Shadow
by stand alone complex
Summary: cussing. everyone's in bands. Kikyo and Kagome really don't get along then enter Inuyasha: the exboyfriend and new friend. Hell breaks loose and clamity ensures! later kikyo bashing! kag's a rocker! songfic inukag mirsan
1. kag's life beginning

HI, HI!!!! This is my second fanfictic and I'm soooo happy!! This is 'Shadow' hope u enjoy!!!!! I've had this in my head for like… 3-4 weeks… IT WAS DRIVING ME CRAZY! :) I'm a Kikyo hater… beware…

**Disclaimer: **(say it…) no… (Say it…) I SAID NO DAMMIT! LEAVE ME ALONE! (…SAY IT!) FINE! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! (Or…) or any of the songs… happy?! (Yes! On with the story!)

"KIKYO, KIKYO HONEY! TIME TO GET UP! YOU HAVE A MUSIC VIDEO TODAY AFTER SCHOOL!" Kagome heard her mother call her slut of a sister, Kikyo.

"SHIT! Yell it in my ear already!!" Kagome shouted at no one in particular. She rolled out of bed and ran into her shower. She also had a music video to do on her newest song, 'Shadow' (A/N: hence the name.)

Kagome Higurashi was the middle child of the now famous Higurashi family. Her older sister by three minutes and twin, Kikyo, was a pop singer and had ALL of the preppy boy population drooling over her. Her younger brother Sota was a child actor and, she was following in her sister's footsteps. Instead of a pop singer, she turned punk and became a rock/ alternative rock singer.

She's been living in Kikyo's shadow ever since her mother found out Kikyo could sing. She figured, if Kikyo could sing, why couldn't Kagome? She was right that Kagome could sing, possibly even better than Kikyo, but that doesn't mean she wanted to. She wanted to be a photographer. Talking pictures of different things and such.

Her and Kikyo were the best of friends before the singing incident that put them on the map…

: FlAsHbAcK:

"_Opps, I did it again_

_I played with your heart_

_Got lost in the game, _

_Oh baby, baby" _a ten-year-old Kikyo sang in the shower. Her mother just happened to be outside the bathroom door, carrying clean clothes to Kagome's room, when she heard her daughter singing.

'Oh god,' she thought with excitement, 'my baby girl can sing! I can get her a record deal! I wonder if Kaggy can sing…' she thought as she finally reached Kagome's room.

"_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you" _A ten-year-old Kagome sang while taking pictures of her room with her new digital camera she got from her grandpa. 'Yes! Kaggy can sing too! Well, time to start calling!' Mrs. Higurashi thought as she set the clothes down and dashed

downstairs.

"Girls come down stairs! I have something to tell you!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled to her twins. They came rushing down as soon as they heard her voice. "Yea mom. What do ya want?" Kagome asked roughly. She was always tomboyish even if her twin was as preppy as can be. " Well, I heard you two singing and I decided to get you started on your music careers. So, you both are going to pick a song and sing it to my friend who works with the record companies. Hopefully, you will both get one." She said, smiling from ear to ear. "WHAT?!" both girls asked at the same time, one more exited than the other.

"Singing? You can't be serious! I don't want to be a stupid singer! I want to be a professional photographer!" Kagome cried. She already knew what she wanted to do.

"Singing? Yes! I always wanted to be like my idol Britany Spears!"(AN: GAG) Kikyo cried daydreaming about what it would be like to be famous.

: EnD FlAsHbAcK:

Kagome tried again and again until she realized her mother would make her do this. From that point on she decided if she were going to be a singer, she would be a rocker, an alternative and regular rock singer. She learned how to play the guitar, piano, fight because she constantly got into fights, and skateboard.

Their mom ignored Kagome after she decided what kind of singer she wanted to be and wouldn't follow Kikyo's example. Their mom always said that Kagome should be 'more girly.' (A/N: I get those talks ALL the time… it's really annoying.) Kagome never listened though. She would be her own person no matter what.

Sota still loved Kagome even if her mother and sister didn't. Kikyo and Kagome had grown apart after that point. Kagome wore a little make up, black and chains a lot and Kikyo wore TONS of make up, shorts skirts and too tight of shirts. Kagome didn't want to admit that was her sister anymore; she used to be proud of it. Kikyo totally ignored Kagome when they went to school too. They would stand not ever near each other when it was time to go home. Kagome would usually ride home and Kikyo would catch a ride with the ' boy toy' of the week.

After Kagome got out of the shower, she went to her walk-in closet to figure out what to wear. She decided upon a black shirt with a white happy bunny on it and in red letters read: 'Hate is just a special kind of love we give to people who suck.' She had baggy, blood red sweatpants with two black stripes on each side. (A/N: I have that outfit!) She wore black eyeliner and sparkly lip-gloss.

She pulled her raven hair into a high ponytail with a red hair tie. Kagome wore her favorite black and red spiked dog collar. She also wore a long black chain with a rainbow colored jewel in the middle. Kagome grabbed her red and gold shoulder backpack and ran downstairs.

When she got downstairs, she saw her sister in a pink leather mini skirt and a baby blue button-up shirt. It was buttoned up to the middle, showing WAY too much cleavage. She also had a lot of make up on. (I don't know the make up names cause I don't wear it so sorry.) Kikyo was sporting high-heeled pink flop flops that Kagome absolutely hated.

Totally ignoring her mother and sister, Kagome grabbed a piece of toast, Sota, Sota's skateboard, her skateboard and ran out the door. Before she left, she said a quick, " TTFN" and left.

Kagome always dropped Sota off at Tama elementary on her way to school to make sure he got there safely. When she got there, she said, " Bye little bro! See ya after school!" and ruffled his hair. Before she skated off she added, " And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Sota chuckled. That meant he could anything. Kagome just about did it all. He waved to his sister and saw his friend and cast buddy, Kohaku.

"Hey Kohaku! Wait up!" He yelled to his friend and ran to him.

Kagome skated along, grinded a few ramps and jumped on a few cars on her way to school. When she got to Shikon high school, she saw her best friend, Sango beating up another one of her best friends, Miroku.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome yelled, " Did Miroku touch your ass again?"

Sango looked up and noticed Kagome and forgot about Miroku temporarily. She was wearing red and black fluffy skirt with combat boots and a black shirt with a white arrow pointing up that said 'My face is up here, stupid.' in red letters.

"Hey Kags! Yea he did. Stupid pervert," she said glancing at the unconscious Miroku, "how are ya?" Sango asked. "Bored. We have a music video to shoot tonight you know that, right? Can you stop beating Miro up so we can tell the others?" Kagome asked. Sango was the bass player and backup singer. They had three other members of, Whoop-Ass 17, Ayame, Rin, and Kagura. In the band, Kagome was the lead singer and electric guitarist, Sango was the bass guitarist and backup singer, Ayame was the pianist sometimes, manager, and electronics worker; Rin was the drummer, and Kagura was the regular guitarist.

Sango nodded, grabbed her backpack and walked off with Kagome. " After we tell everyone are you going to let me hear that new song? What's its name? Uhhh… 'Reflection'? You did finish it, right?" Sango asked and Kagome smiled. " Yea, you can hear it if you want. It's not that great believe me. It's kind of away from our usual rock style…. but I think you'll like it." She said. They walked in silence for a while before they saw Kagura. Kagome got to her first and reminded her. They did that 'till everyone new about the video. They would ride in Kagome's electric blue hummer with a bright yellow lightning bolt on each side; the lightning bolt was glow-in-the-dark to drive there.

After everyone was informed, they headed up to the band room. "Are you sure you want to hear the song? You'll think it'll suck! It's really slow!" Kagome said trying to wiggle her way out of the situation but Sango wasn't going for it. "YES KAGOME I WANT TO HEAR THE SONG! STOP STALING AND PLAY THE FREAKIN' SONG ALREADY!" Sango yelled. Kagome gulped and sighed. She checked to see if the piano was toned and started to play.

"Look at me  
I will never pass  
as a perfect bride

_  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part? _

_Now I see  
That if I were truly  
To be myself  
I would break my family's heart _

Kagome sang soft yet strong. Sango was amazed at how much emotion Kagome put into that song. It was amazing. Sango had known Kagome for a long time and even on slow songs she never put this much emotion into it. It was like it was pouring out of her heart.

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight   
Back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know? _

_  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried _

_  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside? _

_  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside? _

Sango just started at Kagome. Her eyes were as big as dinner plates. Kagome took it as she didn't like it and said, " I told you, you wouldn't like it." "WHAT?! I LOVED IT! WHEN DID YOU THINK OF THIS? YOU CAN PLAY THIS FOR ONE OF YOUR SONGS FOR THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS NEXT MONTH!!!" Sango shouted excitedly. Kagome jumped up and hugged Sango as they were bouncing with joy.

"YEA! I thought of it sometime last month and has been perfecting it." Kagome said. She looked at Sango and Sango was staring at the digital clock on the wall. She glanced over and had to look again. " HOLY SHIT SANGO! IT'S 7: 59 AND SCHOOL STARTS AT EIGHT!" she yelled and ran off. When she noticed Sango wasn't dashing with her she yelled, " DAMN SANGO! Don't just stand there looking at the freakin' clock! Let's get a move on!" Sango quickly recovered over her stupor and ran out with Kagome. " Hopefully Miro'll have a good excuse for us!" Sango yelled.

"Yea! If he's conscious yet!" she yelled and glared at Sango.

They bust throw the door of their first period class, Computers with Mr. Naraku. Mr. Naraku was probably THE most vicious teacher you would ever have the misfortune to meet. He was mean, ornery, conniving, perverted, a lair, vicious and a bastard. All of the girls hated him. Even if they loved computers, they wouldn't go in his class for two reasons: #1 He was a damn good lair so if you went to court for him hitting on them, he could get out of it, #2 He was totally perverted. Most of the guys didn't take his class either. But, Kagome and Sango had to be in his class.

" Hey Mr. Bitch. Were late. Deal with it." Kagome said viciously, each word dripping with poison. Kagome called him that because it was true.

" Kagome, Sango…" He said smoothly, " Too bad your late, you could have been the special students today." He said and winked at Kagome and Sango, they felt ready to barf. Miroku stood up and dashed over to the girls and stood in front of them.

" I don't think that would be a very wise idea," Miroku growled, " I think you want to stay in one piece… that might happen if you don't touch Kagome or Sango." He said and glared. Naraku chuckled and went back to teaching. " You girls alright?" Miroku asked. They both nodded and sat down.

-1 hour and 15 minutes of terror later-

"OMG! I'm so happy that's over!" Sango said with a sigh " Yea now, only four more classes left." Kagome said and headed of towards History.

In history things went like usual: homework, homework, 75-pound book, and more homework. (A/N: That's how my history class is…-.-; ) The rest of the classes passed quickly and ON TO LUNCH WE GO!

"Yea! Lunch! I'm starving!" Kagome yelled with happiness and took a huge bite out of her chicken sandwich. "Tell me about it." Sango said and started eating her lunch. Kagome looked up to see Miroku hadn't sat down yet. She took a second to look at what he was wearing: A dark purple muscle shirt that had a band named ' Hardcore Dogs' in red letters that looked like it was dripping blood. His pants were black with a blue outline. They had sliver chains and pockets everywhere. He had his usual gold earrings on and had a black stud in the top of his right ear.

"Preps at lunch time. Be on your guard ladies." Miroku said sat down avoiding eye contact with the leader, Yura. He had dated her until he found out she was cheating on him with this other guy. That was last year. This year she still acts like his girlfriend, even though it has been over a long time. 'Here comes bitchy…' he thought shuddering.

" Hey Miro, babe. Why are you still hanging out with these," she glanced at Kagome and Sango, " losers when you could become a prep again and join my group?" She said batting her eyes at Miroku. Its true Miroku was ONCE a prep. Now, he wouldn't go back if someone paid him one thousand dollars. She had on a lime green skirt that was WAY too short and a thin white V-neck shirt that was really low.

"LOSERS? WHO'RE YOU CALLN' LOSERS?!" Kagome screamed. Sango grabbed Kagome just in time from hitting Yura in the nose. " You should keep that…_thing_ on a leash." Yura said and turned back to Miroku. That was the last straw for Sango. Nobody, I mean NOBODY insulted her friends around her like that. This slut is going down. She picked up a piece of chocolate cake and yelled, "Hey Yura!" Once Yura turned around Sango threw the cake. It landed right in her shirt. Yura screamed and threw macaroni and cheese at Sango. Sango ducked at it hit an unsuspecting Goku in the head.

Kagome smirked and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!!!!" after that it all went downhill.

That was at lunchtime. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Yura got sent to go see Ms. Kaede, the principle. She had given them three weeks worth of detention and they had to clean up the cafeteria. While they were, cleaning Kagome decided to make conversation.

"Hey Miroku. Who is 'Hardcore Dogs'? Is it a band? I never heard of them." Kagome asked. "Yea it is. It's a band I'm in. My friend Inuyasha made it up. I'm the bass player. Hopefully you'll meet the rest of us at Battle of the Bands. There's Kouga, Shesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippo, and me. Inuyasha's the electric guitarist and lead singer, I'm the bass player and back-up singer, Kouga's an extra guitarist and the electronic guy, Shesshomaru is the regular guitarist and manager, and Shippo's the drummer. I told them about Whoop-Ass 17. They seemed interested." Miroku finished and winked at Sango she blushed and turned away.

After they finished cleaning the lunchroom, it was time to go home and Miroku had to go because he was late practice with H.D. Kagome and Sango went home to get ready for the music video.

" Bye Sango! See you at seven!" Kagome yelled and hopped on her skateboard.

" Bye Kags! See ya!" Sango yelled and started walking home.

" Shit that was a long day. I'm home for anyone who wants to know!" She yelled. No one answered so she guessed no one was home. She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. Kagome took out her Hoobastank CD and put it in her surround sound stereo. As the music played she did her homework. ' Ah crap! After I'm done with all this freaking homework, I'll take a nap, take a shower and go pick up everyone.' A few minutes later she heard the door slam.

" Oh Freak wad! I'm home!" Kikyo yelled.

Kagome groaned. She didn't need this. " Like I care! Go screw a cow!"

" Kagome! Don't yell at your sister like that! She just broke with her boyfriend!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled, " But don't worry Kiki, honey, a punk rocker doesn't deserve you." Great! Obliviously her mother came home with clay pot. 'What? A punk rocker plus Kikyo equals dating?! What's the world coming to?' Kagome thought.

" Oh yea! Big deal she broke up with another boy toy! Ha! Don't know why they'd want her anyway!" Kagome yelled. After that was just a whole lot of yelling and screaming over nothing.

Well? How did you like it? Good? Bad? Well tell me in your review! Push the little button! You know you want to!

Don't worry about when inu's coming in. He's coming in the next chapter! But two reviews are all it takes! Tell if its to long…. See ya! Oh yea! If you like this one PLEASE click my name and look at 'My Bloody Valentine' Thank you!

Chapter two: Music Videos and Hardcore Dogs.

It may be short. Stand Alone Complex 17 ; )


	2. Music Video and Hardcore dogs

Well, HELLO! Welcome to the second chapter of 'Shadow' even though I only got one review, I'll redeem you all and update anyway. Aren't I so nice? Of course I am! Well, I would like to make a shout out to the ONE person who reviewed BOTH my stories: lady kjerston of the western, I dedicate this chapter to her. U ROCK HARD! Yea if u see a '00000scene change00000' it means scene change, duh! So the second chapter begins…

**Disclaimer: **K. I already did this once so spare me! I don't own ANYTHING! Get it! Not Inuyasha no songs:starts crying: natta:stops crying: k! Better now! The story begins…

(-2) (-2) (-2)

Chapter 2: Music Videos and Hardcore Dogs

(-2) (-2) (-2)

During that very interesting argument over whom Kikyo was dating, Kagome learned some things: one, that he was a rocker. That was strange. Why in all hell would a rocker date a prep? A very annoying, bossy, creepy, overprotective, the list goes on … prep like Kikyo? Two, he was in a band. That was nice to know. What band she wouldn't say. She wouldn't even say his name for craps sake! The third thing scared her to know end: they were dating for three months! Kagome knew nothing about this! She was surprised anyone could stand her sister, besides her and her family, for that long! She had to be serious about this mysterious guy to be going out THAT long! Kagome didn't know she could hold a relationship that long.

Kagome pondered all of these things and more while finishing her homework and taking a shower.

After her shower she went to her closet. The video was is casual dress so she picked out a black tank top that stopped at her belly button; it had 'rock stars rock' in blue weird letters. She got some low cut jeans and put some chains on them. She put on some black and blue converse shoes on and brushed her hair. She added blue clips to keep the hair out of her face. Kagome put on normal makeup, grabbed her keys and went to the garage.

She got the hummer and drove off totally blowing off her mom and sister as they made their way to the purple convertible slug bug.

She went by Sango's house were everyone was at. Everyone loaded in. Kagura was wearing a black t-shirt that had a silver dragon swirling around it and the head in the middle. She wore silver make up that made her blood red eyes shine out. She had on faded blue jeans and a fan clipped on at the leg. 'Figures', Kagome thought, ' she never goes anywhere without her fan.'

Rin was wearing a green shirt with a Blink-182 symbol on it and blue jeans that were cut at the side and green converse on. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Drum sticks in hand.

Ayame was sporting a red and black patched tank top with strings hanging off of the shoulders and torn blue jeans. She black eyeliner on and the rest was red. She had black Vans shoes on. Her hair was in pigtails.

Sango was wearing a camouflaged tank top with the sleeves ripped off and it had, ' I'm hiding from my imaginary friend' in white letters. Her hair was down and she had boomerang earrings on. She had on white jeans with holes in the knees. She had on camouflaged converse.

" So we got everybody?" Kagome asked looking in the back seat. "You guys look nice."

"Yep. We got everybody. You look nice too. So who's ready for a rockin' video!" Sango asked while closing the car door.

" Everyone who whoops ass!" exclaimed everybody. Kagome smirked and drove off toward the video studio.

0000000scene change0000000

After school, Miroku went home and dropped his stuff and grabbed his guitar. Inuyasha was going to be super pissed that he's late. " Mushin! I'm home! I have practice so I got to go! See ya!" Miroku yelled to his guardian.

"Okay! Be back soon!" Mushin yelled back. With that Miroku left.

Inuyasha was Miroku's best friend since kindergarten. Miroku had meet Sango and Kagome in fifth grade, when Inuyasha had to go to a different school. For some strange reason, he could never manage to get Kagome and Inuyasha to meet each other. Every time he had invited both to a party or something, one always had something going on. Miroku thought since Inuyasha was going out with Kikyo, for god knows what reason; he would at least SEE Kagome! It never happened!

Oh well, he had too much on his mind to be thinking about that. Before Miroku knew it, he was in front of Inuyasha's mansion. You see Inuyasha's father was a well-known, successful, lawyer and business owner. He always looked down in shame at Inu because Inuyasha was a rock star and had no intention of taking over the company. He was too involved in his music to care. He had other things going for him.

Shesshomaru, on the other hand was involved with the business, and also was involved with his little brothers band. Their father always compared Inuyasha to Shesshomaru and it made Inuyasha furious! He wanted to make a name for HIMSELF, not steal his fathers.

Miroku walked into the garage and found Inuyasha sitting on the old worn couch, with guitar in hand. "Hey Inu! How are you? Sorry I'm late. We started a food fight and we had to clean it up." Miroku said getting ready for the yelling he was supposed to be getting from Inuyasha right about… now.

" Yea… whatever…" he mumbled and played a few cords. Miroku was starting to get worried. Inuyasha didn't yell at him for being like twenty minutes late? He walked over to Kouga who was working on his soundboard.

"Dude? What's up with Inu? He's usually screaming right now." Miroku asked. Kouga looked up, and then sighed.

" It's HER man, the good for nothing bitch dropped him like a rock at the park a few hours ago. He's been like this since we got here." He said. He sighed again and went back to his soundboard.

Something flashed in Miroku's mind. Inuyasha was dating Kikyo wasn't he? 'Crap! Kag said something about that. Something about Kikyo dating for a little while the dumping them at the park.' He thought. He didn't tell Kagome because he didn't want her coming over here causing chaos. Damn! Kagome would know what to do.

" Yea. Suspected that. I know Kikyo's sister; twin actually." Miroku said sighing. Kouga looked up.

"You mean there's someone as ugly as Kikyo out there! Probably as sluttish too." He said growling in disgust. "SHE'S NOT UGLY AND SLUTTISH!" Inuyasha yelled. Damn that demonic hearing!

"No, no! Her name is Kagome and she is the total opposite of Kikyo! She's a punk and she isn't sluttish! She has a band, Whoop-Ass 17. Remember? I groped her once, I was unconscious for three hours and when I woke up, she made me promise I wouldn't do that again, or else she'll kick my ass… badly…" Miroku said. He grimaced at the memory. There was a snicker heard from across the room. Coming from a redheaded drummer.

"I like her already." He said. Before Miroku could respond, Inuyasha spoke up.

" Guys, I got a new song. Tell me if you like it or not." He said quietly. Everyone sat on the couch while Inu got up in front with his guitar.

" _Last night it came as a picture  
With a good reason, a warning sign  
This place is void of all passion  
If you can imagine it's easy if you try  
Believe me I failed this effort  
I wrote a reminder this wasn't a vision  
This time where are you Houston  
Is somebody out there will somebody listen_"_  
_

Even though Inuyasha was depressed, he couldn't help making it a little jumpy. Shippo got the beat and went over to the drums he played slowly at first but sped up.

"Should I go back should I go back should I  
I feel alone and tired  
Should I go back should I go back should I   
I hope I won't forget you"

Next, Miroku was the one to get the beat. He got up, picked up his bass and played a few cords. He gradually got into it.

"_My head is made up of memories  
Most of them useless delusions  
This room is bored of rehearsal  
And sick of the boundaries  
I miss you so much_"

Shesshomaru took over electric guitar since Inu already got the amp connected acoustic covered. (what r those guitars called?) _  
_

"_Should I go back should I go back should I  
I feel alone and tired  
Should I go back should I go_ _back should I  
This time I don't want to   
Should I go back should I go back should I _"

By now everyone was playing in sync. Kouga even got some sound for them.

_  
_"_I feel alone and tired  
Should I go back should I go back should I   
I hope I won't forget you_"_  
_

"_Should I go back should I go back should I  
I feel alone and tired  
Should I go back should I go back should I  
This time I don't want to  
Should I go back should I go back should I  
I feel alone and tired   
Should I go back should I go back should I  
I hope I won't forget you_"

"Well, how do you guys like it?" Inuyasha asked looking at his friends.

0000000scene change0000000

Whoop-Ass 17 arrived at the video studio at 7:45 pm. The video started at 8 o'clock. They went in and met up with the video's director, Dasani Snake. She would be making sure everything went as planned.

" Hello. I'm Dasani Snake. I'll be directing." She stuck out her hand. She was an average height with snowy white hair and piercing icy blue eyes. She had no wrinkles whatsoever. Kagome noticed she had long icy blue claws. She also noticed a demonic aura coming off her.

" Hello, I'm Kagome! This is Ayame, Sango, Rin, and Kagura." She said pointing to everyone. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what kind of demon are you?" Kagome asked.

Dasani seemed unsure if she should answer. " Water snake demon. How can you tell? Most people can't." she said

One word said it all, "Miko (priestess)." She said. " Don't worry I won't do anything." Kagome said. Dasani relaxed.

"Okay! Lets get this started, shall we?" she said and started walking down a hall.

They came to a large room with everything they needed to make the video with. The room was white with black thorns on a dark green vein all around the top and bottom of the room. In random spots, blood red roses were painted around the room. The carpet was white with roses on that, too. On the right side of the room, there was a raised area for the band can play on. Their instruments were already there.

"Once everyone is done looking around, I'll show you how this is going to go." Dasani said. Everyone came over and Dasani pulled out a couple pieces of paper.

"I suppose you all talked about this so it shouldn't be anything knew." She started. She showed the first piece of paper. " The band will be placed on the raised area. Kagome, you will be on the biggest rose on the carpet; which is the center one. We'll work out the electronics later-" She was cut off by Kagome saying, " Ayame can take care of that." Dasani glared at her and started explaining again. " Anyways, Kagome you will stand the with your guitar, singing and glancing at the little girl. Once we get the basics done, we'll add you being the girl you're glancing at. But for now, you'll be singing staring at a mirror in front of you. Sound simple enough?" she asked. Kagome nodded.

" Great. Sango. Since you're the back up singer, when you do sing, you'll stand next to Kagome, sing, glance at the little girl and leave. K?" She asked again. Sango nodded.

" By the way, where the girl will be sitting, there will be a red 'X'. Now! Let's get this show on the road!" Everyone got up and went to their places.

As the music started (A/N: I won't type the song because I'm going to save it for the Battle of the Bands. Sorry!) Kagome started to sing. Dasani gave her signals when to glance at the red 'X' on the left of her.

The camera was on the right of her so it saw a side view of her body and her 'floating' mirror. Actually there wasn't really a mirror. They would add that in. when Sango sang, she was on the left side of Kagome and a little bit farther out so you could see her face. Dasani yelled cut and everyone went over.

"That was great, girls. Now we will tape Kagome as the little girl. Kagome, when I give you the signal to do something, like in the song you have the word 'chains' in there, look like your struggling and so forth. So act out the words k?" she asked. Kagome nodded and went to her place. " Sango, you will be right next to her playing also mouthing the words. We're going to play back the song. So basically when we're all done, you'll be like a shadowy figure narrating while Kagome sings. You may not get it, but you will." Sango nodded and they got started.

000000scene change000000 back with Inuyasha

"That was really good. Even though you are depressed, it was still jumpy. I don't think you're capable of making a sad song." Miroku said. Everyone else nodded, except Inuyasha.

"Whatever. Anybody else? Do you guys think we could play it for the battle?" Inuyasha said. Shesshomaru spoke up.

" Naw. We already have the required four: Perfect, Colors, Grow up, and Let Me Out. That one's my favorite. So we couldn't add another one unless we take out one. That one would be either Colors-" he was cut off by Kouga yelling, " And that's not going to happen so forget it!" It was his favorite song. "Or Let Me Out and that's _also_ not going to happen." He said stressing 'also'. Inuyasha sighed.

" Fine you win. We won't add it." He looked at his watch. "Well practice is over. Get out of my house." He said yawing. Everyone chuckled and left. Inuyasha and Shesshomaru went up stairs to find their dad sitting on the coach.

"Hey dad." Inuyasha greeted while digging in the refrigerator for something to eat. He found some left over pizza and heated it up. As he was going up to his room his dad stopped him.

"So I heard you broke up with that girl. What's her name? Kikyo?" Asked Inutaisho. Amber eyes lifted from his newspaper to his son. Inuyasha sighed.

" Yea. I'd rather not talk about it. She dumped me this afternoon so it still hurts." Inuyasha said, looking at the floor.

" Sorry to hear that. Well you know what they say, ' there's other fish in the sea'; or in this case other dogs in the neighborhood." Inutaisho chuckled. Inuyasha gave him a deadpan look and went up stairs saying " G'night dad."

He started towards his room. Suddenly, a blur of lavender and light blue came by and stole his pizza. He looked over to see his little sister, Shiori, munching on his pizza.

Shiori was the baby of the family. She was seven in a half and had a light blue- silver hair and lavender eyes. The strange thing was that Inuyasha, Shesshomaru, and Inutaisho had amber eyes. Inuyasha and Shiori's mom had violet eyes.

Inuyasha and Shiori were half demons while Shesshomaru was a full demon. Trisha, their mom, was human. Shiori has trouble with the other kids at her school beating her up and calling her names because she was a half demon. She couldn't control her powers so she couldn't fight back. Inuyasha had that trouble too. Shesshomaru was there to help him all the time though. Shiori was younger and didn't have anybody. Luckily, anyone who touched Shiori and he heard about it was in for a really good beat down. Not a lot of people messed with her after they learned she had two powerful older brothers.

"Thanks for the pizza big brother! I like pepperoni! Next time heat it up more k?" she squeaked and walked off.

"Shiori that wasn't funny. You're so lucky I'm not up to chasing you around the house right now."

"Whatever. Good night Inuyasha! Can you tuck me in?" she asked giving him the puppy dog eyes. He sighed.

"Go ask Fluffy k? I'm really tired." He said.

"K! Night big brother!" she yelled and went to find Shesshomaru. He sighed. Today wasn't his day. Kikyo dumps him, he's depressed, and his little sister eats the last slice of pizza… He went to his room and laid down on the bed.

'Kikyo? Why did you do this to me?' he thought and fell into a deep slumber.

000000scenechange000000

"See ya tomorrow!" Kagome yelled to Rin. Rin waved and Kagome started home. 'Damn that was a long day! Now time for sleep.' She smiled and drove home.

She parked the car and went to her room. She put on her black pajama tank top that said 'sleeping booty' on the chest and black boxer shorts that had 'Joe Boxer' on the butt. She got into her bed and fell into a peaceful sleep wondering about tomorrow…

Hey guys hope you like it! Turns out its not so short after all! Hehehehe -.-; I told you Inu was going to be in this chapter! Thank you all the people who reviewed and for all the people who didn't… please do! I want to know if (for anyone who's read My Bloody Valentine) if I should write another chapter. Now! Time for Review answers! Yea!

hp-fanfiction-hp: Thank you very much Inger. Didn't take me long to figure out it was you! Thanx for the review! U rock!

Ginji5: Robert, cut the crap. Hope you liked it and thanx for reading! I'm surprised you didn't mind the cussing! (For all you who don't know, he's my bestest friend so I can do that.) See ya around! Don't worry u rock too!

Night Genie: well, your sure demanding… here's your update! Sorry it took so long. School's been pure chaos.

LoyalRose: thanx for the review. I don't know about the humor thing though… .;

Lady kjerston of the west: can't forget you now can I? Thanx for the review! It inspired me to write this chapter! Keep reviewing! U rock awesomely!

Gee, 10 freaking pages…double spaced…Thank you all and review! Now time for the random saying for today: "Fear me and my dancing clowns, K-joink." -Me! In case anyone asks, they ARE in the United States! I'm not sure which state so if you have ideas share! BYE!


	3. I see you, but I don’t

Well, I have no clue what I'm doing so yea. This is gonna skip a few days so yea. Enjoy and have a great spring break! Well if you have any ideas tell me… I had a major writers block…welcome to chapter three of Shadow!

**Disclaimer: **Get off my back! I don't own notin' except the plot and my laptop. Remember: you love me so your not going to sue… hypnotic eyes .: hehehe.

(-3) (-3) (-3) (-3)

Chapter 3: I see you, but I don't.

(-3) (-3) (-3) (-3)

Nothing really happened the next few days, for Inuyasha or Kagome. Except the usual tests, band practice, and sitting around doing nothing. One day, Kagome actually took a breather from her busy schedule to watch some TV.

She sat down on her black and silver couch and turned on her surround sound plasma TV. She turned to MTV and watched some music videos. Before long, a video came on that she knew. She had heard this song on the radio and didn't know whom it was from. Well, she would find out sooner or later. (A/N: NOT Kikyo's song!)

" That was a song by the newest pop sensation, Kikyo Higurashi. Now its time to go hardcore rock. This band hasn't been around for very long. Enjoy, Hardcore Dogs' newest video: Scars!" The announcer lady said. Kagome knew that name…. But who was it? The song had started.

"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel"

'IT WAS MIROKU'S BANDS SONG, DUMBASS!' Kagome shouted mentally at herself. Of course it was Miroku's band's song. Why? Because Miroku was on the screen in a black muscle shirt with a door where his heart was, sewing it up. Kagome didn't know he was making a music video.

"I'm Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed 'cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home?  
'Cause I channeled all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is..."

The person on the screen switched. Now there was a guy with black shirt on with a red tongue on it and dark, faded jeans. He had long silver hair in a low ponytail, golden eyes, and doggy ears on top of his head! They were sooo cute! He facial features were almost flawless, as far as she could tell. She could see his well-formed muscles through his shirt. He was gorgeous, to put it simply. He was walking on a stoned street and everything was tinted a shad of brown or black. _  
_

_  
Chorus:  
" I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel"_

On the chorus, Miroku would show up and a stream of light would come out. He would shut the door and start sewing himself up and did that every chorus._  
_

_  
"I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand   
Compassion's in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand" _

At the part where it said 'drowning' it showed a girl in a tub drowning and the silver-haired dude holding out his hand but she pushed him away. The band was behind him. She noticed Miroku singing back up._  
_

_  
Chorus_

"I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shoulda' never come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
'Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  


_  
Go fix yourself" _

At the 'go fix yourself', the dog-eared guy would show up, with the band behind him, and put his palm to the girl's face and she backed away. _  
_

_  
"I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life" _

Chorus x2

At the end of the song, the surrounding color changed from shades of black and brown to normal color. The sun wasn't out and now it was.

"Damn…" she mumbled, "that was really good. Not to mention the lead singer had a really nice voice and ass…" Kagome mentally slapped herself and looked at the TV.

" The lead singer of Hardcore Dogs, Inuyasha Taisho, had recently broken up with the famous pop sensation, Kikyo Higurashi. They had been dating for about three months. They had broken up last Friday, truly heartbreaking. Now it's time for Kagome Higurashi, Kikyo's twin for her new rock video enjoy." The announcer lady said before Kagome's music video came on.

' So his names Inuyasha, huh? He's the leader of Hardcore Dogs, nice.' Kagome thought smirking. 'Miroku got some splain' to do!' Kagome thought. She watched MTV for a couple hours more. She got up, got ready for school and went to bed.

000000scene change000000

Kagome hadn't been the only one watching MTV that day. Ironically, (A/N: o.O Oh big word. Go me!) Inuyasha and Shesshomaru had been watching to.

" Well, that video didn't come out as planned, but I'm not complaining!" Inuyasha said to Shesshomaru. Shesshomaru looked at his brother.

" I would say it went pretty damn good, despite all the hell we went through making it." He said. Inuyasha shrugged and the announcer lady came back on.

" The lead singer of Hardcore Dogs, Inuyasha Taisho, had recently broken up with the famous pop sensation, Kikyo Higurashi. They had been dating for about three months. They had broken up last Friday, truly heartbreaking. Now it's time for Kagome Higurashi, Kikyo's twin for her new rock video enjoy." She said.

' Great. They're televising my relationships. What's this fucking world coming to!' he asked himself. ' Oh wait. They've always been doing that.' He sweat dropped.

" Hey, I didn't know Kikyo had a twin." Shesshomaru said. "Me neither. Lets watch to see if this bitch is really Kikyo's twin." Inuyasha said. He watched in total awe as a girl, looking JUST like Kikyo, came on to the screen. Shesshomaru wasn't all that shocked.

After the video, Inuyasha got up and called Miroku. "Hello?" came Miroku's voice.

"Dude! I just saw a girl that looked just like Kikyo on MTV! Do you know her!" Inuyasha yelled/asked.

"Yea. She's one of my best friends; her names Kagome. Inuyasha are you THAT dense! I've been talking about her since forever!" Miroku explained. "Oops. I'm NOT dense! I got to go. See ya around." Inuyasha said and hung up. Miroku sweat dropped.

000000scene change000000

Kagome woke up and did her morning routine. She went to her closet and took out black and orange-red checkered pants with red-orange and black-checkered strips hanging off and across the pants. She wore a plain black tank top with a red skull in the middle and bright red shoelaces connecting the sides of the shirt. She also had it connecting the tank top strap and loose pieces hanging off. (A/N: so basically, it laced up from the armpit all the way down on both sides with loose shoelace hanging off. Same with the straps.) The shirt stopped at her butt.

She put on a chained choker with a broken heart dangling off it and put converse on. She put her hair in a messy bun and went down stairs.

"AH! Honestly Kagome! Try putting on normal clothes for once! You'll never get a boyfriend like that!" Her mother screeched. Kikyo nodded.

" Yes Kagome. You're outfit is just dreadful. I don't know where you got that nasty sense of style. You should change." Kikyo said in her know-it-all voice. Kagome hated that voice. She turned to look at her sister and almost screamed.

She was wearing a white tight spaghetti strapped tank top that showed cleavage with a pink jacket over it. She wore a SHORT jean skirt (that if she bent over it would show everything) with a pink flower on it. She wore pink and white-jeweled flip-flops. She had on tons of light pink eye shadow and electric blue eyeliner on. 'Ewwwww' Kagome thought.

" Well you shouldn't be talkin' Kikyo. My outfit isn't messed up. And neither is my make up. I'm starting to think you got dressed in the dark. Or your so-called 'fashion sense' is seriously whacked." Kagome said smirking at the shocked looks on her sister and mom's faces. "Oh. You got told Kikho!" Kagome heard Sota yell.

"Come on Sota. We got to get to school." She said. She grabbed her skateboard and skated out the door, followed by her brother.

She dropped Sota off and skated to school. When she got there, she saw Miroku and Sango talking and she skated to Miroku and flipped her skateboard up to her hand.

"Hey there, Miroku." She said seductively. Miroku started to sweat. "SO WHATS THIS ABOUT YOU AND SCARS!" She yelled. Miroku looked clueless for a minute then looked shocked.

"You… you saw…. Was it good?" he asked. Kagome nodded " Yea. It was good but how come you didn't tell me?" she asked. Miroku shrugged and she sighed.

Kagome went to her classes. Surprisingly, Mr. Naraku wasn't there to ruin anyone's day. She thanked her lucky stars for that one. Her day was pretty much fine; no homework, not many annoying preps, except she had a little run in with Kikyo at lunch.

:FlAsHbAcK:

It was lunch and Kagome was happily snacking on her non-healthy, fatty, but delicious, quarter pounder, fries, and a chocolate milkshake from McDonalds. Out of nowhere, Kikyo came and snatched Kagome's burger away! Kagome was pissed!

" Kagome, Kagome… you should know these things are bad for you and your complexion…" she said getting ready to throw it away. "Even though it's already ruined." She mumbled.

"Kikyo…" Kagome said trying to keep her anger under control. "Give my burger back. I've had a long day and I _need_ my burger. So give it." She said. Kikyo shook her head and almost dumped her burger! Kagome had to save it, so she did the only thing she could think of: pounce and tackle football style! Kikyo was about three feet away from her and she could jump! She jumped and Kikyo's torso was in between her arms. Since the trashcan was right in front of Kikyo, her face landed in it and she got a big slab of old pizza across her face. Fortunately, Kagome's quarter pounder was safe and that's all she cared about. So she happily started munching on it not noticing her sister's head was in the trash.

"BITCH!" Kikyo screeched. "My hair, my make-up, my outfit! It's all trashed and it's your fault!" she yelled. She snapped her fingers and her posse came and led her to the bathroom.

By the time this happened, everyone in the lunchroom was looking at them. Miroku, Sango and all the punks/ Goths/ and Outsides were cheering her on and all the preps/ pimps/ and wannabes were either staring at her or glaring daggers at her. Kagome shrugged, picked up her trash, threw it away and walked outside.

:EnD fLaShBaCk:

School was out now and Kagome went by Tama Elementary to pick up Sota. She skated down a rail and landed right in front of Sota, scaring the shit out of him.

From what she could tell, he was talking to this little half demon girl. She had light blue silver hair and beautiful lavender eyes. She had on a loose purple tank top and faded blue jeans on that had a flower design on the bottom.

"Hey there Sota! Ready to go?" She asked smiling.

"Yea. I want you to meet my friend Shiori Taisho. Shiori, this is my big sister, Kagome. She's a singer." Sota said gleaming with pride.

"Don't you have another sister?" Shiori asked. "Yea," Sota answered, "But she's mean. You don't want to meet Kikyo." He said scowling. "Kikyo?" Shiori asked, "My brother dated a girl named Kikyo…" She said.

"Well, glad to meet you Shiori! Maybe we'll see each other again! Come on Sota!" Kagome said turning around.

All of a sudden they heard Shiori scream and a grunt. "BIG BROTHER!" Shiori screamed. "Hi. Can't… breath… let…. Go." He whispered. She let go and grabbed Sota's hand. Kagome turned around. 'It's that guy from the video!' She didn't say anything.

"Inuyasha! This is my friend Sota and that," She pointed "Is Kagome, his older sister, and she's a singer. He has another sister named Kikyo! But he doesn't like her." She said. Right now Kagome was doing tricks on the ramps so Inuyasha could only see her back. She still looked like the girl on the "Shadow" video, though.

Inuyasha ruffled Sota's hair. "Nice to meet ya buddy! I'll see ya 'round. Shiori and I have to go." Inuyasha said and skated off. Shiori grabbed her skateboard and skated after him. "BYE KAGOME!" she yelled. After Shiori left Sota followed his sister home.

000000scence change000000

Shiori and Inuyasha were almost home. "Hey Shiori?" Inuyasha asked. She looked up.

"Is Sota's last name Higurashi?" He asked. She nodded. "Yea. So? Why?" she asked.

"Nothing really. Remember that lady I was dating? The really mean one?" He asked. She nodded "well, that's his older other sister." Inuyasha said.

When they got home, Inuyasha went to his room and turned on his Exies CD and did his homework. After he was done, he sat down and watched some TV. It was about 5:30 pm.

Inuyasha quickly decided that things were getting boring—fast. So he decided to go to the new rock club, the Blue Flame. 'I think I'll call Miroku to see if he wants to go. He might want go girl hunting, ha.' He picked up the phone and called Miroku.

"Hey Miroku, you want to go to the Blue Flame?"

"The new rock club down town?"

"Yea. Want to?"

"Sorry dude, can't. Grounded."

"Damn, that sucks. Maybe next time. See Ya!"

"Yea. See ya."

'Oh well, I'd better go get ready.' He thought. He pulled on a black muscle shirt with red graffiti all over it and black dickies pants with a studded belt. He put on a black beanie with a big, red iron cross on it.

He jumped on his black motorcycle with neon green flames on it and doomed down the road to the Blue Flame.

000000scence change000000

When Kagome got home she ignored her sister's death glares and headed up to her room. She didn't have any homework so she decided to go to a new rock club down town, the Blue Flame. 'I think I'll call Sango to see if she wants to go.' She thought she picked up the phone and called Sango.

" Hey Sango, it's Kagome. Want to go to that rock club down town?"

"You mean the Blue Flame?"

"Yea. You want to come along?"

" I would, if I could, but I can't.'

" Oh really? Why not?"

" Grounded. Hacked into the government's files again."

"Fun! Maybe next time. See ya later!"

"Yepo! See ya!"

After she hung up, Kagome changed her pants and put on a black medieval- looking skirt with fishnet stockings. She put her red and black high- top converses back on grabbed her purse and went back downstairs.

" And WHERE are you going young lady?" her mother asked, frustrated.

" To the Blue Flame." She answered.

" Oh no you aren't! Not after that little mishap at lunch today!" her mother screeched.

"Hey! Get off my back! It was her fault she took MY sandwich so live with it!" Kagome yelled. Oh how parents can be so stupid.

"You can't leave! You're not going anywhere Kagome Higur" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Kagome stomped out, slamming the door behind her.

"I don't know what goes through that child's head." Mrs. Higurashi mumbled while going into the kitchen.

-With Kagome-

" Crap her…" Kagome mumbled while getting into her silver truck with bright purple flames. She backed out the their huge garage and zoomed down the street to The Blue Flame. ' On to The Blue Flame' she thought.

000000end chapter000000

Thank you all for reading! Anyway, if u read my profile, at the end it said ' review my stories or face the wrath of my squirrels.' Or something to that effect. THAT STILL APPLYS PEOPLE! So if you read my story but didn't review and you have deranged squirrels pouring into your house and everything you own- you now know why. I'm sooo evil! Don't you love me! Anyhow, for all those people who DID review, he's my answer. And also tell me if I should make another chapter to MBV. Thanx a lot!

lady kjerston of the west: THANX FOR REVIEWING! And your right, it took too long. Hope you liked this one! Review!

Earthqueen11492: Thank-you sooo much! Sorry I didn't get the mix up in this chapter but I PROMISE it will be in the NEXT chapter! This was kind of like a space filler or fill in the gap. SORRY! I'll update soon!

InuyashaNdKagomeFan101: well uh, you sounded a little paranoid. Sorry I review for the wrong story. Forgive me… anyway, thanks for reviewing!

That was it. REVIEW please! Random saying for today: Come over to the dark side- we have cookies.

Next chapter: The Club Meeting and aftermath it may be short. See ya!


	4. The Club meeting and aftermath

Well then, here I am, Stand Alone Complex 17, writing Shadow 4. Why u ask? Lady Kjerston of the West told me so and she knows how to IM me, damn friends. -.-; oh well… here it is, Chapter 4! To spice things up, we're going to start off with Inuyasha!

(-4)(-4)(-4)(-4)(-4)

Chapter 4: The Club meeting and aftermath

(-4)(-4)(-4)(-4)(-4)

Inuyasha was almost there. The Blue Flame was in a musty looking warehouse that looked like it had been abandoned for years. It was supposed to have a sign that said 'The Blue Flame' on it. Inuyasha looked and saw a rickety old sign that was half way off. It had flickering lights that were just about to burn out. It said, 'The Blue Flame'.

' Finally! I found the damn thing! Looks like they don't want to attract attention.' He thought. He parked his motorcycle behind a building not to far away. He turned on the alarm and went up to the door and knocked.

"Who's there?" the guy behind the door asked. "What's your name, how old are you and how many people are in you party?" he asked. Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha Taisho, sixteen in a half, and only one." He said

"You may enter…" the guy said opening the door. Inuyasha looked at him. He was fairly tall and had bright blue hair in a Mohawk. He had a tight black shirt on with a silver dagger on it and blue ripped up jeans. Inuyasha nodded and went in.

Inside, there were lots of different colored lights and a large dance floor in the middle. In order to get down there, though, u had to walk down a series of metal stairs with a railing. Inuyasha went down the stairs and over to the right where there was a large bar. The whole thing was a large warehouse turned into a club. On the left side, the dance floor and a stage where people could sing, a band could play, and where DJ was playing.

Inuyasha went to the bar and sat in one of the stools. ' I don't feel like dancing right now so I guess I'll get drunk THEN dance.' He smirked. 'I like that idea.' The bartender came up to him.

"Hello there. What can I do ya for?" she asked. From what Inuyasha could tell, she was a half tiger demon. She had long maroon, black, and copper hair and had two stripes on each of her cheeks and arms. She was African-American and had orange-brown eyes with tiger ears on top of her head. She was really pretty. She was wearing black cargo pants and a red tank top that had 'Tiger girl' on it with claw marks. She also had a long orange and black tiger tail. She was leaning in the table.

"Hey. Can I have a… Fat Tire?" (A/N: I think that's what they're called…) Inuyasha said. "Oh yea. The name is Inuyasha." He said winking at her.

"Fat Tire? OK, my names Tigeme. You might not want to wink at me in front of him." Tigeme said pointing to a ¾ dog demon guy with shoulder length silver hair, golden eyes, and dog-ears.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked. "Because he's my boyfriend. He gets pretty jealous too." She said shrugging. Inuyasha winced; he looked pretty strong. Tigeme walked off to get his drink.

' Some guys just never stop hitting on me…' she thought with a sigh.

000000scene change000000

Kagome was having equally hard time as Inuyasha did finding the club. She finally came across this run down looking warehouse with a flickering sign that said 'The Blue Flame'.

'YES! I finally found it! Took me a hell of a long time though…' she thought while looking for a place to park. She found a spot right behind a building not to far away next to this black motorcycle with neon green flames on it. ' Wow. I envy the guy who has this bike…' she thought while walking across the street to The Blue Flame. Kagome went up to the door and knocked on it.

"Who's there?" the guy behind the door asked. "What's your name, how old are you and how many people are in you party?" he asked. Kagome looked at the guy. 'Why in the hell would they want to ask that!' she thought. Then she answered.

"Kagome Higurashi, sixteen, and only one." She said. The guy opened the door. Kagome stepped in and looked at the mass of grinding bodies on the dance floor. She smiled slyly and went down the stairs, to the right, into the bar. She sat down when a bartender came up.

" Hello! What can I get ya?" he asked. Kagome looked at him. He looked like a three-fourths dog demon. He had shoulder-length silver hair with dog-ears and a green bandana on. He was a nice tan color and had nice muscles. He was wearing dark ripped jeans with chains on them and a dark green tank top with the arms ripped up that showed his muscles. He also had a long tan tail.

"Hey. Can I get a Budweiser please?" Kagome asked. "My names Kagome." She said smiling.

" Cool. My names Raetoe and that," Raetoe pointed to a girl with different color hair and tiger ears, "is my girlfriend, Tigeme. She's really sweet. You should get to know her." He said and went to get her drink.

000000person change000000

Inuyasha sighed. He couldn't get drunk even if he wanted to. So he decided, since he wasn't exactly, sober, he would go on the dance floor and dance with a couple random girls. He set down his glass, hopped off his stool and went onto the dance floor. He went into the crowd as the song, The Girl All the Bad Guys Want by Hardcore Dogs. Inuyasha remembered when they made that song…

:FlAsHbAcK:

"Hey guys!" Miroku said running into Inuyasha's garage.

"Miroku! What's the rush? Did you make up a new song?" Inuyasha asked trying to catch up with Miroku.

Miroku was running around the garage looking for his guitar pick. He finally found it and dragged Inuyasha to the stage and brought him his guitar. Miroku set the newly written music in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha blinked and read over it.

"Miroku? What the hell is this?" Inuyasha asked looking at the lyrics and music, "The Girl All the Bad Guys Want? What the hell…" he said then looked at Miroku.

"Yea! It's about a rocker girl who is really cool but the guy is afraid to talk to her. I based it on my two friends Kagome and Sango. They're just like that, except the name is different. I wrote it in Language Arts. Just try it, its really cool! Please Inuyasha?" Miroku asked looking really pitiful. Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine. You want to sing it or do u want me to?" Inuyasha asked. There was no way he could get out of this one.

"I will. I just needed an electric guitar!" an exited Miroku said. He gave a back up electric guitar part to Shesshomaru. He told Shippo to wing it because he couldn't write drum parts for shit. Once everyone read over it and played a few notes, Miroku started,

"_8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.  
_

_  
And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me!  
_

_  
Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes  
_

_  
It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!"_… (Sorry guys I didn't want to spoil the whole song… I'm going to put it in later. Sorry!)_  
_

"Dude…" Inuyasha started his eyes were all swirly, "you wrote a song on your friends! My god you're perverted! But besides that, it was really good." Inuyasha said. Everyone fell to the floor twitching except Miroku and Inuyasha. They looked around and shrugged. After everyone hit Miroku over the head for being so perverted, they went on with practice.

: EnD FlAsHbAcK:

Inuyasha chuckled at the memory. 'Miroku could be so perverted…' he thought. He got himself off of memory lane and back to dancing. He found out that everyone around him stopped dancing and was looking at the center of the dance floor. Inuyasha looked and being a little taller than most people, saw what was in the middle. He saw… (A/N: to be very evil I could leave it off here. Since I want to stay alive I'll continue, but there is a catch! A person change!)

000000person change000000

Kagome was on her third beer and wasn't getting very drunk. 'Damn! I want to have a good time but I can't do that if I'm not drunk!' she thought, frustrated. She called over Tigeme, who in the last forty-five minutes had become very good friends with, along with Raetoe. Also in those forty-five minutes, Kagome managed to spill beer all over her skirt. Luckily, her truck was the one she used for doing music videos and going places around town. That means she had lots of spare pants and shirts.

Kagome went out to her truck and pulled out black jeans that had silver and black studded belt, and silver string sewing it up at the thigh and the lower shin. It loose loops and stuff hanging off of them. Kagome slipped them on and went back inside.

"Hey Tigeme? Can I have another beer? I want to get drunk tonight and dance!" she said laughing a little at the end. Tigeme sweat dropped.

"Damn Kagome! Isn't three beers enough! I think you should go out and dance." Tigeme said sounding like her mom. Raetoe came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while kissing her neck.

" Yea Kagome, Tigeme's right. Go out and dance. We'll even come out with you." Raetoe said. Tigeme had a confused look on her face. "We will?" she asked. Raetoe nodded. Tigeme sighed and reached behind herself to take off her black apron that had 'The Blue Flame' in blue flames. She found out Raetoe had already taken it off and had his off. Tigeme sighed, grabbed Kagome's arm and headed out onto the dance floor.

'I can't believe he's making me do this…' Tigeme thought while dancing with Raetoe. Kagome was thinking along the same lines. (A/N: Dani? Doesn't that sound like something me and rob would do? .)

'This is getting boring. Time to spice things up!' Kagome thought while stepping into the middle of the dance floor. Ever since she was little and her music career took off, she had been taking dance lessons. After she stopped, she took the dance moves and spiced them up.

She was doing a mix of break dancing and grinding with random guys watching her. Everyone stopped and looked at her with eyes the size of dinner plates. The dance went perfectly with the song playing. She was getting tired when the DJ's voice rang out and she stopped.

"WOW! To the chick break dancing in the middle, great job and nice ass- I mean moves," he said and winked. Kagome flicked him of and smirked, "Oh feisty. Come and see me later," Kagome flicked him off again, " anyway, we have a special treat tonight! Welcome Linkin Park!" he yelled and everybody cheered.

Linkin Park played a few songs and then said something about a song they were going to play. " This is a special song my friend Tigeme," he looked over to her and winked. She smiled and Raetoe growled. " This is her favorite song, Nobody's Listening!" he shouted. Everybody screamed again and the music started.

Kagome had spotted a certain silver-haired hanyou in the crowd and decided to make his day. She started dancing and when the words came on, she would head for him.

000000person change000000

Inuyasha was watching the girl in the middle. The DJ said something and she flicked him off, twice! Linkin Park said something and Nobody's Listening was coming on. She started dancing towards him.

_"Co-come-come-come comin' at you  
Come-comin' at you from  
Co-come-comin' at you from"_

Kagome swayed her hips from side to side as she walked through the parted crowd going towards him. He stopped dancing and sent her a look. She winked and mouthed, 'Come dance with me.' He smirked and went up to her.

'Hmmmm… I didn't know Kikyo was here…' he thought as she came up to him.

_"Yo  
Peep the style and the kids checkin' for it  
The number one question is how could you ignore it  
We drop right back in the cut  
Over basement tracks  
With raps that got you backin' this up like  
Rewind that  
We're just rolling with the rhythm  
Rise from the ashes of stylist division  
With these non-stop  
Lyrics of life livin'  
Not to be forgotten  
But still unforgiven  
But in the meantime  
There are those who wanna talk this and that  
So I suppose  
That it gets to a point  
Where feelings gotta get hurt  
And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt  
It goes"_

She wrapped her arm around his neck and brought his head down to hers with her other arm spread out to the side of her. She lightly faced the side. Inuyasha put his hands on her waist and let his hands move with her hips. Kagome moved her hand from the side to his hand and bent her knees to the beat making them bob up and down. They stayed like that for a while.

"_Tried to give you warning  
But everyone ignores me  
(Told you everything loud and clear)  
But nobody's listening  
Called to you so clearly  
But you don't want to hear me  
(Told you everything loud and clear)  
But nobody's listening"_

Kagome released Inuyasha and turned around. She had her back up to him and put her hands around his neck pulling him closer. He put his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. She rubbed her ass on him and felt him tense up. They both were moving to the beat.

'GOD DAMN! I didn't know Kikyo could move this way. Maybe she wants to get back together…' he thought dancing.

_"I got a heart full of pain  
Head full of stress  
Handful of anger  
Held in my chest  
And everything left's a waste of time  
I hate my rhymes  
But hate everyone else's more  
I'm riding on the back of this pressure  
Guessing that it's better  
I can't keep myself together  
Because all of this stress  
Gave me something to write on  
The pain gave me something  
I could set my sights on  
Never forget the blood sweat and tears  
The uphill struggle over years  
The fear and  
Trash talking and the people it was to  
And the people that started it  
Just like you"_

Not a lot of people were looking at them, but they didn't care. They were lost in the rhythm of the song and each other's eyes. Kagome had to look out of his eyes a couple of times to keep from not drooling. Inuyasha flipped the girl in his arms around and moved his hands to her hips. He moved her hips as she smiled and put her hands on his back.

"_Tried to give you warning  
But everyone ignores me  
(Told you everything loud and clear)  
But nobody's listening  
Called to you so clearly  
But you don't want to hear me  
(Told you everything loud and clear)  
But nobody's listening_

_I got a heart full of pain  
Head full of stress  
Handful of anger  
Held in my chest  
Uphill struggle  
Blood sweat n' tears  
Nothing to gain  
But everything to fear"_

They did moves throughout the song to show each other what the other could do. Even though they didn't know each other, friendly competition wouldn't hurt; right? The whole time Kagome was thinking, 'Who in the hell is this hot guy I'm dancing with! Whoever he is… I like him.'

On the other hand, Inuyasha was having a series of thoughts most being, 'Who in the world can dance like this! I bet she's the only one. GOD DAMN she's hot… she's got a fine ass too. Maybe Kikyo did change, but I'm not so sure its Kikyo.'

"_I got a heart full of pain  
Head full of stress  
Handful of anger  
Held in my chest  
Uphill struggle  
Blood sweat n' tears  
Nothing to gain  
But everything to fear  
Heart full of pain_

_Tried to give you warning  
But everyone ignores me  
(Told you everything loud and clear)  
But nobody's listening  
Called to you so clearly  
But you don't want to hear me  
(Told you everything loud and clear)  
But nobody's listening_

_I got a heart full of pain  
Head full of stress  
Nobody's listening  
Handful of anger  
Held in my chest  
Nobody's listening  
Uphill struggle  
Blood sweat n' tears  
Nobody's listening  
Nothing to gain  
But everything to fear  
Nobody's listening_

_"Co-come-come-come comin' at you  
Co-come-come-come comin' at you  
Come-comin' at you from  
Co-come-comin' at you from  
Co-come-comin' at you from every side"_

At the end the song, Kagome pushed into Inuyasha and whispered, "Nice dancing with you, Stranger. Maybe we should do it again." She said in his ear. She smirked and winked and started walking off but he said something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Hey Kikyo. Where'd you learn to dance like that? It was nice seeing you again." He said smirking. The girl turned around slowly and cautiously.

000000Kagome's POV000000

'WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST CALL ME! Curses, stay calm Kagome, stay calm.' I told my self. I couldn't believe this JACKASS just called me HER!

'Hey wait a minute!' I thought. 'This…. GUY must've been the guy she dated! I'm brilliant!' I thought, proud of myself. I said my next words calmly but lined with poison.

000000Normal POV000000

"No." Kagome said in a scary tone with a smirk planted on her face. Inuyasha shuddered. Damn, she was scary when she was mad.

"Oh. I wonder if…" Inuyasha said trailing off. Kagome wouldn't let him finish his sentence and stormed off towards the bar.

"Damn…. The DJ's right… she IS feisty…" Inuyasha said and smirked.

000000scene change000000 (at the bar)

"Hey guys." Kagome greeted tiredly.

"Hey Kags! Get that dance you wanted?" Raetoe asked with Tigeme in his arms. He was leaning on a table with his legs spread out and Tigeme leaning on him with his arms around her. Her arms were on his arms.

"Yea, actually, I did. I danced with this guy. The jackass, he called me Kikyo. I didn't catch his name though." Kagome shrugged. Tigeme looked at her with a questioning glance.

"What did he look like?" Tigeme asked. Raetoe looked at her for a second then back at Kagome.

"Well, he had long sliver hair, golden-amber eyes, and had doggy ears. Oh yea! He was really tall. Why?" Kagome asked.

" Just asking…." She said. She whispered something in Raetoe's ear and Raetoe grinned. "Hey Kagome? Our shift is over so we're going to leave. We'll see you later. Here's our email addresses." She said and handed Kagome two scraps of paper.

"Okay. Thanks I'll email you. Bye!" Kagome said. After a few more dances and songs, Kagome went home.

000000scene change000000

"Hey Inuyasha. We're going now so I'll catch you later. It was nice meeting you and here's our email addresses." Raetoe said hanging Inuyasha two slips of paper.

"Thanks. I'll see you around." Inuyasha said. After a couple more dances and songs, Inuyasha went home.

000000scene change000000

"Hey guys I'm home!" Inuyasha yelled into the mansion as he stepped into the front door. He went into the kitchen and saw Shiori sitting on the couch, watching cartoons. He made some popcorn and sat down next to Shiori.

"Hey Shiori. How are you?" Inuyasha asked getting a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth. Shiori glanced at the popcorn.

"Fine…." She said reaching her hand over to the popcorn. Inuyasha pulled the popcorn out of Shiori's reach.

" That's good. Want some popcorn?" He asked shoving another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Yes… that would be nice of you…." Shiori said almost climbing over Inuyasha to get it. Inuyasha pulled it away yet again.

"Well, TOO BAD!" Inuyasha yelled. He jumped off the couch and ran out of the room. Shiori growled (AN: O.O; well, I didn't except her to do that…)

"INUYASHA! Get back here with that popcorn!" Shiori yelled and ran after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was running around with popcorn in his hands when the popcorn was snatched from his hands. He turned his head to look, while still running, and ran into a wall. Someone behind him, no doubt the popcorn snatcher, started bursting out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Holy shit that was funny!" the person yelled. Inuyasha got up from the floor and saw Shesshomaru laughing his ass off. Shiori finally caught up to Inuyasha and ran up to Shesshomaru. He handed her the popcorn.

"Damn Inuyasha. You really should watch wear your going." Shesshomaru wiped his eyes, smirked and picked up Shiori who had the popcorn.

"Oh yea, and don't keep popcorn from little kids!" Shiori yelled and stuffed popcorn in her mouth. Shesshomaru laughed and headed down stairs.

"Damn older brothers… a guy can't tease his little sister without being harassed…" Inuyasha mumbled. He went back down stairs, grabbed some more popcorn and glared at Shesshomaru. Shesshomaru stuck his tongue out.

"One word: Ha." Shesshomaru said. Shiori bust out laughing with popcorn bits flying everywhere. Inuyasha sighed at went up to his room.

000000scene change000000

(A/N: Kagome got home later than Inuyasha did. She stayed longer. It started at 7pm and ended at 2am. Inuyasha got home at 10:30pm and Kagome got home at 12am) Kagome stepped into the house and quietly shut the door behind her. She was getting ready to sneak up to her room when she heard her mother call her.

" KAGOME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS!" she asked/screamed.

"Yes…" Kagome looked at her watch "It's… going on 12.am." she said and smirked. Kagome's mom sighed.

"12 AM KAGOME! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME AT 10!" her mother said. She went on and on until Kagome couldn't take it anymore and finally shut her up.

"MOM! I…don't…. care…get…it?" She said slowly as if talking to a preschooler. " You didn't SAY anything about what time to be home. Hell, I left before you could. Now if I can go now, I have more important things to do then listen to you LECTURE me!" Kagome screamed and walked up to her room.

Kagome went up stairs and took a shower. She smelled like cigarettes, sweat, and alcohol. She got changed and went to bed. She was exhausted. Tomorrow, Whoop Ass 17 had practice for Battle of the Bands.

000000scene change000000

Inuyasha was starting to get tired. It was about 1am and he had Battle of the Bands practice. Everyone had gone to bed so there was nobody to harass. Inuyasha sighed.

"Well, minus well go to sleep. No use staying up when there's nothing to do." He mumbled and got up from the floor. (A/N: the had been playing X-box) He got ready for bed and lay down.

'Battle of the Bands is going to be soooo cool! Too bad we have to practice though.' Inuyasha thought before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

000000end chapter000000

YES! Sorry that took so long guys! Its been really…. Weird, freaky, boring… I guess… I have all these rumors spreading about me . idiot people. Oh grrrrr. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it so long! REVIEW OR MY DANCING SQUIRRELS WILL GET YOU! Now for review responses!

Lady Kjerston of the West: hey! Thanx 4 the review and here's the chappie. I'll get to work on the next one. I'll give Robert a hug 4 u (not like I don't hug him anyway .) and I'll c u around! Tell Jacob hi 4 me!

DeAdXwItcH: thanx! I'm glad u liked it. I love the song to. And I absolutely LOVE UR NAME! Its so coolio! Anyway, hoped u liked this one 2!

Crazyjumboliz: Hey girl! Glad u liked it and REALLY glad u reviewed! Thanx hope u liked the update! IM ME! you've been neglecting it lately…

Bunny Leader of the Pinkness: Ok. For a second your name really scared me. I was like, 'SHE LIKES PINK! WHAT THE HELL!' but now I know u hate it like I do, so rock on. THANX SOOOO MUCH for the review! Hope u liked it! See ya's!

Well that's it. CAN U BELIVE IT! I had 15 reviews for Shadow:squeals: niceness! Well, review! And remember to review and if you're in a love triangle, RESOLVE IT NOW!

Random saying for today: "AHHHH run for your lives! The evil mole men are coming! They look like moles except the have… O.O eyes…." – Kelsey. She has very…. Unique sayings… along wit my b/f… oh well… we're all happy!

OMFG! 16 freaking' pages! Double-spaced! Damn! I thought 11 double was a lot but 16! Come on! I really have to limit my typing. -.-; REVIEW!

Next chapter : The Battle of the Bands: Pratice.


	5. Battle of the Bands: Practice

DAMN it's been a long time! I'm really sorry I haven't updated or been very active. I've been really lazy with it being the end of the year and all. I'll start writing so now it's your job to read, review and tell me what you think. U CAN THANK LADY KJERSTON OF THE WEST! If I didn't update soon she would kick my ass and I don't want that. HERE'S SHADOW 5!

**Disclaimer:** I WANT INUYASHA AND I WANT ALL THE ROCK SONGS! (But you can't have them….) damn it I know. BUT WHY! (Cause idiot. Your not that creative!) Yea… I know… HEY! I am to! (Not) AM! (Not just get on with the freaking story!) Fine then. Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs in this chapter. Damn.

(-5)(-5)(-5)(-5)(-5)(-5)

Chapter 5: Battle of the Bands: Practice

(-5)(-5)(-5)(-5)(-5)(-5)

It was Saturday morning and Kagome and her band had A LOT of work to do. Kagome groaned and looked at her alarm clock on her nightstand. "ONE O'CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON! How in the hell can it be one! I got to get to band practice! Damn it! IT STARTS AT 2!" Kagome shrieked while running around her room grabbing her clothes. She ran into the shower and ran out in ten minutes.

She put on her clothes and realized that her clothes were a little tight. THEY WERE KIKYO'S CLOTHES! She had a jean skirt that went PAST her knees almost showing her ass and a pink bikini top. 'WTF!' Kagome thought while looking in her full-length mirror.

"Damn it. Now I have to get MY clothes." Kagome mumbled while walking to her room and grabbing a black and red corset and dark ripped jeans and a belt with miniature handcuffs dangling off it. She looked in the mirror. 'That's better.' She thought.

She looked at the clock. It read 1:30pm. Kagome sighed. She grabbed her guitar case, her notepad that had all their songs in it, her backpack and ran downstairs. She went past the kitchen where her mom, sister, and brother were eating. She ran past them and grabbed some bacon and toast.

" Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Kikyo asked glancing at Kagome's stuff.

"Band practice," she said without thinking, " Battle of the Bands. It's in the Practice House on 7th. IT'S GOING TO BE FREAKIN AWESOME! " Kagome said. She ate her breakfast and headed out to her truck.

"Whatever." Kikyo said with a roll of her eyes. "I got to go to. We have this singing thing and then we're going to the mall!" Kikyo said and hopped off her stool and straightened out her skirt. This time Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Bye Souta!" Kagome yelled and ran out to her car.

000000scene change000000

A big bucket of ice water was poured on Inuyasha. He jolted up and looked at the culprit. He saw Shiori straddling him smiling like an idiot.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" he demanded. Shiori started laughing.

"Don't blame me big brother! It was all Fluffy's fault. He told me to wake you up cause you would be late for your Battle of the Bands thingy." Shiori said and hopped off Inuyasha and walked out the door.

By Shiori's mention of 'Battle of the Bands', Inuyasha bolted up and looked at the clock. 'ONE O'CLOCK! DAMN!' Inuyasha thought and ran out of the bed and into the shower. He ran out ten minutes later and ran to his closet. He pulled out a black muscle shirt with a silver dagger on it. He pulled out blue ripped up jeans and a Dickies checkered belt. He grabbed his guitar case and his backpack and ran downstairs to get Shesshomaru.

"Shesshomaru! I'm ready lets go!" Inuyasha yelled. Shesshomaru nodded.

"Took you long enough. Where are we going anyway?" Shesshomaru asked while getting his guitar and backpack.

"Uh I think it's at the Practice House on 7th." Inuyasha said. He ran out to his black Ford Mustang with Shesshomaru running behind him.

000000scene change000000

Kagome walked up to the red and black building with oversized models of guitars, basses, and drumsticks sticking out of the sides of the building. She went to the room that had 'Whoop-Ass 17's practice room' and walked in. Everybody was already in there warming up.

"HEY GUYS!" Kagome yelled and smiled. Everybody looked at her and smiled. She noticed everybody's outfit. (Sorry I HAVE to do this) Sango was wearing a badge and red shirt that had a hamster on it and said 'Damn, it feels good to be a hamster.' She was wearing blue jeans and with chains and badge camouflage converse.

Rin was wearing a yellow tank top that had a care bear on it with a machine gun and blue jeans with black skater shoes.

Kagura had on a purple shirt that had a monkey that was eating dirt and said 'Eat dirt damn monkey.' and dark jeans with purple converse.

Ayame had a black shirt on with lightning streaks on it and regular jeans with chains along with black converse.

"Hey Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome looked up. " Uh… I kind of fixed us up to practice another song with another group…. We're first going to play a song that isn't apart of our performance for the battle." Sango said.

"O…k…. who would this band BE?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hardcore Dogs…?" Sango said and held her ground expecting Kagome to blow up. Surprisingly, Kagome just smiled.

"That sounds good. I've never met the lead singer…. He's kind of hot…." Kagome laughed and finished tuning. "Ok! Is everybody done getting ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yep! We're ready! Let's get this freaking thing over with!" Rin yelled and started bouncing all over the room. Kagome looked weirdly at Rin.

"How many cups of coffee did u have this morning?" Kagome asked. Rin smiled a kind of deranged smile and held up three fingers. Kagome smacked her forehead and shook her head.

"Anyhow, lets get the songs that we're going to play down." Kagome said and everybody put down what they were doing and looked at Kagome and got out their notepads.

"I think everybody knows this already but we're going to be playing four types of songs. 1st song is a personal song. Now you've all heard my song, Shadow. I was thinking we could do that one. What do you think?" Kagome asked. Everybody nodded and wrote it down. "Great! The second song is a slow/soft song. Since we're rock stars, we don't know what the words 'slow' or 'soft' means." Everybody laughed and nodded. " So I took the 'slow/soft' part and turned it into a sad song. I was thinking Nobody's Home. Everybody got that?" Kagome asked and looked around. Everyone agreed and wrote it down. "Great! Now the third song we can handle. It's a Jumpy kind of song. I picked Walk Away. What do you think…?" Kagome said. She knew there would be some controversy over that one.

"I like that song. I think it's a go." Sango said.

" It's good but don't you think it's a little slow Kags?" Kagura asked. Kagome sighed.

" Yea it is but it has nice vocals and a nice jumpy feeling to it." Kagome said. Kagura nodded, showing her approval.

"Its good for me!" Rin said.

"Good For me. Not a lot of work!" Ayame said and wrote it down.

"Great! Now, we have a fourth song it's an extra one. So I have two choices: Reflection and Home. Any votes?" Kagome asked looking at everyone.

"uh… problem." Ayame said. "Rin, Kagura and I haven't even HEARD Reflection." Ayame pointed out. Kagome laughed and went to the piano.

"Ok… here it is" Kagome said. She started to sing.

"_Look at me_

_I will never pass_

_As a perfect bride_

_Or a perfect daughter…"_

After she was done, Rin, Ayame, and Kagura stared wide-eyed and said at the same time, "THAT ONE!"

000000scene change000000

Inuyasha and Shesshomaru came into the building, and went to the room that had 'Hardcore Dogs' practice room' sign posted on it. They walked in and everybody was already in there.

"Hey guys." Inuyasha said. Him and Shesshomaru sat down and started tuning their guitars. After everyone was all tuned, Inuyasha got up to speak.

"Well, I hope everybody is ready because we're going to practice our asses off. As all of you know, we're going to be performing four songs for Battle of the Bands. The song types are a personal, slow/soft, jumpy, and an extra, in that order. I have Perfect for the personal, Colors for the slow/soft, Grow Up for the jumpy, and Let Me Out for the extra. Any questions, or comments?" Inuyasha asked flipping threw his notebook. Shippo raised his hand… or claw… whatever.

"QUESTION! Isn't Colors a rocking song? Shouldn't we sing something like The Truth or Fire or something?" Shippo asked raising his eyebrow. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"We would but we won't for two reasons. 1: those songs aren't really complete yet and 2: that's not what the fans and or judges want to hear." Inuyasha said in his know-it-all voice. Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. If my arms fall off I'm blaming you!" Shippo said and sat down, pouting. He didn't want to play that long. Hey, drumming was hard work!

"Question! What song are we singing if we win the battle?" Kouga asked.

"What do you mean 'if'! We will win the battle! And I haven't really thought of anything. I have three choices: Mountain, I Miss You, or The Girl All The Bad Guys Want. Any votes?" Inuyasha asked and looked at the band.

"The Girl!" Shippo shouted

" Mountain!" Shesshomaru shouted.

"THE GIRL!" Kouga shouted.

"THE GIRL!" Miroku shouted.

"Ok then. I vote The Girl so I guess it's decided. Sorry Fluffy! THE GIRL WINS!" Inuyasha shouted and started doing his overly retarded happy dance around the practice room. Everybody in the room stared wide-eyed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha abruptly stopped and looked at everybody.

"If any of you tell ANYBODY I just did that… I won't hesitate to kill you." Inuyasha said. The whole room burst out laughing and laughed for about fifteen minutes. After everyone stopped laughing Inuyasha began to practice.

"OK PEOPLE! No more questions," Shippo raised his hand, "and no comments." Shippo put down his hand, "GREAT! Now, lets all try to perfect Let Me Out."

000000scene change000000

Whoop-Ass 17 practiced all they're songs that they were going to play. Once they were going to do a repeat on they're songs, Kagome called a break.

"Great job guys! I think we can go ahead and take a breather. Poor Rin looks like her arms are going to fall off. Hey Sango? Can I talk to you for a second?" Kagome asked and went to sit down in a roll chair. Sango came with her and sat down in the chair next to her.

"What's up?" Sango asked, twirling around in the chair a few times.

"What time is the practice/mini show thing going on? Because right now it's," Kagome looked at her watch, " about 3:30."

"Oh. We have a little time. The thing starts at 4." Sango said and started walking off.

"Oh yea, Kagome?" Kagome lifted her head from her notebook. " Can we sing Nobody's Fool?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

5 minutes later-

"OK GUYS! We have to get Nobody's Fool down. Sango picked that one for our little show thing. Sango, You want lead guitar or bass?" Kagome asked.

"Lead guitar please!" Sango said happily.

000000scene change00000

"Hey Inuyasha? For our show thing with Whoop-Ass, can we play Predictable and can I play lead guitar?" Miroku asked.

"Yea sure. I don't feel like singing anyway." Inuyasha said.

"YAY! Miroku's singing so maybe we won't sound as bad!" Shippo yelled out. Kouga and Shesshomaru snickered. Holy shit, Shippo could be dense; but surprisingly smart. He knew Inuyasha wouldn't kill him because… well… they wouldn't have another drummer and Kouga would kill him - or at least try.

Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head. " Shut up Shippo!" He said. "Ok people! Lets get this started!"

30 minutes later-

Over the speakers a voice sounded, " Whoop-Ass 17 and Hardcore Dogs please report to the Stage in the blue auditorium. Bring your music and songs please. Be ready to play." Inuyasha and Kagome recognized it as Tigeme from the Blue Flame.

'Damn… she's everywhere isn't she?' Kagome thought while she and everyone else walked down the halls to the meeting place.

000000in the blue auditorum000000 (oh yea, this is normal so I'm doing Inuyasha and Kagome even though they don't know each others name)

Kagome walked in looked around. It had a few pictures of guitars and of famous bands and stuff but nothing really special. There were light blue curtains and a dark blue stage there. The walls were padded as to reflect sound. The first person she noticed was the silver-haired guy from the club, yesterday. 'Wow… there he is. I didn't know he was apart of Hardcore Dogs. Well, better go introduce myself.' She thought and walked over to him.

Inuyasha saw the girl coming towards him and thought along the same lines. 'Damn, it's the Kikyo look-a-like, the girl from the club. Is she apart of Whoop-Ass 17? Whatever, but what is she doing over here?' Inuyasha thought.

"HELLO! I'm Kagome Higurashi; the girl from the club last night that danced her ass off." Kagome laughed nervously, "Anyway, I'm the lead singer and guitarist of Whoop-Ass 17, and I'm sixteen. Do u have a younger sister named Shiori by chance?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"Uh…. Hey. I'm Inuyasha Taisho and I'm obviously the guy you were dancing with last night. You dance really well. I'm also the lead singer and guitarist of Hardcore Dogs and I'm sixteen in a half. I'm a half dog demon. Yea, I do. I also have a older brother named Shesshomaru," He pointed to Shesshomaru, "He's over there. Talking with that girl. Do you have a younger brother named Souta?" He asked, shaking her hand. She nodded.

"Yea. I also have an older twin sister, by three minutes, named Kikyo. She's a bitch and I believe you've already met her. Both her and I are mikos."(A/N: priestesses) Kagome said. Inuyasha looked downward.

"Yea. So… how are you?" He asked, avoiding the Kikyo subject.

"Been better. You?" Kagome said. And the conversation went on from there.

000000with other people000000

"Well, they seem to be hitting it off fine." Kagura said. She had been standing by this really tall guy with long silver hair and cold amber eyes. She didn't even know his name.

"Who are you?" she asked, hoping for a response.

"Yea. Seems little brother has found a playmate." He chuckled, " Oh. My name is Shessoharu Tashio. I'm the guitarist for Hardcore Dogs and I occasionally sing back up. If you couldn't already tell, I'm a dog demon. Who are you?" He asked holding out his hand. Kagura shook his hand.

"The name's Kagura Fuko! I'm the guitarist and manager of Whoop-Ass 17. Cool. I'm a wind demon. Is the guy over there your little brother?" She asked. He nodded. "Cool. Do u have any other siblings?"

"Yea I do. I have a little sister named Shiori; she's the youngest of us. I'm the oldest and Inuyasha's the middle. Do you?" Shesshomaru asked. 'She is kind of cute.' He thought.

"Yea. I have a younger sister named Kanna. We look nothing alike though." She said and laughed a little.

000000Ayame and Kouga000000

Ayame walked up to a DJ platform and looked at the equipment. She looked at the discs and started to turn some. She actually got into it but it wasn't her best. Suddenly she heard a deep, raspy voice behind her.

"Keh. You're crappy DJ, u know that girl?" Kouga said (Ayame didn't know he was Kouga). Ayame looked at the guy. He had long, dark brown hair and lightning blue eyes. 'DAMN he's hot… but he insulted me!' Ayame thought.

"That wasn't even my best! You try it!" she said. Kouga looked at her. She had wild, fiery red hair that was in a high ponytail and emerald green eyes. Kouga smirked. 'She's defiantly a hot one.' He thought and stepped up the platform.

"Before we start competing, let me introduce myself. I'm Kouga Garza. I'm the sound manager and DJ for Hardcore Dogs, the best of the best. I'm also a wolf demon." Kouga did a fake bow and gave a toothy grin. "And you are…?" He asked.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "I'm Ayame Asaka." Kouga's eyes got big, "Yea. I'm the daughter of the famous DJ, Yuske Asaka. I'm the also a DJ, but of Whoop-Ass. And I'm the manager. I'm sure you can smell I'm a wolf demon, too. Lets get this started." Ayame rolled her eyes again and leaned up against a wall waiting for Kouga to start. Kouga gulped. This wasn't going to be easy.

Kouga started out slow but slowly got faster. He even blended to CD's together by switching them. Ayame found another DJ set and set it up and started playing against Kouga. He and Ayame were both doing fine. Kouga started to get a little nervous when…

000000Shippo and Rin000000

Shippo was leaning against a wall air drumming. He was really irritated at how people were pairing up in front of him and he couldn't even do anything. 'I hate being to tired! I want my coffee. Damn Kari. She stole the coffee from me in the first place! This sucks. I WANT COFFEE!' Shippo thought air drumming faster and faster. Suddenly, he felt someone fall against the wall next to him.

"Grrrrr. All this pairing off is retarded. My friends are to busy looking counterparts from the other band they don't notice me! I swear! It would be really retarded if one of them were drummers!" Rin said, totally pissed. The guy next to her looked over to her.

" I know. Well, lucky for you, I'm that drummer." Shippo held out his hand, "Shippo Hitari, drummer of Hardcore Dogs. You?" He asked.

" COOL! I'm Rin Tatsai. I'm the drummer of Whoop-Ass. What kind of demon are you?" She asked. Shippo stiffened.

'Damn! What if she doesn't like demons? Oh well.' He thought. "Fox demon. Your not a demon are you?" He asked.

"No, but a bunch of my friends are. Like Kagura over there," She pointed to Kagura, "She's a Wind demon. And Ayame," She pointed to Ayame, "Is a wolf demon. We all get along." She said and shrugged.

"Wow. There's only Miroku who ISN'T a demon. That's funny." Shippo laughed. Rin nodded.

000000 person change000000

Kouga was doing all right until… everybody started floating to the platform. Shippo and Rin were first, then Inuyasha and Kagome, then Miroku and Sango, then Shesshomaru and Kagura joined in. Whoop-Ass started cheering for Ayame while Hardcore was cheering for Kouga.

Kouga loved being a DJ and scratching but he didn't really function to well under attention. Ayame noticed this and went a little faster. Kouga was just about to drop until a voice rang out from the speakers.

" Well, I'm glad to see Whoop-Ass 17 and Hardcore Dogs made it. And I have to say Ayame won that one…. By a long shot." The voice said. Everyone turned to look. Only Inuyasha and Kagome recognized her. IT WAS TIGEME, with Raetoe at her side… literally. She had on an orange tank top that had 'orange crush' on it and black jeans with holes in the knees. She had on black skater shoes.

"HELLO PEOPLE! For those who don't me I'm Tigeme Lanair. And this is," She pointed to Raetoe.

"Raetoe. Raetoe Narba. I'm her Boyfriend." Raetoe said gleaming with pride. "Now, let's get down to business! Hardcore Dogs, you guys are going with," Raetoe cut off just like Tigeme did. Raetoe had black shirt with 'do or die' on it in red letters. He had on badge pants and black and white converse on.

"Me. And Whoop-Ass your going with," Tigeme cut off.

"Me. Hardcore, if any of you guys TOUCH or LOOK at Tigeme in the wrong way I will hurt you." Raetoe said with a glare to the boys.

"Ditto with me. I know Kagome's cool with me and she wouldn't DREAM of doing that. Right Kagome?" Tigeme said with a glace to Kagome. Kagome nodded. " Great. All we're going in the small group thing is working on the tuning shit to get you guys ready for the battle. REMINDER this is AFTER everyone demonstrates their skills." Tigeme said and started walking off the stage.

"HEY! What the hell do you mean 'Ayame won that one by a long shot'! I was doing damn good!" Kouga shouted. Everyone snickered.

"Yea… sure. You were doing well until everybody started cheering for me!" Ayame yelled. Kouga was insulted!

'This is going to be good….' Kagome thought while watching the insults fly.

"DOG BREATH!" Ayame yelled

"ASS SNIFFER!" Kouga yelled. He stepped one step closer to Ayame

"SHIT FACE!" Ayame yelled again Ayame stepped closer to Kouga

Kouga smirked. "Dog." He said. Ayame gasped.

"I AM NOT A DOG! I AM A WHITE WOLF! NOTE THE WHITE WOLF-ISH TAIL!" She screeched and pointed to her tail. She took one more step.

"Uh… excuse me?" Tigeme said but her voice was lost in the chaos.

"HA! I AM A WOLF! NOT YOU! AIRHEAD!" Kouga yelled He stepped closer.

"GIRLIE MAN!" Ayame yelled she stepped a step

" Excuse me…?" Raetoe said a little louder.

" PREP!" Kouga yelled. Kouga stepped one more step.

"SO NOT! JERK FACE!" Ayame yelled. At this point they're noses were almost touching.

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled at the same time. Tigeme and Raetoe nodded. Ayame and Kouga blushed at how close they both were but covered it up with a glare.

" If you guys are done then can Whoop-Ass come to the stage and set up. You guys are singing what?" Raetoe asked, looking at his clipboard.

"Nobody's Fool." Sango said and headed up to the stage with her guitar. She looked at Kagome who had the bass and was getting familiar with it again. Kagome looked up and smiled at Sango. Hardcore Dogs sat down and waited for it to start. First, Kagome started off. (A/N: K Kagome sings. SSango sings.)

K: "_step up step up (step up)  
step up step up (step up)  
step up step up  
step up_"_  
_

_  
_S: "_Fall back, take a look at me  
and you'll see  
I'm for real  
I feel what only I can feel  
and if that don't appeal to you  
let me know  
and I'll go  
cause I flow  
better when my colors show  
and that's the way it has to be  
honestly  
cause creativity  
could never bloom  
in my room  
I'd throw it all away before I lie  
so don't call me with a compromise  
hang up the phone I've got a backbone stronger than yours_"_  
_

_  
_K: _(step up)_

S:_ la la la la la la la_

K: _(step up)_

S:_ la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
yeah yeah yeah yeah_

S: 

_If you're tryin' to turn me into someone else  
it's easy to see I'm not down with that_

_  
_K: _(Not nobody's fool)_

S:_ Not nobody's fool  
If you're tryin' to turn me into something else  
I've seen it enough and I'm over that_

_  
_K: _(not nobody's fool)_

S:_ Not nobody's fool  
If you wanna bring me down  
go ahead and try  
go ahead and try  
_

_  
_K:_ Don't know  
you think you know me like yourself  
but I fear  
that you're only telling me what I wanna hear  
but do you give a damn?  
understand  
that I can't  
not be what I am  
I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon  
it's not that simple here we go not so soon  
I might have fallen for that when I was fourteen  
and a little more green  
but it's amazing what a couple of years could be  
_

_  
_K: _(step up)_

S: _la la la la la la la_

K:_ (step up)_

_  
_S: _la la la la la la la la_

K:_ (step up)_

S:_ la la la la la la la  
yeah yeah yeah  
If you're tryin' to turn me into someone else  
it's easy to see I'm not down with that_

_  
_K: _(Not nobody's fool) _

S: _Not nobody's fool  
If you're tryin' to turn me into somethin' else_

_I've seen it enough and I'm over that_

_  
_K: _(Not nobody's fool) _

S:_ Not nobody's fool  
_

_  
_K: _(if you)_

S:_ If you wanna bring me down  
then go ahead and try  
go ahead and try  
_

_  
_S: _oh, oh, oh, oh  
go  
go ahead and try  
try to look me in the eye  
but you'll never see inside  
until you realize, (realize)  
_

_  
_K: _Things are tryin' to settle down  
Just try to figure out  
Exactly what I'm about  
if it's with or without you  
I don't need you doubtin' me  
_

_  
_K&S: _If you're tryin' to turn me into someone else  
It's easy to see I'm not down with that_

_  
_S: _(Not nobody's fool) _

K&S: _Not nobody's fool  
If you're tryin' to turn me into something else  
I've seen it enough and I'm over that_

_  
_K: _(Not nobody's fool)_

K&S: _Not nobody's fool  
If you wanna bring me down  
then go ahead and try! _

K: _(go ahead and try) _

S:_ la la la la la la_

K: _(go ahead and try)_

S: _la la la la la la  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_  
_K&S: _go ahead and try_

_  
_K: _You'll be laughing out loud_

_  
_S: _when I'm playin' to my own crowd_

K&S: _Try_

K&S: 

While the whole song was being sung, Kagome and Sango sang and danced right next to each other. When the last note came, they both raised their guitars above their heads and played the note, both at the same time. They guys were sitting down staring wide-eyed at the girls.

'HOLY SHIT THEY WERE GOOD! Kagome and Sango sang really nice together.' Inuyasha thought. The rest of them were thinking along the same lines. The girls, however, didn't even pay attention to them. They were too busy talking with each other.

"DAMN MY ARMS HURT!" Rin complained.

"That's nothing. My fingers hurt from having to strum notes on bass. Damn Sango I don't know how you do it." Kagome competed.

"Not as bad as JUST playing the electric for the first time in like a year. My right hand hurts." Sango said.

"AW stop complaining. It was fun, and you know it." Kagura noted. Everyone nodded. Suddenly, a big applause came from the crowd. The girls turned around and saw the boys yelling and cheering for them. Kagome lead the group to the front of the stage and did a Whoop-Ass bow. Which was kicking out into the crowd.

"OK guys that was great! Now its time for Hardcore Dogs with Predictable." Tigeme said and sat back down while Whoop-Ass and Hardcore changed places on the stage. Miroku traded Inuyasha the electric for the bass and went up to the stage. Miroku started off. (A/N: As always, MMiroku and IInuyasha)

M: _Something isn't right  
I can feel it again feel it again  
This isn't the first time  
That you left me waiting  
Sad excuses and false hopes high  
I saw this coming still I don't know why_

_  
_I&M:_ I let you in  
_

_  
_I:_ I knew it all along  
It's so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong _

M:_ (something's always wrong)_

_  
_I:_ So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
So predictable _

M:_ (so predictable) _

I:_ So take your empty words your broken promises  
And all the time you stole cause I am done with this  
I can give it away give it away  
I'm doin everything I should've  
And now I'm makin a change  
I'm living the day  
I'm giving back what you gave me_

_  
_I&M:_ I don't need anything  
_

_  
_M:_ I knew it all along  
It's so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong _

I:_ (something's always wrong)_

_  
_M:_ So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
So predictable _

I:_ (so predictable) _

M:_ Everywhere I go  
Everyone I meet  
Every time I try to fall in love  
They all want to know why I'm so broken  
Why am I so cold  
Why I'm so hard inside.  
Why am I scared  
What am I afraid of_

_  
_I:_ I don't even know  
This story's never had an end  
I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been hoping  
I've been dreaming you would come back  
But I know the ending of this story  
You're never coming back  
Never..never..never..never...  
_

_  
_M&I:_ I knew it all along  
It's so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong _

M:_ (something's always wrong)_

_  
_M&I:_ So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
So predictable _

I:_ (so predictable)  
_

M:_ Everywhere I go for the rest of my life _

_  
_I:_ (so predictable)_

_  
_M_: Everyone that I love  
Everyone I care about_

_  
_I:_ They're all gonna wanna know what's wrong with me _

M: _(so predictable)_

I: _And I know what it is  
I'm ending this right now.._

I: 

Both Inuyasha and Miroku expressed every line they sang. It was really cool. They're voices blended and it was great every solo, duet, EVERYTHING! The very last note Miroku played he went down on one knee and thrust his head down so his bangs covered his face. Inuyasha played it out and leaned back a little.

"DAMN!" Kagome shouted out. Everybody looked at her, "SORRY! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A THOUGHT!" she yelled again and laughed. She stood up and cheered for the boys. The rest of Whoop-Ass soon followed her and once the boys came off of the stage without their instruments, Kagome and her posse tackled them. So they had a little wrestling match between all of them.

"See what we have to work with?" Tigeme said to Raetoe, sitting on his lap, "A bunch of crazies. Oh well, I guess I'll just watch." She said and sighed.

"Or…. we could join the fun!" Raetoe exclaimed and picked Tigeme up and rushed over to the mop and joined in. they wrestled for about twenty minutes, enough time for everyone to get settled down.

"OK! Looks like our 'small group' thing is cancelled. We didn't expect you peoples to be that good. So you need no improvement." Tigeme said.

"So I guess you can practice the mass song if you want to. You have to perform that one at…" He looked at his watch, "it's a quarter to five now and the mass band is 6. So you have an hour to come up and perform it. Good luck." Raetoe said and walked off with Tigeme. " We'll be back in a half an hour. Any questions?" he asked. No one answered so he and Tigeme walked off.

"LATER GUYS! I feel something strangely familiar but evil outside…hm. Oh well." Kagome muttered.

"LET'S GET STARTED!" Kagura yelled and grabbed her guitar.

000000 outside the building000000

A girl pulled off her pink-tinted sunglasses and flipped her hair. "Ah! I can't believe I'm here. Who knows what kind of losers could be lurking in this rocker-infested place. Better get this over with." She said and started to walk into this building. She had a job to do.

Who is this mysterious character? And what exactly do they want?

000000end chapter000000

DAMN THAT WAS LONG! I'm really sorry it took so long to update! Please review and tell me what song they can sing for mass band thing. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND WAITING SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE! I luv you all!

Remember: Tweakles, the dead girl gothic squirrel, will come and make you join her evil dancing, but really cute, demon army of squirrels if you read but don't review. BEWARE TWEAKLES WRATH!

Now for the Random, Words of Wisdom saying for this chapter: 'don't lead me into temptation. I can find it myself.' NOW FOR REVIEW RESPONCES!

Lady Kjerston of the West : THANKS for the review Dani! There's not a lot of fluffiness between Tigeme and Raetoe this time. Sorry! Anyway, u better review this one even if you are majorly pissed at me! TTYL!

Darklight989: YAYNESS! Glad you love it! And BOWLING FOR SOUP DOES ROCK! I hope you update this one! L8R!

Crazyjumboliz: yepo, great song indeed. I hope you review this one! TTYL

Alex.10: glad you like it. I hope this is crazy enough for ya!

Sessumaru-sama: yes I do and I will have more chapters. I'm not sure how many though. . HERE'S THE NEXT UPDATE! ENJOY!

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS! Here's the next update and I really hope you like this one!

Next chapter: Trouble with past relations

Warning: it might be short. Like 8 pgs or so.


	6. Trouble with past relations

Hey there! I'm back! Miss me? I hope so. Sorry I didn't update… laziness I guess… you all know, its summer… So now I'm doing Shadow 6 and I hope you like it! Please review even if you hate me for not updating! Thank you guys! And I promise that I'll get to work on 7… me really sorry! HERE'S SHADOW 6!

**Disclaimer: **FINE! I give up! Me no own Inuyasha no matter how much I wish I did. SO SHUT UP AND DON'T TAUNT ME:cries: mean ones….

(-6)(-6)(-6)(-6)(-6)(-6)(-6)

Chapter 6: Trouble With Past Relations

(-6)(-6)(-6)(-6)(-6)(-6)(-6)

000000Last time: 000000

_A girl pulled off her pink-tinted sunglasses and flipped her hair. "Ah! I can't believe I'm here. Who knows what kind of losers could be lurking in this rocker-infested place. Better get this over with." She said and started to walk into this building. She had a job to do. _

_Who is this mysterious character? And what exactly do they want? _

000000 This time: 000000

She started into the building and went up to the front counter looking for directions. As she approached the front counter she saw a boy about her age with spiked blue hair and golden eyes. He had light blue kind of skin and had rather large pointed fangs sticking out from his mouth… but he looked friendly enough. He had a black Marilyn Mansion shirt on and was flipping through a paintball magazine. She approached with caution.

"Um… hello? I need to find a Kagome Higurashi. Where can I find her?" she asked. The boy looked up from his magazine and studied her outfit. She wore a light pink tank top that had 'Hollister' in yellow print on it and a short jeans skirt that was ragged on the end. She had pink tinted sunglasses on her head. She had light pink eye shadow. He rose in eyebrow.

"Uh… ok… What band is she in? I don't think we have any solo singers today… And by the way, my name's Max." he said looking at the computer screen.

"Um... I think it's Whoop… something or other." She said shifting her weight to her right foot and put her hand on her hip. Max glanced at her and sighed.

"That won't do much good… your name?" he asked.

"Kikyo Higurashi. Kagome's sister." She said smugly.

"Ok. I found her. She's in the Blue Auditorium with Hardcore Dogs. I'll let her know your coming." He said as he handed Kikyo the directions. She shook her head.

"Don't. I want it to be a…. Surprise…." She said and smirked. She turned and walked away shaking her hips as she walked.

'Holy Shit…. What's a prep doing in these parts? Well… I won't worry about it…' Max thought to himself and went back to flipping throw his magazine.

000000 Blue Auditorium (for you slow people its where Inuyasha, Kagome and their bands are) 000000

"A minor would work better, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she played Aminor with the next few notes on her guitar. "E would sound really screwed up…" she said as she played it and cringed.

" Fine. Your right." Inuyasha said as he played it. "GREAT! Now that we got that figured out, maybe we can name it." Inuyasha said and looked at Kagome who sighed.

"Moron… we haven't even gotten the words into it yet. HOW CAN WE NAME THE SONG WHEN WE DON'T EVEN HAVE WORDS!" Kagome yelled. They had about forty-five minutes till they had to perform and they just got the notes done.

"DON'T ASK ME! Hell, we can name a song before we put it into words! That's how I do it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yea but if you have words don't you think it would be easier to name it! If you named it the words would be influenced by the title." Kagome said reasonably. Inuyasha huffed.

"Fine. Whatever, wench." Inuyasha said and crossed his arms across his chest. Kagome froze and looked at him calmly… a little TOO calmly.

"WHAT did you just call me?" Kagome asked, venom dripping from her voice.

"What? Wench? I see no problem." Inuyasha said calmly. Kagome stood up and glared at him.

"Take it back." Kagome said with her hand in a fist.

"No. Make me." Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Oh I'll make you…" Kagome said about to tackle him. As soon as she was about to jump, Sango appeared and stopped her.

"Damn girl. Can't you do ONE practice session WITHOUT getting into a fight? Jeez. We only have a little time so we need song lyrics… and a name…." Sango said and grabbed the piece of paper and looked at it. She hummed the notes to herself. "Not bad. Needs words though." She said and walked off. Kagome sighed.

"She's right. Lets get to work." She said and got her pen. Inuyasha agreed and sat down to look at the papers… AGAIN.

000000 with Kikyo000000

Kikyo walked down the hall to the Auditorium. 'Where is this stupid place anyway? I could have sworn I saw this door before…' she thought before running into something. From the ground, she looked up and saw a blue door. On the door was a sign that said 'Blue Auditorium.' Below that was a sticky note that had, ' Whoop-Ass 17 and Hardcore Dogs' mass band studio today.' Kikyo smirked. She had found it! 'Now time to tell her and get out of here.' She thought and opened the door.

She looked in and saw a mass of instruments, humans and demons moving around. A whole bunch of sounds came with it like yells, screams, and the occasional ' SHUT UP WE'RE TRYING TO WORK!'. She walked in and everyone became silent.

She recognized the people from here sister's band glaring at her as she walked by. She also noticed some guys from the other band. She saw a tall guy with lightning blue eyes and dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She gave him a flirty wave and looked him over. She noticed Ayame; standing next him, sending death glares at her.

She froze halfway near to where Kagome was. "I-I-Inuyasha." She whispered. Inuyasha froze. 'Kikyo's here! How…. Why is she here!' he thought and slowly turned around and stared at Kikyo.

"K-Kikyo… Why are you here…?" he asked. "Because…" a voice behind him answered. "She's here for me. What do you want Kikyo?" Kagome stood up in front of Inuyasha. Kikyo just stared.

"Answer me! What do you want?" Kagome said impatiently. "Damn if you just came here to talk to Inuyasha here, you could have just called him." Kagome said. Some of the guys who had never seen Kagome and Kikyo in the same room before; looked back and forth between the two. 'Damn… they really ARE twins…' most of them thought. Once Kikyo regained her composure she answered.

"No, I'm not here for him." She tilted her head to Inuyasha, " I'm here for you. After you get done here, mom needs you at home. Something about Miko training… Ha. She doesn't need to waste her energy on a disgrace like you though. Anyway, on your way home, pick up my dry-cleaning." Kikyo said and smirked. Inuyasha winced. He could feel the anger building up in Kagome. Kagome growled.

"Fine. Miko training. I think it was a waste on you. Not me. Since you're out, why don't you get your fucking dry-cleaning? It's not mine! So why would I have to do it?" Kagome asked, irritated.

"Because you're the insignificant, little, liar sister. So be a good girl, for once, and do that for me." Kikyo said and started for the door. Kagome got even angrier but mostly because it hurt. Even though Kagome didn't like Kikyo at all and vise versa, Kikyo was still her sister and it hurt coming from family…a lot. But she'd be DAMNED if she let her know that.

"Shut up Kikyo…" Kagome began. Kikyo interrupted again.

"Since I'm on this little topic, you are really ugly. I'm really quite insulted to be your twin. Oh and before I forget, don't get too close to Inuyasha over there. I heard that he only likes you and wants to get to know you because you look like me." Kikyo said and turned around, facing Kagome with a smirk on her face.

The rest of Whoop-Ass17 and Hardcore Dogs sat back and watched them fight. They could see a glowing black and light purple aura building around Kagome and a pink and light blue aura building around Kikyo. The Miko energy built up around those two combined was INCREDIBLE, almost overwhelming. Kagome growled.

"Shut the fuck up Kikyo! Maybe he wants to get to know me because he's been with the slut version and the rocker version is better. You are such a bitch. I want you to know that. You've delivered your stupid message now GO! I'm tired of looking at you!" Kagome shouted and pointed to the door.

"Fine. It smells in here anyway." Kikyo said and turned on her heel and walked towards the door. "Kikyo wait…" Inuyasha began but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't worry about her. We got a song to write, and I have the perfect words." Kagome said and walked back to the table, picked up her pen and started writing.

"Kagome… I'm so sorry…" Sango said quietly and went over to her friend. She tried to put her hand on Kagome's shoulder but her Miko energy suddenly flared, warning Sango that Kagome wasn't in a very good mood. Sango backed off and went to Inuyasha, who was still staring at the door, wondering if he should go after Kikyo or not.

"Hey Inuyasha? If you value your life right now and want to live another day, don't go near Kagome. I'm not even sure if it's safe to GLANCE at her. Let her cool down, and then check out the song, or until her aura calms down a little." Sango said glancing at Inuyasha who glanced at Kagome and got the chills.

"Yea… that seems like a pretty good idea." Inuyasha said and went towards the rest of the band. 'Good choice' Sango thought.

Fifteen minutes later Inuyasha felt secure enough to go over there and talk to Kagome. It looked like she was done with the song, so he wanted to see what she had written.

"Hey Kagome. Um… can I see the song?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

"Hm? Oh yea. It's done now. I named it Ugly. What do you think?" Kagome said. 'Oh how little he knows about those words…' Kagome thought, holding back some tears.

"WOW! Its great! Now…. Time to figure out which part goes to whom. We do have ten people here. So some people are going to be left part less." Inuyasha said. Kagome agreed.

"Um… we already know who's going to be electronics person's going to be…" Kagome laughed. "Ayame." Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time. They smiled and looked at each other. Inuyasha wrote it on the back of a piece of paper.

"OK. Lead guitar…" Kagome glared at Inuyasha and Inuyasha glared at Kagome. They were just about to fight over it but a cough was heard.

"Um… how about you both do it?" Miroku said. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him and sighed. "Fine." They both said. Miroku smiled and went off to grope Sango.

"Well… Bass… I don't think we can have two basses. So who's it going to be?" Inuyasha asked while he wrote Kagome and his' name down.

000000person change000000

"SHIPPO! GOD DAMMIT, GIVE ME BACK MY DRUM STICKS!" Rin yelled and chased Shippo around the auditorium.

"NO! You have to catch me first!" Shippo yelled and ran behind Shesshomaru. Shesshomaru sweat dropped.

"Shippo… I thought you got over this stage. Give Rin back her drumsticks." Shesshomaru said. Shippo looked betrayed.

"Fluffy…" Shippo said and Shesshomaru glared. "I thought you were on MY side." Shippo said and faked cried. Rin took this advantage and tackled Shippo and took her drumsticks back. Shesshomaru laughed and went back to his conversation with Kagura.

"AH HA! LOOSER! I got them back…" Rin said and started dancing around with them. Shippo huffed.

"I let you get them… I'm nice that way." He said and looked the other way. "Yea… sure you are…" Rin said and walked away. After Shippo noticed Rin had left, he ran after her.

000000person change000000

"HA! I win again! Now pay up!" Ayame said and held out her hand to Kouga. She and Kouga had been playing tic-tac-toe with candy. Kouga growled and gave her three pieces of candy.

"Beginners luck." He said and drew another tic-tac-toe board. Ayame laughed as she added the candy to her already huge pile of candy.

"Beginners luck my ass! I rock at this game and you know it." Ayame stuck out her tongue. " I go first. Because I'M the winner." Ayame said tauntingly. Kouga growled.

"Yea, yea whatever. This time I win." Kouga said. Ayame rolled her eyes.

-Ten minutes later-

"Kouga… can we play something else? I'm getting tired of whooping you at the same game over and over again." Ayame said chewing on a piece of double bubble.

"Fine. How about gold fish? I ROCK at that game." Kouga said and pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled them.

"This'll be interesting…" Ayame muttered and gathered her cards.

000000 to Inuyasha and Kagome000000

"Ok. So we have Ayame as back stage (A.K.A: electronics), you and me for lead guitar, Sango for bass, Shesshomaru for backup guitar, and Shippo for drums. And I'll sing lead and you sing back up. Ok?" Inuyasha said and showed Kagome the piece of paper.

"… That works; now to break the news to everybody." Kagome said and went to the stage. 'She's really pretty. And more true to herself than Kikyo could ever hope to be. She also has a very… interesting attitude…. WAIT! What the hell am I thinking!' Inuyasha thought and hit his head over and over again with his hand.

"Uh… Inuyasha…? Are you coming…?" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked up.

"Yea…." He said.

As soon as Kagome got to the stage, somebody burst throw the door. "HEYLO EVERYBODY! Are you guys ready? You got a song and stuff?" Raetoe said. Tigeme came through after him and sweat dropped.

"Yea. We got it we just need to practice it and tell everyone their parts." Kagome said. After she told everyone, they practiced it. After everyone was ready, Tigeme spoke up.

"OK! Well, now that everyone has Ugly perfected, sit down and take a break." She said with a smile. "WHAT!" Everybody shouted. Kagome stood up.

" Why the hell did we work our asses off and we aren't even going to perform it on time! This is bull shit!" Kagome shouted and sat down with her arms crossed across her chest. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Kagome calm down." Inuyasha said. (A/N: that doesn't sound like Inu at all… . ) He put his hand on Kagome's knee and instantly calmed her down. 'Damn… that was strange… NOBODY can do that…. Not even Souta…' Kagome thought wide-eyed and blushing.

"Kagome calm down. We have to wait for the other bands from the green, yellow, red, black, purple, and orange auditoriums. This is the biggest place so they're all coming down here for the judging… practice judging anyway. So just sit tight. As far as I know, you guys are going last… sorry!" Raetoe said and sweat dropped.

A few minutes later a whole bunch of bands started pouring into the blue room. They had little pew like things in there and Whoop-Ass17 and Hardcore Dogs sat on the far left rows of pews.

"ALRIGHT! We want to keep as much order as possible so incoming bands pay attention!" Tigeme shouted into the microphone. But nobody seemed to pay attention.

"Well… I'm going to have to do this the hard way…" she said and took a deep breath. " OK INCOMING BANDS PAY ATTENTION! NOW! STOP YOUR PETTY CONVERSATION AND PAY ATTENTION!" She yelled. Everybody immediately shut up and looked at the stage. "Great! Now. This is how it's going to be. We're going from far left to far right. Far Left: Whoop-Ass17 and Hardcore Dogs. Left: Bloody Knives and Cat Eyes. Middle Left: Air Metal and Dark Dawn. Middle: Flaming Ares and Magnet X. Middle Right: Hands Free Killers and Rising Actions. Right: Psycho Z and Prof Badass. Far Right: Light Fighters and Waving Rhinos." Tigeme said and looked around.

"Everybody got that." She looked at the pews and everyone was in their place.

"GREAT! Now we got that settled, thanks to Tigeme's control freak like personality, we can get started. The order is far right to far left. So Light fighters and Waving Rhinos are first. Go ahead." Raetoe said and sat down next to Tigeme.

-20 minutes later-

"AHHHH! So bored! Inuyasha! Lets do something! Maybe cause some trouble." Kagome whined to Inuyasha.

" Kagome…. we can't move remember? Tigeme said not to…." Inuyasha said. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Well, when has that ever stopped you?" She asked. " I won't move because I'm a good… boy…." Inuyasha said sweating and avoiding eye contact. Kagome wasn't convinced.

"Yea right. You're a good boy and I'm a prep. So what's keeping you, tiger?" She said with an evil smile on her face. Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine. She said she would hurt me…" Inuyasha muttered. "What? I didn't hear you." Kagome said mockingly. "Because she would hurt me." He said with a pout. Kagome giggled. "That's funny. Well… let's go then." Kagome said and snuck out of the pew. Inuyasha stared after her. "You coming?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded and went after her.

They regrouped in the hallway. "Well… this was YOUR bright ass idea. So what are we going to do? And WHY THE HELL did we get out of the freaking pew when I just got through saying she was going to hurt me if we moved!" Inuyasha asked kind of irritated. Kagome put on an evil smile.

"Well... I'm just bored. I don't really have a wonderfully evil plan…hehehe. And if we get caught, I'm blaming it on you saying you forced me to. MUWHAHAHAHA! " Kagome said. Inuyasha sweat-dropped and fell. "Moron…"He muttered and got up.

"So lets just walk around." Kagome said and started down a random hallway. "But you don't know where you're going! How are you going get back?" Inuyasha asked.

"You. You're a demon. You can smell your way back." Kagome said still going down. Inuyasha admitted defeat and followed Kagome.

000000back with the others000000

"Pss. Miroku… Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Miroku shrugged. Sango tapped Miroku on the leg and Miroku leaned over.

" Hey Miroku, have you seen Kagome?" Sango asked. Miroku shook his head. "No. Inuyasha's missing to. Maybe the snuck off together and…." Miroku said and smiled a perverted smile. Sango whacked him on the head.

"Pervert. Kagome wouldn't do that!" Sango snickered.

"Well that still doesn't change the fact their both missing." Shesshomaru joined the conversation, "So what are we going to do? We're going to be up shortly. Air Metal and Dark Dawn are going now." He said.

"Well, Shesshomaru, do you have his cell? You could call him and tell him to get his ass back here." Kagura said.

"OK that works but what about Kagome? What if they're in different places?" Shippo said.

"I bet there in the same place… doing something…." Miroku said and earned a bump on the head from Sango. "Pervert…" she muttered. "But he's right. I think Kagome's beginning to like him so they're probably together." She said. "So call Inuyasha and tell them to get back here." She said and poked Miroku. "I think he's dead." Then he suddenly woke up.

"I'M ALRIGHT!" He shouted. "SHUT UP!" Tigeme yelled. Miroku shrunk down. "Opps…" he whispered. Sango snickered.

000000with Kagome and Inuyasha00000

"Where in the hell are we going Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome shrugged. "Damn moron." Inuyasha muttered.

"What? So I'm the moron for not knowing where the hell I'm going!" Kagome screamed/asked. Inuyasha gave her a deadpan look and sighed. "No Kagome. I just like to make fun of you by calling you one." He said sarcastically. "OF COURSE YOU ARE!" He screamed.

"Fine. So lets go back if you're so worried." Kagome said and turned around and went the opposite direction. "This is your fault. If we didn't leave the room then we wouldn't be lost." Kagome said and crossed her arms.

"WHAT! This is all MY fault!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome nodded, " YOU'RE THE one who was all like, 'Oh Inuyasha I'm bored. Let's do something'! So now it's my fault! How is it my fault! Damn it!" He yelled. Kagome just shrugged.

"Because it is. You didn't have to follow me. So HA." Kagome said and smiled. Inuyasha huffed.

000000with the others000000

"JUST CALL HIM ALREADY!" Rin whispered to Shesshomaru.

"Fine, get outta my hair!" Shesshomaru hissed to Rin.

"Oh fine… be that way." Shippo muttered and got off of Shesshomaru's head. Shesshomaru sweat-dropped and pulled out his cell. He dialed the number. (A/N: italics r Inuyasha)

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"_Yea? Fluffy?_"

"I despise that name. Anyway, get your ass back here. Bloody Knives and Cat Eyes are going on now. GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"_Yea I know you do. Oh shit are you serious! Well the problem is we really don't know where we are. It's Kagome's fault I swear._"

" It doesn't matter whose fault it is. Look, just look for a big blue door. It has the Blue Auditorium sign on it. So hurry up please."

"_OK. Thanks. Hold on. Kagome just found it. We'll be in there in a little while. Bye._"

"Good. Bye." He hung up. "Ok. Kagome found the door and they'll be in here…" Shesshomaru said.

Just then while Bloody Knives and Cat Eyes were playing, Inuyasha and Kagome bust through the door. Everything became quiet just when Inuyasha said, " Dude, I wonder why it was locked…" Kagome slapped her hand in front of his mouth.

"Well then… Hello everyone…? I think I know why it was locked." Kagome said and took her hand off his mouth. They then proceeded through the band and went back to their seats.

"Damn you guys… great moment to bust in." Kagura said while Kagome walked by. "Shut up." Inuyasha and Kagome muttered and plopped back onto the pew with their arms crossed across they're chests.

"OK guys just start from the beginning." Raetoe said and sighed.

-5 minutes later-

"Ok. Good job guys; now its time for Whoop-Ass and Hardcore Dogs." Tigeme said. Kagome, Sango, Shesshomaru, Shippo, and Inuyasha got their stuff and went up to their stuff and went up to the stage. Ayame went up to the sound booth.

On the stage, Inuyasha was up front on the middle right; Kagome was about five feet away from him on the middle left side, Sango was a little ways behind Kagome and more to the left, Shesshomaru was a little ways behind Inuyasha and more to the right. Shippo was behind everybody in the middle. Then the song started…(A/N: I Inuyasha KKagome)

I: _Are you ugly?  
A liar like me?  
A user, a lost soul?  
Someone you don't know_

_Money it's no cure  
A Sickness so pure  
Are you like me?_

_Are you ugly?  
_

_  
_K: _We are dirt, we are alone  
You know we are far from sober!  
We are fake, we are afraid  
You know it's far from over  
We are dirt we are alone  
You know we are far from sober!  
Look closer, are you like me?  
Are you ugly?_

K: _Turn a blind eye  
Why do I deny?  
Medicate me  
So I die Happy  
A strain of cancer  
Chokes the answers  
Are you like me?  
A liar like me?_

I:_We are dirt, we are alone  
You know we are far from sober!  
We are fake, we are afraid  
You know it's far from over  
We are dirt we are alone  
You know we are far from sober!  
Look closer, are you like me?  
Are you ugly?_

I:_I don't care, you don't care  
I'm bitter, you're angry.  
You don't care, I don't care  
You love you, just like me  
I blame you, you blame me  
I'm bitter, you're angry.  
You don't care, I don't care  
You love you, like me_

K:_We are dirt, we are alone  
You know we are far from sober!  
We are fake, we are afraid  
You know it's far from over  
We are dirt we are alone  
You know we are far from sober!  
Look closer, are you like me?  
Are you ugly?_

K&I:_Are you Ugly?X3_

"…" Was all anybody could say until…

000000end chapter000000

AH HA! A cliffy! I think… anyway, reviews are welcome! Again, I'm really sorry I didn't update in a while so I hope you guys read this! Thanks! Now for review responses:

L1Ldumie TK: Thanks sooooo much for your review! Yea. Predictable and Nobody's Fool are some of my favorite songs, too. Well, you know what they say, never drink too much coffee cause it makes you hyper. Ha. Actually I just said that. Please don't turn prep. There's way to many of them as there is, WE DON"T NEED ANOTHER! . thanks for the review! Hope you like this one!

Lady Kjerston of the Western: hey! You guessed right! Stupid clay pot… Thanks for the review and hope you like this one!

Punkk41: Thanks… I think… well I hope to see your review! Thank you so much! .

Inuyashas' Plaything: thanks! Hope you like the update! Nice name…

MikoxPunkk: Will do! Hope you like the update!

Crazyjumboliz: hey Liz. If you're gonna write the story please do and send me a link! And what the hell do you mean 'but then again I'm thinking that u shouldn't..'! thanks for the review!

Darklight989: Thanks… and well friends are friends… I think...Good luck with that. Hehehe. Thanks for the review!

Xblackrose5x: thanks for reviewing and no problem. I like your story.

Well, that was eight reviews for this chapter! YAYNESS! Well make sure you review and have a great summer vacation!

Random saying for this chapter: "Rubber duckie, rubber duckie, where art thou rubber duckie of thy heart?" me I guess….

Next chapter: Miko abilities and a band's hangout.

Warning: it might go off the point a little bit… kind of like this one… -.-;


	7. Miko Abilities

Fear me all. Anyway I'm trying to make up for all the dumb shit I've done… well you know not updating and all… I'll try to get on shadow 8, to redeem myself. SO ENJOY SHADOW 7!

(-7)(-7)(-7)(-7)(-7)(-7)(-7)(-7)

Chapter 7: Miko Abilities

(-7)(-7)(-7)(-7)(-7)(-7)(-7)(-7)

000000 Last time:000000

K&I: _Are you Ugly? X3_

"…" _Was all anybody could say until… _

000000 This time:000000

One section stood up and applauded. The band looked and soon the whole auditorium was FILLED with applauds. Shouts of "HELL YA, YOU ROCK!" And "WHOO-HOO!" and all sorts of hollers, yells and screams. Kagome smiled and went up to the end of the stage and held up the peace sign.

"WOW GUYS! That was great! Ok you can sit down now." Tigeme said and filled out the sheets. Inuyasha nodded and sat down with everyone following.

"Damn guys! That was really good! Kagome, remind me when I see Kikyo again, to kick her ass…" Sango said. Kagome laughed and nodded.

" Me too. I have a bone to pick with her…" Ayame muttered. Sango and Kagome looked at her then snickered. "WHAT!" Ayame screamed.

"Kikyo hit on Kouga so," Kagome started.

"AYAME'S JEALOUS!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and glanced to Kouga. He saw him blushing his ass off and avoiding all eye contact. Inuyasha snickered.

"Looks like Kouga's happy too." Inuyasha said. Ayame and Kouga looked at each other and blushed even more. Kagome burst out in laughter.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! My…job… here… is… SO DONE!" Kagome said and fell down laughing.

"Well now that, that's done; we can go home now…right?" Rin asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yea. We can go back to the room and get our stuff." Sango said and started heading for the door. Everyone followed her to their rooms, got their stuff, and went home.

000000At Inuyasha's house000000

The whole band met at Inuyasha's house for a party after the practice was over. They were all kind of tired so they were going to stay at Inuyasha's house to play around and have a mini party thing.

On the far left, next to the entrance to the room, Shesshomaru was stretched out on the couch with some popcorn. There was a little counter top and then there was a middle couch currently where Inuyasha was with a Pepsi in his hand, flipping through the channels. There was a counter top between that couch and the next couch where Miroku was. His leg was propped up on the top of the couch while the other leg was on the armrest. In front of Inuyasha was a coffee table filled with everything you would need for a party… including lots of beer in a cooler… Kouga was on the recliner, right next to the coffee table munching on some Fritos. Shippo had taken about twenty pillows from different places and put them on the floor, on the other side of the coffee table, making a sort of pallet on the floor. He was getting a sugar high off of some candy.

" Ok… What do you guys want to watch? A movie? Or what?" Inuyasha asked his friends.

"Kouga, pass me a beer would ya?" Shippo asked. Kouga picked up a beer out of the cooler and tossed to him. "Thanks." Shippo said.

"How about a movie…. A perverted comedy would be nice…" Miroku said and smirked. Inuyasha chuckled.

" Damn. After seeing Kagome today, a perverted comedy sounds DAMN good!" Inuyasha said. He went to On Demand, and decided a movie.

"Hmmmm…. How about… Austin Powers… The Spy Who Shagged me? That's a good one. What do you guys think?" Inuyasha asked.

"Damn Inuyasha. You never get tired of Austin Powers, huh? Ever since dad took you to see an Austin Powers movie, he's been hooked on it since. And that was like seven years ago. Ha." Shesshomaru said with a laugh.

"Hell no! Austin Rules! Yeah baby." He said acting like Austin Powers. Everyone stared with wide eyes then burst out laughing. After Inuyasha sat back down, he said, "well… The Spy Who Shagged Me, it is." He said and played the movie.

"You know, we could have a WHOLE lot of FUN if the girls from Whoop-Ass were here. I swear those girls have the most attitudes I've seen for an all girls band. I don't know about you, but I like 'em." Miroku said and smiled.

"Yea your right about that. But Kagome has Miko training. Her and her sister must be a DAMN powerful priestesses; judging by the size of they're auras." Kouga said.

"SHUT UP! Every time I even THINK about that little show I get goose bumps! Damn, those were some big auras." Shippo said, rubbing his arms.

"Yea. But I like that Ayame girl. Wow she was hot…." Kouga said and licked his lips.

"Shut up, the movies starting. Myself, I think Kagome was pretty gorgeous." Inuyasha said. " But SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled and got more comfortable in the couch.

000000scene change000000

Kagome looked at her watch while running into the house and throwing off her shoes, going to her room. 'DAMN! I'm late! I got to hurry!' she thought while going through her closet.

'Um… training outfit, training outfit…' she thought. "DAMN THIS DAMN MESSY CLOSET!" she screamed as she threw stuff out of her closet. "AH HA! I found it!" She said and ran into the bathroom, grabbing a black hair tie and a brush.

She came out of the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She had on a black Japanese summer kimono on that stopped right above her knees and had the sleeves ripped off. The whole thing was black, but had silver outlined roses around it and a silver belt. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail and grabbed her bow and arrows. She was starting for the door when she remembered something.

"OMG where'd it go!" Kagome yelled searching around her room. She finally found what she was looking for on the dresser. It was black prayer beads that had silver roses on some beads that hung around her right arm. Her grandpa had gotten it for her on his trip to Japan, along with the kimono. Sadly, it was the last thing he had given her before he died. Kagome always used it whenever she was doing training or something really important; it was kind of a good luck charm. Now that she was complete, she went outside to the backyard.

Her backyard was SURRONDED by trees; perfect place for training. If you went further in, you would find a pretty good size clearing, surrounded by more trees. That was where Kagome and Kikyo practiced. They used the trees for target practice.

Kagome arrived at the back door where her grandma was waiting for her.

" AH! Kagome… you're late… again. What do you have to say for yourself?" Her grandmother asked.

"Uh…? Sorry and that I had a battle of the bands thing…. I COULDN'T FIND MY CAR!" Kagome whined, her grandmother sweat dropped.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked shaking her head.

" Make me cookies cause you love me so much?" Kagome asked, giving the puppy dog eyes. "Shut up." Grandma Daisy snapped. (A/N: That's Kagome's grandma's name.) They shortly came to the clearing where her mom was waiting for her. Her mom wore kind of the same outfit but different. Her mom's was forest green summer kimono that had short sleeves and had a baggy skirt like thing. She had lavender outlined fish on it and a lavender belt. Around her wrist were forest green prayer beads that were spotted with lavender. Also a present from they're grandfather.

"Ready?" Allie (A/N: her mom's name if she had a different name that I mentioned, please tell me.) asked. Kagome nodded. " OK. First, we're going to start out with basic Spirit forming." She walked up next to Kagome. " I want there to be an energy ball in both of you're hands." Allie said and Kagome nodded. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt her energy fill out into balls in her hands. "Very good. Now, Grandma Daisy is going to go in the forest and is going to throw knives at you from every possible direction." She put a blindfold on Kagome. " You won't be able to see anything. You have to use your aura and senses to locate the knives and blast them with your energy balls. Got it?" Allie asked.

"Bring it on." Kagome replied and got in a battle stance. Her mom nodded. "GO!"

000000scene change000000

Sango sat in her room drawing, watching TV, and listening to music. Humming along with the music she could hardly hear the phone ring. She picked it up and turned down her music.

"Hey. Sango?" The person asked.

"Yep. And this is…?" She asked.

"Oh HEY! This is Miroku. I'm at Inuyasha's house and we were all wondering if you, Ayame, Rin, Kagura, and Kagome want to go somewhere later. You can come over to Inuyasha's house and we can decide something there. What do you say?" Miroku asked.

"Well, that sounds like fun. I'll call everyone up and ask OK? I'm going over to Kagome's place in a little while to watch her practice. So I think it's a go but Kagome's training sessions last for a couple hours." Sango said.

"Oh that's fine. Perfect. So I'll talk to you later, OK?" Miroku asked.

"Yep. Bye!" Sango said. Miroku bided farewell and hung up along with Sango. She got up, turned off the music and got her DVD video camera bag and headed out the door. "MOM! I'M GOING TO KAGOME'S HOUSE!" She yelled to her mother.

"OK SANG! BE CAREFUL! YOU HAVE YOUR PHONE?" her mom asked. Sango checked her pocket. "YEP!" She yelled.

"OK HAVE FUN!" Her mom yelled. Sango got in her dark, dark purple 2005 Malibu Chevy. It had metallic cherry red lines going from the hood to the trunk. On left side of the car, in the same cherry letters had 'Sweet' on the driver's door and 'Death' on the door behind that. On the right side it was vise versa. Either way you saw it, it said 'Sweet Death' on it, the name of the car.

Sango turned on the radio and went on to Kagome's house.

000000scene change000000

Kagome wasn't having a very good time. DAMN HER GRANDMA WAS FAST! She had knives coming at her from everywhere. She already had a dagger through her shoulder and she had a bloody knee. She had already destroyed most of them. They had been doing this for about an hour and a half.

"STOP! Very good Kagome." She heard her mom say. Her blindfold was taken off and she looked around. Knifes were everywhere. Somewhere still steaming from her energy bolts. "Well you only missed five of them and that's better than last times. So you get a fifteen minute break." She said and Kagome collapsed.

"Thanks. Uh… can I get some water please?" Kagome said in between breaths. Her mom laughed. "Sure." She said.

Allie moved her to the sidelines. Suddenly Sango appeared and went over to Kagome. "Hey Girl. Having…fun? Anyway, Miroku called me. He wanted to know if the whole band could do something later. What do you think?" Sango asked looking at Kagome.

Grumble; grumble. "Huh?" Sango asked. " (Cough) Water please" Kagome managed out. Sango handed her a bottle and Kagome spoke up. " (Cough) that sounds cool. Just make sure it's alright with everyone else." Kagome said, sitting up.

"OK. So how is your training going? How long do you have left?" Sango asked, sitting down.

"KAGOME! C'MON ITS TIME TO START AGAIN!" Kagome heard her mom yell. Kagome started getting up.

"I have about a hour or two left. I guess it's all right. And now you get to sit here and watch me fail miserably and or kick some serious ass. Enjoy." Kagome chuckled and ran off to her mom.

"Ok Kagome. I see you've recovered quickly. Now this is your second challenge out of five. This one's focus is going on putting your spirit energy into an object. (A/N: from this part on it's going to combine stuff from Shaman King and Yu Yu Hakisho. (sp?) So just to be perfectly clear: I'm taking some of the stuff from there.) What object will you like to transfer your energy? Different objects, different affect; so what will it be? I have an arrow, a sword, a stick, a spear, a piece of wire, a diamond with a string, and a stuffed animal. You're choice." Allie said putting the items on the ground before Kagome.

'Different objects mean different affects which means different power levels. So what would be not too much power, not too much to handle, and easy to carry. Hell no, no stick. So the plushy is out. Piece of wire, is out. Arrow, NO WAY along with the sword and the diamond. The spear is my only option left. SPEAR IT IS!' Kagome reasoned.

"Spear is my weapon of choice." Kagome said and was tossed the spear. "OK. Now we are going to put what we learned last time to this time. Now focus your energy into a ball again. Get as much of your extra regular energy." Her mom said.

Kagome concentrated and felt her body kind of drained and looked at her hands. Sure enough they were glowing a certain Black/light purple color. She focused that into one hand and soon enough she had a sphere the size of a regular soccer ball in her left hand. "Now. Pick up the spear and transfer the energy in your hand, to the spear. And to make the transfer a little easier, say 'Spirit into the spear' to make sure everything knows where everything else is going." (A/N: I really hope this is all making sense….) Kagome nodded.

"SPIRIT INTO THE SPEAR!" She yelled and a bright light appeared. She looked at her hand and no longer was her hand glowing, but the spear was. It had light purple and black lightning bolt shapes circling around it. She noticed that once her spirit was into it, in has grown pads on the side of it kind of like a shield. 'DUDE! This is freaking awesome!' she thought.

"GREAT KAGOME! You did this faster than Kikyo did. So know where going to make sure you're comfortable with that first, then on to the third lesson. You are going to have a spirit sword fight…with grandma. Take you're place and we'll get started." Allie stepped off to the sidelines. Then Grandma Daisy came out with a sword that had a neon green/ orange color around it. "Get in position... FIGHT!" Allie shouted, and the games began.

Daisy took the first swing and leapt to Kagome. Kagome saw her coming and did a back flip trying to avoid her. When she looked up, her grandma was still coming at her-fast. She tilted her body to the left a little, trying to avoid the blow, but failed. The blade nicked her shoulder and she fell back a little. She felt her energy around the spear go down. "Damn. That's not good." She muttered.

"C'mon girl. I know you can do better than that. Give me your best shot." Daisy said and got in position again. Kagome smirked and got up. Suddenly an attack name appeared in her mind. ' Rapid Blade attack… Maybe that could help me… I really hope it works!' Kagome thought and got in position. She jumped up and yelled, "RAPID BLADE ATTACK!" suddenly, the tip of the blade grew and multiple blades came out aiming for her grandma. They shot out and her grandma yelped a little bit as she tried to dodge it. One blade hit her arm and the energy flow around her sword went down.

"Good. You're getting better." Daisy said. Kagome nodded and Daisy suddenly disappeared. 'hm… come out, come out where ever you are….' Kagome thought looking around her for her grandma. She heard a blade starting to go down and she turned around to find her grandma getting ready to slice her in two. "DAMN!" she screamed and went down one knee with her spear, shield side up, above her. Awaiting impact, she braced herself but only felt something bounce off her spear. She glanced up and saw a giant form of the shields that were on the side of her spear. "That's pretty neat." She muttered and got up. "Nice trick you did there…. Now its my turn." Kagome said and vanished, much like her grandma did.

She bounced along the trees, looking for some possible angle to get Daisy at. All Sango could see if she saw anything, was a little black ball bounding from a tree, and then it vanished. 'Damn that girl is fast.' She thought. Of course, Sango was taping it all. If you didn't know better, you would've thought Kagome was some kind of demon. At last, Kagome found an opening in her grandmother's defense. She jumped from the tree and threw her spear while yelling out an attack that came to mind. "STEEL SHOT!" the spear became into a straight line that looked like it was made of steel and almost disappeared it was going so fast. It hit Daisy in the arm and the energy flow went down again. As soon as the spear hit, it reversed and came right back to Kagome when she landed.

Daisy charged at Kagome and slashed the sword right in front of her. A sudden gust of wind came out so strong that it knocked Kagome into a nearby tree. As Kagome got up, she put her hand to her head and wiped some blood from her mouth. As Kagome ran back, it became a blade-to-blade battle. No really fancy attacks or anything, just regular sword spear fight. Daisy almost had a blow, but Kagome did a back flip and landed some ways away. Daisy and Kagome both launched attacks at the same time. "BOOMARENG BASH!" Kagome called out. She released the spear and it circled around and around making its way towards Daisy. " INVISIBLE LIGHT!" Daisy shouted. She threw her sword and a light shined out and the sword was nowhere to be seen.

Kagome's Boomerang Bash approached quickly; to fast for Daisy to get out of the way she jumped back a little as a first reaction. The spear cut a line from her left arm, to her right arm, not fatally deep but deep enough to leave a scar, and the spear started heading back. Daisy's Invisible Light came and ended up sticking into Kagome's back, coming out then going back to Daisy. They both caught they're weapons at the same time. They stared at each other then both collapsed. Kagome stared up into the sky, then passed out.

When Kagome awoke, she found Sango, Her mom, and her grandmother looking at her. "Ouch. Who won the battle? And how long was I out for?" Kagome asked, rubbing her head. Allie laughed.

"Grandma Daisy. And about five minutes at the most. " She said helping Kagome up and to the sidelines.

"WHY!" Kagome asked, staring wide-eyed at her mom.

"Simple. Because she didn't pass out; even though you were out for only five minutes, you STILL passed out." She said.

"Damn." Kagome muttered taking a huge gulp of her water.

"KAGOME THAT WAS GREAT! YOU DID AWESOME FOR YOUR FIRST TIME!" Sango yelled patting Kagome on the back. She received an "Ow!" from Kagome.

"Kagome you better rest up because the third challenge is in five!" Allie yelled. Kagome cursed under her breath. Sango laughed and handed Kagome some oranges. After Kagome had some she got back up and went to the field.

" This one won't involve any passing out, hopefully. This one is getting a disc out and going around zapping things…. So this is how it goes. I know you're really tired but believe it or not, there's still power in you. So I need you to think of something that gives you a HUGE adrenaline rush; something you hate with a passion or something you're exited for." Her mom said. Kagome closed her eyes and remembered the scene at Practice session when Kikyo delivered her message. (A/N: if you don't remember, look back in the last chapter.) She immediately got a rush and her power flared.

"Good. Now form that into a disc that you could fly on without using your hands to form it. It can be any shape." Allie said and stepped back. Kagome concentrated and formed a skateboard shaped without the wheels. She opened up her eyes and smiled.

"Now get on it." Allie said. Kagome brought it down a little and jumped on it. When she was stable, it raised back up. " Great. Now this will allow you to run away from enemies or shoot at them from higher heights. So this leads to the forest part. Fly into the forest and there will be objects that jump out at you. Use your energy bolts and shoot them. Easy. So go." Allie said

Kagome went into the forest and flew around. The first object came out and kind of scared her. She shot it down and went along. That was basically all, really, really easy. The only thing she had trouble with was trying to control the stupid flying skateboard. 'Damn thing, who knew my own energy was so hard to control?' after a few more minutes, her mom called her to come back.

" Yes. That was easy I know. Now this one shouldn't be that hard either. So now its bows and arrows and Spirit gun mostly. For spirit gun, you're going to release your energy from one place, the tip of your index finger. Since you're right-handed, you're right index finger. You're going to put you're energy in that place and let it fly towards the target." Allie said and handed Kagome some goggles. "Debris." She said and walked off. Kagome looked ahead and saw her grandma setting up targets. After she was done, Kagome started firing. A light purple light came out and hit the first ring. "Damn." She muttered and went on shooting. A little while later she got bulls-eyes every time. Her mom stopped her.

" That was great! Now for you're final test, something that you're used to. Arrows.

You know the routine. Go ahead and fire when ready." Allie said and Kagome nodded. Kagome shot and got bulls eye almost every time. She was really tired.

" Ok you're done now. You are dismissed." Her mom said and went to help Grandma Daisy throw away the targets. Kagome went to Sango.

"I'm really sorry Sango but the hangout thing is going to have to happen tomorrow. I'm really tried. Did you get the whole thing on tape?" Kagome asked and gathered her stuff.

"Its alright. It's almost midnight, I'll call the guys and reschedule. And yes I did. It's a great video. We can watch it tomorrow if you want. You go and get some rest. I'll call you tomorrow." Sango said and went to her car.

Kagome nodded and went to her room and flopped down on her bed. "DAMN I SMELL! But I don't want to get up! grrrrr!" She mumbled. She eventually got up and took a shower. She put on a tye-dye shirt on and happy buddy shorts that said, 'crazy' on them. She groaned again and lay down and went to sleep instantly.

000000scene change000000

It was midnight at the Taisho mansion. All the rooms were cool and quiet…except one room where five drunken teenagers sat yelling at the TV. They were still in the same positions, but all the snacks were gone and empty beer cans were everywhere. Belches were heard echoing throughout the room, followed by loud laughter.

" Shit face! Should have never done that in the first place!" Inuyasha yelled at the TV.

" He had a reason for it though! It was her fault!" Miroku yelled

" No he didn't! The evil step brother set them up!" Shippo yelled. Kouga threw a spoon at Shippo's head and Shippo fell down twitching.

" Shut up. You don't even know what's going on. You were asleep for a hour of the movie." Kouga said and Shesshomaru gasped.

"No Shippo! You didn't! You should be ashamed!" he yelled then fell off the couch with a laugh. The room erupted with laughter and Inuyasha heard the phone ring and picked it up.

" Hello?" Inuyasha said

"Hey Inuyasha. This is Sango. Look, Kagome just got off from her thing so we have to do the band thingy tomorrow. " Sango said.

" Yea that's fine. Have a nice night." Inuyasha said and laughed.

" You might want to consider drinking water. Or you're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." Sango said with a smirk.

" I'll keep that in mind." Inuyasha said sarcastically and hung up. Sango laughed.

She came home, got in a black and blue tank top with black and blue checkered boxers and went to bed.

After the movie, everyone drank water and went to bed.

In Inuyasha's house, a sudden scream was heard….

000000end story000000

CLIFFY! MY GOSH! THIS IS MY SHORTEST CHAPPIE YET! WOW O.O go me. Ok… so I'm really sorry that I didn't update in like a month. So basically, my imagination went dry after that last chapter then I went to camp, then went to the east coast, then had a week to write some and I kind of did. Then after all that shit I went to ANOTHER camp. Now I'm back and decided to end it here. So I'll try to start ASAP. Forgive me please!

Now for review answers!

Shypunkprincess20: thank you soooo much for the review! I hope you review this chappie!

Inuyashas' Plaything: thanks for the review! And at least I know I'm not alone with the Kikyo hater thing. Gr her… . Ok, see you in your NEXT review!

Crazyjumboliz: OK I get it. Thanks for the review.

Darklight989: well…. Uh…. Good luck with that. And 'Ugly' wasn't to say that Kagome's ugly cause everyone knows Kikyo is way uglier. But the song was like how Kagome felt after her little feud with Kikyo. I wasn't calling her ugly.

Lady Kjerston of the Western: I'm sorry I'm sorry don't eat me. Here's a chappie don't eat me. Here's your chapter so I hope you like it!

L1Ldumie TK: here's your chapter and me don't like Kikyo… hisses I hope you enjoy this one! 

And there it is. Review please and I'll update! And since school is coming there won't be a lot of chapters… but I'll try.


	8. A Band's Hangout

Well…. THIS IS SHADOW 8! And I'll try to get this out ASAP. And yes, this one will be a short one too. The last chapter was supposed to be this chappie and the last chappie put together. But I didn't update in such a long time, I put that one out to hold you. SO BE HAPPY PEOPLE! Anyway, here's another one. ENJOY SHADOW 8!

(-8)(-8)(-8)(-8)(-8)(-8)(-8)(-8)(-8)

Chapter 8: A Band's Hangout

(-8)(-8)(-8)(-8)(-8)(-8)(-8)(-8)(-8)

_000000Last time000000 (A/N: Man I love these… don't you? LOL!) _

_In Inuyasha's house, a sudden scream was heard…._

_000000This time000000_

Shippo came running into the movie room screaming and acting like he had just seen a ghost, or something extremely scary. He was running around, looking like he was shaking something off and having an extremely hard time with it- whatever it was.

"AHHHHHHHH! HELP ME INUYASHA! SHE'S KISSING ME! GET. HER. OFF. NOW!" Shippo screamed batting away some imaginary force. Inuyasha woke up groggily and rubbed his eyes.

" Shippo calm down…" He mumbled and looked at Shippo. Funny thing, His eyes weren't open…Sleep walking AND talking maybe? Inuyasha shook his head. "Shippo, WHO is kissing you?" Inuyasha asked.

" SHE IS! KIKYO!" Shippo screamed and ducked under the table cowering. Inuyasha immediately woke up.

"Great…. go away Kikyo. Go… shoo, shoo!" He said waving his clawed hands lazily above Shippo's head. Inuyasha glared at the back of Shippo's head and went back to his couch. Shippo mumbled this, "Yay…. She's gone…" thing and passed out. Hell, he was already asleep. Inuyasha picked Shippo up by the back of his shorts, since he wasn't wearing a shirt, and dropped him back on his pillows.

Inuyasha heard Kouga and Miroku snicker behind him. He turned around and glared lazily at him. "What the hell do you want?" He mumbled.

"Oh nothing, Inu, it's just we never thought of you as the babysitting type. It was all kind of weird that's all." Miroku said between chuckles. Kouga nodded.

"Fuck you…" Inuyasha mumbled and snuck back under the covers of his couch and acting like he was sleeping. Actually he was thinking.

'Why the hell was SHIPPO dreaming, more like having a nightmare, about KIKYO... It doesn't mix very well. I can't believe she was playing me like that… DAMN! I wasn't supposed to be thinking about that… its no use. I guess I better sort it through before it haunts me again. But for now, I'm going to bed.' Inuyasha thought and went back to sleep.

000000next morning at Kagome's house000000

Kagome got up and stretched her sore muscles. Hearing a satisfying 'crack!' of her joints, she stood up lazily, looked around her room, and collapsed back on her bed.

"5 more minutes maybe…." She mumbled, getting curled up again. Suddenly, she heard a loud rumble that seemed to shake the house. She sat back up on her bed quickly and looked around. Nothing unusual… then she heard a lighter rumble and her stomach move and sweat-dropped. "Oh yea…. I'm hungry…." She said and got back up and headed downstairs.

"HI KAGOME!" Souta yelled and ran up to her gave her a hug. Kagome lightly smiled and returned the hug.

"And how are we doing this morning my boy?" she asked, stealing some of his bacon. She went, got a plate, and helped herself to the bacon, eggs, grits, raisin cinnamon bread, and milk on the counter and stove.

"I'm fine. And how are YOU my bacon-stealing sister?" Souta asked, noticing the missing bacon from his plate. Kagome smiled nervously.

"I'm sore. Plus I have this band thingy that Sango told me about." Kagome said munching.

"With who? Do you know?" Souta asked

"Um…. I think its Hardcore…" Kagome said and Souta's eyes widened.

"HARDCORE! YOU MEAN HARDCORE DOGS! _THE_ HARDCORE DOGS!" Souta shouted staring at Kagome.

"Yep… that's the one…" Kagome said nonchalantly.

" OH MY GOSH! YOU HAVE TO GET AN AUTOGRAPH FROM INUYASHA FOR ME!" Souta yelling practically sitting in Kagome's lap begging.

"OK, ok, ok! Just let me eat for god's sake!" Kagome shouted and wiggled Souta off of her. Souta said a quick 'thanks' and got off of her.

"I wonder were Kikyo is… She's usually down here sprucing by this time." Souta said glancing at the clock. Like clock work Kikyo came proudly down the stairs in a pink spaghetti strap tank top and light pink short shorts that had 'Cheer' on the butt. Kikyo used those for cheerleading.

" When you speak the devils name she shall come. Good morning sister." Kagome half mumbled and glanced up at Kikyo; giving a fake smile and she waltzed into the kitchen. Kikyo glanced at Kagome.

" Hello to you to. What's for breakfast?" She asked looking at the food on the counter and decided on some grits and eggs. She went into the fridge and got a fruit smoothie.

" Whatever you see and whatever you don't see." Kagome said as she finished up her milk. "Hey Kikyo, Can you hand me the milk?" Kagome asked. Kikyo nodded and handed her the milk. Kagome mumbled a 'thanks' and filled her glass. Souta stared at Kagome.

"You were having a conversation with KIKYO. WHAT THE HECK!" Souta whispered to Kagome. Kagome nodded.

"Well we ARE sisters. As much as I hate to admit it but we just have things that we disagree about and thus we fight over. So Kikyo can be a cocky preppy bitch sometimes and sometimes she can be a human being. Simple." Kagome explained. Souta shrugged and shook his head. "So what's everyone doing today?" Kagome asked everyone.

" Well I'M to a movie with Devin, then going shopping, then I have dance, then I have cheer practice." Kikyo said smiling.

"Who's Devin?" Souta and Kagome asked at the same time. "And is shopping always on your schedule? I think you have enough clothes to cloth a third world country." Kagome said.

"Devin's my new Boyfriend and yes. In fact it is. You can never have to many clothes." Kikyo said with a know-it-all tone. "What are you doing Souta?" Kikyo asked.

" I wanted mom to drop me off at the skate park. Shiori and I are going skating. Then, me and her were going to go to the arcade." Souta said blushing.

"Who's Shiori?" Kikyo asked dumbfounded.

" My friend that I met at school. She's Inuyasha's younger sister." Souta said looking down.

"In other words our little bro has a GIRLFRIEND!" Kagome shouted. She snickered while Kikyo giggled and Souta blushed a deep crimson.

"I do NOT! What are YOU doing Kagome?" asked Souta changing the subject.

"I didn't know Inuyasha had a little sister…" Kikyo said.

"You dated the guy for three months and you didn't know he had a little sister!"

Kagome asked unbelievingly. " Anyway, I have to call Sango and find out where I'm going. We're supposed to be hanging out with Inuyasha's band. I'll be doing that and maybe something else. I don't know." Kagome said lazily. "I'm going to go soak and then call. I'm in so much pain." Kagome said stretching out her arm.

"Yea. I have my training tonight." Kikyo said dreading it.

"Good luck to ya, sister." Kagome said and did a mock solute. Kikyo rolled her eyes and smiled a little.

"Thanks…" she said sarcastically. Kagome smiled and took her plate to the sink.

"Well I'm going to take my leave. See you all later. And Souta, I can take you; don't bother mom with it." Kagome said and started out the kitchen.

"Thanks Kagome!" Souta yelled at Kagome's retreating figure. Kagome lifted a hand showing it was no problem and went to her bathroom.

Kagome went to her bathroom, turned on the hot water and started filling up the tub. She sprinkled Epson Salt in it for her muscles, and some bubble-gum scented bubbles. 'Ah the love of bubbles….' Kagome mused. She had a radio built into the bathroom that she could control by buttons on the wall. She put a black fluffy towel on the sink and had apple scented body wash with a red spongy thing. (A/N: you know the ones that have like mesh on them but you wash with it…. Forgot what it's called…) She stripped down and stepped into the bathtub with a deep sigh.

"DAMN this feels good…I want to go to sleep." she mumbled as she relaxed in the bath. She turned the radio on and cleaned herself as she sang along to Maroon 5.

_You build me up  
You knock me down  
Provoke a smile  
And make me frown  
You are the queen of runaround  
You know it's true_

_You chew me up  
And spit me out  
Enjoy the taste  
I leave in your mouth  
You look at me  
I look at you  
Neither of us know what to do_

_There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin_

_Immobilized by the thought of you  
Paralyzed by the sight of you  
Hypnotized by the words you say  
Not true but I believe anyway_

_So come to bed it's getting late  
There's no more time for us to waste  
Remember how my body tastes  
You feel your heart begin to race_

_There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin_

As Kagome sang, she lathered her body and rinsed it off. She shampooed her hair and rinsed it out to. She sat there for a few moments, not wanting to get up. Then the phone rang. She turned down the music and answered it.

"Hello?" Kagome asked

"Hey Kagome, this is Sango. I wanted to tell you about the thing we were going to do today, once we decide it." She said with a sweat drop. Kagome laughed.

" So who's 'we'?" She asked.

"Well…. It's Miroku, Inuyasha, Shesshomaru, Shippo, Kouga, Rin, Kagura, and I at Inuyasha's house…." Sango began.

"WHAT! You're at Inuyasha's house and you didn't call or anything?" Kagome asked/yelled.

" WELL I DID CALL! Like 20 times! You probably didn't hear it! Where are you anyways?" Sango asked

"I'm in the bathtub… and I probably didn't hear you because I had my radio turned on…" Kagome said. In the background she heard Inuyasha whistle and yell 'TAKE IT OFF!" she blushed. "Anyway, how long have you guys been over?" She asked.

"About 10 minutes at the most. How fast can you get over here?" Sango asked.

"Maybe half an hour, give and take. It also depends on where he lives…. Address please!" Kagome said. Sango gave her the directions and they hung up.

Kagome got out of the tub and wrapped herself in the towel. She dried off and went to her closet. She put on a black tube top on and a black striped button up over shirt with red stripes. She left it open. She put on fitting faded jeans with holes in the knees and in the middle of her thigh. She put on regular make up and put on sparkly lip-gloss.

"SOUTA! ARE YOU READY?" Kagome yelled downstairs. She grabbed her CD case and went downstairs to see Souta waiting with his stuff. He had a baggy red shirt on with black at the collar and sleeves and tight guy pants on. Also he had hot pink and black Vans on 'ha. A regular skater.' Kagome thought and snickered. "Come on Souta. Which car are we taking?" Kagome asked.

"Um… how about the truck!" Souta yelled and ran to Kagome's silver and black truck.

000000Inuyasha's House000000

"INUYASHA! C'mon! You promised to take me to the skate park!" Shiori wined. Inuyasha grunted getting up.

"Hold up guys. I have to take Shiori to the skate park to meet this guy." Inuyasha said.

"It's SOUTA!" Shiori growled. "Now hurry and get you butt out to the car!" Shiori yelled pushing Inuyasha out to his red convertible. He had a red button up shirt that had the top three buttons un-buttoned showing his bronzed chest. He had a black tie that hung loosely around his neck and tight jeans on with chains.

" I'm coming…." He said as he grabbed his keys. Shiori had on baggy but tight jeans on, and a lavender top that had a kitten on it and underneath it, it said "Don't mess with THIS kitty." On the back, was had a chewed up mouse toy and claw marks everywhere. She had also added all black ECKO shoes to it.

They both got in Inuyasha's car and drove off.

000000skate park000000

Inuyasha and Shiori arrived at the park around the same time as Kagome and Souta. As they stepped out of they're cars, they greeted each other at the bowl.

"Hey Inuyasha. We keep running into each other don't we?" Kagome said looking Inuyasha over.

"Seems we do, Kagome." Inuyasha said letting his eyes wander; Kagome blushed and turned away. Meanwhile, Shiori was going crazy over Kagome and Souta was going crazy over Inuyasha.

"OH MY GOSH! INUYASHA! Holy crap can I have your autograph! PLEASE!" Souta cried jumping up and down blocking Inuyasha's view of Kagome. He looked down.

"Ah Souta. Haven't seen you for a while," He said signing his autograph book, "hopefully we'll be seeing more of each other." Inuyasha said winking at Kagome. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, how are you?" Inuyasha asked. As Souta and Inuyasha talked. Shiori and Kagome had a conversation along the same lines.

Shiori stared wide-eyed up at Kagome. Kagome looked down at Shiori. Shiori lifted up a red autograph book and turned to an open page and pointed. Kagome took out a pen and signed her name and a short message while Shiori finally regained her vocal skills.

"AHHHHHHHH! KAGOME! You're like my idol! I didn't know you and my fathead brother were working together! That is so cool!" Shiori shrieked and hugged Kagome. Kagome returned the hug as she felt Shiori stiffen and then back up. " DANG IT! Ms. Kagome, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… really it was…" Shiori tried to say. Kagome laughed.

"Dang Shiori! Calm down. And PLEASE don't call me Ms Kagome. Kagome works, just as you're "fathead brother" said, we'll hopefully see a lot of each other. So chill." Kagome said with a smile. Shiori sighed.

" Great. I get enough of the "Ms" and Mrs.'s and Mr.'s all the time from school." She said and adjusted her skateboard to her other hand. An idea popped into Shiori's head as she looked at her board. " Hey Kagome, Do you want to come skate with me? Please?" Shiori asked holding up her skateboard.

"YEA! Inuyasha that would be great if you did! Please?" Souta asked. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. Kagome shrugged and smirked.

" Yea. We could do that. The guys can wait." Inuyasha said for the both of them. Inuyasha got his board and helmet and so did Kagome.

"WOOT!" Kagome yelled and went off the ramp, doing a 360. Inuyasha, Kagome, Souta, and Shiori skated for about 20 minutes.

" Um… Inuyasha?" Kagome started looking at her watch. Inuyasha turned. " I think we have to leave now… The guys are going to be really mad if we don't." Kagome said taking off her helmet and shaking the hair out of her face. Inuyasha looked and stared.

"Duh…." He said kind of dazed. Shiori snapped in front of his face and he woke up.

"Oh yea! We need to…" He said and put his board away. Kagome did the same and said they're good-byes and went to Inuyasha's house.

000000Inuyasha's House000000

Inuyasha and Kagome entered the house and went to the room where everyone was.

"Hello, hello, hel-" Kagome stopped Mid-sentence. "WHAT THE HECK!" She screamed.

"What the hell is-" Inuyasha began. He saw the site in front of him, stopped, and stared wide-eyed, along with Kagome.

"Uh… Hi Kagome… Inuyasha… what's up?" Sango said uncomfortably.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING STRIP SPIN-THE-BOTTLE WITHOUT ME!" Kagome yelled.

"Yes guys we're hurt." Inuyasha said. Rin laughed.

"We got bored." She said smiling.

"Yea. Get over it Inuyasha." Kouga said. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at they're friends: Rin sat with a yellow tank top on and black baggy pants with one sock on. Beside her were a black and green sweatshirt, a sock, and a plaid skirt. (A/N: talk about dressing in layers)

Kouga was next to her with no shirt on and tight faded jeans with a checkered belt and vans. In his stack of clothes was a brown shirt. Kagura was next with a red-laced bra and khaki shorts on with no shoes or socks on. In her pile, were her tie-dyed shirt, her socks and shoes, and her fish net shirt.

Miroku was next with a dark purple shirt on and snoopy boxers with no socks or shoes on. His black jeans and shoes and socks were on the floor. Ayame sat next to him fully clothed in a dark blue sweatshirt, a long, black string up skirt; and black vans.

Shippo was next with no shirt on and black boxers with lip prints on them and socks. His teal under armor tank top and his torn jeans were in his lap. Sango was next with black tube top and camouflage underwear on. Her black and white camouflage pants and her socks and shoes were behind her.

Shesshomaru was the last one in nothing but blue boxers on. His red and white shirt and black pants were next to Rin's stuff. In the middle was a Budweiser beer bottle.

"Everyone put they're clothes back on." Inuyasha demanded. Then he smirked. "We're starting the game over again, this time with me and Kagome playing." He said and sat down next to Kagura on the other side of Miroku. Kagome sat in between Inuyasha and Miroku. This was going to be interesting.

000000almost two hours later…000000

Everyone was laughing his or her ass off. Needless to say, almost everyone was damn near naked. Kagome sat with her arms crossed across her chest with her bright orange thong on and a blush on her face.

Inuyasha was next to her occasionally sneaking looks to Kagome's more than exposed chest and ass. He was naked to with only his hands to cover his manhood (A/N: -drools- -snickers-).

Kagura sat next to him with a bright red blush on her face. She was totally and completely naked. Miroku was next sporting a bright red mark on his face resembling a handprint, from Sango. When Sango had discarded the last of her clothing, Miroku had grabbed her chest and had given a joyful squeeze. So she slapped him hard across the face. Miroku was one if the very few lucky ones with his shirt still in place.

Ayame was next. For some strange reason, She was always the lucky one in these games. So there she sat with the most clothes on of anybody, a thin light blue bra and matching thong with clouds on it.

Shippo was next totally embarrassed. He too was naked, but his friends tied his hands around his back so he would cooperate when he was supposed to take off his pants. So he was unprotected with only his legs to cover him up.

Sango was next, naked too with a deep crimson blush on her face. Even though she would never admit it, She kind of liked seeing Miroku naked. Gave her a nice view, if you know what I mean.

Shesshomaru was spotting nothing left than his shirt, which was, by the way, kind of short so it didn't cover much. Again, hands were his only blankets.

Next was Rin with her plaid skirt on. Then was Kouga with nothing on. He was crushing on Kagome a bit so he too stole looks at Kagome and received death glares from Inuyasha when they caught each other looking. He luckily had his tail to cover him up so he still had use of his hands.

Shippo looked around the room. "Well it looks like we all lost. And Ayame wins." He said moving his head towards Ayame. She smiled a wide smile as he continued. "Now that, THAT'S over, can we put our clothes on now? It's getting kind of cold…" Shippo said shivering a bit. Everyone nodded an agreement and started getting dressed.

" Oh my gosh! That was so much fun! Maybe even funnier than the time the girls and I booby-trapped the boys' urinals so that when they flushed, this green goop would come out and splatter all over they're clothes. You remember that?" Kagura asked laughing. Ayame widened her eyes.

"OH YEA! I remember that! That was some funny shit!" She yelled holding her stomach as she fell down laughing.

"WTF! So that was YOU GUYS! I was mad enough to kill that day! I had all this green shit all over my pants and it smelled like freaking moldy cheese!" Miroku yelled pulling on his pants. "Good thing I had sweats in my gym locker." He muttered.

"OH! So that's why you came to practice in sweaty gym sweats. Nice work guys."

Kouga said and shook Ayame's hand. Once everyone got their clothes on again, they sat in a circle on the floor debating what to do next.

" How about we go to the mall and hit the arcade?" Shippo suggested. Inuyasha shook his head.

" Naw. That's too normal. We should do something out of the ordinary." He said unintentionally scratching his doggy ear with his foot causing Kagome to giggle. He turned to her. "What?" He asked, still scratching his ear.

"Its nothing. It's just the whole scratching your ear with your foot thing is like insane! Never could forget the dog in you." She said and winked at him. He glared at her and went back into the conversation.

"We could watch Kagome show off her new miko moves." Sango said punching Kagome's arm playfully. Kagome shoved her back.

"That's a negative." She said and laughed.

"Hm… Want to go down to the studio and play some of our songs?" Shesshomaru said.

"Ah, ah, ah! You'll have to wait for Battle of the Bands tomorrow." Kagura said and smiled evilly at Shesshomaru.

"Laser Tag?" Miroku said quietly to himself.

"THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" Rin yelled and jumped up. Kagome and Kagura followed suit.

"YEA! Boys against girls!" Kagome yelled.

"We would beat your ass." Kagura said crossing her arms. Inuyasha jumped up and not being able to resist a challenge yelled,

" OH YEA! Well we'll show you! Right guys!" He said to his band mates. Shesshomaru got up and dusted himself off.

" I guess since you already volunteered us, we'll have to." He said and stared blankly at Inuyasha as if saying "Dummy." The rest of them followed.

"The arcade on Main and Pacific then?" Kagome asked getting in her car. Inuyasha nodded and Kagome smirked. "See you there." She said. The girls of Whoop-Ass and the boys of Hardcore went in their cars, and to the arcade.

Once at the arcade, the girls filed out of the car smoothly while they laughed their asses off at the boys. They were basically falling over top of each other trying to get out of the car. Finally, all of them came out in one big heap on the concrete with swirly eyes. The girls laughed harder at that. Kagome fell on the floor laughing and so did everyone else- slowly but surely. The boys glared at them.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You… guys… are…. AH HA, HA!" Kagura started but couldn't finish cause of her laugher.

" SO… FUNNY! I'M GOING TO…. BWUHAHAHA!" Rin tried to continue.

" DIE! AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kagome finished; ending in another fit of laughter. Wow, three people to finish one sentence. What an oh-so-special talent! After laughs, they headed in.

"Hello. Welcome to Laser Tag Haven and arcade. How many are going to be playing?" The girl looked up. "Kagome? Hey!" She said.

" Tigeme! Hey girl! What's up? And five." Kagome said.

"Ok. That will be, thirteen even. And nothing much." Tigeme said shrugging

"Hey… where's Raetoe? He usually is around you somewhere. And you work a lot of places…" Kagome asked and paid Tigeme looked down.

" Yea… I need money. Tell you later, Have fun!" Tigeme said with a fake smile. Kagome shrugged and went on in. Inuyasha and the rest paid and also went in. It was boys against girls so Girls got red, and boys got blue.

Kagome put on her headset on with the red eyeglass attached to it and adjusted the breastplate with a red circle on it. She looked at Inuyasha. "Well I'll see you in there."

"I guess I will. Good luck." Inuyasha said adjusting the eyepiece and sprinting in.

"You hear that, girls? Lets go!" Rin yelled and they sprinted in after the boys.

Sango and Kagura crouched behind a wall with many face-sized holes in it and held up their guns. "You see anyone? I don't." Sango whispered looking in the holes.

"Ah, Ah, ah… Someone's blind. Look at the wall in front of us on the top." Kagura whispered back and aimed her gun.

"What? Oh um… damn. Shippo, and…wait… is that Kouga?" Sango whispered, squinting. Kagura nodded.

"When I shoot, run." Kagura whispered and Sango nodded. Kagura aimed for Kouga and Sango aimed for Shippo. "Shoot." They whispered into the headset (A/N: They were talking into the headsets anyway.) They fired and ran like hell. They heard the other teams sirens go off. Sango smirked and pushed the button activating the walkie-talkie. "Shippo and Kouga down. Got that guys?" she said and she blocked behind a thick rectangular block. "That was you guys? Great!" She heard from what sounded like Kagome.

Rin was crawling on the floor getting behind a hill peaking over and carefully looking around. She felt something behind her and turned around seeing Miroku aiming at her. "Shit!" She whispered fiercely and dodged the laser. She scampered up a wall and dropped again getting ready to shoot. Aiming, she shot and also heard Miroku fire too. There was another fire, a blue laser.

Miroku talked into his headset. "Who are you?"

"Hey buddy. Shesshomaru here. Whom are we shooting at?" Shesshomaru asked.

"I think its Rin." Miroku said shooting. Shesshomaru put his hand on Miroku's gun and put it down.

"Let the demon do this." He said and aimed. He shot and a flash of red shown, showing that she was down. " Rin is down." He said into the headset and snuck away.

"Stupid show off…" Miroku muttered and went on.

Kagome wandered around the walls occasionally hiding behind a Swiss cheese wall. She spotted Shesshomaru scurrying away from something. She aimed silently and shot. A flash of blue was shown and she smirked. Archery really was a great skill to have in these kinds of things. "Shessy's down." She said. "Hey Shessy! Did you shoot down Rin?" she asked. She saw him nod and she ran away.

Ayame ran and was being shot at by Miroku. She ducked behind a wall to catch her breath. She looked beside her and saw Miroku smirking. "Well fancy meeting you here." He said.

" Cut the bullshit and go ahead and do it." She said irritated. He shot and informed the rest of his teammates-or what was left of them. "Ayame's down." He said. After Ayame was done he ran around using his eyepiece to lead his way to another red. Finding Kagura, he caught her off guard and shot her in the back. "Kagura down." He said.

000000Sango000000

"Damn it!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha was shooting at her and he had already hit her arm. "Requesting back up! Damn it! Being fired on by Inuyasha!" She said into her headset. She shot at him and lay down on her stomach behind a large wall with a whole at the bottom. There was a thud next to her and she saw Kagome shooting at Inuyasha too.

000000Inuyasha000000

"Well that's nice to know! We're the only one's left and I need you to come and help!" He heard Inuyasha yell.

"Ok…why? What's up? And what section are you in?" He asked.

"I think Sango and Kagome are firing against me. I'm in section I13. Hurry please!" Inuyasha said. Miroku suddenly slammed down next to him and shot. "Nice of you to get here." Inuyasha said.

" Any time." He shot and a flash of red was seen. "I got Sango!" A red light was shot at him.

"And I got Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "So Miroku, its just you and me." Kagome said rubbing off her gun.

"Yep. Best person wins?" He asked.

"Which will be me." She said and ran off. They ran after each other, each firing. At one point, they had both gotten back to back and shot each other but quickly spit up, avoiding attacks. Kagome ran up the sides, seeing Miroku open for attack. Miroku saw Kagome coming and as soon as she was about to fire, he turned around and aimed his gun at her red circle while she aimed her gun at his blue one. "Looks like the best one won." Miroku said. BOOM!

000000Chapter end000000

Ok I know, not the best place to end it but at least it's a cliffy. So this is it for now. And Shadow 9 will be like a page or so long, because it's finishing off this cliffhanger and beginning for the surprise…. So don't be angry! Me sorry! School sucks and a whole lot of drama has been going on so I really couldn't write. But this is out and be happy, I command of you! So chapter 9 will be out. And now for review answers! Sorry I took so long again!

Sukuri 99: I know! I decided to make Shessy OOC because he was a straight character, kind of. But he's cool! Thanks for the review!

Lady Kjerston of the Western: Well thanks for the idea. But I'm not too sure about that. Kikyo in the story gives it a… conflict I guess and someone to bash. - But I was thinking about bringing Houjo in… That'll be fun. Thanks for the review!

OK guys. 2 reviews! You people make me want to quit writing. . But please review! Thanks! Oh yes… If I don't get 3 reviews, the short dinky chapter won't come out. But it will after like a month. BUT I DON'T WANT TO WAIT THAT LONG! T.T review please and sorry that the cliffy isn't as good as it could've been…

Next chapter:

End to the games (not in the bad way mind you!)


	9. End To The Games

Well, I'm back! Be happy! So like I said, it will be very, very short especially for me. So here's Shadow 9. Whoop-ee.

(-9)(-9)(-9)(-9)(-9)(-9)(-9)(-9)(-9)(-9)

Chapter 9: End to the games.

(-9)(-9)(-9)(-9)(-9)(-9)(-9)(-9)(-9)(-9)

_000000Last time:000000_

_BOOM!_

_000000This time:000000_

"Looks like she did." Kagome said, smirking. The lights came back on and they saw each of their teammates at a glass window. Kagome's Teammates were cheering and making losing signals to the boys while Miroku's teammates were glaring at Miroku and yelling at the girls. Miroku sighed.

"Good game?" He said, holding out his hand. Kagome shook it.

"Excellent game, my friend." She said smiling. She gave to thumbs up to friends and frolicked to the exit door. After all equipment was returned and the girls won a gift certificate, they steeped out into the…darkness?

"What the hell? We were only in there for like an hour! And it was 5 when we got here!" Rin yelled. Shesshomaru checked his watch.

"Not really… True, we got here at 5 but we stayed in there for about…three or four hours. It's about 8:45." He said sweat dropping.

"Damn. We have Battle of the Bands tomorrow. Well… might as well get back to Inuyasha's house and get ready to go." Kagome said and got in the car as the rest followed suit.

000000Inuyasha's House000000

They entered Inuyasha's house and sat down back in the movie room and sighed.

"Well to tomorrow's the big day…" Kagura said sighing looking at Shesshomaru.

"Looks like we'll have to compete against you guys. Damn…" She said.

"Aw don't worry about it Kagura. The best band will win and hopefully after, we can still have as much fun as we did today." Shippo said confidently.

" Damn straight! This was the best day that I've had with another band since… forever!" Kagome said laughing.

" Yea. It was pretty pathetic how Miroku LOST to a girl though. Ha…" Shesshomaru muttered. Miroku glared at him.

"Shut it." Miroku said.

"Aw… he's just a little sore about it. Don't worry Miroku. Girls are naturally the dominant species." Sango said and high-fived Kagome.

"If it wasn't like nine o'clock, me and Inuyasha over here would REALLY show you two who are the 'dominant species' are." He said using air quotes for 'Dominate Species' He high fived Inuyasha and snickered.

"Oh. Is that a challenge I hear?" Kagome asked smirking.

"Hell yea! Just not tonight…some other time." Inuyasha said.

Sango sighed. "Yea… Well this has been fun and all but I'm going to go home. See you all later." She said and went out the door and went home.

"I'm going to." Rin said getting up and stretching. "Later." She said and went home. Ayame, Kagura, Kouga, Shippo, and Miroku followed suit. Shesshomaru went up to his room and went to sleep. All there was was Inuyasha and Kagome. Once Kagome decided to go home, she went out to her car and got in, rolling the window down. Inuyasha crossed his arms on the window and looked inside her truck.

"Nice… so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said looking at her.

"I guess so. See you there. May the best and hardest band win." Kagome said, holing out her hand. Inuyasha shook it firmly.

" Yes… let them win. Boy or girl. Later Kags." He said winking at her, she quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

" Later Inu." She said and zoomed off.

000000end chapter000000

Well I told you it would be short. Now I can start SHADOW 10! I'm so exited! But anyway, in order for the next chapter to be up, you MUST vote. Here are the things you vote for:

Long Chapters. For example chapters 3 or 4. They have 2 of the middle-sized chapters stuffed in them, detail and all. They will take a while to read unless you have a lot of time on your hands. Updated in periods of a month or two… if I'm really lazy three months… Hardly any cliffys, very rare. 

Middle sized chapter. Its like the last chapter or chapter 7. Kinda short, Kinda long. (I like these better) They will take like a month or month in a half to update on. Enough detail until the next chapter, sometimes ending in cliffys.

Teenie Weenie chapters. Like this one. Hardy ANY detail with not a lot of action. The story would take like twice as long. And updated every couple weeks. Cliffys ALL THE TIME. (I don't think you want that…) 

So please review and vote on A, B or C. Thanks and your reviews are loved! Thanks! If you choose A or B and I'm forced to use choice C sometimes, they'll be space fillers… but very, very rare. ENJOY!

Stand Alone Complex.

Next Chapter:

Battle of the Bands start 


	10. Battle of the Bands start

And we begin…

(-10)(-10)(-10)(-10)(-10)(-10)(-10)(-10)(-10)(-10)

Chapter 10: Battle of the bands start

(-10)(-10)(-10)(-10)(-10)(-10)(-10)(-10)(-10)(-10)

(A/N: to start out different… HERE'S…) Sango woke up with a large yawn and stretched. She fell back down again, ready to go back to sleep.

"GOOD MORNING!" A loud voice yelled, bringing blow horns and tambourines with it. "Rise and shine Sango, Sister! Battle of the bands!" It said, shaking her. She mumbled.

"Five more minutes, mommy…" She said and rolled over. The person sweat dropped.

"SANGO! I'm not you're mommy! Mommy's downstairs! This is Kohaku! You know, your BROTHER Kohaku. Now get up you lazy bum!" He yelled and ripped the covers from her. She whimpered and looked at him.

"Damn. You have a GREAT way of interrupting a dream! I'm up, I'm up." She said getting up. Preparing her stuff, she headed into the shower. After a fifteen-minute shower, she got dressed. For Special occasions like this they wore a uniform type thing with different colors. Sango wore a magenta long sleeve shirt, with 'Whoop-Ass 17'on the left arm and 'Sango' on the right arm with the sleeves flared out; her letters were forest green. They could either wear the black pants with the color of shirt fishnet on the bottom over the black, or the skirt with that same pattern that stopped at their knees. She chose the pants. She put on black skater shoes to top it off. For jewelry she put on black arm warmers and a dog collar. Magenta eye shadow came with it and she pulled her hair up in a high ponytail. Seeing herself she nodded and went downstairs.

"Hello family." She said grabbing a bagel.

"Hello Sango, dear. Where are you going all…dressed up?" Her mother said.

"Oh. Remember that Battle of the Bands thing I was telling you about?" She asked. Seeing a nod she continued. "Well that's today. I'm going to go meet the girls at the place." Sango said. It turns out; The Battle of the Bands was actually a bunch of bands competing to donate to a cancer cause. A whole bunch of people were going to be there listening to them play.

"Oh. Ok well have fun." She said, going back to what she was doing.

"SANGO! CAN I GO TO! PLEASE!" Kohaku yelled/asked.

"What? NO!" Sango yelled.

"Sango, it wouldn't be that bad to take your brother along now would it? You hardly spend any time with him." Her father said, looking in the newspaper.

"WHAT! Are you people loco! I spent goo gobs of time with the pest! The band is the only escape I have! And school…!" she yelled, desperate not to take him with her.

"But Sango, he really wants to go." Her mother said taking a look at Kohaku doing the puppy dog eyes, "Besides, he really likes you're band." Sango have up.

"Fine." She turned to Kohaku, "But _one _false move from you and you're out! Got that?" she asked, pointing a finger at him.

"Yea, yea, whatever. I won't even share you're dirty little secrets with Miroku that you seem to like so much. Sango stiffened. She hadn't told him she liked Miroku! Hell, she hadn't even mentioned it for who knows how long!

"How did you…" She began, eyeing him carefully.

"You talk in your sleep. A guy can get a lot of info about your personal life from that. You really got to watch that…" he said, and walked away. Sango whimpered and yelled, "HEY SQUIRT! Be down here in ten minutes or I'm leaving your ass!" earning a dirty look from her parents. She smiled and walked to her car Sweet Death (A/N: if you don't remember it is the car from chapter 7) and warmed it up. Kohaku was down in five minutes and they were off!

000000scene change000000

A violent ring filled Miroku's sleeping ears. He mumbled and put his head under his pillow, pretending it wasn't there. Another followed, and soon became impossible to ignore. A stream of curses escaped his mouth as a rough 'hello' came out.

"_MIROKU! You damn lazy ass bum! Get your ass up!"_ A growling voice came from the other end.

"What? What for? Inuyasha?" He asked, really confused. Indeed, Inuyasha was on the other end.

" _YES! Its Battle of the fucking bands today! You can't be late! Get up! Get dressed and get down here!" _Inuyasha yelled. Miroku's eyes almost popped out. Knocking Miroku out of his daze, _"Sango's gonna be there…"_ Inuyasha said slyly, knowing full well that would get him up. Soon a drop of the phone was heard, and Miroku was off.

He jetted into the shower, and as soon as he was in, he was out. His long black hair was sopping wet…it would have to dry on the way. He too, had a band uniform for these kinds of things. Miroku pulled on his fishnet shirt that showed off his well-toned chest. With it came a collared shirt, Miroku's was dark purple. The sleeves were left unbuttoned and on the back it had 'MIROKU' and 'HARDCORE DOGS' in blue letters with silver outline. The other's shirts were like that. He wore dark baggy pants with studded belt with skulls on it. He pulled on black converse and ran into the kitchen. Taking his keys off the table, he grabbed a comb and said bye.

"Bye Mushin!" He yelled, on the way to the door.

"Whoa! Hold your horses there boy! Where you going?" He asked looking at him.

"Battle of the bands today…totally forgot." Miroku panted.

"Oh…well good luck, here's a apple. Can't sing when you're starving. And your hair's wet." Mushin said, threw him an apple and went back to the paper. Miroku smiled.

"Thanks Mushin! I'm late! Later!" He yelled and zoomed out the door. Once in his car, and on the way there, he combed his hair. Luckily, it wasn't that tangled so he had a fairly easy time combing it. Once done with that, he grabbed a hair tie out of his glove compartment and tied his hair up. It was smooth sailing from there…till he got there…

000000 scene change000000

Sango entered the building with her bass, and looked around for her friends with Kohaku in tow. Having spotted Max (A/N: Yea, remember Max, the guy that greeted Kikyo at the door? Him.), she walked toward him.

"Hey Max." she said, looking at him. He lifted his head.

" Hey Sango. What can I help you with? " He asked, smiling. Sango involuntarily shuddered.

"Was wondering if you had seen Kagome or any of the others around." She said looking around. "Can't find them anywhere."

"OH! Yea I found him! They're right over there." Max said pointing to a place next to a door. Sango smiled at him.

"Thanks Max! See you around and wish us luck!" She said walking over to the others.

"Of course, dear Sango." He muttered dreamily while staring at her for a while. He was knocked out of his stupor by a hand hitting him.

"If you wish to keep your life, don't do that again." The man said. Max looked up to a human man glaring at him with violet eyes.

"And what do you intend to do if I do?" Max asked, pushing his luck.

" You don't want to know. All you need to know is that Sango is mine and to keep your hands off!" He said irritated.

"MIROKU! GET YOUR LATE ASS OVER HERE!" A silvered haired man yelled. The man sighed and looked back at Max.

"You're excused- for now. COMING INUYASHA!" He yelled back and ran off. Max blinked a couple times and went back to reading his magazine.

Sango approached her friends. Kagome had on the same thing she did, but her shirt was black and had silver words and her pants had silver mesh with black converse. Kagura had a red shirt and white letters with red mesh at the bottom of her skirt. She had white and red converse. Rin sported her favorite golden yellow color, words were black with lining on her pants AND skirt, yellow. She loved to mix stuff like that. She wore golden yellow converse. Ayame had a lavender shirt with royal blue letters and lavender mesh at the bottom of her skirt and blue converse. Noticing Souta there, Sango laughed.

"So you had to tag along your bro too?" She asked. Kagome nodded, irritated.

"Yea. Looks like you had too, too. I don't know WHY I had to take care of him! Kikyo's here to! Why couldn't SHE!" Kagome growled.

"Because I don't want to be left with Kikyo all day. NO WAY." Souta interrupted. "Stop acting like a baby Kagome." He said and him and Kohaku left to take their seats. Kagome growled.

"Damn brother…" She said as she glared at her brothers back.

000000scene change000000

Miroku approached Inuyasha and he rest of them. Inuyasha had the same thing he had on, except his was red and the letters were silver. He had baggy faded jeans with a hole in the knee and a skull belt buckle. Kouga had a brown over shirt with gray letters. He wore black pants and checkered belt. Shippo had a teal shirt and badge lettering. He had dark blue jeans and a black belt. Sesshomaru had black mesh and a white over coat. The letters were black and so where his pants. He had a studded belt and black jell bracelets.

"Hey guys. Inuyasha, you had to bring Shiori?" Miroku asked, glancing at Shiori.

"Yea. Mom and Dad found it absolutely impossible so they gave her to us." Sesshomaru said with Shiori on his shoulders.

"HEY! Look! Its Souta and Kohaku! Let me go, Fluffy!" Shiori said, hitting Sesshomaru's head.

"Ok, Ok. Stop hitting already! I'll let you down!" He said lifting her up and setting her on the ground. "Make sure to stay in the crowd. Inuyasha and me will be looking for you. Be careful." He said running his hand through her hair.

"Bye twerp." Inuyasha said winking at her. Shiori waved and went with her friends.

"Man, you're such a daddy's little girl." Souta said, disgusted.

"DADDY!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard Shiori yell and winced. They heard a loud 'KABOOM' which was probably Souta hitting the ground. " HE IS _NOT_ MY DADDY! HE WAS MY BOTHER!" Shiori yelled and stormed off.

"Man, poor Souta." Inuyasha said and shook his head.

000000scene change000000

"OH MY GOSH GUYS, LOOK!" They heard Ayame shriek. Kagome looked around, ready to pounce on any sudden action. "It's Kouga and the boys of Hardcore Dogs! Lets go talk to 'em." She said and Kagome relaxed and growled at Ayame's antics.

"Damn. Got me all alert and shit. Lets go talk to them then." Kagome said and was the first to stroll over. " Hey Inuyasha. Fancy meeting you here." She said, eyeing his revealed abs and chest. He noticeably blushed.

"Hey Kagome. What's up?" He asked, doing some scanning of his own. "You look nice." He said, winking.

"You don't look bad yourself." She said and smiled. The rest of the group came over and started conversations.

Rin coughed. "Greetings from Planet Pluto, Shippo." She said doing that alien piece sign thing. Shippo raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… greetings from Earth I guess." Shippo said, unsure of a response. Rin snorted.

"DAMN SHIPPO! You're so normal! Earth, EARTH! What kind of creativity is that?" Rin yelled waving her arms around. Shippo blinked.

"Normal. Yes." Shippo said and glanced at her pants and skirt. "And you are weird." Shippo said sweat dropping.

"Alas, Shippo! We are all weird, on the inside! You must EMBRACE you're weirdness! Make it your own, call it your own; do not be afraid of it! Bring it to the surface and SHINE! SHINE, SHIPPO, SHINE!" Rin said, going all Shakespearian on him. During that little speech, he had snuck off somewhere. At the 'Shine, Shippo, shine' part, he had gotten the hell outta dodge. Rin glared at the spot where Shippo stood and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Rin. He'll get used to you. I have." Kagura said and smiled at her. Rin suddenly got an evil smile on her face.

"I won't Kagura. I'LL GET HIM! OHHH SHIPPO! COME HERE!" Rin yelled and went after him. Kagura stared after her. "AH HA! There you are!" Came Rin's voice! "DAMN! NOOOOO! HAVE MERCY MASTER!" Came Shippo's terrified voice. A smiled came over Kagura's features as she went back to Sesshomaru.

"Rin has a very…_interesting_…personality…" Sesshomaru said scratching the back of his head. Kagura laughed.

"That isn't even the tip of the iceberg. That's probably the calmest I've seen her. I mean; she'll randomly break out into song at practices. When there's an awkward silence or something, she'll get on the drums and come out with this crazy ass song. Most of the time, impromptu." Kagura said laughing.

"What? Does she have ADD or something?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh hell no. Man, she has a genius level IQ! She's just random as hell. Without her, I don't know what would keep us together. She's awesome." Kagura said. "We're all best friends, but she's the one that keeps us together when we get all pissed off at each other. Ms Comic Relief." She laughed again.

"Cool. So what about you? What is the roll of Kagura in Whoop Ass?" Sesshomaru asked, quirking an eyebrow. A few minutes later, a voice in the loud speakers came out.

"Band members of all bands, solo singers, and all competitors of Battle of the Bands 2006 please report to blue auditorium for briefing." The voice said and went off. Miroku snickered.

"Hehe. He said briefing." Miroku said and smiled stupidly. Sango looked at him and sweat dropped.

" You can be so immature…" She said and headed into the room.

Whoop Ass and Hardcore sat together while they were 'briefed'. Basically, they said the order of the genres and what types of songs you had to have. They said what it was all about: To raise money for cancer research and uncured diseases funds. There was a live audience with big company presidents looking for the newest thing. Inuyasha secretly hoped his dad was going to be there, he wrote a special song for him, Perfect. The bands were going to perform all their songs at one time, to avoid confusion. Pop was first, meaning Kikyo was up first; then R&B/ Hip Hop/ Rap was next, then Rock all different kinds, then last but not least, Country. They said in between each genre, there was a skit from the students of Tama Elementary School. There was a chance Shiori, Souta, and Kohaku might perform a skit… hm. After that was over with, they headed over to the main auditorium to watch the rest of them perform. The bands were on the balcony with some fans; or just hung out back stage. Our friends, sat with the commoners, and would escape when they were up. Tigeme and surprisingly, Raetoe showed up on the catwalk at least a yard or two away from each other.

" Hello audience! I'm Tigeme Lanair here with you to host Battle of the Bands 2006! MAKE SOME NOISE!" Tigeme screamed receiving a satisfying roar from the crowd. Her long hair was pulled up into a tight high ponytail. She had a black shirt on, that cut off right at the end of both her shoulders, and had a light gray background beneath a thick black stitching that looked like silk going straight down the middle in a 'X' pattern. It had a light gray ruffle going around the trim at the top and bottom of the shirt. Two strings came up from the shirt and made into a thick silk chocker on her neck. From the shoulders down to her wrists, was black fishnet that at the wrists puffed out into the light gray ruffle and sort of covered up her hands. Charcoal gray pinstriped slacks accompanied that with all black converses.

Raetoe showed up with a microphone and spoke to. "Hey! I'm Raetoe Narba, as some of you know. Even though we're here to have fun and listen to music, we have some guidelines we need to cover. 1: even though you may not like a band or performer, please don't say anything. Don't boo them or anything. 2: if you have to leave, or go to the bathroom, do it AFTER they perform. Not in the middle of it. 3: turn your cell phones OFF. Don't have them ringing in the middle! Or turn it on vibrate! 4: don't come up on stage and like hug the people while they're playing. Basically, don't enter the stage area unless you were CALLED from the person. And last but not least; 5: Have as much fun as humanly possible!" Raetoe called. He had on a light pink shirt that said 'pink is the new black' in black trimmed letters and blue jeans with White Adidas with 3 black strips on each side. Someone had turned prep…ew.

"So now without further or due, starting us off in Pop would be Kikyo Higurashi with her songs." Tigeme said. Kikyo appeared on stage in a short jean skirt that ended halfway down her thighs and tattered. She had pink high heels that went up three inches, to think, she had to MOVE in those. Her shirt was a pink spaghetti tank top that had 'A blond with a brain' on it… SHE WASN'T EVEN BLOND! She was stupid that way.

"Hello guys! I hope you like, enjoy this!" She said pushing her hair back. She sang a couple songs, in which Kagome and Inuyasha had to restrain from gagging and barfing everywhere. No doubt they had they're fun, laughing at all those poor saps drooling over her. She sang one song, which irked Inuyasha and Kagome to no end. Kagome, having to restrain her anger and hatred for the song and meaning behind it while Inuyasha glared bloody daggers and Kikyo and had wonderful visions of her dropping dead. The song was called "Boys" (A/N: I DO NOT OWN THIS! Not like I would want to…). It was absolutely sickening and if Kagome EVER got her hands on it, it wouldn't be pretty.

Kikyo sang with a bunch of her boy dance-along people, who were of course clad in white, and were very muscular. She sang out into the crowd, occasionally rubbing against a guy and then looking back. She found it very entertaining to look at Inuyasha and Kagome fuming.

_For whatever reason,  
I feel like I've been wanting you all my life  
You don't understand  
I'm so glad we're at the same place  
At the same time, it's over now_

She twirled around it some guy's arms, and then dipped low, showing lots of cleavage. Kagome sighed _'That's my sister…' _She thought._  
_

_  
I spotted you dancin'  
You made all the girls stare  
Those lips and your brown eyes (oooh)  
And the sexy hair  
I should shake my thang  
Make the world want you (giggle)  
Tell your boys you'll be back  
I wanna see what you can do (uh)  
_

She took this opportunity to get wrapped up in another guy's arms, rub her hand through his wavy blue hair and down the catwalk, waving her hair around. Inuyasha sneered. He knew what was coming next; Kikyo was working on it when they were going out. Thought it was disgusting then, and it damn sure was now.

_  
What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not tryin to sound conceited but  
you and me were meant to be (yeah)  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world!_

She came to the end of the catwalk and stopped, letting everyone up front take a good look up her skirt. She put her pointer finger to her lips, trying to look innocent and batted her eyelashes. She looked strait at Inuyasha as she said the last three lines and when she said 'sexy', she ran her hand up her up the side of her thigh, making her skirt fly upwards. Kagome almost ran up to the stage and choked her sister wondering WHY she wonders why people are always stalking her.

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (you know I need you)  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold (I just want you to touch me)  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (mmm, mmm)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!

The damn girl goes through a boy every week or so and all hell breaks loose. NOW she's saying she wants another one! 'GOOD LORD MAKE UP YOUR MIND!' Kagome screamed in her head.

Took the boy off the dance floor  
Screaming in his ear  
Musta' said somethin bout me (what you say)  
Cuz he's lookin over here  
You lookin at me (giggle)  
With a sexy attitude  
But the way your boys movin it (uh)  
It puts me in the mood  
OUW!

Kagome's foot first tapped on the floor, slightly irritated.

_  
What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not tryin to sound conceited  
but you and me were meant to be  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world_

As Kikyo did her sluttish dance, Kagome's foot continued to slam harder and harder onto the floor.

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control! (You like that? Here we go..)

Tonight Let's Fly  
Boy have no Fear (have no fear)  
There's no time to loose  
And next week,  
You might not see me here (uh-huh)  
So boy just make your move (let me see what you can do)

'Next week? There's a NEXT week with Kikyo? 'You might not see me' is right. You'll never see her after she screws you.' Inuyasha thought, very thankful he denied Kikyo the pleasure of screwing him. He was beginning to hear Kagome's foot tapping.

_Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (I like that)  
Boys! (I like that)  
To love her and to hold  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (it's gonna turn me on)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!_

_Come with me  
Let's fly Into the Night  
Oh boy, tonight is ours (it's just you and me baby)  
When huggin me, make sure you hold me tonight  
Let's head for the stars_

_GET NASTY!  
Moan Moan Moan, OUW !_

At the end of this part, it was probably at the worst it could get. Kikyo was going around to random guys, singing to them and sometimes humping them, while her man-bots danced their little routines on stage. Poor guys, they never had a chance. Inuyasha was going to be one of her victims, instead, when she went to sit on his lap, anger overtook Kagome as she pushed her off of him; a inhuman growl coming deep within her throat. It was the last straw. After pushing Kikyo away, Kagome's foot problem had only gotten worse._  
_

_  
Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!  
_

Kagome's foot went flying upwards, slamming into the back of the chair that was in front of hers. A loud "OW!" was heard, ending the song off perfectly while the person sitting in the seat had a very large, very painful bruise coming. Kagome feared some of her powers were in that kick, and looked apologetically to the owner. Luckily, it was no one she knew.

_  
Can't live with em'  
Cant live without em'!_

"Aha! Thank you; thank you all! Have a great day! I hope you all enjoyed this. I wrote it for my sister, Kagome, and I going after the same guy and how, as we all know, he will ultimately choose me. But anyhow, thanks so much for listening! Bye!" Kikyo said, her long speech ending. Kagome was on the verge of going and choking the living life out of Kikyo.

'Why that cocky BITCH! What the fuck was with all that, 'he'll choose me' crap! Man she's gonna get it! Just wait till I get my hands on her…!' Kagome thought, planning Kikyo's murder. While she was the verge of getting up, she felt on a strong arm around her waist, pulling her back down. Irritated, she glared at the owner of the arm. Inuyasha just shook her head, saying it wasn't worth it. Kagome sighed and sat back down, leaning her head against his shoulder for a little comfort. His arm remained around her waist.

Kikyo exited the stage, cocky as ever. Lots others came on, some not half-bad; others, horrible. When R&B/Hip-Hop/Rap was up next, the Tama students performed a short skit about what bands do when they're not practicing, it was really kind of funny.

R&B was finally over, and a skit was about to take place. Shiori, Souta, and Kohaku showed up on the stage with microphones and a white overhead back screen floated in the back of them as to show pictures. Souta was in the front, spotlight on him, eyes shut.

000000End Chapter000000

Sorry Guys! I cropped a lot of this off and it'll be in the next chapter…like what Souta and company does. It's pretty funny. So thank you for giving me my last three reviews and sorry it took so long to update! As you can hopefully tell, all of you picked option B. Middle sized chapters. Which I'm happy of! Here's the review replies from chapter 9…

ElektraGirl: Thanks for voting and reading! Option B it is!

Cused kitzune: thank you for the review and thanks for voting!

Black rose: Um…sorry for taking so long? And I know! I hate cliffies to! Thanks for reviewing!

Archerelf: that's exactly why I like them! Thanks!

Lady Dani of the Western: You changed your name? Nice touch. Thanks for everything, asshole. Just Joking! Love ya!

Kaitou angel: Sorry it took ya so long, warned you it was long. And wow…thanks for the compliment! I hope you update this chapter to!

Yes so I guess that's it for this chapter! Um…review please and I'll get it up a week faster, I think…. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Next Chapter:

Hardcore Dogs finest


	11. Hardcore Dogs Finest

(-11)(-11)(-11)(-11)(-11)(-11)(-11)(-11)(-11)

Chapter 11: Hardcore Dogs Finest

(-11)(-11)(-11)(-11)(-11)(-11)(-11)(-11)(-11)

**Disclaimer: I haven't done this in a while so here it is. I OWN NOTHING! If I did, happy would be I. Since there are songs in these next few chapters, then I will say it again. I OWN NONE OF THE SONGS THAT ARE IN MY FANFICTION! GET OVER IT!**

_000000Last Time000000_

_Souta was in the front, spotlight on him, eyes shut. _

000000This Time000000 

" Everyone on this stage has something in common…" he begun.

" We are all related to someone…" Shiori continued.

" That is in a band of the next genre, rock." Kohaku ended. Every time someone spoke, the circle shifted.

" We are going to explain WHO they are and HOW they act at home! " Souta said, eyes open again and smiling.

" Beware, to all the fans of other bands," Shiori continued, also smiling.

" This is how they probably act…and you know it. We'll start off with the girls." Kohaku said, giving Souta the spotlight.

" I have a sister. Her name is Kagome. She is the lead singer and guitarist of Whoop-Ass 17 and she is crazy." He stopped and looked at the screen, a picture of Kagome attacking a pillow with a butter knife appeared. The crowd giggled. "She is powerful," He looked at the screen once more and it showed Kagome up in the air with a satisfied smirk on her face looking at a stump of a burning tree that she, no doubt, blew up. "she has anger issues," the screen showed Kagome having Souta in a head lock, "and she is loveable." It showed Kagome hugging a teddy bear. "Now a short skit." He said and walked into the middle of the stage. Kagome sunk down in her chair.

"Oh man, that's what he was doing with that damned camera!" She squeaked, hiding her face in her hands. "He is SO gonna get it!" She said, steaming. Inuyasha laughed.

"I will be playing Kagome, Kohaku; my other sister, Kikyo; and Shiori, my mom."

Souta said. He sat down on the stage a pretended he had head headphones on and was reading a magazine. Kohaku came in shaking his hips as he walked and went up to Souta.

"Kagome!" He said whining, " What are you doing!" He asked with a roll of his eyes. Souta looked up and him and pretended to hit him, Kohaku fell down. Shiori came running in and to Kohaku's side.

"Kagome! You suck! Go to your room!" She yelled. Souta stood up and walked off the stage. Kagome snickered. Souta came back and announced "Kikyo's my other sister but, who cares?" He said and walked off.

"Pretty correct…" Kagome said. Kohaku appeared on the stage with microphone in hand. Sango cringed and shut her eyes. 'Oh no… here it comes…' she thought.

"I also have a sister. Her name is Sango and she is the bass player for Whoop-Ass 17. Sango is NOT a morning person." He turned to the screen and a picture of Sango glaring at the camera with her hair all messed up and a blue spaghetti strapped tank top on with one strap off, she looked like she just got up. " She absolutely adores tuna," On the screen a picture of Sango in the middle of chucking a can of tuna with almost 10 cans of tuna behind her. She had a surprised look on her face. Sango was now a deep red. NO ONE KNEW ABOUT HER INFATUATION WITH TUNA! But oh, Kohaku wasn't done yet. " she loves the bass player of Hardcore dogs, my idol, Miroku." He said. Her eyes were as big as dinner plates. She always thought he was cute…but she didn't want anybody to know! Especially Miroku himself! There was a picture of Sango kissing a poster of Miroku. Miroku's eyes we also very big. " On a lighter note, she loves to wrestle." He said a picture of Sango having Miroku in a cradle and Miroku barely being able to breathe. "Now a short skit showing me as Sango, this stick as my boomerang, Souta as Miroku, and Shiori as a random pretty girl." He said. Souta was kneeling in front of Shiori and asked her to bear his child. Shiori stuttered with an answer but before one could come out, Kohaku came out of nowhere and hit Souta on the head with his 'boomerang' and called him a pervert. The crowds found this extremely funny, taking they all know how Miroku is.

It was now Shiori's turn as she stood up on stage, taking the mike. "I have two brothers, both from Hardcore Dogs and both extremely stubborn. Inuyasha," the girls in the crowd screamed and Inuyasha felt cocky "is the lead singer and guitarist while Sesshomaru," another scream and Sesshomaru feeling quite hot himself, "is the other guitarist. They are both really competitive." She said and on the screen a picture of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in fighting positions and a piece of pizza in the middle of them on a plate. "They are both shower hogs," She said, and two pictures appeared. One had two pictures in it. One half was of Inuyasha brushing his hair with a towel around his waist, glaring at the camera; while the other was of Sesshomaru brushing his hair, towel around his waist glaring at the camera. You could tell very much that they were related-almost twins. Wolf holes and screams were heard everywhere throughout the building. In the other picture, there was the bottom of the shower, and silver hair in it. " and they wonder why I always take my showers down stairs. Inuyasha has this weird habit of staring at himself while he flexes." There was a picture of Inuyasha without a shirt on in baggy red puppy pajama pants, flexing. In the corner was Shiori with the camera.

"Didn't we TELL my mom NOT to have another child! Two was enough!" Inuyasha whispered to Sesshomaru. And he nodded.

"If she followed our advice, we wouldn't be going through this right now…" Sesshomaru said, cringing at all the wolf calls and whispers he got. Shiori wasn't quite done though.

"Many of you might not realize this about my dear oldest brother but he, is a giant Star Wars junkie." She said with a giant smile. Sesshomaru's head went down as he felt the migraine coming. There was a picture of him with glasses on, in the library reading a Star Wars book. Right next to him was a Star Wars magazine and other random Star Wars collector items.

"OH! So THAT'S what you do when you do your little 'quite time'!" Inuyasha whispered.

" SHUT UP! I don't know where in the hell she got that, that little rat! GR!" Sesshomaru said.

"And for my last thing, a short skit. Telling no matter how big of dorks and or pretty boys they are, they're still my older brothers. I will be playing me, Souta: Inuyasha, Kohaku: Sessy, and my friend Kinji as the bully." She said.

Kinji came in and he started yelling at Shiori. "You little half-breed! You shouldn't even be here! You suck!" He yelled and pretended to kick and punch her. She started to cry and roll into a little ball. Suddenly Souta and Kohaku came out from the curtains and stood in front of Kinji. Souta took the collar of Kinji's shirt.

"You shouldn't pick on people…you might end up getting picked on yourself." He said.

"Who are you guys?" Kinji said with terror in your voice. Shiori spoke up.

"My two brothers. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. You're in trouble now." She said with an evil smile. Kohaku took Kinji and pushed him off to the side. Kinji stood up and ran off stage. Helping Shiori up, they exited the stage. The crowed erupted in 'aw' and laughter as they recalled other embarrassing facts about they're favorite band members. Shiori, Souta, Kohaku, and Kinji came out and locked hands and bowed, smiling at the crowd.

"Now, starting off rock is," Kinji began.

"Air Metal! Then we," Shiori said

"Will go on from," Souta said

"There! Enjoy!" Kohaku said and they ran off stage, with Air Metal setting up. Sooner than expected Hardcore Dogs were almost up. With that being the case the boys and girls got up quietly and snuck off to back stage. Trying to get everything organized, and trying to remember the notes and lyrics, Inuyasha began to get a headache. Sitting down on a box he rubbed his head.

Kagome walked back stage, looking for Inuyasha. No doubt he was tuning his guitar or something. She found him sitting on a box rubbing his head. 'Poor guy, he's probably stressing out right now.' She thought sneaking up to him putting her hands on his shoulders, massaging them. She bent down to his puppy ear. "Don't worry. You're gonna be fine. I promise. I'll be rooting for you while you play ok? If you start to worry, look at the curtains. I'll be right there." She said. His headache calmed down as he breathed in her calming scent. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks Kagome." He said as she gave him a hug.

"No problem Inuyasha! Now stop worrying."

" Hardcore Dogs! You're up in a couple minutes! The curtains are down!" The guy said. Inuyasha's head shot up as he started to panic. Kagome hit him on the head.

"STOP WORRYING! I've seen you on stage and you're a natural! He's your guitar and go!" She said giving him a reassuring smile as she handed him his red and silver guitar. "Now go out there and be cocky as usual." She said and he gave a cocky smile. Inuyasha and friends ran out onto the stage. Inuyasha gave a toothy grin.

"HOW'S EVERYBODY DOING!" He screamed. A loud roar filled his ears and he laughed. On the stage, starting from the back was Shippo in the middle back, about 3 feet in front of him on the left was Miroku with his bass, Sesshomaru was across from Miroku and Inuyasha was stationed in front kind of between Miroku and Shippo. He moved around a lot too. "It starts now with Grow Up!" He yelled, beginning. He decided on going for the jumpy song first, then the 'slow' song, following that would be his personal one, and ending with Let Me Out, which Sesshomaru was singing. (A/N: SRY! I'm going to have to… tweak some lyrics…JUST A LITTLE! The parts in the lyrics that are not italic are what I changed.)

_This is who I am and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and _Whoop Ass_ rockin' my room  
If you're lookin' for me I'll be at the show  
I can never find a better place to go  
Until the day I die  
I promise I won't change  
So you better give up _

When he said 'Whoop Ass' He turned and winked at Kagome, who was smiling wider than ever. He was also enjoying himself, doing the thing he loved and soaking up the crowd.

_  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
'Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up_

Inuyasha threw his guitar to his back and picked up the whole microphone stand and moved it to the end of the catwalk. He clutched the microphone and sang as he smirked.

_  
I'd like to stay up late, spend hours on the phone  
Hanging out with all my friends and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever  
'Til the day I die  
I promise I won't change _

**M:**_ (change, change)  
_**I:** _So you better give up  
_

_  
_While Miroku echoed, Inuyasha picked the stand back up and backtracked to the main stage part, playing the chorus. Everyone sang it.

_  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
'Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up  
_

There was an instrumental featuring Shippo's drum skills and Sesshomaru having the guitar solo. Inuyasha took over the solo and left the echoes to Sesshomaru and Miroku. The beat slowed down._  
_

_  
**M:**I don't wanna be told to grow up _

_**S**:(grow up, grow up)  
**S:**I don't wanna be told to grow up _

_**M**:(grow up, grow up)  
_

_  
_The beat sped back up as they repeated the chorus. Miroku repeated 'Grow up'.

_I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
'Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up  
'Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up_

They ended hugely, the crowds going wild like always. Kagome smiled widely, cheering with the rest of them. Yes, that was defiantly her Inuyasha… wait. Hers? Oh never mind that, he was talking. "Thanks guys! Now its fine for our 'slow' song, hope you enjoy it. Its called Colors by Sesshomaru and I." Sesshomaru called it the 'brother duet' because they both featured in this one. Sesshomaru came out from behind Inuyasha and stood by him. They shared the mike. Inuyasha started off on the guitar and Sesshomaru joined in later. Inuyasha sang first.

With Sesshomaru doing the majority guitar part, Inuyasha followed along, concentrating on singing.

**_I_**: _Can you feel it crush you does it seem to bring the worst in you out  
There's no running away from these things that hold you down  
Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this  
Of all the colors that you've shine this is surely not your best  
But you should know these colors that you're shining are_

When the chorus came up, Shippo hit the beat and Inuyasha leaned in and had his back on Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru had stopped playing and grabbed the mike and held it between them as they sang the chorus, Inuyasha playing guitar. _  
_

_  
Surely not the best colors that you shine  
Surely not the best colors that you shine_

Inuyasha jumped from the mike, and off to the side playing. Sesshomaru stayed and smiled to the crowd playing the second part._  
_

_  
**S**_: _I know you feel alone yeah and no one else can figure you out  
But don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down  
Well they'd love to save you don't you know they love to see your smile  
But these colors that you've shined are surely not your style  
_

_  
But you should know these colors that you're shining are_

The two brothers went shoulder to shoulder and sang. Both playing._  
_

_  
Surely not the best colors that you shine  
Surely not the best colors that you shine_

Sesshomaru jumped off and let Inuyasha have the mike. Inuyasha grabbed it, twisting his guitar around to his back. And Sesshomaru played._  
_

_  
**I**_: _I know you're feeling like you're lost  
But you should know these colors that you're shining are_

Inuyasha jumped off as Sesshomaru took his place and had one hand on the neck of the guitar and the other on the mike. Sesshomaru sang the part as Inuyasha played. _  
_

_  
**S**_: _I know you're feeling like you're lost you feel you've drifted way too far  
Did you know these colors that you're shining are  
_

The two came together once more and sang the chorus.

_  
Surely not the best colors that you shine  
Surely not the best colors that you shine_

_  
_They were both at the microphone, playing and singing they're separate parts. Sesshomaru would hold the notes while Inuyasha had the lines.

_  
**S**_:_(Surely not the best)  
**I**_: _I know you're feeling like you're lost  
**S**_: _(Colors that you shine)  
**I**_: _But you should know these colors that you're shining are  
**S**_:_(Surely not the best)  
**I**_: _I know you're feeling like you're lost you feel you've drifted way too far  
**S&I**_: _Did you know these colors that you're shining are_

They both hit the same note, at the same time and grinned. The crowd gapped a little before erupting in applause. Inuyasha looked at his brother and they slapped hands and then punched each other in the shoulder. It was like a handshake they did ever since they were little. Kagome gapped from back stage. That must have taken a lot of practice and coordination. Kagome applauded to as the band got back in there positions.

"Thanks a lot guys! This next song I wrote for my dad. And I hope he's here. I hope you enjoy it, its called, 'Perfect'." Inuyasha said. He tuned up his guitar and took a deep breath. 'I know he's not here but, I'll look anyway.' He thought and looked into the crowd. He scanned the crowed with no avail of seeing his father. Just about as he was going to give up hope, the door opened and a silver headed figure stepped into the room with another figure, much smaller and dark haired. Inuyasha squinted and saw the stranger had a muscular build and wore a shirt and jeans. The other one much smaller and seemed like a woman. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stepped back to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! Look! It's dad! He came!" He whispered. Sesshomaru looked and verified it.

" Well he came, better show him what you wanted to." He said and gave a comforting smile. Inuyasha nodded and went back to the mike and started to play softly. While playing the intro he smiled.

" Ladies and Gentleman, humans and demons alike, please welcome my father." He said and the spotlight was taken off of Inuyasha and onto Inutaisho and Trisha who smiled nervously and waved at Inuyasha. The spotlight was put back on Inuyasha while he stepped back and hit the beat. Everyone joined in and after a little while the beat settled down to where only Sesshomaru and Shippo were playing and Inuyasha let his guitar hang as he gripped the mike.

_Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along  
_

Inuyasha let go of the mike and picked up his guitar and followed minor cues. As the song went on, the beat picked up.

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

_  
_When Inuyasha got to the chorus, the beat stopped and only Sesshomaru was playing. When Inuyasha said 'now' Miroku and Shippo joined in.

_  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect _

There was a short instrumental with Inuyasha included. The next verse came up and he let go of his guitar and sang again. The beat once again slowed down. By the next verse the song picked up.

_  
I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore  
_

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing' alright

Like every other chorus, it slowed down

_  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect _

The song picked up for the last time as Inuyasha gripped the mike and closed his eyes, singing.

_  
Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand  
_

The last note echoed for a little while and Inuyasha played the chorus the last two times with Miroku repeating some parts. _  
_

_  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
_

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

Kagome stood on the sidelines, tears brimming her eyes. Besides the fact of the song being sad, it was damn good! Inuyasha did a great job performing. Shouting and hollering, she resisted the urge to go and trample him. " Hey guys! Hope you liked that. Now for our final song, Let Me Out. But I'll let the one who's singing it explain it. Sesshomaru?" He said, offering the mike to him. Sesshomaru smirked and shook his head, taking the mike.

" Thanks little brother. Anyway, this is Let Me Out. I wrote it a while ago and I hope you guys like it. It's for everyone out there who's been misunderstood, angry at the world. And all you want them to do it let you out." Sesshomaru said handing his guitar to Inuyasha. From that point, everyone switched places. Miroku gave up his dark purple bass to Inuyasha and he jumped on drums. Shippo took over Sesshomaru's electric guitar and sat on the amp, as well as Inuyasha on the other amp. (A/N: There are amps next to them, kind of like a background thing, then there are the big, big ones in front. Inuyasha and Shippo sat on the smaller ones.)

_I found some peace today  
I grit my teeth  
And swallow all my pain and selfish pride  
I use to hide behind  
_

_  
_The beat picked up, Sesshomaru ran to the end of the cat walk while Inuyasha and Shippo jumped off the amps and to the end of the stage, all jumping about 10 feet in the air. This was one the main reasons Miroku was on drums. He couldn't jump that high and he would embarrass himself in front of millions of people. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got about 10 feet while Shippo rested on 8. Sesshomaru had the cordless mike and in the middle of going down, he started singing the chorus and landed on his knee and reached his hand out to the crowd, letting them touch it. Inuyasha and Shippo did a cool jerk with their instruments and came down considerably calmer, still not sitting on the amps.

_  
Let me out, let me out I'm singing  
Let me out, let me out I'm singing  
I'm a liar and a cheat in prison  
Accused of telling the truth (repeat)  
_

Sesshomaru did a few 'ooo's before starting the next verse and the beat calmed down.

_  
Flames of pain stained paint my eyes  
Child I've lost this face won't lie  
Time burns my souls decay grey  
Sifting through the smoke and lies  
Swimming exhale our love that's died  
First and last ain't ever the same, so I'll keep on singing this  
I don't care if you're right or if I'm always wrong  
Just want to sing my song before this whole world  
_

Sesshomaru jolted up and did a backhand spring around the 7th line and came back and put both hands on the mike. He showed a lot of emotion in the way he moved.

_Let me out, let me out I'm singing  
Let me out, let me out I'm singing  
I'm a liar and a cheat in prison  
Accused of telling the truth (repeat)_

After the chorus, he threw his right arm in the air swinging it back and forth motioning the crowd to follow. As they did, he jogged back to Inuyasha on the stage sang to the people that were closer to the stage. He crouched down holding his stomach and holding his head with his free hand, pertaining to the song.

_  
Now and forever  
I stand to sever all ties and connections with recollections of pain or fear  
Family, society, authority and every peer  
Swallowing tears, lien' in my stomach  
I'm getting free-er every second eroding and exploding  
All these corporate deceptions right here I'm...  
_

He stopped and stood up strait as the beat calmed down and he walked back to the end of the catwalk, shoving his hand back into the crowd.

_Metal prison bars block our minds  
youth's truth sold and televised  
I never bought it and I won't play your games, for fame  
Are we just rats in a pipers tune soothed,  
Scraping for cheese in a maze made to lose  
No, I'm not and I won't eat your food... Subdued  
I don't care if your right or if I'm always wrong,  
Just want to sing my song before this whole world ...GONE  
_

At the word 'Gone', he put his free hand into his hair and clutched it. Sesshomaru leaned back and jerked forward, sending his long silver hair all over his face as he started the chorus. Inuyasha sighed. He had always wished he could be that…that…cool…

_Let me out, let me out I'm singing  
Let me out, let me out I'm singing  
I'm a liar and a cheat in prison  
Accused of telling the truth (repeat)_

_Let me out, let me out I'm singing  
Let me out, let me out I'm singing…_

He turned suddenly and ran back to the band and getting in the middle, with his arm and hand straight up, his fingers wide. He sang smiling softly. Everyone sang one at a time, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru and Miroku, Sesshomaru and Shippo, then everyone for the final.

_  
_**S&I:** _I'm out... out _

**S&M:**_ I'm out…out_

**S&Shippo**_ I'm out…out_

**E:**_ I'm out…out_

"Thanks guys!" Sesshomaru said and smiled a toothy smile into the crowd. The band gathered up at the beginning on the catwalk and put there hands together in the middle, then shouting 'Hardcore Dogs' and throwing they're hands in the air. The crowd went wild as they exited the stage.

Inuyasha set his guitar in its case and stood back up, searching for Kagome. Suddenly, Kagome ran up and jumped on him; wrapping her legs around his waist and one of her hands in the air. Inuyasha instinctively wrapped his arms around her back. "INUYASHA! YOU DID AWESOME!" She yelled and put her hands on his cheeks kissing him passionately. She ending the kiss quickly, coming into realization of what she just did. She blushed a scarlet color while coughing uncomfortably. Inuyasha just stood there, staring at her. 'Damn Kagome! You weren't supposed to do that…! I guess I just did it…I didn't really think about it…' Kagome thought to herself.

" Well. Nice to see you to." He said and winked.

" You did great! I loved it!" She said getting down and straightening her shirt. She smiled at him a small yet true smile. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled too while closing the gap in between them.

"SESSHOMARU! SESSHOMARU!" Kagura yelled and ran to Sesshomaru as fast as her feet could carry her. She jumped into his arms and he caught her gracefully, while spinning around.

"So…how was it?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I never knew you could be that…wild! All the things I saw you do you were always the sad song guy. Never the 'rock out till it hurts' guy! But I loved it!" Kagura yelled hugging him.

"Kagura get off. I wanna hug him to! Stop hogging him!" Rin yelled, tapping her foot impatiently. Kagura pouted and got off as Rin gave him a hug and congratulated him by ruffling his hair. She smiled sweetly, and then ran off to find Shippo.

"Well Kagura, we have a little time till your up so…would you like to go get coffee?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura nodded and smiled, as they both walked to a café located right across the street.

Rin ran though back stage, looking for her beloved Shippo. She found him sitting on a box, looking kind of depressed. Softening her eyes a bit, she took a seat next to him.

"Shippo…what's wrong?" she asked, moving some stray hair behind her ear.

" …Rin…?" He asked.

" Yep. Now tell me what's up." She said. Shippo sighed

"Nothing." He said, diverting his eyes.

" You're lying through your teeth." She said casually. Shippo gave her a 'how-could-you-tell?' look. "I was always good at telling if someone was lying or not. You don't always have to sniff it out. Now tell me." She said. Shippo sighed and looked up.

" I don't know. I guess I don't think I can do as much as the other guys can, you know? I'm the youngest of them all and I was only able to jump 8 feet instead of 10. They're all really skilled. Koga's the fastest of them all and extremely competitive, Sesshomaru's the smartest and wisest, Inuyasha is the irrational, childish, warrior type that can start, finish, and win any fight; and Miroku's the chick magnet. He constantly attracts girls from out the woodwork! I don't have anything to contribute to the group. All I do is play the drums." He said, sighing. Rin looked at him with empathy. She knew how he felt. She had gone through it too the first few months of the band. But she found her place, and she was sure Shippo would too.

"Shippo, that isn't true and you know it. Everyone's different and so give in lots of different things. I wasn't sure where I was in the band either. Kagome is strong and out going, Sango's strong and she has a great heart. She never leaves a man behind. Kagura's the seducer. She can go into a club without any money and without a boyfriend and will come out hammered like a son of a bitch and have sixteen thousand numbers. And Ayame is just… a fighter I guess. Never get into a name calling battle with her; also, never say she can't do something. She'll do it just to see that you are beaten. Unstoppable they all are. And then there was me. I never thought I did anything so I just sat there. Then when everyone came to me for advice and they got in arguments, I was the one who cheered them up; Ms. Comic Relief. Shippo, I'm sure you're probably something essential to everything! Hell, probably you're the voice of reason or just the glue." She said laughing a little Shippo stared at her for a little while and smiled.

" Well…you're not so bad after all. Want to go get some hot chocolate and get to know each other better? I could use more advice." Shippo asked a hopeful gleam in his eye, jumping off the bench. The truth was, Rin really couldn't. Deep inside she was scared shitless that she would mess up so she planned to practice. But seeing Shippo's cute face swayed her from her plan. She couldn't resist but say yes. She nodded and jumped off, following Shippo to the Café.

Sango walked around, looking for Miroku. She had caught all the other members and congratulated them, but she couldn't find Miroku. She found him sitting on a chair reading. Pulling up a seat next to him, she snuck a look into his book. "What'cha reading?" She asked.

" Cat and Mouse." He said putting the bookmarker in it and closing it. "Hey Sango."

" Hey Miroku. I wanted to say how great of job you guys did today. It was awesome. I never knew you played drums." She said kind of blushing, remembering the embarrassing slide show her brother did on her personal life…

" Yea. I do in my spare time. Hey Sango look…" Miroku said, sighing looking down at his book. Sango cringed. This wasn't going to be good! " Since your brother confessed your feelings for me on the screen…I wanted to know if you wanted to go out?" Miroku said blushing.

"…"

"Sango dear this isn't for untrustworthy reasons I swear! Please! Just one! I'll behave I promise!" Miroku pleaded. Sango just stared at him.

" You mean you like…me?" She asked, dumbstruck. He nodded "Like THAT?" Another nod. " Oh. Wow…this is awkward. Well…as long as you promise that you won't grope me then, I would love to." She said. 'My face probably looks like a damn tomato. DAMNIT!'

" THANK YOU SANGO! YOU WON'T REGRET IT I SWEAR!" Miroku yelled, very relieved. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. She quickly returned it. "Thanks Sango. You don't know how long I wanted to ask you that." He said. She pulled away

" Then how come you flirted with those other women? And groping them! Please don't tell me your fucking with me!" Sango yelled.

" NO It isn't like that. They don't mean anything! Call it a curse though… forgive me?" Miroku said, giving her the best puppy dog eyes he could come up with. He opened his arms, waiting for Sango to come to him. Sango rolled her eyes and rested in his arms. She had certainly accomplished a lot.

"Hey Koga." Ayame said poking him with a stick, a smirk adorned on her features. An interesting vain popped out of Koga's head.

"Hello…Ayame." He growled out.

"You did pretty good for a stupid guy." Ayame said

"You could have said good job and left me alone." He said again, one of his blue eye twitching.

" But that's not fun…Koga." She said giggling a bit.

"Your stupid."

"Takes one to know one."

"Bitch." Koga stood up.

" Fleabag."

" GARBAGE EATER!"

" I DID THAT ONCE! PUSSY CAT!" Ayame yelled, starting to get angry.

" YOUR MOM!"

" You did NOT just bring my MAMA into this!"

"Well I did and you're too stupid to realize it!"

" You have a girly tail." Ayame said flipping her tail.

" BITE ME!" Koga yelled furiously.

"WITH PLEASURE!" Ayame yelled and bit Koga's shoulder.

"You…you bit me…" Koga said dumbstruck, holding his shoulder.

"DAMN STRAIGHT! Told you I would." she yelled. Koga growled.

"DO YOU WANNA KISS ME AS BAD AS I WANNA KISS YOU, SASSY BITCH!" Koga yelled.

" AS A MATTER OF FACT I DO, ASSHOLE!" Ayame yelled back. Koga took her and leaned her back and then kissed her deeply sending Ayame into lama land. DAMN THIS GUY WAS A GOOD KISSER! He brought her back up.

"How was that?" Koga asked smirking

" You can do better than that." Ayame said, connecting their mouths together once again, shoving her tongue into his mouth. From there, the make-out session began…

000000 20 minutes later000000

Everyone regrouped as soon as it was soon going to be their turn. They stood around in a circle, as they examined each other. Koga, Ayame, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome had messed up hair and out of place clothes. Kagura and Sesshomaru had starbucks coffee cups in their hands as well as Shippo and Rin and were looking at the others.

"What the hell were you guys doing? Wrestling! You guys look screwed up!" Kagura shouted, laughing. " Ayame your hair looks like great balls of freakin fire!" Kagura laughed some more while Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo joined. Ayame shrieked, trying desperately to fix it. Miroku coughed.

"Something like that…" He muttered, fixing his ponytail. Sango elbowed him in the ribs while blushing horribly.

" Shut, up." She muttered lowly through her teeth.

"Ok, Ok, Me and Kagome were making out and probably were the rest of them. Get over it." Inuyasha said, running his fingers through his long silvery hair. Kagome coughed and looked at the ground, fixing her hair while blushing.

" We were!" Miroku yelled proudly, Sango elbowing him again.

" Eh. Guilty." Ayame said, raising her hand. Koga smiled wolfishly.

" Oh yes. Guilty indeed." He said, rather pleased.

" So Kagome…is he a good kisser?" Rin asked, smiling evilly.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She hissed.

"Aww! My little brother has a little girlfriend! How sweet!" Sesshomaru claimed, grabbing Inuyasha's cheek between his pointer finger and thumb, and wiggling it roughly. Inuyasha smacked it away, glaring at him.

"Shut up. Its not little Fluffy is totally innocent either." He said, motioning to Kagura.

" I hate that name. And at least we didn't make out." He said glaring.

" Koga, Ayame! I disappointed in you! You were supposed to hate each other!" Shippo said, shaking his head. " You're pitiful." Koga glared and picked up Shippo by the back of his shirt and shook him…and shook him…and shook him…

"KOGA! PUT HIM DOWN DAMMIT!" Rin shouted. Koga glanced at her and then glanced at Shippo, then dropped him. "Thank you." Rin said and grabbed Shippo by the back of his shirt also, and dragged him off somewhere.

"Awkward…" Ayame said.

"WHOOP-ASS17 on deck!" The back stage guy said.

" Well girls? Straighten up yourselves! We're going on stage for potatoes sake! We don't want to look like we just…had lots of…uh…physical contact…" Kagome yelled straightening her clothes and hair.

"But most of us just did… including you." Sango interrupted.

"Shut up." Kagome said. Once she was all straightened out, she leaned up against a pillar, breathing to try to calm her nerves. She felt big, strong, clawed hands on her shoulders, rubbing them and soon hot breath on her ear.

" Remember that pep talk you gave me?" He said. Kagome nodded. "Well put that into play. I'm sure you won't suck too bad." He said smiling.

"You're not helping." Kagome said irritated.

"Shut up. I'm trying." He said, pouting. Kagome chuckled.

" WHOOP ASS17! Get your stuff up and ready! 5 minutes!"

"Oh shit…" Kagome said. Inuyasha gently shoved her guitar into her hands and smiled.

"You'll do fine. Now go gather your minions." Inuyasha said, pushing her along. The band gathered around her as the boys stayed on the outskirts of the little circle.

"Ok guys. This is it. We've been working on his for more than three months! After 3 months, we're more than ready for this; we can pull this off! Who's with me!" Kagome yelled, giving her mini pep talk, even though she wasn't quite sure of herself. She put her hand in the middle of the circle, soon everyone else's going on top of hers. " Now lets do what we planned this band to do. Who's ready to rock?" She asked looking around at everyone with their stuff. They nodded.

" Lets hit the glory road, girls." Kagura said.

" They'll never know what hit them." Sango said.

" We'll knock their socks clear off." Ayame said, confidently.

" Lets do this, girls!" Rin shouted. Kagome smirked.

" Lets." She said. They screamed their band name and ran out.

000000end chapter000000

Well…that was it. Thank you so much for all my reviews! Life has been hell lately and maybe that's why things have been so late. Also finals… but that's ok. Here it is, and I'm sorry it took so long. So please press that button and send me a review, it would be nice. And can ya also tell me if I should do the whole narrating thing with the songs with the girls or not. Thanks. Now time for review replies!

Archerelf lol. Glad you like it! And I'm glad that you want to kill her. There should be some bashings soon. -; Thanks for the review.

Lady Dani of the Western: You know, I was always pondering that J… very, very curious… Thanks for the review. It's nice. And he is a prep! You know it as much as I do! So…that's it. Hope you like this one!

young kagome: Thanks. I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing.

Pure of Heart Kagome: Well… I'm glad you like it! I rather liked it myself. Hope you like this one, too!

Ok people. I know more of you reviewed and I just want to make this clear: If you review, can you review the latest chapter. It would mean a lot to me…but thanks anyway! Hope you like it! Review please!

Damn…24 pages… T.T

Next Chapter:

Livin' Up To The Name.


	12. Livin' Up To The Name

AHAHAHA! I'm back! I know its like the world is ending…but Radio Love is going to be updated soon (probably already up by the time you read this, so check it out!) and I thought I would get this one up and running before R.L gets posted. Um…I hope you like this cause I worked hard getting these songs so please review because you want me to keep updating. So here is Shadow 12!

Ok, I hope you guys forgive me but I failed to mention something. How the stage was set up. So I will explain promptly once I begin the story because I know most of you don't read the authors notes up here.

(-12)(-12)(-12)(-12)(-12)(-12)(-12)(-12)

Chapter 12: Livin' up to the name.

(-12)(-12)(-12)(-12)(-12)(-12)(-12)(-12)

000000Last Time000000 

" _Lets." She said. They screamed their band name and ran out. _

_000000This Time000000_

(A/N: Here's the part I forgot!) The stage Kagome and her friends we playing on were set up rather elaborately. Platforms were set up so that Rin was on the highest platform in the back with stairs leading up to it. Each platform was about seven feet wide, giving lots of room to move around. Kagura was on the left side, on a platform about three feet shorter than Rin's, also with stairs leading up to it and a small amp on it. Sango was on the other side of Kagura, the platform the same also with a small amp. Last but not least, Kagome was on the ground floor, where Sango's and Kagura's stairs collided, in front of her was the catwalk. There was a little passageway between the platforms as for the girls to get through. (A/N: Don't ask me how they put this all up in a time space of fifteen minutes or so. Guess the platforms had wheels or something.)

She ran out and grabbed the mike. "WHOOOOO! How's everyone doing today!" she yelled, smiling and adjusting her guitar. The crowed roared in response. She smirked and looked up at her friends, "You guys ready?" she asked. The all nodded and Kagome laughed, thinking of her next song. Kagome thought that she would go from personal to extra. " OK guys, I hope your ready. I'm going to start off with Shadow, the personal one. I dedicate it to my long lost father, who never ever was around, my little brother, my bitchy sister, and my mother. So I hope you like it." (A/N: Ok, this song probably isn't as much as a made a big a deal about, but bear with me. And I'm going to change some words so the ones that aren't italic, are my words.)

Kagome set her guitar against a platform and grabbed the mike. Kagura started slowly, Kagome running a hand through her hair.

_I was six years old  
When my parents ran away  
I was stuck inside a broken life  
I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door_

Kagome walked slowly down the catwalk looking off to the side when she started talking about Kikyo. Kagome couldn't deny it, she was. She hated to give her sister such a complement, but it had to get out somehow, right? As she approached the end of the catwalk, and she entered the chorus, she put both hands on the mike and griped it, closing her eyes on the beat. (Note, this is when she hit 'living in the shadow') _  
_

_  
Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me_

Throughout it, she basically acted out the words. On the fifth line, she extended her hand to above the crowd and slowly made it into a fist, bringing it back to her. When it mentioned the chains, she flew her arms open, looking like she had wings that had been held down. When starting the next verse, she began her trek back to the stage slowly and calmly.

_  
All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next  
I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best  
Oh, I _hate _you now _but_ now I realize  
That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity_

She was back at the stage, smiling. She turned around again and walked up the stairs to Sango's platform, resting her arm on Sango's shoulder. Sango turned to her and smiled. Kagome smiled back as she sang the first two lines. When she hit the chorus, she ran down the stairs, and down the catwalk, repeating what she had done.

So if you're listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
Don't feel sorry-

_  
Mother, sister, father, _brother_, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Mother, sister, father, _brother_, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Oh, my life is good  
I've got more than anyone should  
Oh, my life is good  
And the past in the past_

The beat slowed down a lot while Kagome walked up the stage again, having the mike in both hands. At the last part of the verse, she was at the end of the catwalk, flinging her free arm into the crowd and singing._  
_

_  
I was living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
I'm living in a new day  
I'm living it for me  
And now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally be  
Don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me_

At this last part, she sat down; crisscrossing (A/N: Crisscross applesauce, you know, Indian style sit or whatever.) her legs, rest her elbows on her knees and her cheek in her open palm. She smirked and sang.

_  
Living in, living in, living in the shadow  
Living in, living in, living in a new day_

"Thanks guys! That was my new song, Shadow. I hope you all liked it." She said walking back to the stage. Going back to the mike, she explained the next song. " Well, people, I know some of you were expecting 'Walk Away'. But there was a change of plans and now, a new song has been picked. Sorry if I like loose your vote or whatever, but I'm sure you'll like it. It's called, Miss Independent. I think it pretty much describes us, as a band and as people. This was our jumpy song…I think." Kagome said and winked, nodding to her friends behind her.

She took the mike off the stand. A catchy beat started and Kagome strolled up the catwalk winking at random people on the side. The microphone was tuned down so her voice sounded far off and slightly scratchy, thanks to Ayame.

_Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown_

She struck a pose then went back to her usual gait.

_  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love  
_

She put her hand over her heart while singing the last few lines. The beat picked up and she jumped and shook her head, sending her hair everywhere. She jumped on the catwalk and sang to the people on the sides while sticking her hand out the sides singing.

_  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you  
When love is true_

The mike went back to the regular scratchy tone. She smirked while walking up the catwalk._  
_

_  
Miss guided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love.  
_

_  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door_

**S:**_ open my door  
_**K: **_Surprise...It's time_

**Kagura:**_ yeah  
_**K:**_To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye _

**R: **_goodbye, old you _

**A: **_oh you  
When love, when love is true  
_

Kagome turned around and danced off as mist came out of the sides of the stage. Another person came from the other end of the stage with a microphone and walked out to the catwalk. The crowd gave a loud scream as the finally recognized the long lost Ayame. She smiled at the crowd and sang very softly.

_  
When Miss Independence walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally feel..._

On the last note of the last line, she raised her voice and the beat caught up again. Ayame grinned and ran back to the stage dancing and singing.

_What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise_

**R:**_ surprise, it's time _

**Kagura: **_yeah  
_**A: **_To feel _

**Kag: **_to feel _

**A: **_what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye _

**E: **_goodbye,__old you  
When love, when love is true..._

At the last time the beat kinda just slurred off. Ayame laughed as Kagome ran back onto the stage and jumped into her arms as the laughed. "Audience, one of my best friends, AYAME!" Kagome screamed and the crowd gave a huge cheer. Ayame blushed.

"Thanks! I'll be back!" She said like the Terminator says it. She then scurried off.

" OK guys, that was Miss Independent. Ok. So the next song, I'm not singing! YAY! Please welcome one of the other members from the insane posse of death, SANGO!" Kagome said and walked past Sango, nudging her on the shoulder, "Knock 'em dead, girl." She said and winked. Sango approached the microphone while Kagome went up to Sango's platform.

" Thanks Kagome. Well this one is called Nobody's Home… and on this one we all made it, literally. One day we were supposed to be practicing and we just didn't. Ayame brought out a piece a paper and told us to help her write a song. So we did and I guess this is what we came up with. They let me sing it, even though I don't know why…but that's ok. Here's Nobody's Home and enjoy, remember, when nobody's home, go to the neighbors house." She said and smiled.

While the music started, she looked around at all the screaming fans. Starting to feel slightly scared, she took a deep breath as Kagome started her solo. As soon as Rin came in, she sang. Her voice was cool and clear, yet sad.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.  
What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

As she became more comfortable with it, she loosened up. At the start the chorus, she jumped a little as Kagome echoed in the background.

_  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
_

As the next verse started, her voice became cool. Her face held a lot of emotion of the song as she looked around the crowd.

_  
Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

At this part, the bass became a lot louder; indicating someone else was playing with her. She stopped and took the mike off the stand as she took off the bass, setting it on the floor gently. As Sango started walking up the catwalk, Ayame came out from the side of the stage with a bass and took her place in the center. (A/N: wow, we sure see a lot of Ayame lately.)

_  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

When she got to the top of the catwalk, there was a stand; she collapsed on her knees. She put one hand on the edge and the other was holding the microphone. Around the middle, she put her hand to her stomach and leaned down her face directly above the crowd. At the last line she unfolded herself and get walked backwards to the stage._  
_

_  
Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh  
_

At the last line Sango unfolded herself and stood up and placed the microphone in the stand. Sango put her hands in fists and crossed her arms across her chest so it looked like an 'X'.

_  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

She undid her arms and just stood, moving to the song. _  
_

_  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

As the song ended, the crowd gave a tremendous roar. Sango smiled, picked up the stand with mike attached, and ran back to the stage, picking up her bass. "Hey guys! I'm glad you like that one. Now it's time for our final song. Yea, yea, I know you're all sad but it had to come to an end. To get this thing set up is going to take a while, so sit tight." She said. The stage went dark and the curtains closed.

While putting away her bass and getting her new harp set up, Miroku ran to her. " Hey Sango. That was a great song. You looked beautiful." He said as his hand reached for her butt.

" Thanks Miroku. That means a- PERVERT!" She yelled as she slapped him. He fell down as an interesting vein appeared from Sango's forehead and she stomped off with her harp to go practice.

"He just had to ruin a good moment, didn't he?" Kagura asked from a corner.

" He just can't help himself." Sesshomaru added.

" Well I must go. I have to go get my violin and get it tuned." She said as she walked off.

" Violin? What?" He asked, watching her retreating form.

" You'll see!" She yelled back. As the whole group sat together, tuning their new instruments, a guy ran in.

" Excuse me? Your stage is going to be ready in five minutes." He said.

" Thanks." Kagome answered and he ran off. " So guys…our new name…are we going to announce it tonight? Win or loose?" Kagome asked, looking around.

" Yea, we have too. If we don't, and the news doesn't get out, when our CD comes out no one will know it's us." Ayame said. Sango nodded.

" Yea. That would really suck. Most likely the CD won't have our faces on it so no one would know and then we would go out of business cause we ran out of money and a whole lot of extra work would be evolved that we really could avoid…" She rambled. Kagura looked at her and nudged her.

" Sango, you're rambling. Shut up." She said. They all laughed a little.

" Whoop-Ass! Your stage is ready!" The messenger said.

"Ok girls. Let our last song as Whoop-Ass17 go perfectly." Kagome said, smiling. They all nodded as the approached the stage.

The stage was set up totally different now. The back platform where Rin's drum set was was still there, and that was the only thing left of the old set up. In the middle of the stage, was a giant grand piano on a round platform that went up about 5 feet. In front of the piano was harp, no doubt ten times bigger than Sango's little hand-held one. (A/N: it was one of those big harps that you see in palaces or whatever. The really cool ones.) In the back was a little stool she could sit on. On the right side of the catwalk, was a lavender mat, and on the left was a red mat. The girls took their places on the stage: Rin up on the high platform, Kagome at the grand piano, Sango on the little stool at the harp, Ayame sat down at the lavender mat, crossing her legs; and Kagura sat at the red mat, also crossing her legs.

" Hey guys," Kagome began, playing a few chords, "This next song is called Reflections and it will also be our last song as Whoop-Ass17." She said. The crowd gasped and murmurs were heard throughout them. Even the boys were starting to wonder.

'What? They're not going to be a band anymore? What the hell! They're best friends!' The boys thought.

"No! Wait, wait, wait a minute! Let me finish. It will be our last song as Whoop-Ass17 because we're changing our name. NOT because we're slitting up. I don't think we would ever do that. These guys are like my family and we all love doing what we do, so don't worry about it. We'll tell you our new name later. But for now… Reflections." Kagome said, and started the song.

Kagome's fingers glided across the keys hitting the right notes as her voice filled the auditorium, making the crowd almost fall silent listening to her voice. The band played in perfect symphony as Kagome's voice fit the high and low register. The boys watched with amazement from the sidelines.

"Wow… They play really well together…" Miroku said, focusing on Sango and how she was so engrossed with her harp. Her fingers never missed a note, and never fell out of alignment.

"Yea… They really are amazing…" Kouga said, watching Ayame focus on every note and join in on certain parts. He found her quite the character: She could sing, play violin, do sound, she was spunky, and she could beat him at just about everything. He could never do all that.

" …" Sesshomaru was always quite during these sort of conversations…except when he's drunk…he's always loud when he's drunk. But never the less he stared quietly at Kagura, watching her elegantly cross her legs and play with her eyes closed.

" Even though Rin doesn't have a big part, she still sings pretty well…" Shippo said, watching her play symbols and snare. She never really did complain about much, she was just happy to be doing something. The song came nicely to an end, with Kagome traveling down the piano and everyone playing they're final note.

"Thanks guys! Glad you liked us!" Kagome and said and stood up, the rest of the band following her to the catwalk and each bowed, receiving a loud cheer from their fans.

"She's beautiful…" Inuyasha breathed leaning up against a pole.

"Yea…" They all answered, each watching them take a bow, and retreat off stage.

Once off the stage, the girls gave the guys a hug and chattered amongst themselves. They pretty much chattered all through the country category and towards the end. At one point, Kagome went over to Inuyasha.

" So…? What'd you think?" She asked, looking up at him. He smiled at her and opened his mouth to speak.

" Ok ladies and gentlemen! That was our Battle of The Bands 2006!" Tigeme said, a large yell erupting from the crowd.

"Now its time for you to do your part. We'll have a two hour process for all of you to vote for your favorites of each genre." Raetoe said.

" They will be held out in the foyer there and there's like twenty thousand receptionist open to take your vote so it really shouldn't take so long. After the two-hour period, we'll come back in here and we'll tally the votes and all that good stuff. First, second and third for every category." Tigeme said.

" Ok. You've been given your mission. Go! And bands who participated, please meet us in the green auditorium to get things settled out." Raetoe said and walked off stage.

"It was great." Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome lightly on her forehead, before walking off to the green auditorium.

Sitting down next to each other, Tigeme and Raetoe took their positions on stage. "Well, to start off, you all did wonderful. And the people will vote, and everything will go on without a hitch. But what you do need to know is that there will be a first, second and third place. First and second place will be announced and then you will each play a song. No big deal." Tigeme said.

" So I hope you have all of that. Plus, if your winner or runner up, you can get a record deal. There were scouts out there tonight looking for talent, especially in the winners. Be on the look out. Oh, and note, you cannot vote. So basically, be back within two hours and be here and…yea…we'll pick things up from there! Bye!" Raetoe said, walking off stage. Tigeme soon followed, but walked back to the blue aditorium to cast her vote.

"Well…what do we do now?" Sesshomaru asked.

" I want…pie…" Rin said, walking off.

" RIN! RIN! RIN WAIT! You left your change of clothes! Can't leave without them!" Kagura yelled and ran after her. They all changed into jeans and tee shirts and went off to get pie. In the process, Kagome stole Inuyasha's red and black wrestling sweatshirt with his last name on the back; Sango snuck Miroku's blue and purple football sweatshirt with his last name on it, Kagura took Sesshomaru's red and black track sweatshirt, Ayame bet Kouga's red and black soccer sweatshirt on a tic-tac-toe game and won, while Rin ran away with Shippo's red and black baseball sweatshirt. After, they all went and enjoyed pie, then went to see a movie.

000000end chapter000000

Hallelujah, praise the Lord! I got this out before I went to China! Yes I'm going to china…but don't let that stop you from reviewing! Please review! Press the little button. And now, the twist in the review; just like in chapter nine, I had you vote. I'm going to need you to do that again.

**MN: Choice 'MN' is Hardcore Dogs. Basically you liked they're songs and moves better than Whoop-Ass's. in your review, please put choice MN. Thanks!**

**V: Choice 'V' is Whoop-Ass17. You liked they're songs and want them to win. You like they're movesand blah, blah, blah.**

**S.U.C.K: Choice 'S.U.C.K' is basically if you liked Kikyo's little performance. **

And those were it. I guess it doesn't really matter, but it does. So please review! I would like over 5 reviews from you all! Thanks! Oh! The story's almost done! Now for review replies.

Archerelf:hello! Thanks! And here's you're update! Hope you like it!

Kjerston the magnificent: wow your lazy. Thanks for the review. And what are friends for? They make you take twice as long to read a short story! DUH!

Young kagome: Well…I already did. So I hope you like this one!

Alex: Here's the update! And I'm sooooo sorry! Please forgive! FORGIVE!

Punk Rock Miko2: thanks reading and reviewing! Hope you continue to read! I like your name… . ;

Next Chapter:

And the winner is….


	13. And the votes are in!

Hello…I'm back! I know, I know, it's been a while. I'm back though, so be happy. Here's Shadow…what? 13? So here you go and enjoy!

(-13)(-13)(-13)(-13)(-13)(-13)(-13)

Chapter 13: And the votes are in!

(-13)(-13)(-13)(-13)(-13)(-13)(-13)

The gang was walking back to the Practice place while chattering about the movie. "That sucked." Ayame said rolling her eyes.

"I just WASTED 90 minutes of my life watching THAT." Inuyasha said shaking his head.

"What? You're crazy!" Shippo yelled.

"Yea! IT WAS AWESOME! How could you not love it?" Kouga said.

"Easily in fact. The plot was weak, the action was ok, and the actors sucked serious balls." Sesshomaru said.

"The only thing good about it was the special affects." Inuyasha said.

"Finally we agree on something."

"Your brains are just dead from all that fucking popcorn and sour patch kids you swallowed down." Kagome said. (A/N: Don't own Sour Patch Kids)

"Yea, you can't forget the Monster drinks they smuggled and chugged in there." Sango said starting to laugh. (A/N: don't own THAT either.)

"Seriously! You guys were drugged out half the time." Kagura said nudging Sango.

"That reminds me, you do know there's a caution label on there saying something like 'Drink responsibly. You should not have more than three servings of this per sitting. Pregnant women, children, and people who are sensitive to caffeine should not drink this.' And if I recall correctly, RIN is HIGHTLY sensitive to caffeine AND had FOUR. Rin…?"Sango said looking around. She spotted Rin sitting on the top a car twitching. She suddenly got up, still twitching, and climbed up a pole, then jumped to a tree, raised holy hell with the squirrels by throwing nuts at random people, climbed down the tree, and did other random acts.

"OH CRAP! It's another July 14th ALL over again!" Kagome yelled running both her hands down her face.

"DAMN! C'mon guys! Execute plan 'GET RIN316B'! GO!" Kagura yelled as the all dispersed. Shippo sweat dropped.

"Now I'm confused. What happened July 14th? Why is Rin twitching?" he said.

"And what the HELL is 'GETRIN316B'!" Inuyasha yelled. Ayame went after Rin, Sango went to go get ice water and towels, Kagome went to go get a straight jacket from her car, and Kagura went to go get chill something or other and broccoli, while Rin was being the object of capture. Ayame finally managed to catch her while Kagome put the straight jacket on her. Sango came by and dumped the ice water on Rin's head and totally drenched her. Rin's movements were delayed quite a bit by this and restricted thanks to Kagome's handy dandy straight jacket. Kagura opened a place on the jacket on Rin's arm and injected a shot filled with blue metallic liquid into her while Sango stuck the broccoli into her mouth.

They all backed away while Rin shook a little and then collapsed, snoring. The girls relaxed and laughed a little. "OK, so I'm going to ask this carefully. What the hell just happened?" Miroku asked.

"Well…" They all started, looking at each other.

"Well what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well Rin's kind of…affected by too much caffeine at one time. What you saw there was what HAPPENS when she has too much caffeine at one time." Kagura said.

"OK. So what was that blue stuff?" Shippo asked.

"You mean the Chilly Boom?" Ayame asked.

"Sure."

"Well, um, something like that won't just…GO away. It has to be forced away. Therefore they developed something just for her we call the 'Chilly Boom'. It chills her out." Ayame said shrugging.

"So what's going to happen now?" Kouga asked, poking Rin with a stick.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sango cut in. "She might wake up and then we'll have to do this all over again. She'll wake up, we'll untie her, she'll have to go pee about 20 times then she'll be back to normal." Sango said.

"Really, that's all?" Inuyasha asked.

"Really, really; if this happens about 5 times in one month, she could die. Too much strain on the brain and her adrenaline gland goes out. We almost lost her once…" Kagome said, looking away. The rest of the girls stared at the ground.

"What happened?" Shippo asked.

"I won't get into it. All that you need to know is that we swore to never let that happen." Kagura said solemnly.

"Ok. Let's get her in there." She said as she picked up Rin.

"Don't worry about it, Kagura. I got it." Sesshomaru said as he picked her up from Kagura. She nodded thanks.

Inside, the bands got seated and awaited the votes. Tigeme went up on the stage and smiled. "Hello all! I'll be doing this one alone. Anyway, the votes are in! We'll be doing this in the same order as last time. So in the pop category, in third place we have The Dancing Boys." A loud applause was heard when a bunch of faggoty looking boys went up on stage.

"Like, thank you, thank you like so much. We'll like mention you all in like our CD. Like, dance boys!" The obviously gay lead singer said and they pranced off the stage. Tigeme shivered.

"In second place, we have Jen/Ben with their song." A boy and a girl walked onto the stage and waved.

"Thanks all. Love you! And I and Ben are getting married!" Jen shouted. Inuyasha snorted.

"Its going to be over in five months tops." He said and Kagome laughed. "Where's Rin?"

"She's on her fifth bathroom run. Five down, fifteen to go." Kagome said smirking.

"And in first place, we have Kikyo Higurashi…again." Tigeme said with absolutely no emotion. Kikyo came onto the stage and received the award.

"This means so much guys! Thank you! Please pick up my new CD, 'Liking the Wave.'" She said and ran off.

They moved on and soon, they got to rock. All the rock groups were summoned back stage. "For the Rock Genre, in Third place we have," they held they're breath, " Cat Eyes!" they group got up went up stage, said a few words and then sat back down, everyone congratulating them. "For second place we have," They looked at each other.

"Well it has to be one of us. No hard feelings?" Inuyasha asked holding out his hand. Kagome jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbed the side of her face on the side of his.

"The best band won, so no." She purred. Inuyasha returned as they awaited the outcome.

"Second place goes to, Dancing Pandas!"

"WHAT!" They yelled.

"THAT'S some fucked up shit." Rin said, her eye twitching.

"Yea, tell me about it." Ayame said. The Dancing Pandas came up and said a few words then went back.

"And for the first place, I'm not going to announce it! Mr. Taisho will! So please welcome him! And if you don't know, he's Inuyasha Taisho's dad. The crowd went wild. Shouts of "You helped create that GOD!" "INUYASHA IS MY KING!" "HE LOOKS LIKE YOU!" and Inuyasha blushed horribly. Kagome smiled.

"Well looks like you won. Congrats." She said. He smiled and kissed her on her forehead. Before he could say anything his dad cut in.

"Well, from what I've seen and heard this has been a great competition. I am here to give a record deal to the first place winner. It was a very, very close race between two bands: Hardcore Dogs, and Whoop-Ass17. So could you guys come out?" The crowd went wild as they came out and waved. Inuyasha and his band stood on one side of him while Kagome and her band on the other. "Well. It was a close race. So close, in fact that they both win."

"WHAT!"

"You both win. The votes were exactly the same and everything. They couldn't help BUT give you both the first place. So I'm proud to announce that I, Inu Taisho, will give my son and his girlfriend a record deal." Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes went huge. So did everyone else's. Kagome's face turned beat red when he put his arm around Inuyasha and Kagome.

"But dad…Kagome and I aren't dating…" Inuyasha managed to say.

"Really?"

"Really, really." Kagome squeaked out.

"Oh Well! You are now!" he said. Kagome and Inuyasha both feel down. Sango threw the dazed Kagome over her shoulder while Sesshomaru dragged the dazed Inuyasha off the stage. At the end, they announced who won the best skit and presentation. Tigeme stepped out of the curtain.

"Well, before we begin our winners' performances, we have who one the best skit. So can the announcers please step forward?" She asked. Kagome, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Sango stepped out all with microphones.

"Just because we're announcing, doesn't mean you won; so don't get cocky." Inuyasha said.

"So the second place winner of the best Skit of Battle of the Bands 2006 is…Onigumo, Hakudoshi, and Kanna!" Sango said as they came out on the stage and accepted the awards and medals.

"The Winner of best Skit of Battle of the Bands 2006 would be…Sakura, Saske, and Naruto!" Inuyasha said. (A/N: Ya, ya, I know, wrong anime. SPARE ME!)

"Believe it!" Naruto said and jumped off the stage.

"For the runner up of best presentation of Battle of the Bands 2006 are…Spike, Faye, and Ed." Sesshomaru said. They came up and received their award.

"And For BEST presentation of Battle of the Bands 2006 is…SOUTA, SHIORI, AND, KOHAKU!" Kagome yelled.

"Ok, maybe not…"Inuyasha mumbled.

"Oh! And I have a dirty little secret about Kikyo…" Souta said, taking Kagome's mike.

"LIGHTS!" A white screen came down and a picture appeared on it. It was Kikyo in a skimpy little whore dress on a pole, pole dancing. She had a top that only covered her nipples, a thong, and whore boots. "We got this picture from unknown sources, cough Miroku cough, of my wonderful big sister, apparently doing what she does best. Stripping!" Souta shouted and Kagome snickered.

"I think that was his little, 'thank you' to everyone." Kagome said as they walked off stage.

Once back stage and everyone who won, was deciding which song to play. "Ok guys. We have a couple options. We could do 'Girls all the Bad Guys Want', 'Funny Little Feeling', or 'Saving me'." Inuyasha said.

"We were going to do the girl, remember?" Miroku said.

"Yea…I remember. It's just I wanted us to go out with a bang." He said, his eyes drifting to the floor.

"True. But I kind of wanted to sing…and the crowd hasn't seen much of me." Kouga said.

"He has a point." Sesshomaru said. Shippo nodded.

"Me too. Hey Kouga, don't we have that song that we made?" He asked.

"Which one? Stand Up or Top of the World?" Kouga asked.

"I GOT IT!" Inuyasha screamed.

"What the FUCK are you talking about!" Kouga screamed, angry at him for objecting.

"FUNNY LITTLE FEELING! We can sing that! It's brilliant!" Inuyasha said.

"Yea… I sing, Kouga, you play bass I think and sing back up, Inuyasha plays lead guitar and Shippo plays second, and Sesshomaru's on set. That's a bang." Miroku said

"That works for me. Anyone care to object?" Kouga asked and no one answer.

"It's settled then. Funny little feeling it is." Sesshomaru said.

000000Scene change000000

"Anyone got any ideas?" Kagome asked rubbing her head. The group sweat dropped.

"Not a clue." Kagura answered rather intelligently scratching her head.

"Wonderful." Kagome said, chuckling sarcastically. "Well we have to do something."

"Yea. I don't want anything to powerful though. Maybe a jazzy feels, even though we are pronouncing our name…" Sango said.

"But isn't it SUPPOSED to be like hard rock to fit our name? It wouldn't be right if it wasn't." Rin said.

"You have any ideas?" Ayame said, glaring.

"…"

"That's what I thought."

"OH! What about that thing Kagura made, it's jazzy!" Sango said.

"What 'thing'? I'm so out of the loop." Kagura said shaking her head.

"That thing you made about crazy something or other." Sango said, checking her mind. "It was made a while ago. Maybe like our freshman year."

"Um…Lets see… There was Crazy…" Kagura murmured.

"Crazy! That was it!" Sango yelled.

"I remember that one. It's a nice ending theme, works for me." Rin said.

"Ok so we need music and parts." Kagome said.

"I remember the line's a little. I think we should all take a part singing. Kagome, don't you have the big song book in your car? That was one of the first songs we put in there wasn't it?" Kagura asked.

"Hey, you're right. I'll go get that, it might have parts too." Kagome said and ran out.

"I was thinking. I remember the song a bit and it was just me and Sango, correct?" Rin asked.

"I think so." Ayame said. "Yea it was because everybody else was singing back up."

"I wanted to sing…" Sango whined.

"Everyone can, there should be enough verses. We'll set it up so that you guys are seen just as well as we are." Kagura said.

"Back! I have the book with lyrics and parts included. Sango and Rin, bass and drums; Kagome, Kagura, and Ayame Backup while one sings and they apparently alternate… Damn my handwriting was bad." Kagome said and sweat dropped.

"Uh, you didn't write that." Ayame buzzed in.

"What do you mean? Of course I did, no one was allowed to touch 'THE BOOK'" Kagome said.

"You're wrong; it was actually quite the contrary. We wrote in it all the time. If I recall, Rin wrote that." Ayame snickered.

"Shut up."

"Oh yes, Rin had the 'boy handwriting'" Kagura said and laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Remember how we used to give her such a hard time because she had worse writing then Miroku's?" Sango snickered.

"OH GOD SHUT UP THEY'RE COMING!" Rin yelled, blushing nervously.

"What about Miroku?" Miroku interrupted.

"What about boy handwriting?" Kouga asked, suddenly coming into the conversation.

"Are you saying we have bad handwriting!" Inuyasha twitched.

"Yes." Kagome answered rather frankly.

"Rin had this bad case of--" Sango started but was quickly cut of by Rin putting her hands over her mouth.

"AH SHUT UP!" She yelled. An interesting vain appeared on Sango's forehead as a mischievous look came into her eyes. "EW, EW, EW, EW, EW! SHE LICKED ME!" Rin yelled wiping Sango's saliva back on Sango's shirt, jumping up and down.

"Nastiness, sick disgusting NASTINESS!" Rin yelled. Sango laughed subtly at first then a huge burst of laughter came down, sending to the floor. Soon after, Kagome caught it, then Kagura, then Ayame, then eventually Rin. The five girls just sat there laughing their guts out till the guys decided to leave because they were freaks.

"Wow they're weird." Shippo said.

"Tell me about it." Inuyasha said.

"We have to go practice." Sesshomaru said.

"Yea." Kouga said.

"They're kind of cute when they laugh…" Miroku said, thinking perverted thoughts again. Inuyasha hit him over the head.

"Pervert."

Back with the girls, Kagome opened one eye to see the boys walk into another room.

"Ok guys, their gone." She said and got up.

"Whew. Thank God for 'get rid of boys C'." Rin said and got up.

"Yep. Where would we be without it?" Sango asked, smiling a bit.

"We would be in one of two situations. Situation A being in a normal environment and B being in jail for drinking, driving, and running over a old lady and in jail, still not having the full concept of what we did. Oh, did I mention we would have boyfriends?" Ayame said and the group sweat dropped.

"Thanks for that, Ayame." Kagome said.

"We have to get practicing. We haven't done this in a while." Kagura said.

"Yea…" Kagome sighed and said. They all gathered they're things and headed into the practice rooms.

"Wait… we forgot something!" Kagura yelled.

"Like..?" Kagome asked.

"Something called a violinist!" Kagura yelled.

"Shit! Where in hell are we going to find a violinist now! They don't just appear you know!" Ayame yelled, grabbing her head. "We're doomed!"

"Um…sorry for interrupting but, did you need a violinist?" A girl asked. Ayame looked at her and saw she had a violin in her hand. Ayame looked at her friends, and looked back at the girl again, then her friends, then at the girl, then finally, to the sky. "Well I was mistaken." She said as the girl gave her a weird look.

"What she means is, yes. We need one. Can you help us?" Kagura asked. The girl nodded.

"Sure! My name's Sair, by the way. And yours are…?" Sair asked.

"OH! I'm Kagura; this is Sango, Rin, Kagome, and Ayame the weird one." Kagura said.

"Nice to meet ya!" she said smiling.

"Well let's get going. We don't have much time." Kagome said as they finally made their way toward the practice room.

000000scene change000000

"Ok Raetoe, you bitch!" Tigeme screamed in a secret room to her co-worker, "You nasty little bitch! You had no right bringing her into this! I'll kill you!" She screamed louder, baring her teeth. Raetoe huffed.

"Stupid little _half breed_, you think you can tear me down?" he huffed again, "I had every right bringing _Ingra _into this. She never had a chance anyway." He said, turning his head.

"What's wrong with you? She's one of the ONLY PURE light demons left in this world. Defying her means… total destruction! Besides that, you could've picked anyone and I would have been FINE with it. But since it was one of my best friends…you crossed the line. Prepare to die." Tigeme said, her eyes turning silver, getting in a battle mode.

"Like a creature like you can bring me down." He said haughtily, also getting into a stance. Tigeme closed her eyes as the walls around them evaporated. A cloud of what seemed like fiery smoke appeared around them. Raetoe looked around, totally confused. "What the hell is this?" he murmured to himself.

"Just making it fair; winner comes out alive. These poison smoke embers with kill you if you step into it and the blue fire will burn you to bits before you can notice. I dare you step out." Tigeme said her voice deeper and more menacing.

"Oh yea…?" he said, quivering a bit at this new power, "well won't you die if you step into it?"

"Not necessarily. You see, you made the wrong move pissing me off. I'll just be passed out for a while. You, if I don't lower it, will die on impact." Tigeme said. "Shall we get started?"

"One more question!" Raetoe yelled.

"What now! I'm getting tired of your stalling."

"How come you didn't tell me this power when we were dating? Or at least tell me about it!"

"Don't be a fool. If a day like today ever came, like it did, I would have to use the ones I didn't tell you to defeat you. Plus, if I did show you, you would have been scared and ran home with your tail between your legs. Let's fight now. I'm tired of your bullshit!" Tigeme yelled and attacked him. She pulled out a black and red sparkling sword with a chain coming form the tip of the blade that dangled loosely down to the bottom of the handle. It was about a foot wide and a yard long. At the end of the blade, there was a thick black leather band with spikes coming out of it and a red cloth handle. Levitating in the air a little, she whispered, "Thunder and lightning!" and she disappeared. Raetoe stood and stiffed around.

First she was there, then here and everywhere! He couldn't keep up with her, her speed would slow down then speed up, and then finally she delivered. She appeared before him and slashed her sword across his chest, a powerful electric current flowing through him and a rumble shaking him violently on the inside. Shook up, he grabbed his wounds and glared. Jumping on a flying saucer that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, he began his assault.

First it began with a poison whip, which slightly got Tigeme's arm, and then moved on to blades of blood which she easily blocked. He came up with this weird power that wrapped her up in some kind of invisible blanket that was slowing and painfully crushing her and that knocked her sword away. "Look's like I'll be the winner, huh Tigeme?" Raetoe said. Tigeme shot him a burning glare and gazed at the Moncan, her sword. She figured if she could just get her hands on it, she could get out. But judging on her current situation, getting her hands on the sword was not going to be easy, so she decided on the second option.

"Tiger claws!" she whispered as her claws turned a gold color and elongated, and she slashed upward, cutting herself out of the suffocating blanket. "I always told you getting cocky in the middle of a fight wouldn't get you anywhere. This isn't even HALF over." She said, glaring. Raetoe growled and zoomed around on his saucer and began a stinging glass attack. Luckily, he had already showed her this attack before and she figured a counter attack. She did a back flip and grabbed her Moncan. Placing the sword straight out, and putting her two fingers on the blade, she moved the blade in a circle and then straight up forming some kind of barrier around herself. It was a transparent kind of barrier but radiated with power. "Backing counter attack!" She yelled as the barrier started revolving around her. Shields appeared outside of it and also rotated. The glass came and bounced off, coming right back at Raetoe. He easily flung him off and glared at Tigeme.

"So…you made a counterattack? That was cold." Raetoe said, trying to get Tigeme to regret.

"Shut up. You gotta do what you gotta do when you're a struggling half demon. You're never safe." She said, pouncing at him. Using her bare claws, she scratched at him. He dodged most of them and punched Tigeme in the stomach. She flopped on to the ground, holding her stomach. She coughed up some blood and spit it out. "Ok. Enough playing." She said. Raetoe laughed. "Well. Are you ready to play with the big boys, little girl?" He mocked. "You're going to regret you just said that." She yelled and grabbed her sword. Raetoe got his sword out as it shined with light. It looked like it was on fire, the design was very sharp in the pattern and the colors were on the dime. There was a fluffy bottom and the hilt seemed to be made of a fuzzy material. "And here comes Blades of Fire!" He yelled as slices of fire came to her. She stared at them as many of the same kind of things came to her, some were blue, some were red, yellow, and orange. She stared still as a blue one sliced across her chest and she damn near passed out. Tigeme returned to reality and snapped into action. "Chain Whip do your stuff!" She said as the chain came off her sword, still connected to the top of the sword and whipped each and every slice back at him. Even these slices were a bit much for him, so he had to either dodge them or slice them apart. When all of them were out of the way, the chain wiped back and connected to the sword again.

"Well Raetoe. I'm afraid our time together is just about over." Tigeme said as her and her sword pulsated. She saw his blood drain from his face as he felt the power. "CHAIN REACTION!" She yelled as the chain dove for Raetoe and it caught him, twirling him and getting him stuck. She held out her free hand and said; "Poison spikes…" and spikes came from her fingernails and were injected into his skin. The chain unraveled him as it came back and went right back for him, striking him in the heart and right between the eyes. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the floor and she took a knee. That had taken a lot of energy out of her. Amazingly, a few minutes later, he started to get up. 'Damn…' Tigeme thought.

"And here's the final touch, DISTILLING ARROW! See you in the underworld BITCH!" Another voice yelled. Tigeme looked up and prepared Moncan for anything else. She saw Ingra above the flumes shooting her light arrow. She had long, bouncy straight light blond hair and vibrant green eyes. Her ears were pointed at the side of her head as blue chandelier earrings hung from them. She had a white top that hung off one shoulder and stopped slightly before her hip as the other half went all the way to her knee. It had light blue diamond in the middle of it and she had a blue diamond on her forehead. She had blue jeans on with a white, short cheerleader like skirt on over it. She also sported white jeweled heels on. The arrow was shot as a white purifying aura appeared on it as it shot through his chest, blowing him to bits. She landed in the cyclone, next to the kneeling Tigeme. "Hey!"

"Nice of you to get here, I'm dead tired." She said and laughed. Ingra laughed then looked at Raetoe.

"What are we going to do about him?" She asked.

"I got a few ideas…Throw him into the cloud." She said using Tiger Claws to sweep some of him into the plume.

"Why?"

"It will evaporate him and therefore no evidence. But I still need a co-host for the show. Ingra, are you interested?" Tigeme asked, still sweeping the leftovers into the cloud.

"SURE!" She said as she blew the remains in.

"Great. But I need to change and get rid of this cloud." Tigeme said as she swept the Moncan around the circle and the cloud disappeared. "Ok. I'll be back." She said as she walked off. She soon came back wearing a black spaghetti strapped tank top showing a little cleavage and a red over coat with black jeans with a chain and shoes. "Let's roll."

"Lets." Ingra said pretending to put on her MIB (Men in Black, don't own it) glasses on and they walked out of the room but before totally exiting it, Ingra took a long at Tigeme one last time. "Tigeme! What did he do to you!" She yelled.

"What do you mean? I'm fine!" She yelled.

"No, no! Your eyes, Tigeme, your eyes, they've changed!" She yelled. Tigeme gave her a strange look and grabbed a mirror. Her eyes widened.

"What happened to them…They're…lavender, blue?" She said, stunned.

"What? NO! They're green!" Ingra said and looked at Tigeme.

"They must have changed."

"Yea right!" Tigeme said.

"TIGEME! LOOK NOW! THEY'RE RED!" She yelled and Tigeme looked, and behold, they were indeed red.

"Wow…" She said. Now they were back to they're lavender, blue color. Tigeme thought rage, and they turned silver, thought normal, green, thought hurt, cobalt blue. "They change with my emotions!" She thought hate again, and they turned black. "Well. They change, that's for sure. Come on, we have a show to do." Tigeme said and thought normal, they were green again.

"Yea, let's go." Ingra said as they left.

000000end chapter000000

Well don't get to pissed off because the OTHER chapter is right after this one. Posted them the same day! Lucky you! So here are…

Review replies:

Pleasure-Scene-With-Inuyasha: I love your name. I hope you're not mad with the results. Hope you liked and PLEASE review again. Sorry I took so long!

Punk Rock Miko2: Yes it can and it was. hope you liked it and please review again!

InUgAl4EVA:  thanks for your review and I did have an AWESOME time. Absolutely amazing! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please review again. Bye!

Coniving: I'm glad you like this! Here it is and hope you enjoy. I like your name too! Please review again!

Hotaru the firefly: I like your name. And uh…nice…message? Lol. Please leave another! See ya next update!

Well. That was it. Hope you like it, and I'll get on the typing thing. See ya.

Chapter 14: New Song and Fight Break Out


	14. New Song and Fight Break Out

Well if you would like to know, I'm posting these at the same time because these two were once one chapter. THINK ABOUT IT PEOPLE! THAT'S ONE HELL OF A LONG CHAPTER! So here's fourteen. Lol.

(-14)(-14)(-14)(-14)(-14)(-14)

Chapter 14: New Song and Fight Break Out

(-14)(-14)(-14)(-14)(-14)(-14)

"Well hello again Ladies and Gentlemen! Tigeme here and I'm…sorry…to report that your last host, Raetoe, is…out right now. So it would be wonderful if you could welcome your NEW host, Ingra!" Tigeme said holding her hand out as Ingra came out from behind the stage and the crowd applauded.

"Hello everyone, I'll be your second host I guess. Anyway, this is where the winners sing they're songs…So now, here's Kikyo Higurashi with her latest single, My Man." She said and cringed. Ingra and Tigeme walked off the stage shaking their heads as Kikyo took the mike.

"This song I dedicate to my man, Inuyasha." She said and smiled. Kagome's eyes pretty much popped out of her head. 'She said WHAT again!' she thought furiously as Inuyasha came up behind her as his eye twitched. "Bitch." He said. Kagome laughed slightly and nodded in agreement. Murmurs went through the crowd as she started then ended the song. It was decent, but since it was about Inuyasha, Kagome was pissed. She would have to deal with her later. Tigeme and Ingra came out time and time again to announce the winners of the different categories before rock. By the time they got there, Hardcore and Whoop were already to go.

"I would like you to welcome Hardcore Dogs as one of our rock winners! Give it up for them! They will be singing, Funny Little Feeling." Tigeme said and walked off the stage as the band took their parts. Sesshomaru was playing set so he was on a platform that was raised about three feet up for he would be seen. In front of the set in the middle was Miroku and Kouga (closer to the stage but not as close as Inu and Shippo are) and in the front were Inuyasha and Shippo on opposite sides of the stage.

"Hello…" Miroku started. "As you all know, I'm Miroku, and it looks like I'll be singing this one. As you can tell, we switched our positions a little. Back here with me is the long-lost Kouga on bass," The crowd let out a scream and a couple 'I love you Kouga' s were heard, "Behind me is Sesshomaru on set," as he did a drum roll and the crowd shouted, "and up there, of course, are Inuyasha and Shippo on guitar. I'm just singing. YAY!" Miroku said. The crowd laughed a little. "Ok, so this one is called Funny Little Feeling. Hope you enjoy." Miroku said as Sesshomaru started then Inuyasha started hitting the notes, smirking.

_I'm not doin fine  
I'm desecrating lives  
I boned a phone booth of a lady shaky heinous crimes  
nailing hands down to floorboards  
angry side gone overboard  
and I'm bored  
still bored  
I'm so bored  
_

Miroku and Kouga smirked as the chorus began. Miroku's leg started beating against the floor as Kouga started jumping around. Since it was a fun song, the guys got into it. He pretty much moved to the song throughout the whole thing.

_  
I've got a funny little feeling_

**K:** _(feeling)   
my arms are shaking like a lightning rod, yeah_

_I'll cannonball right through the ceiling_

**K:** _(ceiling)   
and sink my teeth in till the feelings gone, yeah_

When it was Kouga's turn to sing, Miroku scooted over and Kouga temporally took over the mike.

_I'm the slow move guy  
no time for swattin flies  
appeasing bees knees easing g string sesing wheesing funny little feeling  
lick it dry  
wonders just who am I?  
Prison warden, teenage boy, transvestite with high heels on_

At the last line he pretended he was beating something into his hand for prison warden, looked around for teenage boy, and stuck a girly pose for the last one and twitched a bit. Kouga held in a chuckle as he watched Miroku. When the guitar solos came in, Inuyasha and Shippo went up the catwalk, did it and came back one at a time.

_  
hey where has my life gone  
ain't done anything I want  
according to my list  
I've still got so many musicians to kill  
will kill until I fill my landfill full of bodies standing still_

Miroku shoved his fist in the air and jumped as the crowd mimicked him as they entered the chorus again._  
_

_  
I've got a funny little feeling_

**K:** _(feeling)   
my arms are shaking like a lightning rod, yeah  
I'll cannonball right through the ceiling_

**K:** _(ceiling)   
and sink my teeth in 'till the feelings gone, yeah_

Loud guitar solos were played for a little while. On this chorus the beat dropped down and no one played except Sesshomaru and they all clapped to the beat until they got halfway through and the beat went back up to normal tempo by the end of the chorus. The crowd continued clapping._  
_

_  
I've got a funny little feeling  
my arms are shaking like a lightning rod, yeah  
I'll cannonball right through the ceiling  
and sink my teeth in 'till the feelings gone, yeah  
_

_  
I've got a funny little feeling_

**K:** _(feeling)   
my arms are shaking like a lightning rod, yeah  
I'll cannonball right through the ceiling_

**K:** _(ceiling)   
and sink my teeth in 'till the feelings gone, yeah  
_

_  
_**Sess**: _I've got a funny little  
_**Inu**: _I've got a funny little  
_**S:** _I've got a funny little  
_**M:** _I've got a funny little feelin_

**K: **(_feelin)   
_**Sess:** _I've got a funny little  
_**Inu: **_I've got a funny little  
_**M:** _I've got a funny little feelin  
_**S:** _feelin_

**K:** _(feelin)   
_**S:** _feelin_

**K:** _(feelin)_

**M: **_Oh you know the feeling!_

And with that the song ended. The crowd clapped and whooped furiously as the boys held out the rock on sign. "Dude, that was awesome. Don't you think that was awesome!" Miroku asked the crowd. They only got louder. "I don't know if you noticed or not, shameful if you didn't, but Kouga DID appear in this song. Say hi Kouga." Miroku said as Kouga looked into the crowd and winked.

"Yo." If it was possible, they got louder. "And for our next trick, we won't be playing. But Kagome and her band of sexy babes will be. So give them a warm welcome and enjoy their song. And if I'm not mistaken, they have a surprise for us…so wait up! Here they are!" Kouga said as the walked off stage the crowds girls yelling 'I love you's to them.

"You've been great!" Shippo said.

"Good luck guys." Inuyasha said as Rin walked on stage.

"Hello…!" She said as the crowd yelled. "Well, we are coming up, and we do have a cool song BUT we need to remodel. Stupid boys don't clean up after themselves." Rin said and shook her head as the crowd laughed. "Sit tight, we'll be back!" She said and ran off.

"That wasn't cool, Rin." Shippo said with a glare.

"Yes it was. It's true." She said and shrugged.

"Yea, Kagome and I have younger brothers. We know. Do you know how many times I've tripped on toys in the middle floor!" Sango said.

"Or find the head of your favorite doll in a pool of ketchup because HE decided on reenacting The French Revolution with your dolls?" Kagome added.

"Or not be able to open the door to your room because he 'cleaned his room' and shoved all the junk on his floor in your room?" Sango said, a vein appearing on her forehead.

"Or open the closet to get a towel and have a MOUNTAIN of STUFF that smells weird fall on you that you later found out was HIS dirty clothes!" Kagome shouted.

"Ooo…been there, girl, been there." Sango said shaking her head.

"Shut up." The boys said and glared.

"Yea, we did that when we were little." Inuyasha said. "We're much more mature now." He said crossing his arms across his chest and turning his head.

"Don't even try it Inuyasha. You still do most of that stuff." Shiori said walking by. Kagome and Sango watched her walk away.

"I like her." Kagome said.

"Me too." Sango said

"Me three." Kagura said.

"Me four." Rin said.

"I guess I make five." Ayame said as they laughed.

"You can have her." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said at once.

"Whoop, Stage is ready!"

"Well…we must be going. Later." Rin said and waved. The stage was so that there was the drum set on a top platform; the one Sesshomaru was on, with a microphone. There was a small square platform that went right below it but curved in a bit where Sango sat with her bass over on the right side. There was another platform just like that on the other side where a girl with long electric blue hair and eyes sat with a black shirt on and jeans. In front there were three microphone stands. The one in the middle was Kagome's, the one on the left, Ayame's, the one on the right, Kagura's. The stage was pitch dark except for the places where the girls were, and those were spotlight. The girls quickly went to their places.

"Hello all!" Kagome said as the crowd gave a cheer. "Well here we are again, a whole band. I don't know about you but I really like this. We have a special guest playing with us today. She's someone we found at the last minute and I'm really happy we did but this is Sair, and she's our violinist." Kagome said and Sair waved and the crowd let out a whoop. "Oh, this is kind of off subject. But as far as relationships go, Inuyasha doesn't even like Kikyo. And he's not her man, and he's NOT mine, just to make that clear. So anyway, here's our first song as our new name. I'm not sure I want to say it. This is actually Kagura's song from our FRESHMAN YEAR! (A/N: go freshman…well…until I'm a sophomore…then you suck again.) So I think she'll announce it. Kagura…?" Kagome asked turning to her.

"Wow. Thanks so much for NOT putting me on the spot." She said and glared. "But our new name is…Can I have a drum roll?" she asked as Rin did it and the crowd stomped their feet helping out. "Our new name at Battle of the Bands 2006 is…I don't know if I should tell you…" the crowd glared and so did everyone else.

"KAGURA!" they shouted, thoroughly pissed.

"Alright, alright. Don't throw rotten vegetables at me! Our new name is, drum roll again," and it was done, "The Darkest Hour." She said as the crowd silenced then burst out. "Yea, I know, we like it too. So anyway, this is Crazy, and I hope you like it. It's a more jazzy song I think but whatever." She said as Sango and Rin started, Kagura sang first. Every time the chorus happened, Sair came on with violin, and every time someone sang a verse, everyone else was singing soft backup. Kag Kagome, K Kagura, S Sango, R Rin, AAyame

**K**:_ I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that phase.  
Even your emotions had to let go  
In so much space_

The beat was very catchy so Kagura just rocked to the beat and emphasized the last line by putting her hands out in front of her and spreading them out. She hummed then Kagome went on. _  
_

_  
_**Kag**: _And when you're out there  
Without care,  
Yeah, I was out of touch  
But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
I just knew too much_

Kagome continued rocking to the beat and pointed to her head for the last lines. She hummed as the group entered the chorus while the violin went in._  
_

_  
_**E: **_Does that make me crazy  
Does that make me crazy  
Does that make me crazy  
Probably  
_

_  
_**A:** _And I hope that you are having the time of your life  
But think twice, that's my only advice  
Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,  
Ha, ha, ha bless your soul  
You really think you're in control_

Ayame rocked to the beat also as she pointed to the crowd telling her part. She looked around and laughed a bit as she spoke the first word, then everyone joined in.

_  
_**E: **_Well, I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
Just like me_

**R:** _My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb  
And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them  
Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun  
And it's no coincidence I've come  
And I can die when I'm done  
_

_  
_**S: **_Maybe I'm crazy  
Maybe you're crazy  
Maybe we're crazy  
Probably_

Sango finished the song out humming about the last thirty seconds or so while the group did soft backup. When she stopped, they looked at the crowd as they burst out clapping loudly. They all smiled and went up to the stage and took a bow. "Thanks guys. And that was our first song as, The Darkest Hour. Hope you enjoyed." Sango said and walked off stage as the rest followed.

Once back stage, the girls thanked Sair for her stepping in and she went off. They talked amongst themselves about it and then the boys came up.

"Ours was better." Was the first thing Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and looked away. Rin laughed.

"Thanks Inuyasha. We thought it was good too." Rin said and laughed.

"Wow. You speak Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. "I thought my family could only speak it. Interesting concept I must admit." He said. Rin laughed again.

"Nope, you're forgetting. I lived with these four most of my life. I speak Ayame, Kagome, Sango, and Kagura…and sometimes Kikyo, but not much." Rin said.

"Multitalented, I see." Sesshomaru said.

"Yep."

"Told you she was an ADD genius, didn't I?" Kagura asked.

"Besides that, its time to go home and its like seven and we have school tomorrow." Miroku added, groaning painfully at the end, which were followed by groans.

"Girls, what do you say we go to my house and soak all this singing stuff away?" Kagome offered.

"I'm in." Everyone said. Kagome smiled as she went off to find Souta as Kikyo came up to her.

"Hello…" Kagome said, slightly suspicious of what was going to happen.

"What the hell was that?" Kikyo asked quickly.

"Come again..?" Kagome asked.

"What the hell was that, 'Oh, Inuyasha isn't Kikyo's man cause I want him' and that stupid ass picture!" Kikyo said in a horrible whiney impersonation of Kagome.

"Oh, that. Well. He's not yours or mine and you need to let go of that. He doesn't flipping like you. Forget the picture. He embarrassed me too."

"HE DOES LOVE ME!" Kikyo yelled, her one-track mind coming into play again.

"He does NOT!" Kagome yelled.

"INUYASHA! Please tell HER that you love me."

"Kagome, I don't love her."

"WHAT!" Kikyo screeched.

"Yes…" Kagome silently said. "Here that Kikyo? Get out of my face." Kagome said and glided by her. Kikyo glared and ran up to her, reaching her arm around Kagome to her collar and jerked her around. "What the hell…" SLAP. She slapped her. Kikyo had just crossed the border and BITCH SLAPPED Kagome. Sango gasped.

"This is NOT going to end well." She whispered. The rest of the girls nodded. Kagome reached her hand up to her mouth and touched some blood that was dripping. She looked at that, then at Kikyo, then at that again. That actually hurt.

"Ok Kikyo, I'm done. What do you want?" Kagome asked, glaring. "Do you want to fight me? Do you want to prove something? Or do you want to rub in some other dumb shit this time? Hm? Which is it, what are you up too? Did you hear him? He doesn't like you, want you, or love you! Leave him alone!" Kagome yelled.

"This isn't about him, Kagome. Let's settle this. I want to find out who's actually the strongest." Kikyo answered.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You heard me. Let's duel this out like real Mikos. I'm tired of having you around to suck the glory from me time and time again Kagome!" Kikyo yelled

"What the fuck! Kikyo, I've been trying to get out of YOUR shadow my whole LIFE! I'm not sucking the glory or anything from your ass! Let it go! I don't want to have to kill you!" Kagome yelled, glaring harder.

"Well to bad, BITCH, that's what's going to happen."

"Kagome, Kagome… Kikyo…" Souta's voice rang out as he stopped right in his tracks. Shiori and Kohaku ended up slamming in the back of him.

"Souta! Why'd you stop?" Shiori yelled as she looked past him to the sight he was concentrating on. She, too, stopped all together. Kohaku didn't yet get what was going on and decided to ask questions.

"Shiori…Souta…What's…!" He said as the scene quickly unfolded itself. Kagome and Kikyo stood head on; aura's flaring and glares hard enough to kill anybody in its wake, well except those two.

"Souta…stay away. Get next to Sango. This is going to get ugly." Kagome growled out.

"She's actually right for once. Move it." Kikyo growled out. Souta quickly ran behind Sango. He knew his sister's didn't like each other but this was apparently the last straw. He was, in every since of the word, scared. Crystal tears formed at his eyes as he envisioned what this could end up like: both dead. It was a very great possibility that they would both, indeed, kill each other.

"Kikyo, since this is going to happen, lets do this away from so many people, deal?" Kagome asked, her powers lifting her up.

"Ok." Kikyo agreed as hers lifted her up in a similar way. A bright light appeared and they dashed off.

"I got they're scent. I say we follow them." Inuyasha said, sniffing the air.

"I have it also. Let's go." Sesshomaru said.

"Should I get the car?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No. I can run. Shiori, get on my back. You can't fully run yet and I'm not leaving you here." He said as he bent down and Shiori climbed on.

"It'll take too long. I can take three more people on my feather. Kohaku, Rin, and Sango you're with me." Kagura said.

"Souta get on my back." Inuyasha said and bent down as Souta climbed on.

"Kouga, Miroku and Shippo, I guess we're running." Ayame said.

"Follow us." Inuyasha said as they all took off.

"Inuyasha…?" Souta asked while wiping away his tears. "Are Kagome and Kikyo going to be ok?" He asked.

"…I sure hope so." He answered slowly and Souta started a new wave of tears. They ended up in a field in the middle of nowhere about thirty-five miles away and Miroku on Kouga's back. They saw two things going at each other: spark of pink and blue power and black and red power colliding then repelling against each other then do it all over again. The black and red power bounced off the pink and blue and crashed against a tree and literally broke it clear in half. Dust rose and a body appeared out of the cloud, battered and bruised, her whole eyes pure black.

000000end chapter000000

Heh. I'm evil. I leave a cliffy; YAY! Thanks for putting up with me take my sweet time but I have been productive…slightly. Anyway, hope you like this and I'll try really hard to work on others. Thanks for your support and reviews!

Since no one reviewed this yet, which is ok as long as you review now.

Next Time: ­The Fight: Who will win? 


	15. The Fight: Who Will Win?

Hey guys. I'm back, and since this is getting tense, I decided to get to work on it. I have BIG PLANS for this story! Now all I have to do is remember it. Anyway, Shadow 15 is here. Enjoy.

(-15)(-15)(-15)(-15)(-15)

Chapter 15: The Fight: Who Will Win?

(-15)(-15)(-15)(-15)(-15)

_000000Last Time000000_

"…_I sure hope so." He answered slowly and Souta started a new wave of tears. They ended up in a field in the middle of nowhere about thirty-five miles away. They saw two things going at each other: spark of pink and blue power and black and lavender power colliding then repelling against each other then do it all over again. The black and lavender power bounced off the pink and blue and crashed against a tree and literally broke it clear in half. Dust rose and a body appeared out of the cloud, battered and bruised, her whole eyes pure black. _

_000000This Time0000000_

It was Kagome. She was in her battle uniform (A/N: see chapter…seven), it already battered and ripped from only five minutes. Kikyo was in the same thing, the color was pink with the outline of flowers in dark blue and a blue belt. Hers wasn't in much better shape than Kagome's. Kikyo hovered in the air, laughing her eyes a covered pink as Kagome's was in black. "Had enough, little sister?" She asked, throwing another energy bolt. Kagome roared inhumanly at Kikyo and went back at her, yelling curses at her.

Inuyasha and the rest and looked at them, amazed. Kagome was just normally a human and just got up after knocking a tree in half! Sango was even scared. She's never EVER seen Kagome like this. As the fight went on, the group having to move and even protect themselves from the sister's wrath. Souta eventually came out from behind Inuyasha, now ready to look upon his sisters' feud. His eyes grew narrower and narrower, getting angrier by the minute at the physical harm they were causing each other, and the emotional harm they were causing him. Finally after seeing all he wanted to, his aura started building up.

He didn't even know he had powers. He had trained a few times with his sisters, hoping to see if he had powers to maybe match his sisters, or if he had powers at all. His tries proved fruitless, as he gave up on the powers thing. But now, now he felt something that he had never felt so much of before. He felt anger, hurt, and disappointment; maybe even hate toward his sisters actions. He felt it in the very depths of his heart, awakening something he never knew he had. A dark blue energy blew up around him, orange glow covering his body and dark blue marks that looked like flames started adorning his face and body.(A/N: kind of like Sasuke, from Naruto, when he got that curse mark and it took over him) Due to this sudden outburst, the group split up looking at Souta in sudden awe. "Souta, Souta, SOUTA! What are you doing! What's happening! Souta!" Sango screamed out, reaching a hand out to touch him. Her hand didn't even get through the first layer of blue. Once she touched it, she pulled it back, a burning sensation overcoming her fingers. Souta paid no attention to her however.

"KAGOME! KIKYO!" He screamed as he prolonged the last syllable of their names. Gritting his teeth he was propelled in the middle of them, spreading out his arms as a dark blue fire came out and burned them as they backed away.

"Souta!" Kagome growled out, "What are you doing? Stop it before you get hurt!" She growled more.

"Don't make me have to kill you too, runt!" Kikyo yelled out.

"Haven't you even realized I have my powers now!" he yelled, his eyes starting to turn Orange. He received no answer as Kikyo flew beside him, and sent a spirit ball right to his chest, causing him to fly into a tree. He didn't give up and went after them time and time again, trying to stop it. He was on his last leg on about the tenth try and went into the middle of them and to the group, it looked like a lavender and black light and pink and light blue light coming for each other but a dark blue and orange light intercepting as he floated there, dark blue flames shooting from his hands, burning them more. "I. SAID,STOP IT!" He screamed, the flames getting bigger. They shrunk back more, not wanting to get burned by Souta's toxic flames.

"Souta this isn't your problem! This is Kikyo's and mine's feud! You have nothing to do with it so STAY OUT OF IT!" Kagome screamed, her hands glowing.

"She's right. MOVE IT!" Kikyo yelled.

"NO!" He said determined. Kikyo kicked him and sent him flying into some brush below as he passed out from exhaustion.

"SOUTA!" Kagome screamed and turned to Kikyo, growling. "DON'T BE SO ROUGH! He's only a kid!" she screamed, launching at Kikyo. Kikyo blocked and pretended as though she was holding a bow and arrow as one appeared in her hands and she fired it at Kagome. She dodged it, but it came back around and stuck her in the back. Kagome grunted and reached behind her pulling the now solid arrow out, tossing it to the ground and held her hands out as a spear formed and materialized. She took a deep breath. "Spirit into the Spear!" she yelled, merging her spirit with the spear as it once again grew large pads on the side and had the lightning bolts on it. Upon seeing she did it, she smiled, looking over at Kikyo to see what she had.

Kikyo held the bow and arrow and she also took a deep breath. "Spirit into the bow and arrow!" she yelled, her spirit merging with the bow an arrow. To be honest, Kagome was surprised the bow and arrow didn't burst in flames for being in such close contact with Kikyo's soul. The bow glowed as pads, similar to Kagome's showed up around the front of the bow, in like a shield thing, going half way around but leaving a hole for the arrow to fly. Around the other parts there was a sphere of light blue energy. Once she was done she panted a bit, having a hard time with it.

"That's right, grandma DID tell me I did BETTER than you for spirit merging. Maybe it's because you have such a rotten spirit." Kagome said and smirked. Kikyo growled as her eyes glowed more and put her bow in front of her.

"Rapid Arrow Attack!" She yelled as it seemed like a thousand arrows we fired at Kagome. Kagome searched the deepest crevasses in her mind to try to think up a defense. She panicked as she saw the approaching arrows and held her spear up as she opened her mouth to scream, but something else came out.

"CIRCLE SHIELD!" She yelled as she opened her eyes wondering why she said that. Her spear shields became actual metal shields, circling around her and on top of her. There were spaces in between the shields as a couple flew in and almost hit Kagome. She breathed out, and waiting for them to end. As they ended, the shield went back to normal as Kagome floated into the trees to think of an attack pattern.

She circled Kikyo in the trees, looking for an entrance. 'Wow, maybe training DID teach me something.' She thought to herself. On the ground, Inuyasha looked and heard Kagome jump from tree to tree, just like he did, and he was demon. Could this girl POSSIBLY be demon, a little? No, she couldn't be simply because he didn't smell ANYTHING slightly of a demonic scent on her. She was all Miko, all human. But there was no way a human could do that with that much speed and agility. He didn't see her, but hardly heard her as she made her next move.

Up in the air, Kagome found Kikyo's weak spot. Even though the shields of the arrow circled half way around her, there was still the other half open to attack. But of course in order to do this, she would have to make sure Kikyo didn't move so she could hit her back. Of course if it failed, she would be spear-less, and have 1 to none defenses against her sister. Without her 'spirit' her miko powers cancelled out. Well if her mother taught her anything, it would be to take chances. So that's what she would do. She would need a distraction of some kind to get Kikyo's attention, and then she would strike. She stopped in a tree, putting her finger to her chin thinking about it. 'AHA! That's it!' She thought as she pulled out a tiny little ball out of one of her pockets and poked a tiny whole in it as she threw it across the clearing, so when and if Kikyo went to investigate, her back would be facing her. The ball exploded in her light purple and black aura colors and just like she had hoped, Kikyo went to investigate.

"Kagome, Kagome dear, come out come out wherever you are…" Kikyo murmured, floating over to where the aura light came from, "Now Kagome, it isn't safe to give away your position…" Kikyo said, looking through the trees. During this time, Kagome held her spear. "Steel Shot." She whispered as her spear turned into a straight metal line and she threw it. It was almost there and Kagome smiled every inch it moved closer to her back. Unfortunately, Kikyo figured out Kagome wasn't over there and turned around right to have the line get stuck in the shield, then turn back into a spear. Kagome's eyes widened as she just realized her doom. Without her spear, and her spirit, she's a sitting duck. And Kikyo's NEVER been one to hand you your weapon if an attack gone astray. Yea, in a nutshell, Kagome was screwed. Kikyo chuckled darkly has she pulled the spear out and tossed it to the ground. "Oh now, what's this? Kagome's spear…well it seems like she's all out of tricks then?" she said and laughed.

Down below, Sango bubbled with anger. She was not going to sit there and watch her best friend get killed by her sister. She needed to get that spear to Kagome one way or another. Hell, she would get Sesshomaru or Inuyasha to do it, since they're fast, but since that spear is overflowing with spiritual power, they were out. Sango couldn't possibly let Miroku go get it; on account of he's too slow. He's fast just not enough to get the spear, throw it to Kagome then come back. So she would do it. If she could throw her boomerang that quick then a spear should be nothing. "Kagura…you have your fan?" Sango whispered as Kagome came out of hiding and stood on the ground, away from the group exchanging insults with her sister. Kagura nodded. "I need you to back me up. I need to get Kagome's spear back to her. Give Kikyo some kind of distraction so I have time to get it. OK?" Sango asked. Kagura looked a little unsure but nodded.

"First we're going to have to get Kagome back in the trees for I can do my blades. But till then, we can't do anything." She said, getting out her fan. Just then Kikyo shot an arrow at Kagome, it glazing right below the eye and a burn mark being there and a cut, too. She turned her head just in time to avoid the most part. While turning back to her, Kikyo fired another one, this one going in and shooting Kagome in the shoulder, it going straight through. Kagome yelled, as she saw her spear and the energy going down as she grabbed her shoulder. Taking a risk, Kagome ran for her spear, but turned around every once in a while to see what Kikyo did. She did another Rapid arrow attack, and in order to stay alive, she ran the other way and dove behind a tree. Her spear was at least another hundred feet away. There was no way she could get it. "Kagura,do it now!" Sango said as she dashed the couple yards to the spear picking it up. "KAGOME, CATCH!" Sango said and threw it. Lucky for Sango and Kagome, it landed right next to the tree Kagome was\hiding behind as Kagome stuck her hand out and grabbed it.

"YES! THANK YOU SANGO!" Kagome said, jumping out from behind the tree, the shield side of the spear up. Apparently Kikyo didn't enjoy the friendly gesture quite as much and took this opportunity to exterminate Sango. Sango's eyes were turned to Kagome as Kikyo fired an arrow right for Sango's heart. "SANGO WATCH OUT!" Kagome and Kagura cried as Kagura came out and twirling her fan in a circle. "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" She yelled as the vortex came, engulfing the arrow as they ran for the group again. Kagome breathed out again, happy that Sango and Kagura were safe as she turned to Kikyo again.

"BOOMERANG BASH!" She yelled smiling as she threw it and it whipped around Kikyo, cutting her everywhere, the spirit on her bow going down greatly. The spear came back to Kagome as she caught it gracefully, rising up and attacking Kikyo straight on. All Kikyo could do was block pretty much, the arrows are only good for long distance shots for the most part. Kikyo kept blocking and blocking Kagome's attacks, but had a very suspicious smirk on her face. Kagome backed off a bit, looking at Kikyo funny but shrugged it off, and kept going. Kikyo took an arrow out of her quiver and spun it around.

"Booming arrow." She said, as a pink and blue ball started forming at the end of the arrow and Kikyo shoved it into Kagome's stomach as Kagome screamed, falling back a bit. "What…the…?" Kagome gasped out, holding her bleeding torso. Kikyo laughed. "Since the bow is a defensive weapon, the arrows had to have some sort of power right?" she said as she smirked and Kagome growled. She went back at her, swiping her spear at Kikyo and blocked another arrow. While blocking it, Kagome brought the spear up and pushed up as the shield of it went right into Kikyo neck, forcing her down and creating a crater in the ground. Kagome turned the blade down and dove, aiming the spear at her fallen sister. Kikyo saw it coming and moved a little, so the blade came down and through Kikyo's shoulder. Two screams were heard, one from Kikyo and the other from Kagome. Kikyo had, had another arrow ready so when Kagome came down and stabbed her, the arrow went straight into Kagome's side.

The sisters were there, panting harshly as Kagome's spear was dug into Kikyo's shoulder as Kikyo's arrow embedded in Kagome's side. They both pulled they're weapon out of the other and jumped away from each other, breathing and glaring at each other. Kagome pointed her fingers out to Kikyo so it looked like a gun. And Kikyo held her palm out to Kagome. "Spirit Gun!" one said, "Energy Bomb!" the other shouted. Kagome's hand went to her other wrist as the light purple and black ball formed on her pointer finger and she focused on getting the ball bigger. Kikyo had her hand on her wrist as the pink and light blue ball came to form as they both shot them at the same time. The balls of energy battled of dominance as the sisters remained at they're stances having to close their eyes because of the light. They continued doing this; every time one balled gained dominance one person wavered until their ball gained it. After a while the balls exploded, having little mini balls flying off everywhere. Their eyes widened as the balls came for them, using they're shields to protect them. Kagome turned to her friends seeing a whole wave of mini balls coming toward them. "GUYS, MOVE!" She yelled, running to them with her spear. She skidded to a stop in front of them, holding out the shield side. "SHEILDS!" She yelled as the shields tripled in size and covered them, as Kagome wavered, not ready to get the next wave of them.

From the group, Inuyasha stood up and held her up with his body as Tetsuiga appeared in his hand and transformed. "Kagome put it down." He said confidently. The shields shrunk to their normal sizes as Inuyasha's sword took the blows. "Save your strength, Kagome. Miroku, we need a shield, NOW!" Inuyasha said, a ball escaping and hitting his arm.

"Working on it, Inuyasha, hold on." Miroku said as he jammed his newly appeared staff in the ground, a purple shield appearing around them, Kagome included. She went to a knee, breathing deeply. "How's it going Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Bad. We're both loosing energy quick and we won't hold on to much longer. Oh god... Where's Souta!" Kagome cried, looking amongst them. She spotted Sango with Souta on her lap. He was breathing, bleeding from his head and burned on his chest. "What the fuck is he still doing here! Get him out of here and to a doctor NOW!" Kagome screamed.

"KAGOME! Calm down. Save your energy for Kikyo." Inuyasha said, sheathing his sword. Sango nodded.

"Kagome. Keep fighting…I won't…leave you. I'm ok." Souta spoke up. Shiroi squeaked and went to him, just finding out he was awake.

"What? They're here!" Kagome asked. "Wow. Everyone's here, huh?" She asked.

"We couldn't leave them there." Inuyasha said. "Energy balls stopped. Be careful." He said as she stood up and walked to Kikyo.

They said nothing but only stood there, staring at each other, staring at each others wounds. They had caused so much damage in so little time. Kagome clenched her fist and looked down.

"Kikyo…"

"Kagome…"

"We don't have to do this. We can walk away right now can't we?" Kikyo asked, her head lowered and fists clenched.

"No. No we can't. Not a chance. You started this and DAMNIT we're going to end it. I know how you work. You say truce with fingers crossed behind your back. As soon as they turn their back you stab them. Not again. We're finishing this now." Kagome said, her teeth clenched and anger bubbling. Kikyo clapped.

"Bravo, Bravo Kagome. Looks like you have gotten stronger and wiser. Let's go." Kikyo said and fired an arrow. Kagome dodged, creating a disc under her feet as she flew toward Kikyo and swung at her but Kikyo dodged that. "Heat slice!" She yelled and swung her bow, creating a pink slice that looked like a half circle razor and sent it toward Kagome. It was pretty long so Kagome easily dodged it, going in for another attack. What she didn't know was that the slice was a heat sensor slice. And since it was aimed for Kagome, it wouldn't stop till it hit. While Kagome was flying toward Kikyo, the razor circled around the back of her and came back, cutting Kagome multiple times in the back then disappeared. Her eyes went wide as she screamed out in pain and reached behind to touch the torn skin. Feeling the blood run down her back and pain she felt, she toppled off the disc and onto the ground, hissing in pain. Kikyo smirked evilly, holding her bow and fired three sacred arrows at her sister. Kagome focused on the arrows, and found her spear, lifting it in front of her and blocking the three arrows. She picked one up and focused on it, looking back to her sister as she painfully formed another disc and held her shield in front of her.

'Come on…do this for me…' She thought as she closed her eyes, "CIRCLE SHIELD!" She yelled as it formed around her and she flew toward Kikyo and now held all three of the arrows in her hand. She stuck one out, and as she circled around Kikyo, the arrow cut her all the way around. Not deep, but deep enough to bleed. She jammed the arrow in her back, and took it out, jamming it in her leg as the circle shield disappeared. She jumped up, as the arrow was engulfed in her energy and she threw it at Kikyo. Kikyo's eyes widened as she saw it, and knew that would be her downfall if it hit. She held out her bow.

"THOUSAND SHEILD: ENERY!" She yelled as the shield unwrapped around her and formed a thick layer of metal shields right in front of her, glowing and practically on fire with her sacred colors. Kagome reached her hands in front of her as her hands glowed and that made the arrow glows more and dove through Kikyo's shields unto the last one. At the last one the arrow became a normal one and went through it, barely cutting Kikyo. Kagome growled at this and brought her foot up, doing a power kick through shields and breaking them landing her kick right in Kikyo's neck as Kikyo gagged and fell back holding her neck. Kagome floated there, until her disc formed under her. Landing on the disc, she went to one knee breathing deeply. Just as she was thinking this fight was finally over, Kikyo stood up shakily, the glow on her bow barely alive.

Cursing, Kagome stood up, putting her spear in front of her. "Rapid Blade Attack!" Kagome yelled, focusing and flying around, have the blades go all around Kikyo as she did a Thousand Shield: metal. Kagome cursed at that but was glad some of them got in. Kikyo got up again, cursing Kagome as she attacked, and Kagome doing the same thing. This attack, block, and attack again pattern went on for what seemed like hours. Seeing them still have enough energy to insult each other was amazing. Nevertheless have the firepower to back it up. In all the years that Miroku and Sango had known Kagome and Kikyo, they never knew that ever had this much power in them. No wonder Kagome talked so much crap. She really could beat up any fool brave enough to challenge her. (A/N: ha, ha. Those last two lines are my favorite!) Maybe except one person. And that person was Kikyo. They were neck and neck seemingly all the time and the chances of them both coming out of this alive was looking slimmer by the minute. Even as much as Inuyasha hated to admit it, he was really starting to think Kagome wouldn't be able to play her guitar again, if she was going to survive.

The battle raged on, the glows on their weapons became smaller and smaller but every now and again someone got a power up, and the glow got bigger. Not for long, but long enough to fit in a strong attack or two. Even in their weakened state, they fought as if they were in top condition. By now the two were on the ground, way to tattered and torn to be in the air. They ran at each other; punching, kicking, biting, scratching, the works. Energy punches, spirit bombs and guns, rapid blade and arrow attacks, spears and arrows flying, followed by an array of sacred colors and even more so of colorful language. Surprisingly, Kagome's spear and Kikyo's bow and endless arrows were still there. Judging by the glow, you would think it would have gone away by now.

000000in the group000000

Sango stood beside Miroku, gripping onto his arm as she watched them. "Miroku…" she whispered, on the verge of tears. Miroku turned to her and noticed her disposition as he got her off his arm and wrapped it around her.

"Yes? What do you need?" he asked, rubbing her shoulder, as she chewed on her bottom lip a bit.

"Miroku…I'm scared." Sango confessed, and got tense as Kagome got blown away, but got up and ran for Kikyo again. "I'm scared for Kagome's life; since she doesn't seem to be. This maybe kind of weird but, I'm scared for Kikyo's life also." Miroku looked at her and brought her to him in a warm hug.

"Sango…everything's going to be ok. I know you're scared and with perfect reason. So am I and so is everyone here. Kagome's going to come out alive and kicking like she always does. If we haven't lost her by now, we're not going to loose her." Miroku said reassuringly as Sango returned the hug. 'Even though…she may not hold out much longer I'm sorry to say. Hold in there Sango, Kagome. Please hold on. Kagome hold on for us and win like we all know you can.' He thought. 'Don't you dare loose on us.' Sango nodded in his chest as if she knew what he was thinking. She was just having flashbacks of all the fights and feuds they've had. She couldn't loose NOW, right?

'Kagome…' Sango thought as she looked at her and saw her punch Kikyo. 'Fight, fight for what you have to and you better be alive after this.' Sango thought.

Inuyasha stood next to Sesshomaru, and he saw Kagome fall, get up and fight, then fall again but kept going after her. He took a deep breath and breathed out. "You're concerned, aren't you little brother?" Sesshomaru asked coldly but with a hint of compassion. Inuyasha looked at him, but said nothing, afraid of giving too much away. "You're not only concerned for Kagome, but for Kikyo too aren't you?" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked at him, suspicious.

"Hell no. I could care less. I only care as long as there's a winner." Inuyasha said and crossed his arms across his chest, looking toward the fight. Sesshomaru looked at him and hit him over the head, leaving a bump. "What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing the back of his head.

"That was for lying. You would be DEVASTATED if you lost Kagome. You would be less devastated if Kikyo died, but sad none the less. Even the thought of loosing Kagome chills you to the bone and you know it. So admit it, you're just as scared as those girls over there, those girls that just happen to be her family." Sesshomaru said coolly, looking at the fight, hardly seeming phased.

"I hate it when you get like this… so damn analytical." Inuyasha said, looking at the ground and moving some dirt with his foot. "Sesshomaru, you're scared too, aren't you? At least impressed with them, right? I mean seriously, look at them." Inuyasha said, looking at his brother. Sesshomaru sighed and looked up at the now cloudy skies, blinking once and looking down at Inuyasha.

"Yes, I am rather impressed. Who knew they had it in them? Inuyasha, I'm not sure what's going to happen…" he said, putting a clawed hand on his brother's shoulder and gripped it once, then took his hand off. "Hang in there…for whatever happens." He murmured at the end, and looked up just to see Kikyo get blown into a tree by a blast and Kagome start punching her face in. Inuyasha looked up at him. 'This must be serious….' He thought.

"Damn it that girl." Rin said, glaring at Kagome. Kagura looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You heard me! I've stayed quiet too long! I love that girl like a member of my family and then she has to go do some SHIT like this!" Rin said, her fist shaking by her side. "I'm so proud of her for finally settling this but…but I never wanted it to go this far. Look," Rin said pointing as Kagome spear started fading and Kikyo's bow did the same thing, then both reformed. "She's gonna be out of energy any time now and it will be straight hand to hand from there. I don't want anybody getting killed, I don't want Kagome to no longer be able to be in our band anymore…cause it's not just a band…it's a family, you know? And we can't loose one…" Rin said, still angry.

"…I know what you mean. Rin, Kagome's going to be fine. She always has been and always will be. Ok?" Kagura said. Rin looked at her for a moment, and then ran out of the safety of the group as she jumped up on a rock.

"KAGOME!" Rin yelled, trails of tears starting to come down her face. "KAGOME! I SWEAR IF YOU DON"T MAKE IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Rin yelled, tears getting heavier and heavier every word. Kagome looked at Rin, and a faint smile came to her as she nodded.

"Ok Rin. I will." Kagome muttered, dodging Kikyo. Rin walked back to the group and wiped away her tears, trying to think happy thoughts. Shippo walked up behind her and turned her around, giving her a hug.

"Rin…don't cry. She'll be fine. Kagome's a fighter, you know that." Shippo said, rubbing her back as Rin took a deep breath and hugged him back, nodding.

"Yea, she'll be fine." She said, cracking a smile.

Ayame sat down, kind of in the back, having both of her knees up and her arms hanging on them, leaning. Her eyes didn't hold much emotion as they glowed a bit. She stayed silent as Kouga came by and sat down next to her, wondering why she was so silent. She breathed steadily, watching every detail of the fight.

"…Ayame…?" Kouga asked.

"Kouga don't say a word. I'm not up for it right now." She said. Kouga was slightly taken back; her voice was slightly lower than normal and kinda raspy.

"It's the fight, isn't it? It's got everybody on pins and..." he said, and was cut off by Ayame's fist hitting the ground.

"Kouga. It isn't the fight, ok! I said FUCK OFF." She said lifting up her fist and Kouga saw a hole where she hit.

"Ayame. You're not normal and you know it." Kouga answered, slightly glaring at her. Ayame looked at him and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and huffed, turning to look at the fight. "Are you afraid she isn't going to win?"

"No. I already know the ending of this. Why would I be worried about the ending when I know already? Fuck off Kouga. I don't want to talk to anyone." She said. Kouga looked at her and decided to shut up as he smiled sadly once and sat there next to her, looking at her, then looking back. Ayame breathed out, as a crack of lighting was heard, a hard rain coming down. She looked at him and almost tackled him in a hug. She said nothing but just hugged him. Kouga was slightly surprised but returned the hug, rubbing her back, also saying nothing.

The rain poured and Souta sat, looking at this sisters. Shiori and Kuhaku came up and sat next to him, not saying anything, but just sat there. "Aren't you going to say something?" Souta asked, glaring out into the rain. Shiori shook her head.

"No. I think we can give support without saying anything, don't you Kuhaku?" Shiori said, scooting closer to Souta and wrapping an arm around him.

"Yea, cause that's what best friends do." Kuhaku said, also scooting closer and wrapping an arm around his friend.

"…Thanks guys…" Souta said, barely containing his tears as he let his friends silently comfort him.

000000back to Kagome and Kikyo000000

The sisters no longer had enough energy to maintain powerful attacks and they noticed there weapons fading away little by little with every blow. Now the name of the game was who can get the other's weapon to fade away completely. And they only way to do that, was to make the other bleed. So that's what they did. The once green grass was now stained with puddles of red in some places, blood dripping off of Kikyo and Kagome. Kagome's left arm was limp to her side and her right leg looked like it was starting to drag. Kikyo's right shoulder was bleeding badly causing her pain every time she used it so she kind of left it there. Her legs looked like jelly and she had collapsed several times while blocking Kagome's attacks.

Their movements had slowed down increasingly, so they were no longer shooting balls of light. They didn't even have any sort of glow to them anymore. They're reflexes suffered horribly because of blood loss and vision was off because of maybe a black eye or two. Kagome threw a hard punch, and seemingly, she got dizzy and fell off the other side of the punch. Kikyo received it on the cheek, causing her to fall on the opposite side of Kagome.

Kikyo was there, feeling the sting of her sister's fist on her cheek. As her whole world did loops around her. She looked over, seeing about five Kagome's and realized her dazed expression. It looked like Kagome's world was spinning also. She tried focusing her energy on her wounds, trying to get them to stop hurting so much as she felt the blood gushing. Gripping what's left of her arrow, she shook her head and took a deep breath, sitting up and getting to her feet. This was going to end now.

Kagome lay there, and stared up as she saw her whole world rotate around her. The rain fell harder coming upon her face and removing some blood as she started to feel her eyelids fall. She shook her head furiously and sat up as she breathed, trying to become less dizzy. She looked straight in front of her as she saw a hardly conscious Kikyo. 'Shit…' Kagome thought as Kikyo swiped the arrow across Kagome's cheek, then through her right arm. Kagome roared out in pain as she flung her spear at Kikyo, as it hit right through one of one her legs as Kikyo and Kagome collapsed on their back. The arrow and spear soon disappeared as the two stayed there, seemingly escaping consciousness.

"Is it over?" Sango asked looking out at them.

"No. Not yet." Sesshomaru answered as the two shakily got up, going at each other with bare fists.

"This is barbaric…" Ayame said, wincing at a blow Kikyo threw and Kagome's gut.

"It's what they have to do." Souta said quietly, watching Kagome cough up blood and kick Kikyo in the side, throwing Kikyo to the floor.

Kikyo got up, glaring as she stood black holding out her hand, holding her wrist. "Kagome, its time to end this!" A small pink and blue sphere appeared in the middle of her palm. Kagome stood back, putting her hand out like a gun, holding her wrist.

"For once I actually agree; it's the end Kikyo!" Kagome yelled as a lavender and black ball appeared at the end of her pointer finger.

"It's the end. This fights over." Sango said, on the verge of tears as the balls got bigger. "This is the last of their energy and they're putting everything into this one. The last blow…" Sango said.

They let out a battle cry, releasing them as they flew toward the other. Kagome stood, facing the ball head on as Kikyo did the same. A huge burst of light appeared, almost blinding the group. After the light went away, Kagome and Kikyo still stood there, steam rising from their tattered body's as the wind rattled them. Their once vibrant brown eyes were now dull and lifeless. Kagome stuck out one hand, the hand she did the spirit gun with, and formed it in the shape of a gun again. She breathed in. "Bang." She said smirking as she pulled her forearm back, pretending like she shot a gun. As soon as she said that they both came crashing toward the forest floor.

A sickening silence was there, the smell of blood thick in the air. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed and jetted it toward Kagome. Soon after, the group darted after him, leaving Souta sitting there in disbelief.

"It's over…it's really over..." he whispered, " KIKYO! KAGOME!" he yelled as he ran toward his sisters. He pushed through the crowd and looked upon his sisters faces and almost broke out crying. Blood was everywhere, their eyes still open and an empty sensation filling them. "Kagome...Kikyo…" He said, his eyes wide open as streams of tears came down, blending in with the rain. He looked from sister to sister as Inuyasha brought Kikyo beside Kagome and Souta collapsed at their heads. He whipped his head around glaring at all of them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! SOMEBODY CALL A FUCKING AMBULENCE OR SOMETHING! THEY'RE GONNA DIE!" Souta screamed at them. "HURRY UP!" he screamed again "I love you, don't die on me PLEASE don't die on me!" He whispered hugging their cold faces.

Everyone got out they're phone's dialing quickly for an ambulance. Sango looked at Souta and knelt down next to him, turning him around away from their faces and into her chest as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Souta, everything's gonna be ok, ok? Remember that. Help will be here, and Kagome and Kikyo are going to alright…don't cry…" Sango whispered out, tears making they're way down her face as she shielded her eyes from the site and gripped Souta tighter. Souta didn't respond for a moment, and then let everything go as he screamed out, gripping Sango's shirt tightly, crying.

Inuyasha looked at the ground as he put his hand down and closed Kikyo and Kagome's eyes. "Don't you dare leave us…" he mumbled as he turned away, a lump getting caught in his throat and a few rare tears came down. His bangs covered his face as more came down, as he heard his friends on the phone with the hospital.

'Don't die…' was the wish that was offered to that full moon.

000000end chapter000000

Ah man! That was sad. Tear jerker right there, if not tears almost. It was quite sad. Maybe it's just me. So tell me what you think. Sorry it took so long again, the next chapter WILL be up soon, because I have macho plans for this story! Please tell me if this was sad, or an 'I balled like a baby' sad, or a just overly cheesy 'you suck at this drama thing'. You're input would be greatly appreciated.

Personally, I think this was a DAMN good chapter, I feel quite accomplished because of it. It may not have been the best chapter but defiantly the most heart wrenching one I think. Tell me if you at least felt something. If you didn't, I totally failed… and I don't like to fail. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and DO NOT forget to press that button for review. Wonderful! TTFN: ta, ta for now!

As always, we have review replies! For those who reviewed anyway. 

Punk Miko2: Well now you see what happened. I'm not sure I want to kill Kikyo off just yet. She is the antagonist. I might kill her off once I bring Narku back in. Tell me what you think. I think direction with the villains is needed. Thanks!

Pleasure-Scene-With-Inuyasha: Well she didn't exactly win, and she didn't exactly loose. I kind of did let both sides of it swing. I was actually seriously thinking about letting Kikyo win then pass out. But now I think I might loose reviews if I do that… ; Overall it was a draw. And I seriously doubt anyone's gonna die in the next chapter. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't read. Thank you for reviewing!

­­I am no one and I stand alone: Hello! You and I almost have the same name! anyway, thank you for the comment and sorry I took so long. I hope you read this one and give me a little bit more to chew on for the next comment. T.T lol. Thank you!

Cat: Hi cat! Thanks for the review! Like I said before, I'm not sure I want to kill Kikyo off…not yet anyway. Tell me what you think and please review again, well if you check up on this anyway. See ya!

sigh ok, I got 4 reviews. The four I got were awesome but…I need more! Yes, ok, so

I update slowly. I'm riding 3 stories here and **geometry**! GIVE ME A BREAK! So I'm hoping to get at least 4 this time. Maybe more if I'm lucky. So review please, hope you enjoyed.

Next chapter: 'Don't die is My Only Wish': Rehabilitation in the Making.

Do I smell a song in the next chapter?


	16. Don't Forget to Breathe Tonight

Hey! I'm sorry I was late I had the worst writers block ever on the song. I was looking for the _perfect _one and I just couldn't find it, and out of all my music, and believe me I have a lot, I could find like three and they really didn't do the job. So I was just on Limewire thinking I would look up some music just because I was getting bored with my already huge inventory of music and looked up some on 30 Seconds To Mars. I found a couple songs that I thought sounded cool and listened to them. Wouldn't you know it I found the EXACT song I was looking for? It has it all in song form! Amazing!

So a few warning's about the song. First of all, it's called 'A Modern Myth' and I'm telling you, you HAVE to listen to the song it is GORGEOUS! Second, **I do not own it.** Its 30 Seconds to Mars' song not mine. Third, this song has four 'the secret is out's and seventeen freaking 'good-bye's in it. Beware, I will use every last one of them. The song is not over till I use all of them. So now that you know the warnings, on with the emotional trauma. Ah, I love this. Enjoy.

**_I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, OR THE SONGS. _**There, I've said it.

(-16)(-16)(-16)(-16)

Chapter 16: (renaming it) Don't Forget to Breathe Tonight…

(-16)(-16)(-16)(-16)

_000000Last Time000000_

'_Don't die…' was the wish that was offered to that full moon. _

_000000This Time000000_

(A/N: If you didn't read the second paragraph of the authors note up there, I need you to do that before we begin. It's kind of vital. Thanks.)

**_Did we create a modern myth_**

_**Did we imagine half of it**_

_**Would happen in a thought from now**_

**_  
_**Inuyasha stared at the ground as he saw his vision be blurred by the accursed tears. He honestly couldn't help himself, and that's what really scared him. He cried so little, it had to be huge to make him cry, and to the extent of so many tears. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out how, in maybe a month or so on how this girl, this Kagome, had impacted him so much as to make him cry. He wanted to believe that he had just imagined this all, this fight, the past month, everything. He wanted to believe he imagined half of it and this was this big, terrible, scary, nightmare that he couldn't escape from.

He pinched himself as to confirm reality. He slowly opened his eyes as he took a couple deep calming breaths. He had to pull himself together. He had to be strong. He had to force himself to turn around and look at Kagome's and Kikyo's lifeless bodies and not break down. He _had_ to if not for himself, for Kagome. He had to be her rock, even if she wasn't conscious. He furiously wiped the rushing clear streams away and turned back around as he laid eyes on the mortifying sight of Kagome's once vibrate skin, now pale and ghostly. Even with his acute hearing, he could hardly hear the beat of Kagome and Kikyo's heartbeat. It was bad, really bad, the beat was unnatural, more like forced to beat and out of the universal flow of things. He ran a hand over his face.

_**Save yourself**_

_**Save yourself**_

_**The secret is out**_

_**The secret is out  
**_

Kagome and Kikyo were trying desperately to save themselves; to keep themselves living. The secret would be out, soon enough. The secret of their deep rooted hatred, of their fight was now going to be out once they entered that hospital. It was much more than what it started out as, much, much more. He breathed in. "When are they coming?" Inuyasha asked in his strongest voice that only came out as a quiet whisper, his voice cracking in the middle of it. Sango looked up from Kagome's face, her eyes red and swollen.

"They said they were on their way, I hope they come soon, I can hardly feel her pulse." She said quietly, as Inuyasha noticed Sango trying to check her pulse.

"The same with Kikyo, they're loosing it." Miroku added, setting Kikyo's pale transparent wrist on the ground. Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he willed the ambulance to get there faster. He heard the ambulance's alarms wail as he sighed, they were close. A few minutes later, the ambulance burst through the trees, probably guided by a path of destruction that lead Inuyasha and company to the scene. Policemen followed, as they all jumped out of their cars with stretchers, and went to place the dying girls on them.

_**To buy the truth**_

_**And sell a lie**_

_**The last mistake before you die**_

_**So don't forget to breathe tonight**_

_**Tonight's the last so say good-bye**_

Inuyasha grimly watched as Kagome and Kikyo were hauled off in the stretchers and loaded into the ambulance. He quickly ran over to them to see wires hooked up to them, and to see liquids being pumped into them as well as blood. The police had taped off the area, and went to Inuyasha as he stood in front of the open back of the ambulance, his eyes glued to Kagome's face.

He hated to think that maybe, possibly, this could be her last night. And she didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone. The foreboding mood took over as he plunged into depression. Her last mistake, the one fatal one she had to make. The possibly final, fatal mistake to get in a fight with her sister that had her and her sister with more than one foot in the grave. Hell, she up to her neck in the grave. Inuyasha knew everyone knew all too well there was a slim chance of her making it. He knew, and he felt he was forced to except it. He looked on blankly as he shook his head slowly, without even realizing it. Her breath was slow, and the heart monitor hooked up to her wrist beeped only once in a while, instead of constant like it was supposed to. He could hardly see the rise and fall of her stomach indicating she breathed. _'Don't forget to breathe tonight, don't forget to breathe tonight…' _he thought sullenly. She had to breath…she just had to.

_**The secret is out **_

"So what happened here, son? Can you tell me that? It looks like a battle ground out here and you have blood all over you." a deep voice asked. Inuyasha turned slightly, to see a middle aged man in a policeman's uniform, his hat in his hand along with a notebook and pen.

"That's what it is: a battleground." Inuyasha answered quietly, turning his attention again to Kagome.

"Between who? Did you get mad at the girls and decide to beat them? Since it's away from town, I believe it was a good place, but why didn't you just let them die?" He asked gruffly. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as his demon blood flared within him. How dare he accuse him of HARMING Kagome or Kikyo? Sure he hated Kikyo, but he would never, EVER do something like this. He clenched his fist as his claws punctured his skin and sent crimson droplets speeding toward the already reddened earth. He slowly turned around to face the policeman, Mr. Harris, as his nametag read. It took every ounce of self control he had not to grab the man and rip out his throat, or not to claw him to death. **_  
_**

_**The secret is out**_

"I would never hurt Kagome. I would never hurt Kikyo. I didn't hurt them. The only fight going on here was between them. I had nothing to do about it. I may have been one of the many, many reasons, but I didn't lay a finger on them. How dare you accuse me doing something like this? I don't see you questioning everyone else! I don't see you checking out any sort of evidence! Am I the only suspect here? Am I-" Inuyasha's ranting was cut short by Officer Harris.

"Now, now son, no need to get angry..." He said, starting to get the feeling of the rising demonic aura as he backed up a bit.

_**The secret is out**_

"Shut up! Don't tell me not to get angry! You're not the one who just sat here and watched his ex girlfriend and his best friend beat the living SHIT out of each other! You're not the one who is left helpless and angry and who couldn't do a damn thing about any of it! I am past angry. I am frustrated, I am hurt, I am angry –fuck that I am outraged, I am tired, I am irritated and there isn't a damn thing I can do to…to…to make anything better! Not a damn thing! And I hate myself for it! You're not the one going through this. So just shut the fuck up and leave me alone." He yelled out, the tears starting to come back as he turned back around and faced Kagome. He drew ragged breaths as the fatigue and emotion stress overwhelmed him. He placed a hand on the car as he leaned in and the terrible tears threatened to fall once more.

_**The secret is out.**_

"I just want to know what happened. I wasn't accusing you of -"

"Bullshit. I told you what happened. Kagome and Kikyo got in a fight and this is how it ended. Happy?" He said, as he glared at the ground. Officer Harris nodded and silently walked off, not wanting to disturb the demon anymore than he already had. Inuyasha took his hand off and walked over to a nearby tree and punched it.

**_Good-bye _**

The word echoed and echoed over and over in his mind and wouldn't get out. He punched the tree again as his rage boiled and bubbled over as his tears fell coming in streams that felt like acid down his face. He gritted his teeth as grief overcame him and he punched the tree harder. He could here the deafening cries of her friends and the violent pounding of his own rapidly beating heart.

**_Good-bye _**

There it was again! That word that he desperately wished would disappear and never come back! He didn't want to say good-bye, he refused to say good-bye, yet every time it echoed he felt himself be swallowed more and more by the darkness and he couldn't fight his way out. The lump in his throat got bigger and bigger until he felt he couldn't breathe, like he couldn't speak. His tears came down faster as he pounded into the tree even more. The stinging of his knuckles was horrendous, even for a demon, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered at that point. If he had to say good-bye, nothing else mattered.

_**Good-bye **_

He couldn't see anymore, the tears were coming down to fast. His demon blood raged within him, and wasn't allowed to be released. Inuyasha was tired. He was tired, and it felt like he would collapse at any moment. He punched more as the thought of how his world was flipped when Kagome came around and now, how it's doing a one hundred an eighty degree flip now that her existence is threatened. He didn't know what do at this point. He was powerless, and that frustrated him. He punched again, and didn't feel anything but heard a huge thump on the ground. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his sleeve, he just realized that he punched through the tree.

**_Good-bye _**

His knuckles had splinters in them, and were bleeding profusely as the blood trickled from the wounds and went down into his hand. The puncture wounds from when he dug his claws into his skin were still there, and that just added to the bloody mess. He swallowed hard and pulled himself together once more. He wiped the tears again as he turned around and watched the turmoil and chaos unfold around him. Groups of his friends were everywhere, crying and sulking, as the paramedics ran around treating everyone for minor injuries. He heard Sango most of all, yelling at one of the paramedics trying to patch up her small cut to her head. "What are you doing you idiot? Stop worrying about me and get those two to the hospital! Can't you see their on the verge of death? We'll we fine! You know as well as I do that if you don't leave now they won't make it to the hospital! Go now, you fool!" Sango yelled as she slapped his hands away. The ever falling rain drenched her as she shivered and yelled.

"Miss just please let me take a slight look at it…" He tried.

"NO! Get your ass going now before I force you to!" She yelled bringing her fist up, glaring at the man. Inuyasha walked over and looked at him.

"Can any of us go with you to the hospital?" He asked quietly in a low voice. The man shook his head.

**_Good-bye _**

"Family only and we have the boy." He answered.

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for getting moving." He said his mouth barely moving, glaring from red-trimmed eyes. His low voice held a sense of urgency as Inuyasha shoved his burning hands into his pockets as the man ran off, gathering everyone else. He looked over, seeing Souta sitting beside Kagome with a bandage around his head, staring blankly at his sister's cold face. He noticed his cheeks gleaming in the night sky as streams of water fell from each eye. A few people jumped in that car, while the other half jumped in the other as the shut the doors and zoomed off.

**_Good-bye _**

Inuyasha stared blankly after them, as his knees gave out and he sunk to the floor. "Inuyasha!" Sango screamed as she sunk down in front of him, her brown eyes looking bleaker than his could. He saw total turmoil in her eyes and it tore him apart as he reached forward and enveloped her in a warm embrace. She lay there dumbly as she stared into his silver wet mane. "Inuyasha… I know you're hurting. It'll be…" She couldn't finish as she wrapped her arms around him and poured her tears out.

**_Good-bye _**

"Inuyasha I'm so scared! I don't know what's going to happen to her! I don't want her to die! She's been my best friend forever and I don't know what I'm going to do without her! What do I do Inuyasha?! What can I do? I feel pathetic sitting here and crying I have to do something, anything!" She cried harder as he held her tighter and he shook his head.

"There isn't anything we can do…" He murmured.

"There has to be! There has to be something!" she cried, gripping onto the back of his shirt for dear life. "I can't sit idly by and watch her die!" She screamed. That struck a chord in his heart. Death? Good-bye…they were one in the same…

**_Good-bye _**

He had never thought about it like that. Saying good-bye meant…death. Kagome couldn't die; it seemed almost unreal as the realization hit all too quickly and the rain poured harder. _'Don't forget to breathe tonight; don't forget to breathe tonight…' _He thought as he took deeper breathes. "Don't forget to breathe tonight, don't forget to breathe tonight…Don't forget to breathe..." He said quietly. Sango looked up at him.

"You're torn up just as much as we are." He turned his head and she hugged him.

"We can't give up yet. It isn't over. Kagome fights, that's what she does, and damn it if she isn't going to fight for her life. Kikyo's the same. Whether it being them fighting for a spot on the bus, or fighting for their lives, they'll do it, and they'll do it with all they have in them." Miroku said placing a hand on Sango's back.

**_Good-bye _**

Even with the encouragement from his friends, _good-bye _still stuck well in his head as he felt ice shoot through his veins. A battle was raging within him, the thought of Kagome living and dieing battling. Normally, the thought of her living would outweigh the not, but not this time. The world seemed to get darker by the minute and he felt powerless to stop it. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked up into the concerned face of his brother. "Inuyasha, the police are willing to give us all a ride home." Sesshomaru said softly as Inuyasha nodded and stood up bringing Sango up with him as he released her.

"I think I'll walk home. I need to think." He said quietly. Sesshomaru nodded as he nodded toward the cars and everyone followed.

**_Good-bye _**

The cars left and he was left by himself, facing the battle ground. A raging headache shot through him, so powerful that sent him to his knees. He grabbed his head with both hands, fearing his head would explode. He shook his head, which didn't help his headache any, as he just looked up and stared at the battle ground in front of him, the blood illuminating in a deadly red color. No green could be seen, and it just hurt him more to think he had watched all of it be shed; every single drop.

_**Good-bye **_

This couldn't be real. It just had to be a dream, a nightmare more like. It was all too horrid to be true, too bloody.

_**Good-bye **_

Reality pushed its way through his brain as his hands flew from his head to the soft mud below, to keep himself from falling. _'No…It just…no…'_

_**Good-bye **_

Inuyasha shut his eyes closely, as he sat back on his knees as he stared at his hands. Crimson stared back at him.

_**Good-bye **_

A blood curling scream erupted from his throat as he desperately tried to wipe the blood away on his already muddy, torn jeans. He looked back at his hands as he still saw the blood; he switched gazes from his hands to his jeans, and found the blood there too. Inuyasha shook his head as he felt his stomach give a terrible twist as he got up and ran behind the nearest tree, and became violently sick. The sickening smell overwhelmed his all too sensitive senses as he became dizzy and looked back out. "It wasn't a dream…" He finally admitted to himself. "It's real and Kagome's going to die. Oh God, please don't let her die! Please!" He cried his hands on his head once again. He shook his head as his world rotated in front of him.

_**Good-bye **_

He wandered out to the bright yellow caution tape as he noted everywhere Kagome's body had fallen, everyplace Kikyo stabbed her, every place Kikyo fell, and everything else. He soaked it all in and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because it could be the last thing he remembered seeing of her. He didn't want to think about it. He really didn't. He scanned the area as he muttered softly to himself. "Kagome, I know your unconscious and probably being worked on and on the verge of death, but you have to listen to me…because maybe you can here me. I don't want you to die. Fight it, if not for yourself, for Souta, for…for Sango, Kagura, Ayame, Rin, everyone. Maybe even for me. But you can't leave us. I don't know what's wrong with me, and I wish you were here to help me. But I keep thinking I have to say good-bye to you…and that's the last thing I want to do Kagome." Tears swamped his vision again.

_**Good-bye **_

"I don't want to be like this. I don't want to feel like this. I'm cold, and I don't like the way this feels, this empty feeling, its haunting, Kagome." He looked up at the sky as the stars sparkled back at him. "Help me, help me and live. If you live I swear I will never EVER put another piece of gum in your hair." He said as he fondly remembered the time they were fooling around and he stuck gum in her hair. She was royally pissed after, and chased him around for a half an hour with a huge wad of gum, determined to put it in his hair. She didn't, but spit in his drink instead, as he later found out. "See what you're doing to me? Making me regret things, and I never thought I would feel this empty. This lonely…" He wrapped his arms around his stomach as he peered at the blood stained ground with absolute weariness and disgust. "I need you to live for me, do me this one last favor. I've never felt this venerable. It hurts Kagome. My heart is breaking in a million pieces and as much as I hate to admit it, I can't fix it with duct tape like with my guitar. I need your hand. I feel sick, all this blood is making me. I don't know how I'll make it home." He closed his eyes. "Kagome! Why do I feel like you're going to die! Why do I feel like I'm going under and drowning! I'm loosing all connection with the world and I have no clue how to get it back! Help me! Please…Don't forget to breathe tonight, don't forget to breathe!" He yelled as took a deep breath and ran behind a tree, becoming violently sick once again.

**_Good-bye _**(Yes, it's done now.)

After he felt like he could make it, he took a deep breath and took one step, and then collapsed in the soft mud, out cold.

* * *

Back at home, Sesshomaru entered through the front door, Shiori in his arms, weary and exhausted. He wanted a shower, and Shiori was already sleeping by the time the police dropped them off. Shutting the door behind him, he walked into the house to see his step mother and father rush toward him. "Sesshomaru!" His father cried, looking at him with weary, tired golden eyes. "Son what happened? Are you ok? Why are you wet and why are you home so late?" He asked rapidly, inspecting him for all kinds of injuries. 

"Shiori!" His step mother called as he gently handed her over to her. "Sesshomaru what happened to you two? You look absolutely drained." She said reaching a hand up to stroke Sesshomaru's face. He lowered his eyes.

"I'm fine, and so is Shiori. Kagome and Kikyo got in a fight…a bad one. They're half dead and hopefully at the hospital now. It was bad. It happened right after the concert and we all followed. It rained while we were out in the middle of nowhere. Not like it mattered…" He trailed off. Sesshomaru's voice was low, lower than it was normally. His father gave a sigh.

"Inuyasha sure has an interesting taste in women." He said shaking his head, and then he perked up, looking behind Sesshomaru and behind his wife. "Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he?" He asked, looking at his eldest son, concern creeping into his eyes. Sesshomaru's tone dropped lower.

"He stayed behind. He said he was going to walk home. I don't know where he is, and in the state he was in, I thought it would be best if I left him to think…" He said. Sesshomaru cursed silently to himself. His father was going to tear him a brand new ass that he left Inuyasha out there. But what else was he supposed to do? Drag him here without him wanting it? It would have been murder to move Inuyasha in such a state. His father's voice grew grave.

"Sesshomaru, I want you to tell me exactly where it was." He said grimly, looking his son square in the face.

"What are you planning to do, father?" He asked, even though he knew damn well what he was going to do.

"I'm going to go after him. You haven't said much about his condition, but by what little you told me, I'm very concerned. The last thing I want is for his demon blood to take over." He said as Sesshomaru followed his father into the other room while he threw on a sweatshirt over his shirt and tied his shoes. Sesshomaru told him exactly where the fight was and good luck on the search.

"Izoyai," His father said, the concern coming out of the endearment, "Clean Shiori up and put her to bed, she looks exhausted." He turned to Sesshomaru. "And you do the same, Sesshomaru. You look exhausted. Take a warm shower and go to bed." He said, patting his son's shoulder affectionately.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Izoyai called, sprinting up the stairs and to the bathroom.

"What about Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, keeping his ground.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha. I'll bring him home." He said as he walked out the door, and took off in a sprint down the street. Sesshomaru smiled, and walked tiredly up to his bathroom.

* * *

InuTashio looked around from the air, searching for his lost middle son. _'Oh come on Inuyasha. Where are you?' _he thought to himself, scanning the trees as the intense scent of blood hit him and nearly sent him descending to the ground. He caught himself on the top of a tree as he coughed, and caught a hint of Inuyasha in the terrible mixture. _'Hold on Inuyasha. I'm coming.' _InuTashio was fairly glad the blood was so strong; if it wasn't then he wouldn't have caught Inuyasha's scent. But that also meant that someone had to be there to supply all that blood. The fight and Inuyasha still being there did make sense, but it was still sad to think. Soaring through the air, the rain feel hard upon his lustrous silver hair as he finally caught sight of what seemed like an ocean of blood, with yellow caution tape around it. Outside of the tape, a figure laid there, motionless on the ground, its silver hair tainted with red. InuTashio cursed, the hereditary silver hair, there was his son.

Cascading down, he landed right by the figure, horrified by seeing his youngest son sprawled out in the mud, his beautiful hair stained with blood and mud. The concerned father cussed openly as he kneeled down, checking his pulse and sighed as relief washed over him. He had a pulse. He bent down lower to pick up his fallen son as Inuyasha' s claws suddenly lengthened, purple marks faded on and off of his cheeks as his claws flew up and tried to strike him. He lifted his chin and narrowly avoided the sharp talons. His heart did a terrible wrench as he watched Inuyasha's body try to defend itself, even though he wasn't conscious. "Inuyasha…" He muttered as his large hand wiped some blood off of his son's face and removed some loose silver strands from his face.

"Inuyasha, it's me, your father. I'm going to hurt you, I'm here to take you home, you're safe." His gruff voice said, sweeping more hair out of his face. The marks immediately faded and his claws retracted. His body wiggled.

"…Dad…?" He said InuTashio's eyes widened as he looked upon his son and rested his hand on his son's head.

"Inuyasha? Are you awake?" He asked. Inuyasha's hand flew up and rested upon his father's.

"Dad?" He asked more urgently as his claws twitched.

"Yes, Inuyasha, it's dad." He said as Inuyasha's unconscious body allowed him to pick him up, as Inuyasha immediately rested his head against his father's chest as InuTashio smiled down at his boy. It reminded him of the times when Inuyasha was younger and was made fun of. He would fall asleep in the middle of no where and his dad had to come out and look for him, and had to carry him home. InuTashio shook his head, Inuyasha looked just as he had when he was little, just way longer, and back then, he could fit his whole son's body in his long arms. Now, his son's long legs hung over the other side of his arms and he was just a bigger version. InuTashio smiled sadly and jumped up, to race home with Inuyasha in his arms.

A few minutes later, he stepped in the door, closing it behind him. He was soaking wet, and his son was even worse. He stepped into the living room, only to see his wife with her legs crossed and hot tea in her hands, staring at a wall. As soon as her husband stepped in the room, she turned and gasped as she saw her son and the condition he was in. She set the cup down, and faced over to her son. "Oh my God Inu, what happened to Inuyasha?" She asked frantically, tears streaming down her face already.

"I'll tell you later. But we need to check him out. Where I can I put him?" he asked as Izoyai ran a hand through her son's tangled hair. She pointed to the coach.

"Put him on the coach, I put a garbage bag over it so it wouldn't get wet." She said as he set Inuyasha on the couch. "Inuyasha, this is your mom. I hope you're alright. I'm going to take a look at you, ok?" She said softly as she pulled his hands out of his pockets and gasped, falling back on her butt, horrified at what she say. InuTashio found it interesting how she just knew to tell him who she was before touching him. He had to learn the hard way. Maybe it was mother's intuition.

"What, Hun, what is it?" He asked, looking at her. She pointed to Inuyasha's hands as he looked, and was equally shocked. "Go get the first aid kit, hurry." He ordered, grabbing his son's hands and peered at them. "What the hell did you do to yourself Inuyasha? These look like splinters… damn it." He cursed as Izoyai returned with the Kit. "We need to get all these splinters out. And disinfect it before it closes completely." He said, grabbing some tweezers and starting the process. His wife joined, painstakingly pulling out each splinter, one by one. A while later the splinters had been all pulled out, and the disinfecting process had begun, Inuyasha's body writhed painfully because of the hydrogen peroxide solution they had put on it, and the bit of alcohol. His screams racked the house as his father rubbed some clear substance on it and wrapped his hands up.

After that was done, Izoyai buried her head into InuTashio's chest, crying. "Oh my God, Inu! What in the hell happed to my baby? I'm afraid to check the rest of him…" She muttered. He patted her back, and brought her away from him.

"It isn't over yet. Come on; let's check the rest of him." He said calmly, showing a bit of Sesshomaru's unnatural cool. Yep, they were all related. She sighed and bent down next to her son, taking off his jacket and shirt, checking his chest and back. Everything else was normal, besides a few cuts. She breathed a sigh, lying back on the floor.

"At least he's alive." She said. "That's better than not." Her husband nodded.

"You know Kagome, that girl he's always hanging around with?" He asked as his wife nodded. "It was her. Her and her sister Kikyo got in a fight. You should've seen it Izoyai…it was so gory. It was gorier than the battles I witnessed back in the Feudal Era in Japan, worst than WWI and two bombings, everything. There was so much blood you couldn't see the grass Izoyai! I'd never seen that much. And to think, Inuyasha witnessed all of that and he's sane, and alive. So are Shesshomaru, and Shiori. I suppose we have many things to be grateful for." He sad, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders as she laid her head on his chest.

"I have such a hard time believing you lived that long. It's amazing. You're so old. And you're right. All three of our kids are safe, and the worst thing was Inuyasha's hands. I don't know what he did. We'll ask him tomorrow. Watch, he'll get up at four in the morning, going to the hospital to check on Kagome." She said exasperated and checked her watch, "And it's one now. We need to wash his hair. That's one of the many things I love about my children, and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit here and see my middle child's beautiful hair marred like that." She said as she got up. "Carry him to the bathroom and I'll wash him hair and put him to bed." She said as she yawned. InuTashio smiled lovingly at his wife.

"You never give up do you? You just had the longest day of your life-" Izoyai stopped him.

"Correction, the longest day of my life was when Inuyasha was born. This is the second longest day of my life."

"Fine, you just had the _second _longest day of your life and you're still willing to put him to bed? Oh no, my dear, you're going to bed and I'll do it." He said pushing her toward the stairs. "You need rest; I'll talk to you when I'm done. But can you hang his stuff up for me? Thanks." He said as he kissed her on the cheek and hoisted Inuyasha up, walking upstairs and cleaned him up. Afterwards, he quietly set Inuyasha in his bed and pulled the covers over him. "Night my boy," He said quietly, walking out as Izoyai met him at the doorway, peering in.

"I'm having a flashback. It's just like those time's when Inuyasha was three and he would play outside too long." She smiled.

"And I would have to go get him. I remember that, actually, I was thinking about it when I got him." He said, smiling also. They closed the door silently and peered into Sesshomaru's room.

"Child number one is out cold, over." Izoyai said pretending she had a radio and did the sound effects. InuTashio nudged her and did the same thing.

"All clear, all clear, moving on to child number three. Has child number two been contained? Over." He said smirking at how stupid he was as he shut Sesshomaru's door.

"All clear, sir, and child number two is out like child number one and hopefully like child number three sir, over." His wife responded a goofy smile on their face as they peered into their youngest child's room. "That's a go, sir; child number three is out, over." She said.

"Rodger, lets get out of here." He said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the walked to their room.

000000end chapter000000

AH HA! Didn't I tell you it was going to be good? I am pretty proud of myself eleven un-double spaced pages of pure brilliance! _Pure Brilliance _I tell you! So yea, proud is I. Er…this chapter and the next one were one big chapter, ­_twenty-one _pages long. Yea, it's a big chapter, I know. Well I hope you enjoy it!

Of course, review replies.

Punk Rock Miko2: Thank you. I really had a good time with it. I reread it many times for the hell of it. Thanks for the review and please review this one.

Psycho-Miko22: Thanks you! And well, this was as quick as I got, sorry and here it is. Hope you liked it and review again please.

Hardrock Demon: EEE! Thank you! It makes me happy that you love it.

Erika: Amazing, huh? Well, if that was, this will knock your socks off! Thanks for reviewing!

Darknessgurl223: Yay in a jar! It's reviews like yours that make me want to continue. Thank you very much.

Ah, I love reviews. Merry Christmas.

Next chapter: 'Wake up Call, Calling All Hurting'


	17. Wake Up Call, Calling All Hurting

Ah ha, yes, it's the other half of chapter 16. Cool, huh? I love the name of this. Enjoy!

**_DISCLAIMER: _**as the last chapter, I own nothing. So back off.

(-17)(-17)(-17)

Chapter 17: Wake Up Call, Calling All Hurting

(-17)(-17)(-17)

Inuyasha woke up early the next morning, every part of his body screaming in protest as he rolled over, staring at the clock. It read 4 AM in big red letters. He sighed as he looked at his taped up hands. He froze for a second. Where the hell was he? He looked back, as all the emotions came flooding back to him as he remembered passing out at the battleground. He looked around and found he was in his room, safe, warm and taped up. He figured since Kagome was in the hospital, he would go and see if she was still living. Part of him was scared to think about it, but he rolled out of bed and took a shower, coming out of the bathroom in his boxers and drying his hair off with a towel as Sesshomaru stood in front of him and he jumped back. "Damn it, you scared the hell out of me!" He whispered.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing up? You need to go back to bed." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"What are you doing up?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing his brother.

"I have to pee. Unlike you who is going to run out at 4:30 in the morning to go see Kagome in the hospital. Visit her tomorrow." Sesshomaru said, brushing past his brother.

"No, I'm going today." He said and entered his room. He pulled out a black button up shirt with and a mesh undershirt with a black and white checkered tie. He put on darker jeans with holes at the bottom and one at the knee along with his black and white chucks. He grabbed his black beanie with a rim on it and placed it snuggly on his head. He buttoned up the shirt up so the first three buttons were open, showing the mesh underneath and tied the tie loosely around his neck. He pulled some gloves on with the top part of the fingers cut off to hide the mysterious bandages. He left the cuffs of the shirt open and dragged on a leather jacket with studs and pins in it as he ran outside, running and jumping to his car still parked where he left it. He unlocked the door and got in.

Sesshomaru reemerged from the bathroom, seeing Inuyasha gone, and no trace of him. He sighed. "Stupid little brother, going to get himself killed straining his body like that..." He muttered as he went back to bed.

Inuyasha turned on the car as he drove to the hospital, seeing it open and practically empty. He jumped out of his car and ran to the front desk.

"Hello, what room is Kagome Higurashi in?" He asked, looking around. The old woman looked up at him, chewing her gum loudly as her bright green eye liner glared up at him. She returned her attention to filing her nails.

"Sorry sir, no visitors." She muttered already bored. His eye twitched.

"Look, Lady, you don't understand I have to see her. It's very important." He urged.

"Sorry, no can do." She muttered again.

"Look, miss…" He glanced at the nametag, "Balls, it's urgent that I see her I need to make sure she's alive." He tried again. But yet again she denied him.

Souta couldn't believe it. He couldn't get back to sleep at four in the morning. It frustrated him so bad that all he could do was eat. He sighed and departed from his sister's room and went downstairs to the vending machines for some chips and some juice.

"If you could JUST tell me where Kagome's room was I would be extremely thankful. You obviously don't get, nor care how important this is!" He heard an all-too familiar voice say. Souta perked up and peaked behind the wall, spotting Inuyasha trying to reason with the desk lady.

"Obviously I don't." She replied, still filing her nails.

"It's ok, Ms. Ball, Inuyasha's with me." Souta said, walking up to Inuyasha and latching his hand onto Inuyasha's. She looked up and sighed.

"Whatever. If I get in trouble I'm blaming you." She said. Souta smiled as he pulled Inuyasha along with him.

"Thanks Souta." Inuyasha said, picking up the boy and putting him on his shoulders.

"Wow Inuyasha! You're really strong! What are you doing here?" Souta asked, feeling tall for the first time in his life.

"Not nearly as strong as I should be. I need to see your sister. Is she ok?" He asked, as Souta suddenly sobered.

"Kagome and Kikyo are still in a coma. They had stopped most of the bleeding, except for in a few places. Kikyo's heartbeat is almost up to speed, but Kagome's isn't that quick. It'll be good for you to see her." Souta answered, resting his chin in Inuyasha's hair. "It's up here, turn here." He said. Inuyasha entered a room as he moved Souta from his shoulders to his arms, then to his feet.

"How are you doing, buddy? I saw your powers unfold, that was pretty awesome. Congratulations." Inuyasha said, ruffling his hair. Souta smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks. I didn't even know I had them!" he said.

"That's like Shiori. I and Sesshomaru have powers but for a while she was convinced she didn't have any. It's in the bloodline so even though you're the youngest, you have them, and you just have to wait. Shiori just discovered her speed. I'm proud of her." Inuyasha said, walking into a white room with two beds, and one makeshift one crammed in the middle. "What happened here?"

"Last night I refused to go in any room without my sisters. So they set up this thing for me to sleep on." He said, sitting on it as Inuyasha pulled up a chair, and sat next to Kagome, holding her hand, sliding his thumb over the top of her hand slowly. Souta peered over from the other side of the bed, noticing the dazed look in Inuyasha's eyes and the way he passionately rubbed the pad of his fingers over his sister's hand as a huge grin came to his face. "You like her don't you?" he asked suddenly, peering at Inuyasha very closely.

Inuyasha looked around, as if just noticing Souta was there. "What?"

"You like her!" He said, pointing to Kagome.

"…" He blushed.

"_You do!_" He said "AH! You can become my big brother!"

"Woah! Hold on Souta! I never said I liked her!" He weakly tried to defend himself.

"You didn't say anything!" Damn, outsmarted.

"Well I didn't say I liked her." He said stubbornly, looking away.

"_But_, you did have that dreamy look when you were staring at Kagome…"

"Souta, shut up." Inuyasha said. Kagome's hand tightened around his as he stared at her pale face slowly starting to regain a bit of color. "Kagome, Kagome are you awake?" he asked as Souta jumped over to him and sat on his knee, staring at his sister. He took the hand that wasn't holding her hand and caressed the soft skin of her cheek.

"Inuyasha…" She muttered as her chocolate brown eyes open, staring straight into his eyes. "What time is it? It's dark outside…how long have I been out?" She asked, rubbing her head. Inuyasha felt a wave of relief come over him. She's alive, she's awake.

"Kagome…" Souta looked on shocked as Kagome temporarily let go of Inuyasha's hand to open her arm to Souta for a hug. He jumped on her, giving her the warmest hug she'd ever gotten from him. "You're alive!"

"That I am kiddo. You didn't think I would croak on you, did you? Souta, I'm so proud of you, you got your powers, and they're amazing. I knew you could do it." She said, kissing her little brother on the forehead. He got off of her as she returned her hand to Inuyasha's.

"It's 5:30am and we got you and your sister out by like one…or so." He brought her hand up to his mouth and planted about a billion kisses on her hand. "You have no idea how glad I am that you're ok." He said, keeping eye contact at all times. He leaned forward and gave her a huge hug as she smiled, enjoying everything about him.

"Thank you Inuyasha. It's five in the morning and you're here, instead of sleeping? Are you insane?" She asked, running a hand over his cheek. "You look exhausted. What happened to you?" She asked.

"…I passed out at the battleground. I was going to walk home and I passed out. I woke up in my room and I don't know how I got there." He said, smiling. "A lot of things happened last night Kagome. I had to make sure you were breathing and ok." He said, smiling.

"Don't forget to breathe tonight..." She whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Don't forget to breathe tonight. Did you say that when I passed out? Did you just say it?" Kagome asked, looking up at him. Inuyasha shook his head. "I heard you say that…" She gripped his hand. "I heard you say a lot of things. About how you were worried I wouldn't make it, and how you hurt so badly. It was like a letter that you said to me. I remember hearing it, a whole thing." She said, trying to remember.

"Are you sure Kagome? I said that way after everyone left. There was just me. And I was crying out to you. I wasn't sure…" He trailed off.

"If I could hear you, and I did. I heard everything you said. And, to tell you the truth, I felt myself dying, slipping away. I heard you and it gave me the confidence to move on. You named a whole bunch of people to survive for, including you." She put a hand to his face and started caressing his cheek. "You said you hurt, that you felt empty and lonely, and that you were going under and drowning. You kept saying that you thought that you had to say good-bye to me. So I woke up to tell you that you don't ever have to. You said that you would never put a piece of gum in my hair again, and I intend you to keep that promise." She smiled. "You said I was making you regret things and that you needed my help. Well I'm back now. And you don't have to feel that way anymore, ok Inuyasha?" She said quietly. Inuyasha nodded dumbly.

"I can't believe you could actually hear me."

"It drove me to keep fighting and I felt you here. So I forced myself to wake up." She said, laying her head back. He rested his head on her stomach as she rubbed his hair.

"I'll let you fall back to sleep but you have to promise me something, well two things actually." He said, looking at her. She smiled.

"And what would that be?"

"That you'll wake up sooner or later, and that you'll still be here when I get back from school." He said as he buried his head in her stomach, breathing in her scent.

"I can do that Inuyasha, but only for you." She said. He lifted his head and looked at her.

"Kagome, what's your favorite flower?" He asked. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Sunflowers and Roses, why?" she asked.

"No reason. I still don't know how I ended up at home…" he muttered.

"I thought I would find you here. You ass, Dad went out to try to find you. He didn't even think twice about it. It was raining really hard and we went out to get you. He and mom patched up your hands. What did you do? Poor mom was mortified." Sesshomaru said, stepping through the door. "Hey Kagome, feeling alright I trust." He said as she smiled and nodded.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha asked. "Dad went out to find me?" He asked.

"Yea, he had the determined look too." Sesshomaru said as he leaned in a corner.

"Wow. I…um…I punched through a tree the slow way…" Inuyasha confessed, clenching his fists.

"Damn it Inuyasha. You're going to give your poor mother a heart attack." Sesshomaru said.

"You did what? Let me see!" Kagome demanded as Inuyasha took off the gloves and showed her the bandages where blood was already starting to seep through. "Inuyasha! I'll call the nurse in and they'll fix it." She said.

"Kagome you don't have-"

"No." She said.

"KAGOME! YOU'RE AWAKE ALREADY!" Sango yelled bursting into the room, hugging her friend. "Souta! You're ok too!" she said as she hugged them both.

"Quite a party here, huh?" Kagura said as her and Rin walked through the door and hugged Kagome. "God I'm so glad you're ok. I was going to kill your ass if you weren't. So was Rin." Kagura said as Kagome grinned.

"Yea, I know. I love you guys."

"Can't say the 'I love you's without me." Ayame said, walking in with Kouga.

"I heard 'I love you'!" Miroku said, walking in.

"Damn it's a good thing we have a big room." Kagome said laughing as she hugged everyone.

"Now all we need is-" Inuyasha was cut off by the door opening.

"Shippo is here." Shippo said entering. Kagome smiled widely.

"Wow guys, my first day here and everyone show's up. Thank you all so much." Kagome said, hugging Shippo. Everyone grabbed a chair and sat around Kagome.

"So, how are you awake already? I was sure you were going to be in a coma for about two months." Ayame said. "You looked in almost worse shape than Kikyo." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha.

"…I heard a prayer." She said, smiling.

"Ooo! Kagome, you're not telling us something! Tell, tell!" Rin insisted leaning in on her bed. Kagome blushed.

"Later." She said, shaking her head.

"You better tell us soon, because you're not leaving this room before you do." Sango said, crossing her arms.

"So what's the Damage Report Kags, when are you going to get out of this white room?" Miroku asked, his hip lazily leaning up against a wall near Sango, his arms crossed.

"I can answer that." A nurse said, walking into the room. She looked around, astonished at the amount of people. "Wow, I hardly see this many people in one room. You must have a lot of friends," She looked at the clipboard in her hands, "Kagome. How many are there?"

"About twelve, including me, my brother, and sister; and yes, I do have a lot of friends." Kagome said, looking around. "But I do have more than half a million around the world."

"So what's the damage, Nurse," Miroku peered at the nametag, "Tulip. Beautiful name." he said, smiling seductively.

"Miroku…" Sango growled out, glaring death at him.

"Sorry Sango won't happen again." He muttered, looking at the floor.

"It better not." She said, looking at the nurse. She sweat dropped.

"I thought you all looked familiar; Hardcore Dogs and Whoop-Ass17, am I right? Well," she looked at the clipboard, "You certainly did a number on yourself. I see you haven't moved your left arm very much, or have you?"

"I have, but barely because it hurt like a thousand fire arrows were stabbed into it. Why?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you've torn and pulled about 85 of the muscles in that arm. Needless to say, you're going to have to have a couple operations, along with your sister, to put that arm into place. Oh, and you dislocated that shoulder and right elbow also. The muscles were liquid last night. It was nasty. Your right leg has about the same damage, but I'm surprised you moved on it, as your brother told us," she glanced at Souta, "you broke various bones and pulled most of your muscles and cracked your Femur. You're 'working leg' isn't doing that much better. You sprained your ankle and dislocated your knee apparently." Kagome cussed. "Those were the main ones, but you had many stab wounds and holes through you're right shoulder…oh wait, that's Kikyo. She's the one with the holes in her shoulders." She flipped a page. "Ah, here it is. You have multiple stab wounds in your side, a large gash in your back, a gash on your stomach, and bruises everywhere. I'm surprised you're not purple, actually. Also, you have a large variety of cuts, largest collection I've ever seen. Oh, you have some slight head trauma." Nurse Tulip said, looking more at the clipboard. Inuyasha stared at the nurse.

"Oh wow. Did I mention I hurt really bad? Oh, and my friend Inuyasha here, punched through a tree and I would really appreciate it if you looked at his hands and fixed them up properly." Kagome said, rubbing Inuyasha's hands.

"Sure. Oh, and I brought these." She pulled out a bottle of IB Profen. "This should help." She maneuvered through the crowd to Inuyasha.

"Oh my God, _painkillers!_" Kagome screeched and lifted her good arm to the nurse frantically. "Mine, give me the painkillers!" She yelled. The nurse smiled and handed two of the pills to Kagome and a bottle of water as Kagome chugged them. Tulip maneuvered around the crowd and led Inuyasha to a small sink in the room and took off his bloody bandages and gasped.

"Oh my…" she murmured, staring at his bloody and torn hands, flipping them over to examine the underside. "That is pretty bad. But of course, punching through a tree will do that to you." she said, getting out a bag and digging in it, bringing out a small bottle and a gauze with some cream with some medical tape. "This will burn. Hold on." She said, pouring the contents of the bottle on both of his hands as he bit back a scream. The stinging increased as his hands sizzled. She wiped some liquid off then poured some more stuff on, with burned, but not with the intensity of the last. He closed his eyes as the stinging subsided and she wiped all extra liquid off with a cotton ball. She pulled out some tiny splinters and rubbed the cream on his hands. Inuyasha finally opened his eyes and watched her put several squares of gauze on his cuts on the top and bottom of his hand, then wrapped it up with a gauze bandage, taking the material and stretched it over Inuaysha's hands as she wrapped it around his fingers so he could use them. She wrapped his whole hand like that so only his fingers remained untapped. She did the same with the other hand then over coated it with medical tape. "There you go. All better. Here's the things I used so make sure you disinfect it and change the bandages everyday. Ok?" She asked, handing the things to Inuyasha.

"Wow, they feel so much better. Thanks. And I will…" He said, looking at them.

"Inuyasha are you going to visit me everyday?" Kagome asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yea, of course I will. Why?" He asked.

"I'll do them everyday till they heal then." Kagome said, smiling. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. He checked his clock.

"Damn Kagome. We have to go. School's starting soon. Get some sleep and I'll be back." He said as everyone looked at Kagome and bid there good-byes as Inuyasha leaned in and planed a kiss on her forehead and on her cheek. "Get some sleep." He said as he walked out.

"OH! He likes you!" Souta squealed as soon as Inuyasha closed the door. Kagome's face turned beat red as she shook her head.

"AH! Shut up!" she yelled and pulled the covers over her head. "Go to sleep Souta!" she yelled and smiled under the covers, drifting off to a much needed sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha and his friends entered the parking lot, and sighed heavily at the sight of their school. It felt like they haven't been there in forever. "Ready Boys?" Miroku asked, sighing heavily and looked at them. They nodded reluctantly.

"You know, it's never too late to go back home or to the hospital." Shippo said, eyeing the school warily. Kouga shook his head.

"Nope, we have to go. We have tons of beautiful admirers we need to impress. Remember?" he asked, running a hand through his hair, and tying it up again.

"Yes and the newspaper were going to interview us over the battle yesterday. Plus, why would we want to skip when we have the beautiful blonde of Sarah Anderson interviewing us _and _the divine Jackie Chase, also. We would be insane to miss that!" Miroku said rubbing his chin a bit. "I hope Sarah's wearing the red thong today, that's my favorite…" He mused aloud as choruses of sighs were heard beside him. "What?" he looked around behind him, somehow surprised to see his friends with exasperated looks on their faces.

"Miroku, there are only so many times we can hit you for your crude comments. However, with Sango around, I'm afraid you're ass will get kicked more than it ever will around us. I suggest you bring the perverted comments to a minimum before you die a horrible, painful, embarrassing death." Sesshomaru said, starting to walk toward the school, his long hair swaying gracefully behind him. Inuyasha laughed.

"I can just see the tabloids now! 'Shocking news today, the popular and loved band 'Hardcore Dogs' loose Miroku, their most perverted member from death by punishment from Sango. Worst thing is he _deserved _it!'" Inuyasha said, laughing loudly as he did the announcer voice. "They would have a field day!" he said.

"Well Sango isn't around so I have nothing to worry about!" Miroku defended, catching up with them.

"Well you never know Miroku that could change." Kouga said shrugging.

"Not funny." Miroku said.

"Oh Miroku! Hello there!" a high pitched voice said as he turned, and spotted a brown-haired girl with a short jean skirt, red high heels, and a red top that showed some of her stomach when she raised her hand to him and a jean jacket. Miroku winked and blew her a kiss. She squealed and fanned herself profusely, looking like she was going to die.

"You're such a whore, Miroku." Inuyasha said as he received a whistle from a bleach-blonde with tight blue jeans on and a pink Hollister top with a thin gray jacket over it. He flashed one of his 100 vault smiles as she fell back and her friends caught her and waved and swooned at Inuyasha.

"You're one to talk." Sesshomaru said as a girl ran up to him and gave him a white rose and ran off flustered. This left Sesshomaru staring at the rose.

"Face it Sesshomaru. It's a family curse. Dad had it, I have it, you have it, and Shiori will defiantly have it." Inuyasha said as his male ego took over rather quickly.

"I wonder what it is, Kouga. What makes girls go nuts over those jerks?" Shippo asked. Kouga shrugged.

"Maybe it's because they never cut their hair." He offered

"Or maybe, it _is _the hair!" Shippo gasped. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at the two.

"I heard that." They said simultaneously and turned around and began walking.

"I swear those two can be twins sometimes." Miroku whispered as they walked through the door. A black haired girl with bright green eyes ran up to Kouga and gave him a white teddy bear and asked for his autograph. Kouga gave the girl his autograph and kissed her on the cheek as she ran off blushing.

"Ayame's going to be pissed once she finds out." Shippo said, shaking his head. Kouga sighed and put his head down.

"Don't remind me of that." He said, already fearing the girl's wrath.

"Hey guys," Miroku yelled. "Kouga got another teddy bear!" Laughter rang out.

"How many is this, Kouga?" Inuyasha asked laughter in his eyes as Kouga stuffed it into his locker.

"I'm guessing twelve for the month." Kouga said as he smiled and draped his backpack over his shoulder lazily. "I wonder what Shippo will get."

As if on cue, a hoard of girls came and ran away with Shippo. Inuyasha stared on helplessly. "What the hell…?" He asked. As they decided to leave it, and walked to the stairs to sit down before class started. "I wonder what happened to Shippo." Sesshomaru said, examining his claws. Again, as if on cue, Shippo reappeared from the gust of girls in which he was taken away in, except this time with lipstick kiss marks all over his face.

"Wow Shippo. Did you get raped?" Miroku asked, staring at him. Shippo shook his head and collapsed on a stair.

"Pretty damn close though." He sighed. The group exchanged looks as a round of applause went up.

"That was the best today, if I do say so myself. You've outdone us all." Miroku said smugly as he clapped, grinning at Shippo.

"I smell a groupie called the 'Shippo Groupie' soon. Watch yourself Shippo." Inuyasha said a sing song note to his voice as he nudged his friend.

"Shut up." An agitated Shippo said, crossing his arms and blushing. A loud laughter erupted, Shippo included. As the laughter died down and the warning bell rung, Inuyasha sighed a bit.

"I have a feeling something dramatic going to happen." He said shaking his head.

"Can't be any more-so than yesterday. See you all later." Sesshomaru said as he walked off, seemingly a trail of white roses being left behind him. And so the day began.

"Please can the Tashio brothers, Shippo, Kouga, and Miroku please report to the office? I repeat, can the Tashio brothers, Shippo, Kouga, and Miroku please report to the office, thank you." The announcer lady said through the intercom.

Inuyasha moved slightly. Figuring it was just a dream, the sleeping Inuyasha rolled over, and onto the floor, waking up he looked around quickly. "What, what, what happened?" He said groggily as he was poked violently with a ruler.

"Sleeping in class again Mr. Tashio? I would like to see you in the real world after this band thing is over. You best start staying awake." His teacher reprimanded. Inuyasha glared daggers at his teacher as Miroku offered him a hand. He took it and was hoisted up.

"We were called to the office, buddy." Miroku said, shaking his head slightly. Inuyasha gave him a weird look.

"Are you sure? I really hope it's not the police wondering about last night," Inuyasha groaned. "That would suck." Miroku nodded understandingly.

"Indeed it would. Let's get going." He said as the walked out of the room. Outside the office door, they were joined with Sesshomaru gracefully walking, or more like floating, down the opposite hallway, stopping in front of them, and Shippo and Kouga coming from the hallway to the right of them.

"I wonder what they want us for." Kouga said, stopping in front of the door, staring at it.

"Well, we'll never know standing around out here." Inuyasha said, pulling the door open and walking inside, his friends in stow.

"Oh! Hello, Principle Myoga needs to speak with all of you. It's necessary you do so immediately." The office lady said and opened the little gate between the interior of the office and the outside. "He's ready to see you." She said smiling as they walked through, and into the open door of the principle's office. The short man was seated in the comfy chair, his head barely visible above the desk.

"Ah, boys," he said warmly, as he slightly reached up, intertwining his fingers on the desk. The boys held back a laugh. "It's so nice to see you. I trust you did well in the concert?" Mr. Myoga asked, somehow wanting to go through the painstakingly long process of small-talk. However, Inuyasha didn't feel like going through such things.

"Cut the crap, old man. What do you want with us? We got an interview soon."

Inuyasha said impatiently, crossing his arms and glaring at the man. He cleared his throat, once again caught off guard by the adolescent's shrewd behavior.

"Yes, of course," He muttered, "Well, Mr. Tashio, your father called in and told us you were transferring to a new school."

"What?" All five of the teenagers said, terrified. The other three were especially terrified. The band, split up? That was almost unreal. If Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went to another school and they couldn't skip class and practice, or just hang out and do what friends do. They could only see each other once in a while, and that was sad. Eventually the band would split up. Shippo started panicking.

"Yes, well, he said so. He said to send you straight home. He said that goes for the rest of you also, apparently he got the ok from your parents to transfer you." Their jaws pretty much hit the floor. Was he serious? All of them would go, together? Shippo was no longer stressed.

"Are you serious?" Shippo voiced all their thoughts. "Well if we are, can we at least make the announcement that we're leaving?" he asked.

"Well, I don't see why not." The principle answered, shrugging. The boy's smiled as they looked around. "You are excused." He said and waved them off as they immediately rushed for the news room.

"Miroku, you're here!" A high, feminine voice said.

"Sarah! Hello, my dear." Miroku said in his slickest voice as the girl ran up to him and jumped onto him as he twirled her around. She had long brown hair with even browner eyes and glasses. She had a pink bow in her hair with a pink shirt that ended just a little below her belly button with yellow writing on it and a jean jacket that ended right at her bust line with tight jeans on and pink high heels under that.

"Jackie! Jackie they're here! You guys are early, why? You're never this early." She said, releasing Miroku and intertwining her fingers as she waited for her friend.

"We had an announcement." Sesshomaru said shortly.

"What kind?" The slightly deeper voice of Jackie Chase said. She was a black haired girl with short hair that went to the bottom of her ears and vibrant green eyes. She had a red plaid mini skirt, and a black tank top and black shoes under it. She walked in through an open doorway, her hips swaying slightly as she stood beside her friend, sizing up the boys. "Hello, looking wonderful as usual."

"We got called to the office and it was something big." Kouga said and shrugging, looking at the floor.

"Ah Jackie, looking beautiful as always." He said taking a slight bow. Kouga hit him in the head.

"It was something big so we needed to get it out." He said shortly. It seemed like no one in the band really liked the girls aside from Miroku, but then again, there were few people Miroku didn't like.

"Let's get the interview going then. Sarah is the camera and mikes on?" Jackie asked, seeing Sarah already getting the microphones untangled and camera's set up.

"Almost," Sarah said, plugging in the last microphone to the sound board as she gestured to the five seats, set up in a small mini circle. Two chairs were set up across from them with the cameras off to the side, having the angle of both people. "Well, the show is starting now and we're up right away. Chad! Get your ass in here! We need you know!" She called, sitting down in one of the chairs with a notebook. A tall, blonde haired boy with hair down to his chin walked in, a gray sweatshirt on and jeans. He stared at the band for a minute then went behind the cameras, and counted down.

"Five, four, three, two, one, go." He mouthed.

"Good morning Oceans High! I'm Jackie Chase," Jackie glanced at Sarah.

"I'm Sarah Anderson," She glanced at the band.

"And we're the Hardcore Dogs. I'm Kouga,"

"I'm Sesshomaru,"

"I'm Miroku,"

"I'm Inuyasha,"

"And I'm Shippo!"

"So guys," Sarah started, looking at them, her legs crossed. "I hear you went to the Battle of the Bands, yesterday. How was that?" Sarah asked. Inuyasha stiffened at the thought of yesterday, but shook it off as Sesshomaru answered.

"It went fairly well. We went, we met a few people," He nudged his brother, "and we performed." He answered.

"How'd you do?" Jackie asked, her legs also crossed.

"We did really, really well. We got first place in the rock division, as long as another band." Inuyasha said.

"What? Two first place bands?" Sarah asked a puzzled look on her face.

"Yea, it was really weird. Apparently we got the exact number of votes, and we both got to perform songs." Shippo said, leaned back in his chair.

"Who was the other band?" Jackie asked. The boys exchanged looks.

"Whoop-Ass17" They all answered.

"Or, if you haven't heard, they changed it yesterday to 'The Darkest Hour'." Sesshomaru said. Jackie and Sarah gasped loudly, a hand covering their mouths.

"You are _not _serious. You _performed_ with Whoop-Ass?" Jackie asked, hardly recovering their breath.

"Yea, we've hung out with them for a while now. We had a lovely game of laser tag with them. You guys remember that? That was so much fun." Shippo said, smiling. The girls gasped again.

"That's hardly anything. We had to come up with a song with them. It's called Ugly." Inuyasha said. "Kagome and I wrote it."

"_Kagome_, you wrote with Kagome? _The _Kagome?" Jackie breathed out. "Oh, my..." she said.

"Yes. That's her. She's cool." Shippo said.

"Who else was there?" Jackie asked an eyebrow rose in anticipation.

"Kikyo H., Kagome's twin." Inuyasha said.

"Oh my gosh," Sarah yelled, "Kikyo was there! I love her!" she yelled.

"Too bad none of us do…" Kouga muttered.

"What was that?" Sarah asked, eyeing Kouga.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He said as Jackie saved him and asked something.

"What songs did you play?" Jackie asked, barely having her breath.

"For the actual thing we had four songs, then one more when we won. For the contest we had 'Grow Up', 'Colors', 'Perfect', and 'Let Me Out'. Sesshomaru sang that one. For the last song it was 'Funny Little Feeling'. I love that song." Inuyasha said, laughing a bit.

"Can you remember what songs they played?" Jackie asked.

"Yea, of course, they wouldn't shut up about it," Kouga laughed a bit. "They played 'Shadow', 'Miss Independent', 'Nobody's Home', and…what was that last one?"

"It was the one they had to have the scene change on, remember? 'Reflection'," Inuyasha answered. "Kagome was on the piano."

"For the last song they played 'Crazy'. It was cool." Kouga said. "Kagura wrote it."

"Wow…" Jackie and Sarah said, swooning.

"I'm guessing you like them." Sesshomaru said observing their behavior.

"Like them? I love them! They are so cool and Kagome is absolutely gorgeous! I have no clue how anyone could have their makeup so perfect!" Jackie swooned.

"She hardly wears it." Shippo said. "None of them really do, the most is eyeliner."

"Wow…" They swooned again.

"Oh, what was that big announcement you were going to say?"

"Well…" Miroku started. "We're being transferred."

"You're being what?" Sarah asked.

"Transferred, we just found out. It sucks, we know." Miroku said.

"Oh my God!" Sarah cried, shaking her head. "Oh no this is horrible!"

"We'll visit. Maybe we'll get the girls to come, once Kagome get better and gets over her injure…whoops." Shippo said and sank down and covered his mouth.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Jackie asked, getting her pen ready.

"Nothing, she's fine." Inuyasha said quickly and glared at Shippo.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said, too quickly. No one dared question him though, so there was no use carrying on the conversation.

"Well Oceans High School, that's it, and I suppose its farewell to our friends." Jackie said.

"We'll miss you guys." Sarah said. "I'm Sarah, good-day!"

"I'm Jackie, have a nice day!"

"And we're the Hardcore Dogs, see ya!" They said and smiled at the camera until the red light went off. Miroku was immediately bombarded by the two girls.

"Miroku, you're leaving?" Jackie whined.

"That's so sad!" Sarah cried as they both sat on his lap and his hands wandered.

"Now, now ladies, we'll come back to visit. And we'll bring the girls with us, ok?" he said slyly. The girls shrieked and jumped off of him, a slap to each cheek.

"Pervert!" They yelled.

"Oh, no need to be like that!" He yelped, rubbing his now red cheeks.

"Come on Miroku, we have to go." Kouga said, pulling Miroku by the ear out of the room as he regained the use of his legs, and they each walked to their classes and picked up their bags, and cleaned out their lockers, and then went home.

000000end chapter000000

Well this is a good chapter; there are no reviews so no review replies. Like I said before, this one and the last one were going to be one big one, but I thought you would hate me for making you read that big thing. So get two chapters out of one! YAY! Be happy. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it and please review. Please, please, please, _please _give me input on the whole dramatic thing of last chapter. I would really appreciate it. Thank you so much for those of you that did, and will. 

And if there are some smart ones out there that realized Miroku originally went to Kagome's school and now goes to Inuyasha's, I'm sorry about that. I only realized that when I had already completed the whole 'coming into school thing' and as you know, he plays a huge role in that. So I just left it. But I wanted to apologize if you caught it. Thank you and I love you all. Don't forget to review!

Stand Alone Complex.

Next Chapter: 'New Changes, New Challenges'. 


	18. New Changes, New Challenges

I have a lot of good idea's for this so after I update Radio Love, which has 2 more chapters, I'm getting on this one! So we're starting off with Kagome.

(-18)(-18)

Chapter 18: New Changes, New Challenges

(-18)(-18)

Kagome awoke groggily as she turned to head to the side and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes to see Souta on his bed, snoring lightly, and Kikyo lying down on her bed, Nurse Tulip at the foot of it naming off her various list of injuries. "…Your back received massive damage, along with many holes in your shoulders and cuts on your chest area. Let's see, both of your legs seem to have something broken in them, like your sister, your femur is cracked and almost shattered, as you broke your left ankle and your right shoulder is suffering massively from being broken and you tore most of those muscles." She flipped through the clipboard, "Souta told me you collapsed several times during the fight, and I'm sure I can safely assume that was due to the dislocated right knee and various pulled muscles. Minor stuff, is much like your sisters: lots of gashes and cuts, bruises galore, and scratches enough to make a museum of scratches. Operations are in store for the both of you." The nurse sighed and rubbed her face, setting the clipboard on the bed. "I've said it once and I'll say it again, you all sure did a number on yourselves." Kagome saw Kikyo close her eyes and moan.

Kagome slightly turned her head and peered out the window. The sun was shining, birds chirping and a clear blue sky. It was a beautiful day, she concluded, but it wouldn't be nearly as beautiful for her and her sister. She was thankful her brother got by with only a small head injury and looked like a hurt back. At least she had managed to protect him. After a long silence, Kikyo spoke, her voice low, soft and husky, perfectly depicting the inner turmoil and pain she was going through.

"So I take it we'll have to have physical therapy?" She asked, defeated as the nurse nodded slowly.

"I'm afraid so, that, and so much more." She said, wiping some hair from Kikyo's face. Kagome studied her face. It was withered and worn, probably much like hers, with deep purple and blue bruises around her cheeks and eye, her eyes seeming like dull lifeless orbs. She decided now would be the best time to make her appearance.

"Kikyo, I think physical therapy is the least we have to worry about." Kikyo turned her head and stared with no emotion at her sister. She was proud of herself for bringing her voice above a whisper, a feet she never thought she'd accomplish. For a while she thought it wouldn't come out. It was low and husky also with a pained note to it and let the pain in her come out. "We have to worry about the tabloids finding out about this, we will have no more privacy if this gets out, our injuries healing, our cover-up story if it doesn't get out, and most of all, what mom and grandma are going to say; nevertheless do." Kikyo immediately stiffened at the mention of their grandmother. She groaned.

"You're right. Grandma is going to have our ass for this." She sighed. "So what are we going to do? We're confined to these beds, and can't do much seeing as though most of the stuff in our bodies don't work. How do we get out of this one, Kagome?" Kikyo asked, totally defeated. Kagome closed her eyes.

"I don't know. I think the best thing we can do is sleep, at least until mom and grandma get here. You know they're on their way, with a speech prepared." Kagome said, making a small attempt at humor. A small, humorless smile came over Kikyo.

"I suppose you're right." She said quietly, closing her eyes. They drifted off into sleep once more, hating the terrible fate that awaited them: the lecture from hell. They knew they deserved it, they knew it was inevitable. What the hard part was finding out how to explain why it seemed so necessary for them to do it. For that, they supposed they would have to take the heat and stick to not explaining the unexplainable. A task that might cost them their dignity; it was a price they would have to pay for rivalry.

A few short hours later, Kagome and Kikyo rose from their sleep, their eyes fastened on the bright colors that adorned the room. They looked at each other and then around the room. One Kagome's half; there was a parade of big banners of red roses and long tall stalks of sunflowers. A sunflower hung from the bed post, the fresh aroma filling her with much needed renewal. Roses were attached to cards and many other banners that were brought in. She picked up one and read it. It said: _'Dear Kagome, I'm so sorry about the fight and I hope you get better quickly.'_ Signed Sally from Los Angeles, California. Kagome's eyes widened. News was out already! How long had they been asleep? She checked the clock on the wall as it read 11:30 am. That was strange; she could have sworn she went to bed at about 1 in the afternoon. Apparently, she slept a day, or she was seriously off. She suspected the latter.

She shifted her attention to the small table by the bed, and noticed a beautiful bouquet of roses with a black rose in the middle. It was covered with a clear wrapping paper, with black tissue paper surrounding the bottom as red went over that, making the whole thing a beautiful piece of art. She gasped and tenderly picked it up with her right hand, setting it in her lap. She looked around for a card and found a black one in the side of red tissue paper it had a red arrow on it, going through a heart. She picked it out and opened it seeing a beautiful hand written cursive. It read: _'Kagome, Roses are red, my love for you too, you get up and walk again, I hope that you do. These roses will wither, this violence will die, but know that I'm here, singing your song. That never-ending lullaby, to my lovely black rose, with thorns on the side yet a heart full of gold. Read this and know, I'm thinking of you, so don't you die on me, and leave me so blue. I shall return, so wait up for me, sleep well till then my lovely remedy.'_ It had no signature, no name to thank. Only that cursive and the heart felt poem to warm her. And it did just that, she felt a rush of heat go through her numbed body as she smiled and look a deep smell of the roses, noting a wild, masculine scent clinging to them. She had smelled it before, but couldn't place it. For now, she concluded, she would leave it unsolved. She read the poem again and set it on the table to look over at Kikyo.

She was in the same stupor Kagome was in, engrossed in a scene of pink tulips and white roses. The bloom of a white rose was seated in her hair and she read various cards from plenty of people. There were bouquets and banners all full of wonderful good smelling flowers. There was a bouquet of purely white roses on her bed stand, a clear wrapping paper around it with white/silver tissue paper on the bottom, a small white card with a diamond hanging off of it. Kikyo had picked it up and smelled it several times throughout the investigation of her fan cards and mail. There were many 'I love you' cards and twice as many 'I love you get well' cards. She felt soothed, knowing that many people cared, and not really resting on the fact that they knew. After looking at those around her bed, Kikyo glanced at Kagome, seeing her stare up and the ceiling blankly. "What did you get?" She inquired softly, guessing how cross her sister would be at her, even she was a bit bitter toward her sister, and herself. Kagome shrugged carelessly.

"Pretty much the same thing you got: bouquets of my favorite flowers, banners, cards. Stuff like that. Who gave those white roses to you? They're beautiful." Kagome said, turning to Kikyo as she picked up the roses.

"Evan did. He's my new boy friend; I suppose he knows now and gave it to me. I see you have one too." She said, looking at Kagome pick up the roses. "They're beautiful also, your colors too." Kagome nodded.

"Yea, they are. It has a black rose in the middle," She leaned the flowers down to show Kikyo the rose. "It has a card attached with a beautiful poem in it. Problem is; I don't have a name. It was just there." She sighed hugging the flowers tenderly.

"Does someone have a secret admirer?" She smiled slightly as Kagome blushed.

"I suppose so. I wonder how the news got out to everyone. Could it be the police, perhaps or the paramedics?" She guessed, setting the flowers down and looking at Kikyo, running a hard through her unusually dry hair, sending her bangs flattening against her scalp, and then coming back up, attacking her forehead once more. She shook her head.

"I don't think they would do that. Maybe it was Mom or grandma, just to teach us a lesson?" Kagome shook her head furiously at Kikyo's accusation.

"No! They maybe pissed at us, but they wouldn't rat us out! I know Inuyasha and everyone wouldn't say a word, because that would mean news for them too. Nurse Tulip wouldn't do it…" Kagome closed her eyes.

"Oh girls, you have a visitor." Nurse Tulip's soft voice wafted in the room, stealing the girl's attention from the pressing matter.

"Is it a he and does he have silver hair?" Kagome asked. She shook her head.

"Nope, two women and they look pretty angry. Prepare yourselves." She said as she quickly exited the room as Kagome looked at her sister.

"Shit." She mouthed as Kikyo did the same thing and pulled the covers over their heads. Angry footsteps pounded their way into the room turning the air into a think moister of anxiety, anger, tension and disappointment. The worst brew in the book and all women in the room knew it. There was fear and apprehension, too. The flowers once powerful scents seemed to be weighed down by the mere weight of the air, as the smell drowned out completely by the intense field of emotions. Kagome shuddered, for once in her life actually, honest-to-God scared of her mother's wrath.

"Kagome and Kikyo Higurashi I demand you get your ass out of that bed right now and stand up when I yell at you!" Their mother's sharp voice pieced the bubbling brew of emotions as Kagome and Kikyo poked their head out of the covers. She had thrown a match into the fire.

"We can't…" Kikyo muttered as her mother's glare focused on her.

"_What_?" She whispered fiercely. Her eyes were alive with flames, fists clenched at both sides.

"We can't get up. I cracked my femur, pulled and tore various muscles in my right leg, and I dislocated my knee and sprained my ankle on my left. The nurse said I also broke something else, too. I can't stand on it. Kikyo broke a lot of stuff in her legs, cracked and almost shattered her femur, broke her left ankle, dislocated her right knee, and pulled everything else. So we can't stand at all." Kagome said quietly, playing with the sheets as Kikyo nodded. At that, her mother furrowed her eyebrows and paced the length of the room, avoiding eye contact.

The twins looked at each other in silent guilt, and then turned to their mother to see a shocking mix of anger, and possibly hurt or worry. Her eyes were alive, sending arcs of electricity screaming throughout the room, sending shock waves to every miko present. Her spiritual colors of aqua green and blue lit up her every footstep, sizzling with a soft hiss as it died away. The twins slinked back under the sheets, hoping to avoid the apparent waves of violence protruding from their mother. Her brown hair rose slightly flowing around her as she paced. Daisy sat calmly in a chair against the wall, arms crossed across her chest, legs crossed. She seemly didn't feel affected by the waves, sitting silently and politely, her head down and old, sharp eyes watching her daughter very closely, eyes following every movement.

Their mother's eyes had the forefront of anger, having deep metallic green flames leaping in them, sometimes lapping at the corners of the eyes. It was a scary sight to behold, and each girl recognized it as such. Behind that, held the many layers of disappointment and unbelief, then they recognized the all too familiar look of hurt. It darkened her brown eyes as tears burned behind them, threatening to fall at any minute. She stopped in front of the bed and closed her eyes and opened them again, the green flames died down to a glossy ember, as she switched gazes to the girls. "How could you girls do this? You could have done _anything _but this. Now, now I don't know what we're going to do." She looked at them once, and then turned away, collecting herself. "Apparently the press found out, and now that everyone knows this is going to be pure hell for the both of you." she rubbed the bridge of her nose and turned back to them. "I don't know who said anything, it wasn't me, or grandma, and I made sure the police forgot everything…I don't know what happened. All this on top of you two not being strong enough to stand up," She said quietly, tears glittering helplessly in her eyes.

"You really care, don't you mom?" Kagome asked, just as quiet, not looking at her mother. She heard her whip of hair as she turned to look at her.

"Of course I care." She whispered automatically, disbelief shown in her eyes from asking such a question. "Kagome, I know I don't seem like I care about you, and I'm sorry for that, but I honestly do care. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't? Of course I care that you're confined to a stupid hospital bed and not even allowed to come home!" A lump appeared in her throat as she swallowed and breathed deep. "Of course I'm concerned if the press has a field day over something that shouldn't have even happened. But, you know what? The press hardly matters. What really matters is that you're both still alive. Thankfully, graciously alive…"

A single tear escaped her cheek as she turned around as sat next to her mother, her head in her hands, legs crossed. From the chair, Daisy lifted her lashes to greet the two cowering girls. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Since your mother is unable to reprimand you, then I suppose I'm going to have to take over, at least until she acquires her composure," She swept a glance to her daughter, then back to her granddaughters. "Girls, we are extremely disappointed with you. I've never seen such an abuse of our gifts such as this before. You two are sisters; _sisters. _Can you comprehend that simple seven letter word? Not only are you sisters, you're _twins_! I don't understand what could make you do this, or why! There is no explanation in my mind for this, are you willing to enlighten me?" She said coolly, shooting ice through their veins as well as an intense fire, burning holes in their stomachs. They exchange looks and said nothing. "_Well_?" She said, burning holes in the two. Kikyo looked at her.

"We can't possibly explain a reason," She looked at her sister. "Of course there is one, but it's not one taken lightly…like…I don't know." She sighed, defeated.

"I think what she's trying to say is that it's something that we feel and acted upon, it's just unexplainable to others. You wouldn't possibly understand, not as a means of disrespect, _sensei_." Kagome said, her eyes shifting to the floor. Daisy lightly sat back in her chair.

"I see. Well, no matter. The point is, what you two did was extremely disrespectable, dishonorable and frankly, you two should have your powers taken away for such an act. Kagome, I always thought you were the cool, rational thinking one. To think you would participate in such an atrocity astounds me. Absolutely unbelievable, and to think, I wasted my time teaching you valuable life lessons to have you _waste _them all on this." She said evenly, coolly, shooting daggers at Kagome. Kagome's eyes darkened from a chocolate brown to a deep murky brown, anger flickering in them. She clenched her fist as sat up a little, propped up on her elbow.

"_She _started it!" Kagome yelled, self preservation rising as she glared at her grandmother. Daisy's gaze shifted swiftly and dangerously to Kagome's hot one. Her hair whipped, causing a frightening illusion as her eyes glowed a bit.

"_It doesn't matter who started it._" Daisy hissed between clenched teeth, power emitting off of her along with ice. The sheer danger in her voice caused Kagome's elbow to go out as she crashed to the bed, pinned there by ultimately fear. "Let me finish before you decide to speak, child. Learn to hold your tongue, Kagome; it will prove fatal should you not." It was a full blown threat, nothing more, nothing less. Kagome immediately shut her mouth as her body went still. "Kikyo, I knew your distrust and dislike in your sister was great, but lowering yourself to this is unbelievable. This should have never happened, and because it did, we have one of the biggest accounts of celebrity violence in history, and a battle field bloody enough that anyone could swear up and down that's where the holocaust happened. Now it's up to you two to figure out what to do. I'm not sure how we'll punish you, but somehow I believe stranded here is enough punishment, along with what's going to happen afterward. I suggest you two figure out how to work out your differences, and at least become friends and start acting like sisters, at least in front of the camera." She said that with a bit of bite to her voice.

"Girls, from a grandmother's point of view, this is absolutely… heartbreaking." Daisy sighed quietly and ran a hand over her withered, weary face. "Girls, I love you both, you know I do, and seeing you keep fighting and scratching and biting, and this, it tears my heart up. I'm old; you know I don't have too much longer. I would really like these last years to be filled with my two only granddaughter's _happy _and not constantly bumping heads with each other. Sure, a little sibling rivalry is common. But going on until they both end up in a hospital is ridiculous. You're family, girls, you're all each other has. I come from a family of twelve; you know this, each of us either a priest or priestess. My twin sisters May and Fae, they knew the importance of that. When one fell, there was always one of them to keep the other one up and going. Sure they bumped heads and got on each other's nerve sometimes but when times got rough, they always, _always _had each other's back. I wish that for you two. You don't have another twin Kagome and Kikyo, you don't have another sister. Now you may hate each other, but you're going to be sisters for the rest of your lives, for the rest of eternity. So get used to each other." The girls glanced at each other, and held back a gasp, as they just noticed the other had the same unread emotions in their eyes. Somehow noticing they each had brown eyes and black hair. Daisy stood up quietly and brushed a kiss on each of their temples, and picked up Souta, as their mother retrieved him and went out the door. She lingered at the door, her back to them as she turned her head and looked at them both, tears seemingly spinning in her eyes. "Remember, you're all each other have." She said quietly and walked out shutting the door behind her.

The lay there for a while, staring at each other, taking in the others appearance, as if they haven't seen each other in six years. They examined each others would-be scars and bruises; saw through that skin to their soul. Kikyo opened her mouth, but a soft knock interrupted her. "Girls?" A timid voice asked as a slim woman walked in the room, timidly holding the clipboard to her, staring at the ground. She had long flowing ebony hair that almost reached her ankles and copper eyes with large glasses with a black rim covering them. She had a long white lab coat on, a black V-neck blouse on under that along with an ankle length black skirt. Her shoes were black with a rounded toe, a strap across the top of the foot and a small heel. "Hello, my name is Silvia Waters. I am a therapist for spiritual powers, so I just help people like yourselves, whose powers were worn to the limit, to help rebuild and strengthen them." She said quietly looking up at them for a brief glance then back at the floor. The girls looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Hello. I'm Kagome, and this is my sister Kikyo." Kagome said quietly, tilting her head toward her sister. "So you're going to help us rebuild our powers? Our sensei just told us that we shouldn't even be aloud to try to regain them back…" Kagome trailed off, a fresh wave of guilt consuming her. Silvia looked up quickly and shook her head, her wild black hair flying around her face.

"Oh no, I just talked to her. She said she considered it, but decided to have me come in and help you anyway. She said you needed to have it, even if what you did didn't deserve it. She said it would teach you a lesson in hard work and humility." She said her small voice wearing out towards the end. Kikyo flashed a wan grin.

"Ok, so what's the diagnosis Silvia? Or do you want us to call you Ms. Waters, or Ms. Silvia?" Kikyo asked, taking a deep breath.

"Silvia will do just fine." She said, smiling a bit and looking up at the girls. "So you're Kagome and Kikyo and it looks like your powers are, on a scale of one to ten, a negative one. It's really bad, possibly on the record. They took some tests while you were sleeping on your power level right now. The average miko's power level 2400, while a demon's is 2700, and a human's is 1990; however, yours on a typical level is an amazing 3000. After that battle, your power level has dropped to a frightening 27. Technically, you shouldn't be alive right now. Once you hit 100, normal people would have just died. However, I don't know who you did it, but you lasted to 27. That also contributes on why you feel as if a lot of you is paralyzed and why your breathing is constricted, also why your voices have a hard time getting above a whisper, and why you sleep a lot. Your miko therapy can only begin after your body is well enough to stand, breathe, eat and run on its own. All that looks like it will take about six to nine months. But, you girls are extraordinary, knowing you; it'll probably take a little more than three months." Silvia finished as she sighed and looked at the clipboard she was holding. "These wounds are terrible. Maybe you should make that four months." She sighed again. Kagome smiled lightly and gestured toward a chair.

"Take a seat Silvia, talk with us a while. So as our bodies heal, will our power level increase, at least to get to 100?" she asked, wringing her hands together. Silvia pulled out a chair and sat in front of the two beds, crossing her legs elegantly.

"Well, it doesn't really work like that. You have to actually try to work on your powers in order to get more power levels. Think of it like a video game," She laughed a bit, "you don't just stand around and earn points, do you? You have to do things to help yourselves work up to your normal level." She sobered a bit, "So now, instead of advancing, you have to start from the beginning. You have 2973 levels to go. You already have the potential to get there and that's the hard part." She said, pushing some hair behind her ear.

"That is wonderful," Kagome said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "So is there anything we can do in the meantime to help our powers along?" she asked, feeling fatigue start to set in. Silva nodded vigorously.

"Actually, yes, and that's another reason why I'm here. Do you remember when you were little how sometimes they would have you sit down and make spirit balls with your minds? She received a nod as she smiled. "Well that's where we start." Kikyo laughed as Silvia sunk back in her chair.

"Really? Man, when we were kids we could do that in our sleep! No problem right Kagome?" She looked over at her sister with a hint of amusement in her eyes. It was the first real emotion she'd ever seen in her sister the past day. She nodded confidently as Silvia nodded to them, asking them to start. They both closed their eyes and took a deep breath as they focused their energy. Normally, they would have felt the rush of power, of energy flowing through them and out, forming into their chosen shape. However, they didn't feel that, and hardly felt the rush of power. The only rush of anything they felt was hunger. They pushed it aside and tried again and again, but to no avail. The once thoughtless, easy action was now becoming more difficult than they thought.

Silvia Waters sat and watched the girls try for it. She smiled sadly as something in her reached out for them. They were so powerful, used to things happening so easily and without little to any effort. Even when they were children, she suspected, they had great ease learning new things, and even now they did. But, when one has to go through something they did many, many years ago, one tends to forget how hard it really was in the very beginning. And this was their first crash course in that area. There was a fine coat of sweat on their foreheads as Kagome cried out and grabbed her head, and then slammed down on the bed, her body painfully curling up, which just added to the agony. It swept through her, engulfed her. It felt like a thousand knives were being jabbed into her skull. It hurt so bad she couldn't think straight, or see straight. Everything hurt; her head and her accursed ever-curling body. She finally let out a scream of agony as the sweat continued to pour down her face.

Kikyo was next; exploding into a violent series of seizures, her body shaking uncontrollably as she flopped back and forth was jarring every broken and hurt bone in her body. Unknowingly, tears rushed her vibrant brown eyes, alive with pain, as she continued to shake and convulse. It suddenly stopped, and she flopped over the side of the bed and became violently sick, puking up unknown food and bile. It went on so she began to puke blood. Silvia just sat there; scared for them and what was happening, but knowing she couldn't do anything to help. All at once they stopped, Kagome was no longer writhing in pain, and Kikyo was no longer puking all she had in her up. They both sat up carefully and stared at Silvia who whimpered lightly.

"Oh, girls…I should have told you but when you do that never overexert yourselves. It's extremely dangerous and things like that happen when you're in this state. When you started to sweat you should have stopped…" She said quietly, looking at the floor. She winced when Kagome let out a growl and Kikyo wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and shot Silvia a merciless glare.

"What the hell was that for? Why didn't you help us? Why didn't you warn us that would happen, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Kikyo shouted, as she wiped sweat from her face.

"I'm sorry! But I couldn't have helped you. You have to learn the meaning of 'restraint'. You're not all powerful anymore, you're both weak and you need to control yourselves!" She yelled, sniffling lightly as she looked up at them, resolve in her eyes. "Now try it again and when you need to stop, please do so." She said, her quiet high pitched voice getting quieter again. They took a deep breath and tried again.

This time, a small lavender pin tip sized dot appeared in front of Kagome's nose as more sweat dripped down her face. Her teeth were clenched and eyebrows furrowed. The ball didn't grow any, but it did stay there and waver some. Kikyo's efforts were rewarded also; a pink pin tip sized ball was placed in front of her nose. She was sweating profusely and breathing hard, as she finally just quit and fell back down. Kagome felt the familiar fatigue taking over her as she collapsed on the bed. A small clap echoed in the room.

"Good job, girls! Bravo! Besides from both of you sweating a lot, you didn't push yourselves too much. This time, you actually both formed a small ball in front of your noses. It was the size of a pencil tip, but at least it was something. She smiled and stood up, sweeping the clipboard up with her and smoothed out her skirt. "But sadly, we can't do anything until that ball turns into a ball the size of a golf ball, or maybe a softball. Good luck and mediating will help get that ball bigger. Get some rest, and some food, you both did really well." She said and quickly swept herself out of the room. Kagome blinked and closed her eyes.

"Well I'll be damned." She whispered as they were plunged into much needed rest once again.

* * *

Inuyasha entered the house tiredly with the rest of his companions, seating themselves lazily on the couch. It had been a day since they were transferred and that day they just hung out pretty much, no one telling them anything about where they were supposed to be, or even what school they were going to. He swept a clawed hand through his hair, pushing his hair back as he stared blankly at the TV in front of them. No one said a word, no one moved a muscle. It seemed as if everyone was thinking about the strange occurrences that happened the day before. Inuyasha's father silently stalked into the room, and then glanced at them all. He cleared his throat but no one moved; they were like statues carved of granite, nothing moving. He grew quickly impatient of the growing silence and cleared his throat once more. "Boys," he said, his voice echoing around the room. They all jumped at looked up, stunned to see him as Inuyasha exhaled sharply.

"Good God dad, scare the shit out of us already." He said rolling his eyes. His father made a face. "I thought you wouldn't be home."

"FYI Mr. I-got-all-the-answers, I've been standing here," He checked his watch, "exactly two minutes and forty-five seconds. So you all have been all in your own world. If you can follow me into the TV room, I'll be glad to explain what happened yesterday." He said as moved to the room. The boys left their stuff there and followed noiselessly. Once they were all seated, he stood in front of the TV, his hands running a patch through his hair. "Well, I'm sure you're all wondering why you suddenly were told you were transferring."

"Yea, that question ran through our minds once or twice during the day," Miroku answered sarcastically as Mr. Tashio shot him a glare.

"Well just incase you were wondering, I had you all switched out simply because I've noticed something over the past month or so." He said satisfaction in his discovery evident.

"And that is…?" Inuyasha prompted.

"You, and that means every one of you, has some sort of attraction to one of the girls. Now don't try to deny it, but I thought it would be easier to…how do you say, _push _things along. So I took it upon myself to transfer you to…what's so funny?" The boys had suddenly switched from quiet and uncaring to bursting out in uncontrollable laughter. Mr. Tashio stared at them. Something had to be extremely funny, Sesshomaru was even laughing hard. Kouga's laughter had calmed down a bit, even as he erupted in random fits of laughter.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. Of course we like them; it's so obvious we won't even deny it!" He laughed some more as Miroku hit him on the shoulder.

"But only because there's just us, right boys?" Miroku said as another fit of laughter exploded in the room. Mr. Tashio's stare turned into a glare.

"Oh shut up Miroku! You know you would confess it either way!" Inuyasha yelled and laughed a bit more, "Just because you have no shame!" Everyone laughed at that, knowing it was true. Mr. Tashio's glare turned into a heated glare. Enough was enough.

"I'm transferring you all to the girls' school." He said it quickly, bluntly, not even giving time for the boys' laughter to calm down. Immediately all noise in the room ceased to exist. No laughter, no giggles, no coughs, nothing. They boys stared at him, mouths agape, and eyes wide. Inuyasha was the first to recover.

"You're what, again?" he asked, his voice low and barely above a whisper.

"I'm transferring you to the girls' school." He repeated, secretly finding amusement in the switch of moods.

"Oh," Shippo squeaked.

"My," Sesshomaru supplied,

"_God, _I can't believe you're transferring us _there_! We will no longer have a minute to ourselves!" Inuyasha screamed, his hands bunching in his hair.

"I thought you liked spending time with the girls." Mr. Tashio said shooting curious gazes toward the boys.

"We do but we have a hard enough time trying not to ogle over them when we do see them!" Inuyasha yelled, defeated.

"I don't." Miroku said. Everyone glared at him, seeing as how his input held absolutely zero importance.

"Shut up." Kouga bit out. "You fawn over every girl you see so it isn't hard for you! But to the rest of us, it gets kind of hard to control ourselves, if you know what I mean." He said, sighing. A sly smile slid slowly over Miroku's lips.

"Oh, I know what you mean," He said, "I know _exactly_ what you mean." His grin widened as everyone rolled their eyes.

"'Ogle', Inuyasha? I thought you were over that." Sesshomaru said, trying not be affected by the disturbing news.

"Shut up Sesshomaru." Inuyasha bit out, glaring at his older brother. "So dad, when do we start? What school is it? And why'd you do it?"

"Your mother figured it would be 'cute' to see you squirm all over yourselves over the attention of one girl while you're bombarded by hundreds of others, which, by the why, I told her was cruel. When I was your age, well, when I was around 200, it happened to me. And you start tomorrow at Fireside High."

"Fireside? That's our arch rivals, what an interesting coincidence." Sesshomaru mused. Kouga snickered.

"Ayame's going to shit herself. Ah, this might not be so bad after all." He rubbed his hands together diabolically. "She is so hot when she's mad."

"Whenever you see her you try to out do her, or out play her in some way." Inuyasha pointed out. Shippo intervened.

"That's his way of showing he likes her." He provided. Inuyasha snickered.

"He's going to run her off like that." He laughed. Kouga scowled.

"Don't even get me started about you!" he screamed.

"Mr. Tashio? I have a question." Miroku said. Mr. Tashio looked towards him and nodded. "What makes Inuyasha and Sesshomaru such big whores? I'm just wondering why girls fawn over them so much. It's actually kind of creepy how many bra's and thongs get thrown to them during concerts. Yesterday Inuyasha was swooned over by about 3 girls and Sesshomaru was given a teddy bear… or was it a rose?" He turned to Sesshomaru. He blushed slightly.

"It was a rose." He said quietly.

"A _white _rose." Inuyasha said tauntingly as Sesshomaru punched him in the shoulder.

"Anyway, so I was wondering why the ladies loved them so much. Since you're their father, and they look like you, I thought you could actually explain some things." Miroku finished as he nodded and looked at their father. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly.

"It's the hair." He said grinning as a cocky amusement filled the room.

"_I knew it!_" Shippo yelled and stood up, pointing at Inutashio. Everyone looked at him as if he'd grown two heads and he sat down blushing.

"Even back in the 18th century all the women loved the silver hair. It's not my fault I passed it on to my children. It's a dominant trait I couldn't help but pass on. It could possibly be that good ol' Tashio charm that makes the ladies go crazy." Kouga scoffed.

"I doubt that." He said.

"You're right. Most of the Tashio males are loud or extremely silent, cocky, and bossy. Unfortunately, my sons and probably my daughter inherited that so called 'Tashio charm'. However, it's not what draws the opposite gender." Mrs. Tashio walked into the room quietly and seated herself in a large circular chair as her husband gave her a questioning glance. She shrugged. "You were having a little male pow wow and I had nothing else to do so I decided to interrupt. Besides, I heard first silence, then hysterical laughter, then absolute silence again, then yelling. I can't read a book like that so I decided I'd bother you guys."

"So Mrs. Tashio, can you explain what makes your son's chick magnets?" Miroku asked seriously. He was the only one who could ask that seriously and want a serious answer. Inuyasha shook his head. He obviously wasn't picky on the friends he picked. He also couldn't believe he was having the conversation with his mother. His _mother_! There had to be something weird about your best friend talking to your mother about your sex appeal. It was pretty creepy. Inuyasha's furry little ears pinned back on his head as he swung sharply around to see the same horrified and embarrassed look in Sesshomaru's eyes. Sesshomaru was so calm looking that the only emotion, if any, were only revealed in the golden pools known as his eyes.

"Well, Miroku, it's quiet simple really." Why had his mother sounded scientific? "It's two simple factors: the hair and the eyes. Now no woman I know can resist a man with long silver hair and golden eyes. The fact that they are both strong adds to the appeal I suppose. My husband's favorite color is cobalt blue. He wore it all the time and no one could resist it. I see girl's everyday drool over my husband and sons because their personality mixes so well with their colors; Inuyasha for red, Sesshomaru for white, and Inutashio for blue. I suppose it depends on the color or it could just be the hair. Now my daughter has a different situation. Instead of having golden eyes, she has lavender. I've noticed that lavender eyes attract way more men that gold and I've seen it. I see boys from her school everyday give her purple daises or something. Her high school life is going to be pretty interesting." A muscle in Inutashio's jaw twitched. "Does that answer your question Miroku?" He nodded dumbly.

"So mom, are you saying that if we had purple eyes, we'd attract more girls?" Inuyasha asked.

"What? Not enough girls for you Inuyasha?" His dad mocked as Inuyasha made a face.

"Actually, no. I think it might only work for the Tashio women. If you two had purple eyes, you'd be considered pansies. Gold on a guy is way more attractive that lavender on a guy. So I think, a girl with cold gold eyes like Sesshomaru is kind of intimidating, instead of cold lavender eyes, right?" She asked as they looked around at each other and nodded, even Sesshomaru. "Plus, they're just so cute!" She squealed. Everyone kind of stared at her and turned their attention toward the man at the front of the room once more. He shrugged.

"We thought it would be a good way to help Kagome out also, give her a little extra support, probably Kikyo also." They made a face. "Ok, maybe no Kikyo. But anyway boys, you're dismissed from the meeting go ahead and do what you will. Let me guess, Inuyasha's going to go by the hospital," He started,

"Miroku's going to go 'accidentally find' himself in a place with lots and lots of women," Mrs. Tashio continued,

"Shippo's going to go find new rhythms on the set downstairs,"

"Sesshomaru's going to go read a 500 page book that he left on his bed this morning,"

"And Kouga's going to either A: work on his keyboard or sound board,"

"Or B: think up some despicable plan to prank Ayame."

"Are we right?" They asked at the same time. The boys sighed and got up and went to do exactly as they had said. Not because they had said it, but because, that's what they were going to do anyway. Sesshomaru had been looking forward to that book all day, damn it! He couldn't just ignore it and not read it just because his step mother predicted his movements so well. He silently stalked out of the room. Mrs. Tashio rose from her chair gracefully and walked up to her husband, leaned up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "You sure have interesting sons." She said as she glided out of the room and turned to go to the kitchen, her heart set on an Italian soda one of her sons had left in the refrigerator. It had been safe for far, far too long.

Inuyasha grabbed his jacket he left in the living room and walked outside. He smelled fresh moisture in the air as he looked up to see a swirling rain cloud overhead. He sighed. It had started out such a beautiful day, like the day before, and now it was going to rain, or perhaps storm. He didn't really mind. He liked the rain. He locked the door behind him and began his trek down the street. As the first drops of moisture landed on the sidewalk, and the wind whipped through his hair, he wondered how life was going to be switched going to school with Kagome and her friends. No doubt life was going to be interesting, but he wondered if he actually had a chance of going out with her. He suppressed a laugh. Yea, right, him, get together with Kagome? It was laughable. She was way too good for him, and he betted that if she went out with him for a week, no; a day, she would leave him and never talk to him again. Just because that's how low, unworthy, how bad he really was. His long lashes fell to cover the look of utter defeat in his eyes. Well, even if she could never be his, that didn't mean he couldn't try, right? By that time the rain was falling hard; the long whips of sliver strands sticking to his face and back as he stood in front of his destination: the flower shop.

He walked in and looked around as a powerful wave of smells hit him. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, taking in all the scents of the flowers that so completely reminded him of Kagome. Deciphering the smells brought him straight to the sunflower aisle. He looked at them all as he got to the end of the row seeing a huge pot of individual sunflowers. Glancing around the room, he found the roses, eyeing the basket with separate roses. "Can I help you sir?" a voice called from his right. He looked to that direction and there was a short old lady with graying hair tied in a bun and glasses in a green apron and yellow dress.

"Actually, yes you could. Can I get specialized bouquets made?" he asked softly as she smiled.

"Yes you can, up to five different flowers. Would you like one?" She said.

"Yea, can I have one with roses and sunflowers in them and a dozen of each flower?"

"Oh yes, would you like to pick them out or would you like me to?" she asked, looking at the sunflowers. He smiled sheepishly as one hand scratched behind his head.

"I'm not good with flowers so if you could do it that would be a great help."

"No problem son, if I may ask; what are they for?" She asked casually as she delicately plucked a sunflower out.

"My mother wanted some." He said quickly, his eyes quickly darting around the room. She laughed.

"Sure she did." She laughed some more. "If you're really that uncomfortable, then I won't ask, how about that?" she plucked more out and moved to the roses. He followed her, glancing around the room. It had a sky roof, all made of clear glass and he looked up seeing the raindrops hit the roof and slide off onto the glass walls. There was a wood rim around the outside, painted purple as several hanging plants hung from that. He looked over to the other side of the room where the cash register was placed on wood table that had shelves on the bottom with pots on it. The back of the store was a regular wall, and that was now two walls having a gap in the middle of it that led to the backroom. It wasn't covered like it normally would have been but there was a long table with planting items and dirt spread on it, obviously where she cut the plants to put on display. He turned back to the lady as she finished selecting the roses. He picked up the sunflowers as she led him into the back room and took of the thrones. She pushed the thrones into a compost bag and looked up at him. "Would you like just the wrap or wrap and vase or just vase?" she asked.

"Can I have the wrap and clear glass vase?" He said as she brought out three kinds. One had an intricate design of a rose on it and all around it. The next was a plain one, lines coming up the sides, and the next had a vine carved around the top. "The one with the rose is nice."

"What color wrapping would you like?" She asked as she put the other two away.

"Red on the inside and yellow on the outside please." She pulled out the colors and wrapped them; filling the vase a little ways up with water and wrapped the flowers up in the wrapping, taped it, and put it in the vase.

"There you go. That will be ten forty-nine please." She said as he handed her a ten and a one dollar bill. He received the change and put it in a bowl beside the cash register.

"Thank you."

"Good-bye! Have a nice day!" she yelled as he went out the door.

"Yea, you too," He said as he went out into the rain once again. It was still raining, the wind still blowing as he hurried home and to his car, on to the hospital. He really didn't care if it was visiting hours or not, because he was going, and no one was going to stop him. He arrived there in a short while, sneaking past the receptionist and going to Kagome's room.

Outside the door he took a deep breath and opened the door sticking his head inside. "Hello in there." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"Who are you and why are you in Kikyo's room?" A male voice asked, apparently angry and territorial. He set the flowers down on Kagome's side of the room and looked him. He was tall, a bit shorter than Inuyasha, with brown hair with reaching down to his chin and back of his neck. He had green eyes with a red shirt that read 'Hollister' across the front in yellow letters. The shirt was slightly skin-tight, showing the brown leather belt along with the blue jeans with tan spots of shredded jeans and tattered lining on the pockets and belt loops. His jean jacket was spread on Kikyo's bed. Inuyasha raised an eye brow as he took off his jacket and lay in at the end of the bed.

"This is Kagome's room, too you know." He said, staring at the man. Someone apparently woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"That didn't answer my question." He replied. Wow, this guy really was an ass today, wasn't he?

"I don't know why I should answer to you." he replied, glaring at the man with his heated golden eyes.

"Evan? Who are you talking to?" A weak voice asked. He looked down and saw Kikyo just wake up, staring up at the man now identified as Evan.

"This guy with creepy silver hair just walked in here. It's amazing how many stupid colors people dye their hair." He said agitation in his voice. Inuyasha snarled slightly.

"Silver hair," Kikyo looked past him and rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's just Inuyasha. Don't worry about him. He's Kagome's friend."

"My hair isn't dyed. It's naturally this color, dufus." He said, seating himself beside Kagome's bed, keeping a close eye on him.

"Yea right. That only happens if you're some kind of demon or something."

"My god you're dull. You're obviously a human."

"And you're obviously that rock-star wanna-be. That guy from that band." Evan said as he flipped hair out of his eyes. Inuyasha glared at him and removed his hat.

"First of all, I am a kind of demon. Second, I _am _that guy from that band." He said rather coolly, flames growing in his eyes.

"Wait, so you're a half breed?" He laughed. "If you're the Inuyasha from that band then, you're nothing but a half breed! You're band sucks by the way; I have no idea why so many people fawn over you." Inuyasha started to rise from his seat as a small hand rested on his.

"Evan, if you do not shut the fuck up right now, I will get up from this bed and kick your ass." A drowsy voice said. Inuyasha seated himself again and smiled.

"Good morning Kagome." He smiled as she looked at him and his eyes turned into a molten gold. He brought up his other hand and removed some hair from her face.

"Hi Inuyasha, nice of you to visit." She said and turned back to Evan. "Are we clear?"

"You can't move! You broke your leg! That would incredibly stupid, even for you." He weakly defended himself. Inuyasha snapped his head up to him as his molten eyes turned into a rock hard shimmering gold once more.

"Call her stupid again and I'll show you what this half-breed can do." He threatened. His voice was low and sent shivers down Evan's spine. The scary thing was that he meant it and bared his teeth as Kagome stroked his hand. Evan settled down to silence as he turned back to Kagome, his voice soft again. "So anything big happen while I was gone?" He asked as he kissed her hand. She looked at Kikyo and sighed.

"Well, our mother and grandmother came by and took Souta home, and…" She trailed off.

"…talked to us. It wasn't pretty, and we felt pretty bad afterwards." Kikyo finished up as Kagome took over.

"Not only do we have to do physical therapy, but we have to have spiritual therapy also. So as far as spiritual energy levels go, regular mikos have 2400, while a demon's is 2700, and a human's is 1990. Ours is normally 3000. Which Silvia said was pretty impressive." She said and coughed once.

"That doesn't surprise me." Inuyasha said quietly.

"But after our battle…" Kikyo started and looked at her sister.

"After our battle it dropped to 27. Normally people die once they hit 100. So technically, we should be dead right now." Kagome said shifting her gaze away from Inuyasha. "We have to have training to get it up to 3000 again, and that means going through _everything _again. We had to make a ball in front of our noses and I ended up going into a fit of headaches which made me curl up, which hurt me more and Kikyo had…like a seizure, right?" Her sister nodded. Inuyasha smiled and removed some hair from her eyes again.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, if you're strong enough to be alive when you're normally supposed to be dead, then you can do that." He said as she looked up at him.

"How's your hands?" she asked as he brought up his other hand. She took off the gloves and looked at the blood soaked bandages. She sighed as Inuyasha got up and got the bag as she started working on his hands. He winced slightly when he took off the gauze. Evan looked over at them and grimaced.

"Holy shit, what the hell did you do to your hands?" he asked, blood draining from his face. Inuyasha took silent pleasure in seeing him look ready to puke.

"I punched through a tree." He answered quickly, smiling a predator's smile as Evan's eyes widened.

"You punched through a _whole _tree?" He asked, mortified.

"Yep, I didn't notice till after the tree fell down, though." He said nonchalantly. Evan shuddered.

"Stop bragging Inuyasha." Kagome said and smiled as flipped his hands over and attended to those wounds.

"And what happened there?" Evan asked.

"I have claws. When I put my hand into a fist too tight my claws dig into my skin." He shrugged as Kagome laughed and he kissed the top of her head as she tied up his hands again.

"There. Promise me you won't punch through another tree please." Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I can't make any promises." She smiled and shook her head. A low grumbling noise filled the room as Inuyasha looked around and saw Kagome and Kikyo grab their stomachs.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I forgot. We haven't eaten since we got in here. I'm starving." Kagome growled out.

"My stomachs going to implode, I swear!" Kikyo screamed out, clenching her gut.

"Um, hold on and I'll run down to the cafeteria and get you a sandwich or something." Inuyasha said and got up.

"No, I will." Evan said getting up.

"I'm faster so I'll go." He said and dashed out of the room. He went down to the cafeteria and explained his situation to the cook. They had given him two sandwiches, two chocolate milks, two small fruit cups, and two bags of chips. He had dashed up the stairs again and walked down the hallway that was suddenly infested with doctors and nurses. He became very wary as the anxiety in him grew. The farther he got, the more doctors and nurses were there. _Don't turn left, don't turn left…_he slowly recited to himself as they all turned left. His eyes widened as he broke out into a run toward the girls' room. Upon getting there, he saw the girls crying and curling up into balls, shaking. He felt a strong aura yet no color emitting from the girls. He burst into the room and roared, "What's going on? What's happening to them?" A nurse looked at him and walked up to him carefully.

"Please keep your voice down, sir. Their bodies are trying to compensate the loss of spiritual energy. They lost most of it and it's trying to get some of it back to function semi-normally. It's taking that energy from the muscles and organs that don't have it. So it's causing them to have little seizures because their bodies are fighting the spiritual pull. It doesn't help any that their energy level is zero- they haven't eaten anything." The nurse sighed and brushed back dark turquoise hair, "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm…" Restless, he ran an agitated hand through his hair and growled, "I'm Kagome's friend," He sputtered out quickly. "Why weren't they fed anything today? Weren't you people doing your job? Who are you?" His voice was quiet but reeking with a threat as he looked at the nurse with merciless gold eyes that made her want to shiver. His lip went up in a snarl as he glared at the woman. "If they ate, couldn't this be avoided?" He asked again, this time earning a shiver as the woman backed up a bit.

"My name's Ruth, I'm a trained nurse. Every time our staff went in for their meals they were sleeping or had guests. If we left it there while they were sleeping then it would be cold by the time they woke up. It would be rude to eat in front of a guest." She said quietly.

"Who gives a shit if they were sleeping? Wake them up, damn it! I'm sure they wouldn't have minded! I'm sure their guests wouldn't have minded either! Damn it!" He yelled and dumped the stuff in a chair and paced restlessly. "So what are they doing now?" He asked, still pacing, noticing everyone hook them up to wires and put oxygen masks on them.

"We're getting ready to take them into surgery. The first one's going to have to happen now. Its going to go in and try to repair some muscle damage, there's not much we, as doctors, can do for her spiritual condition, but we can help strengthen the muscles to help that calm down until we can get some food in their system. If you would like, I'd be glad to come in and inform you of their condition later." Ruth said as she turned toward the door and two gurneys came in, carefully placing each twin in one and ushering them out of the room, shouting commands down the hallway.

"Yes, that'd be great." He said slowly, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbed, hopefully stopping the oncoming headache.

"What's happening to them?" Evan's voice said as he approached them. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and glared at the man.

"What the hell, haven't you been listening?" he spat out, snarling. Evan stepped back a bit. Ruth left promptly, wanting to avoid a confrontation.

"I was actually helping Kikyo and your little slut of a girlfriend get ready to go." He snarled back. "The least you could do is tell me what I was helping them get ready for." He said and watching as Inuyasha paced the length of room several times before pacing to Kagome's bed and searching around in the covers. "What are you doing?"

"First of all, I don't owe you anything, so I don't _have _to tell you anything, second she's not my girlfriend and especially _not _a slut and third I'm looking for a deck of cards, knowing Kagome, she always has a deck of cards somewhere." He said and continued searching the sheets and he heard Evan sigh and sit down on Kikyo's bed. "Oh, and if you ever call her a slut again, I'm going to rip out your throat and throw it out the window." He said calmly

Evan, very intelligently, ignored the threat. "Well will you tell me because I'm a desperate man wanting to know what happened to his girlfriend? I don't know, and I'd rather know than wait to find out." Evan said as Inuyasha's ears picked up. He caught actual, genuine concern in his voice as well as traces of worry, doubt, and maybe even love. Inuyasha smirked at that.

"I suppose every prick needs another." He muttered, secretly laughing. He certainly wasn't that prick, but maybe Evan was. "Since you care so much, I'll spare you and tell. It's something about their spiritual energy eating away and their physical one and causing their muscles to go all spastic and stuff. Result is, seizures and their going into surgery to try to give back some energy. It doesn't help that they didn't have anything to eat for the past two days or so." He smiled as he found the deck hidden beneath the pillow. "Are you up for a game of cards while we wait? I'm guessing their going to be in there for a while." Inuyasha said, taking them out of the package and shuffling them as he seated himself on the floor, his legs crisscrossed in front of him as Evan sighed and sat in front of him, his elbow on his knee and his chin in his palm, looking at the deck of cards he was shuffling.

"Sure. What do you want to play?" He asked as Inuyasha continued to shuffle. He shrugged his powerful shoulders casually.

"I don't care. I know how to play pretty much everything. Let's just say this is what we do when I'm too tired to wrestle my sister." He said.

"Your _sister _wants to _wrestle_? How old is she?" Evan asked, wide-eyed.

"Yea, it seems to run in the family. She's about nine…ten." He shrugged again. Evan shook his head.

"Wow. How about speed to start off, then we can do something else."

"Fine with me," he said and the games begun.

* * *

Little more than three hours later, the boys sat on the floor, breathing hard and glaring at each other. There were empty chip bags and soda cans everywhere, as Inuyasha tossed a card to the mess of a pile and slapped it, sending everything around his hand flying up, and then floating down. A millisecond later, Evan slapped his hand on Inuyasha's and swore. "You got the pile." He gritted out between clenched teeth and Inuyasha pulled the pile to him and organized them into his already thick deck.

The game was Egyptian Rat Screw and the score for the past three hours was Inuyasha: 158 and Evan: 157. Evan didn't do to well on these reflex games compared to Inuyasha. Evan's human reflexes were hardly anything compared too Inuyasha's heightened reflexes and reactions. He had virtually no chance, but yet held his own surprisingly well. Another point was just about to go to Inuyasha, because he had more than half the deck and Evan had about three cards left.

Just as Inuyasha was about to lay down another card, a soft rasp was heard at the door and Ruth stepped in. Inuyasha stood up immediately and faced her and she sighed and yawned. "And…?" Inuyasha urged, anxiety nearly eating him alive. She couldn't die now, not after she survived all that, it just couldn't happen. And the dumb ass nurse not saying anything was really reeking hell on his nerves. Evan stood up behind him as Ruth wiped sweat from her brow.

"Well, I got some good news, and some bad news…and possibly some more bad news in the bad news. The good news is, we've stopped the seizures, got them on fluids, and IV. We'll give them painkillers later. Bad news is, they've lost a lot of blood obviously we found out that the huge lost of blood also contributed to their breakdown."

"So? Give them some blood! You've got to have a blood bank here!" Evan yelled, anxiety pushing at his nerves too.

"Well it isn't particularly that simple." She looked at both of the men. "Due to their extreme power level, they have a rare blood type, one that only can be given to them by a family member with that caliber or higher of power level." Ruth said again looking at the floor. Inuyasha cursed under his breath as the door slammed open and Kagome's mother came stomping into the room with her grandmother walking quietly behind her. "You've come in at a good time Mrs--" Ruth was cut of by her ranting.

"Where are my babies? What happened to them? Tell me right now or this whole room is going up in flames!" She screamed, glaring murder at Ruth. She yelped and hid behind Evan and Inuyasha.

"They were in surgery. Ruth here just got here to give us the 411. So if you would shut up and let her explain, we could know something." Inuyasha said, his tone mild, as he glared at Kagome's mother.

"Fine," She said and put her nose in the air, waiting for the nurse.

"Well, Mrs. Higurashi, the girls lost a lot of blood and they need some." She opened her mouth to speak but she held up a finger. "It's not any old A, B, or AB blood, ok? It's a rare type, unique to the family. It has to be given to them a member of the recent family, so a mother, father, grandparent, aunt, uncle, cousin perhaps, but it can't be anyone who isn't blood related; and they have to have the same or higher power level." She said, looking hopefully at their mother. "What's your power level? Maybe you could be the donor."

"I have 2600. What do the girls have?" She asked. Ruth glanced at Inuyasha then at Daisy.

"And you?"

"2900." Ruth sighed, hopeless. "What, what's wrong?" Daisy asked, not liking the signs at all.

"Neither of those is high enough. The girls have a power level of 3000, and their power right now is at thirty, it rose a bit. Do any other family members who are higher than 3000?" The women both looked at each other and shook their heads no.

"No one who's willing anyway," Allie said sadly, a look of sadness and anguish crossed her eyes as she looked back at Ruth. "Why can't we give them normal blood? Or maybe even their grandmother's?" She asked.

"Well, we tried giving them normal blood, the same blood type, and they reacted so badly that we almost had a repeat of what happened in here. Luckily we stopped it by stopping the flow of it. Giving them less power leveled blood would do nothing but increase the blood flow in their bodies. Something that's more potent would help raise their power level. Make sense?" She asked gently. Allie looked ready to cry, her eyes swimming ready-to-fall tears as she walked up to a wall and kicked it, sending to toe of the shoe driving into the wall. "If it makes you feel better, when it first happened we gave them regular blood and they accepted it, but I don't know why it's not doing it now."

"Shit." She muttered, "Shit, shit, shit!" She yelled, tears leaking from her eyes and onto her cheeks as she continued to kick the wall, a fine dent forming in the wall as she continued to kick the door. "Damn it to hell why does this always happen to me? All I want is for them to get out of the fucking hospital! Is that too much to ask? I only know of one person who has that or maybe more of that spiritual energy…" She said, kicking the wall again as Daisy came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder, and turned her around so she enveloped her in a hug.

"Its ok, Allie, you don't have to say if it hurts too much." She whispered softly.

"It's their father." She said, her throat constricting to that oh so painfully memory. Every time she thought of him, she was instantly bombarded with pain and memories. That day he left, the day after Souta was born, was a day she'd never forget. She'd begged him not to go, reminded him of his two twin girls, still pretty young at the time, and his newborn son, and the rest of his family. He couldn't leave her to raise them by herself. But he had, saying that he had to, and he'd never returned, never fully completing her again, and never giving her heart back again. Even after all these years she loved him, and strangely forgave him for leaving her. It had been quick on that rainy day, the infant in her arms, two twins on her legs. He promised he returned soon and hugged them all good-bye, and just left. Just like that.

He never called, never even dropped a letter by. She'd often wondered if he still cared about his wife and children, if he knew how much they've grown, how much they've accomplished in their lives. She didn't even know if he was alive. She wondered if he'd be proud of them, if he'd really be a father if he was there. When she met him, she could swear he was like a caged tiger, pacing the cage, ready to spring out and attack. That's what really attracted her to him in the first place. He was gorgeous, a masculine gorgeous, with a smile like 1000 watts, and a body to die for. Broad shoulders, tall, muscular, long raven black hair and piercing blue eyes to match. He always wore dark glasses, his smiles rare, but he had sure, strong white teeth under his full lips. A strong jaw, and a stubborn streak that she was sure her children inherited, and apparently, they inherited his power, also. His voice was deep and raspy, the very epitome of hot steamy nights and satin sheets. His very body was the thing of the gods. He was the most powerful priest in the area, and he knew how to handle a sword like an extension of his arm. As a matter of fact, she saw a lot of him in Inuyasha.

"But I don't know where he is," She said quietly. "I haven't heard from him in a long, long time. I'm not sure of his power level, but he was strong, but he won't help us now." She said, memories flashing before her eyes. She sat down with a thud on a bed; put her elbows on her knees and her hands over her eyes. Inuyasha smelled tears. Ruth sighed.

"Well, we'll see what we can do. Thank you though." She said and looked up at the two men. "Well boys, I believe we're at a dead end. Until we find something to give them to replace that blood, we are at a stand still here and it's not going to be very long. They either live or die at this point. They just aren't strong enough now to rebuild the blood themselves. I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do." She said quietly. Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists at his side and shut his eyes, frantically searching for an answer. No one noticed but someone stepped in the room.

He was tall, had dark glasses with sting hanging from one side of a lenses, with three small beads at the end. He had long raven hair, his bangs reaching his chin on two sides, the back of his hair turned into a ponytail that ended at the back of his neck. He had a small black mustache and broad shoulders, with a black trench coat on, and blue jeans. He cleared his throat lightly. "Hello, is this Kagome and Kikyo's room? Where are they?" The voice was deep, raspy, and quiet. Allie's head shot up as she looked toward the man in the doorway. She inhaled quickly.

"Logan…" she whispered it barely heard even in the quiet of the room. "What's your power level?" She asked, raising herself slightly from the bed.

"It's 3700, why?" He asked quietly, his gaze never leaving her.

"We need you to donate." Allie said quickly.

"Wait, who are you, and what do you want with the girls?" Inuyasha asked, straitening up to his full height. By god, the man was taller that he was!

"Their father," He answered simply, staring Inuyasha down from behind the glasses. His eyes widened.

"You're their _father_?"

000000end chapter000000

That was it, hope it gave you something to chew on, I certainly enjoyed myself writing it. Now for review replies.

Sesshomarukagomeforever23: Oh yea, I'm continuing, and frankly, I'm not sure. Originally it was supposed to go to seventeen chapters, but seeing as how the eighteenth is coming in, we can successfully say to hell with that plan. So, I'm not sure how many more, but there will be more. Thanks for the review.

Moron256: Thanks, I liked it. And here's your next chapter. It's long so I gave you something to chew on. Enjoy.

Punk Rock Miko2: Yea, I would say that was a bit to close for comfort. Too bad the cat was let out anyway, lol. Thank you so much for the review, hope you like this one.

-Inuasha Aiko Taishio-: Well, I'm glad you love it and this was as close as I could get too 'soon'. Sorry. I hope you like it.

Darknessgurl223: Sorry, I tend to write a lot when I get around to it. This one is just going to add to the list. It's like 21 pages non double spaced. It's 31 double spaced. Yea, I know its hell of a lot to read. Oh! It does? Thanks so much! You actually reread it? That's amazing! It's so long I didn't think anyone could do it! That just brightened up my day! Here it is, and it's long, thanks for the review!!

So, my lovely readers, that was the end of Chapter eighteen. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Press the button and tell me what you thought!

Stand Alone Complex

Next Chapter: 'Father?'


	19. Father?

(-19)

Chapter 19: Father?

(-19)

_000000Last Time000000_

"_Their father," He answered simply, staring Inuyasha down from behind the glasses. His eyes widened. _

"_You're their _father_?" _

_000000This Time000000_

Allie, who had been silently staring at Logan, shot up and rushed into his arms, tears streaming constantly down her cheeks as she clutched for dear life on his coat, like she let go, he'd leave again and never come back for good. "Logan," She screamed, clutching tighter. "Logan you're back! Why did you leave me all these years ago? Why are you back now, where have you been?" the questions streamed on and on and all he did was wrap his strong arms around her and hold her tightly, whispering words of comfort in her ear. She had finally calmed down enough to speak coherently, as she looked up at him, her brown eyes sparkling. "Where have you been? Where did you go? I guess none of that matters now that your back…" She trailed off, staring at him. Her hands came up and caressed the hard lines of his face, his lips, his glasses, everything. It was a miracle. He leaned down and gently kissed away the tears.

"Allie, you have to stop crying." He said quietly, gently as he picked her up and moved her to the bed, sitting next to her. He looked up as his gaze settled on Inuyasha and Evan, then moved to Daisy as she stared out the window, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Daisy, what happened to my girls? Why do they need a donor? What the hell is going on? Who is he?" He asked, pointing to Inuyasha. Inuyasha huffed and turned around as Daisy turned to face her son in law. She motioned to Ruth.

"Care to explain?" She asked as Ruth stood across from Logan and reiterated everything that had gone on in the last few minutes. Logan took a deep calming breath and carefully stood up, looking down at Ruth.

"Well then what are we waiting for? They need blood." He said and went to the door. After being nudged by Inuyasha to go with him, Ruth was shaken from her stupor and led him to where the girls resided. As soon as Logan left the room, Inuyasha sank to the floor.

"Father? _Father?_ I didn't know they had a _father_! This makes my job infinitely harder." He muttered to himself, rubbing his head. Allie didn't take her eyes from the floor. As she spoke she didn't move nor blink, and it was, frankly, quite unnerving, like she was stuck in a memory.

"I don't know it seemed like he's been gone forever. When I know he's only been gone maybe eleven years. The first year, it was so hard…I cried everyday and I swore I wasn't able to take care of two twins and a baby boy. I was young; I couldn't do it by myself. I thought that if he wasn't there, I'd die. I'd break and I'd let my children down. That's the last thing I ever wanted to do. Luckily, the twins' grandparents came along and we moved into the shine. They helped me with the kids, but inside...inside, I was still empty. I feel like I was just hit in the chest with a jackhammer at full speed. I was missing apart of me for so long that it felt like that was normal. I feel complete again. Like I can function how I used to." She ran her trembling hands over her face and took a deep calming breath. "I missed him so much. I suppose I thought he died after a while, doing whatever he left us for. I will never forget this day. The girls were so closed to dying…and then their father…Mom, will you go get…" She burst out in tears once more. Daisy was immediately at her side, comforting her again. Inuyasha looked up at the two.

"Why was she telling me that?" He asked softly, looking curiously at Allie while she cried relentlessly for probably what would be the third time that day.

"She sees a lot of him in you. I think he noticed it too. I think you should talk to their father, Inuyasha. You might learn something." She said and walked out of the room, going to retrieve Souta.

"What about _me_? Aren't _I _special?" Evan wined, crossing his arms.

"Shut up." Inuyasha said and sat over by Allie and rubbed her back awkwardly. Seconds passed, then minutes, then what seemed like hours and Logan and the girls hadn't come back yet. He wondered how they were doing, and what it was like growing up not knowing where their dad was, not even knowing if he was alive. His dad pissed him off a great deal of the time, but at least he knew where he was and what he was doing. By the way Mrs. Higurashi described it; it was like living with a giant whole. Maybe to Kagome and Kikyo, it was like living with a huge unknown. Souta undoubtedly didn't even know his father, but only knew him by pictures and stories that his mom and sisters told him. The twins defiantly looked more like their dad, while Souta, compared to the other two, looked like he didn't even relate, besides from the bright brown eyes. Now that he was here though, it insured that the girls would have another while to live. Just then, Logan and Ruth walked in, accompanied by two other male doctors helping support the dizzy Logan.

"Mr. Higurashi, I told you not to give that much blood." Ruth reprimanded slightly as the doctors laid him down on Kagome's bed. Allie's head shot up as she went to his side and looked at Ruth.

"He gave both girls more than enough to keep them alive." She said. He chuckled lightly.

"'…to keep them alive.' I gave them a lot so their recovery should speed up considerably." He said quietly, his voice a thread of sound, his eyes closed.

"How would you…" Ruth was interrupted by Tulip bursting in.

"Great news! The extra blood given and the magnitude of the power level is speeding their recovery! It's amazing. There are already muscle and tissues forming back together." She shouted, laughing. Logan let out a smirk.

"Told you." He said quietly. Inuyasha walked over and handed him a fruit cup.

"Here, it'll help with your energy level." He said, averting his gaze. "Where are they now?" He asked Tulip.

"They're in surgery now, probably, realigning bones and what not." She said happily. "By the time this is all over, they should be back to their old selves, after a bit of physical therapy that is." Tulip said happily, looking over at Inuyasha. He sighed heavily and ran a nervous hand through his hair. He looked back at Evan.

"You wanna play cards again?" He asked, as Evan nodded and Mr. Higurashi stood up.

"Can I play?" He asked gently, looking at Inuyasha. He stared at him for a little while, and then smiled.

"Be my guest." He said as they all sat down and Inuyasha shuffled the cards, looking at the other two men in the circle. Mrs. Higurashi stepped out of the room to go look stand outside of the girls' surgery room. "What do you want to play?" he said rather absently as he heard the soft click of the door shutting.

"Speed?" Evan suggested, drawing circles on the white tiles of the floor. Logan shook his head.

"Speed requires two people. We have three. We could play Egyptian Rat Screw." He suggested quietly. Inuyasha shook his head.

"You as well as I do that it would quickly turn into a two player game." Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Evan asked, insulted.

"We have better reflexes." Logan supplied as Evan sulked.

"Oh, we can play a three way war." Evan said. Inuyasha looked over at Logan as Logan nodded.

"That could work." Inuyasha said and dealt the cards.

Seconds passed, then minutes, then hours…so many hours. The game was entertaining enough, but it couldn't put to rest the nagging voice in his head that wondered every moment where, and how Kagome was doing. She was pale the last time he saw her, and even though she was strong and had a stronger will, she still looked small and fragile in the hospital bed, like if her hugged her too tightly, she'd break. He groaned under his breath, the wait killing him as he won Evan's cards, but returned to frowning once Logan gained his cards. Probably for the hundredth time today, he glanced at the door, seeing no one coming in and hearing no one wheeling in teenaged girls.

"You're looking distressed, Inuyasha." Logan observed as he stole Evan's King. "You should stop thinking about it. The time will pass much quicker." He said nonchalantly. Inuyasha could've sworn that everything he said not related to his wife or children sounded like he was talking about the weather. It pissed him off a bit, but he refused to indulge in his feelings. He was determined to outdo the older man, though in matters of Kagome, he held no threat whatsoever. Maybe it was the fact that he was her father… The door opened. Inuyasha immediately turned seeing a human man in his early twenties in a pair of beige kakis, a dark blue polo shirt and a brown jacket with a clipboard in his hand. He had short brown hair, his bangs only long enough to cover his forehead. He had brown eyes and a fairly mellow voice and as far as Inuyasha could tell, was shorter than him.

"Mr. Higurashi! Alas I have found you! What are you doing…"The newcomer finally recognized the other men in the room, "Here...What's going on?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Ah, Hojo. You've found me at last, hm?" He asked, again winning the other boys' cards.

"Mr. Higurashi? What are you doing here with these people? Why are you _here_ in a hospital room with a half breed and a human?" Inuyasha turned around at the 'half breed' comment, glowering at the man. Hojo's eyes widened in recognition of him. "Oh my!" He gasped, "You're not just _any _half breed! You're Inuyasha Tashio from Hardcore Dogs! AH! My sister and I love you guys! Aren't you going out with Kagome Higurashi?" He exclaimed then saw Evan. "And _you're _Kikyo Higurashi's new boy toy! Oh my," He looked back at Logan who was now in front of him, rubbing his pounding temples. "What are you doing with them? And I always wondered why those twins looked like you and have your last name. It isn't common…" He mused. Logan, Inuyasha, and even Evan stared on at the rambling man, not seeing an end. He rambled on for a while longer than finally ended with the brilliant comment of, "I'm so confused." Logan sighed.

"For intelligence personnel, Hojo," Logan sighed again, "You are defiantly not very bright."

"I know sir. My mom always said--" Inuyasha cut him off.

"We don't _care _what your mother said, Hobo."

"Hojo."

"Whatever." Inuyasha waved it off. He didn't like this guy. Logan put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and shook his head, as if telling him 'Let it go'.

"Hojo, the two twins are my daughters, Kikyo and Kagome. I had to leave them, my wife, and my son for the job a long time ago. They were injured recently in a fight, and I escaped the company for a while to check if my girls are ok. I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell them where I was. Do I make myself clear?" Logan explained slowly, in that infuriating neutral voice, looking at Hojo in the eye.

"Of course, Mr. Higurashi, I won't tell a soul! I can't believe you're related to Kagome…" He gave day dreamy sigh, "She's so pretty." Inuyasha growled low in his throat, making it very clear to say away from her. He looked at him, a look almost questioning if he made the sound. Logan's large hand clasped on Inuyasha's shoulder again, holding him back from ripping out the other man's throat. Yep, he defiantly didn't like is Hobo guy.

"Well since we're all stuck in this room until I the girls get back, why don't you take a seat and wait a while." Logan suggested calmly, finally letting go of Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yes sir! Shall I--"

"And please stop talking." Inuyasha said as he walked back to where the cards were. He plopped down with his legs crossed Indian-style, his elbow on his knee, and his cheek in his palm, grumbling incoherently about bumbling idiotic assistants.

"What's _his_ problem?" Hojo whispered, nodding his head at Inuyasha.

"He's been through a lot these past few days I imagine." Logan said, glancing at the said boy.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean he has to act like a girl about it."

"_I can hear you…_" Inuyasha growled out and turned to look at him. "I would like to see you live my life for the past few days. You'd probably be crying right now." He glared and turned back.

"Inuyasha, why don't you get some sleep?" Logan said, coming up behind him. "You've got bags under your eyes." Inuyasha ran a hand over his face and got up and crawled into Kagome's bed.

"I am pretty tired…" He said and yawned. Logan smiled and sat down with Hojo and Evan. A while later, a scream echoed throughout the room.

"_DADDY!!!_" A little boy screamed and Logan jumped up, seeing a little boy less than half his height with brown hair and bright brown eyes in the door way. He stared at the little boy and wondered who in the hell it was. The boy dashed from the door to him in record speed, jumping into his arms. Immediately when the boy entered his arms, he recognized him as his only son, Souta.

"Souta!" He exclaimed clutching the boy tightly to him swirling him around in a circle. "My god how I've missed you!" he stopped twirling and took a knee, dragging the little boy away from him and taking him by the arms, taking a look at him. He was the spitting image of his mother, but had his good looks and his nose. His bright brown eyes glowing at him and Logan ripped off his sunglasses to get a full view of his son. His _son_. He smiled and hugged him again. It was forever since he got to remember that he a father after all. The word felt so good to him, and filled him with warmth as nothing else could. He didn't even want to think about the word 'daughter', or better yet, 'daughter_s_'. He smiled widely again, it was great to be back.

Though a part ate at him at how long he's been gone, missing all of his young son's life. He looked at the beds where Kagome and Kikyo once lay. He had the urge to sigh. He'd missed the most important part of his daughter's lives too. Pulling the boy away, he kissed his forehead lightly. "Souta." He said lovingly, his eyes roaming over his son's face as Souta did the same to his father. He'd remember the day he'd name the boy. He now saw that it fit and was glad at the way he faired without a father. From what he had heard, however, Kagome had been father enough in his absence. He had newspaper clippings with Kagome and Souta and his whole family. He hadn't been _totally_ out of the loop. His children were stars, after all.

Souta looked at his father as unexpected tears welled up out of nowhere as joy bubbled out of him. He rubbed his eyes as the tears came down quickly. Souta looked at the concerned look on his father's face. "Daddy…" He began, sniffling, "Dad, I barely remember you from when I was a baby. I can't believe your back! Kagome used to tell me stories of you and…and…" He sniffled and threw himself into his father's arms once again, crying. Logan patted his son's back and picked him up, holding him. He had the urge to laugh knowing he would have to do this two more times. Oh well, he could handle it again, and he do anything to feel his daughters in his arms again. He hadn't even had a chance to look at them since he'd gotten there.

Though unnoticed, Inuyasha looked at Logan and Souta look at each other as if no one else existed. So that's what it was like to have children. The look of love in Logan's eyes was almost unbearable, as was Souta's. He pondered on if that was how his dad felt. Now thinking about it, Logan and InuTashio were a lot alike. They were both intimidating as hell; Logan had twin girls and a little boy, while InuTashio had near twins boys, and a little girl. Inuyasha wondered if one day if he had kids if that's how it would be. He saw Logan look at him. "Ah, Inuyasha, you're awake." He said, smiling. Souta looked up and beamed at him.

"Inuyasha!" He yelled as Logan let him down and he ran to Inuyasha, jumping in his now outstretched arms.

"Hey buddy how ya doing?" He said tiredly, hugging Souta to him. He let Souta go and set him on the bed.

"What's wrong? Are you tired? Where are Kagome and Kikyo?" He asked.

"Who's the kid?" Hojo's voice ruined the moment and Inuyasha growled.

"This 'kid'," Logan answered, his voice turning from warm and passionate to cold and soft as he turned to Hojo. "Is my son, Souta." He said, putting the glasses back on.

"Geez, Mr. Higurashi! How many kids do you have? Wait; is this the 'Souta' from all the movies?" He asked as Souta looked out from the bed, glaring at him. He looked back at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I don't like this guy." He pouted. Inuyasha patted the young boy's head, ruffling his hair.

"Neither do I, Souta, neither do I…" He said, snarling a bit. Logan let out a very controlled sigh.

"I have three children. I have Kagome and Kikyo, and then Souta." He said calmly. As Hojo opened his mouth to speak as Tulip bust through the door, smiling widely at everyone in the room. Mrs. Higurashi and come in right after, smiling widely at Logan.

"Well the girls are out of surgery and fortunately for you, Mr. Higurashi, wide awake. Both are a bit confused, and Kagome's a bit grouchy. We'll be bringing up food soon." She said and slid from the room.

Logan's heart beat loudly in his chest. What if they didn't like him? He'd been gone so long, all he knew of his own daughters of what the tabloids said of them. He loved them anyway, but he was still strangely nervous, which was extremely unlike him. He was cool under fire and always kept a level head. Even while being captured and tortured he was never nervous, never scared. Yet, under threat of meeting his _own _daughters, he was terrified and felt his palms sweat. His breath quickened as he felt Inuyasha's hand on his shoulder. "There's no reason to be nervous. They're fine. And I know Kagome will love you." He nodded slowly. He warmed inside as he thought of the word 'daughters'. He had kids again after all this time. And they were his kids, and he loved them, and that's all he had to know. He was their father, no matter what they thought of them. With that thought he straightened his spine and waited for his daughters to arrive.

Soon after, two stretchers were wheeled in with Kagome and Kikyo on them. Kikyo was rambling off something random, and Kagome was shouting at the man wheeling her in. after arriving in the room, the nurses inserted into their beds and they both closed their eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at them. They were beautiful, just like they were when they were children. Just now they were mature and when they opened their eyes, he couldn't breathe. They looked _exactly_ like him, and he was immediately humbled by the mere sight of them. He hadn't even talked to them. He was frozen to the spot while Souta's hand slipped into his. Inuyasha had gone over and chatted lightly to Kagome, rubbing her hand as Souta tugged him toward her bed. He stood behind Inuyasha.

"Kagome, someone's here to see you." Inuyasha said, stroking her hand.

"Who? Ayame? Sango?" She asked, confusion plain in her eyes. Logan smiled and thanked god for the dark glasses as he held back sudden tears. Her voice was like his, soft and raspy but feminine all the same. "Damn that surgery sucked…" she growled out. Yes, she was indeed grouchy.

"Not particularly. You haven't seen him in a long time." He said and let go of her hand as Logan approached and Kagome stared at Inuyasha.

"Him…?" She asked and looked up at Logan. She froze at the same time he did and the room seemed to chill, like no one but Logan and Kagome existed or noticed the chill. Her breath came in shallow gasps as did his and he took off his glasses, searching his daughter's eyes, face, scars. He collapsed to his knees, staring at her. "D…"She whispered, tears in her eyes. "Daddy…"She whispered lightly, her hand reaching out to touch his face. His hand covered hers. "_DADDY!"_ She yelled and wrapped her arms around him, as he did the same to her. His daughter, her father; what an eye opening experience.

"Kagome…"He whispered. "How's my little fire cracker?" Kagome choked up and sobbed a bit as he called her by her childhood nickname.

"I'm fine. Dad," He pulled her from him and looked at her. "No one has called me Fire Cracker since you left." She smiled, tears running from her eyes and from his.

"Fire Cracker, Kagome? It's very befitting." Inuyasha said, smiling. Kagome ignored him and looked straight at her dad.

"Daddy, I swear, I look just like you." She whispered, smiling.

"Actually, you look more like me now than you did when you were little. Don't tell Kiky, but I think you look more like me than she does." He winked. Kagome laughed a carefree, child's laugh.

"But we're twins." She laughed. He shrugged.

"You still look more like me." He said and kissed her forehead and her nose. Kagome smiled and he sobered. "You grew up to be a beautiful young Fire Cracker, Kagome." He said softly. She smiled.

"You haven't aged to bad yourself, dad. Not bad for an old man." She laughed as did he and they embraced again.

"Kiky, Fire Cracker? What the heck?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome looked at him, laugher and joy bubbling in her eyes. She wiped her eyes as did Logan.

"When we were little and we got along, I was Fire Cracker, and she was Kiky." Kagome explained as Inuyasha took a seat on her bed and Souta sat beside him, closer to his sister. He looked at Souta.

"What was yours?" He asked as Souta's eyes sobered.

"He didn't stay long enough to give me one…"Souta said as Logan's hand caught in his hair, ruffling it.

"Don't worry, sport, we'll find one. Promise." He winked and Souta laughed.

"Remember that time before Souta was born and we ambushed Kikyo and mom with the water hose?" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"You plotted against her even back then?" He asked.

"Yea. I didn't have a little brother to torment so I used my twin." Kagome smiled. Logan stood up and put Souta in his lap as he sat where his son did.

"So how has life gone for you, Fire Cracker?" Kagome sobered.

"Not too great. Mom has been way different since you left…She's mean now. She favored Kikyo from me and we grew up hating each other instead of like sisters. She had mom and I had Souta. I'm sure you're aware of our different genres, and dress. I missed you a lot Daddy, and I felt that I had to be a father figure/mother/sister to Souta. I don't know, but I feel so glad that you're back." She rubbed her eye. "Though, I hate to have you see me like this."

"It was stupid what you did, baby. You know that." He whispered, wiping hair from her face.

"I know Daddy. It's what growing up with years of hatred and names and pain between us. One bad insult set off everything." She looked away. He gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Learn from your mistakes Fire Cracker." He said and she nodded. He kissed her forehead as a voiced piped up from the other side of the room.

"Hey! You! Big guy getting friendly with Kagome! Who are you?" He heard, what must have been Kikyo's, voice yell at him. He fit his sunglasses on and looked at his son in his lap. Souta hopped off, grabbing his father's hand and hauled him across the room. Shoving Evan out of the way, Souta stood over his weary, glass-eyed, confused sister. "Kikyo…Sis, we have someone from our past here to visit." He said calmly and pushed their father to Kikyo. He looked down on his daughter's face again, and noticed the differences. No matter who called them twins, there was a different aura, a different look, everything. He smiled as he felt the familiar rush of tears. He didn't take his shades off and stared down at Kikyo.

She looked up at him and shook her head. Good God, what did those crazy hospital people give her? It must have been some pretty powerful shit, because she swore she was seeing her father. But no, it couldn't have been. He'd been gone ever since Souta was born. But suddenly a thought, or a memory, accrued to her. She vaguely remembered Kagome screaming out the word, 'daddy'. But…it couldn't have been. "Take off your glasses." She whispered hoarsely, straining to see his face. As soon as the glasses were off, she broke down. "Daddy…Oh god…daddy is it you…?" She said as she felt warm tears running down her face. What was she crying for? This wasn't her father! Her father was dead! So why did this stranger look so much like her and Kagome? And was his aura so familiar…?

"Yes, Kiki. It's me. I'm back." He whispered and dropped into a chair, conveniently placed there, probably by his son, as he dragged his second twin into his arms, hugging her tightly. Kikyo froze. It _was _her father after all! She wasn't crazy! She knew! She remembered the way his arms felt around her when she was little! It was a sensation she'd never forget, no matter the fame or the money, not even the men, this man _was _her father. Kikyo cried out, wrapping her arms around her father, clutching him to her. Kagome glanced over and smiled as her and Kikyo thought in union:

'_Nothing like a father's love.' _

Kikyo clutched her father tighter, feeling her warm tears run down her cheeks quicker and hotter. Her father pulled her from him, looking at her. "Kiki. Oh my how you've grown! How are you? I can't believe I see you…" He said, smiling, and wiped Kikyo's tears.

"Daddy." She tested the name on her lips. It had been a while, but it still had meaning. "Daddy, I can't believe you're here! I've been…well, not to fine, seeing how this all turned out…but besides that I've been fine. What about you?" she asked closely, looking at her father closely.

"I've been surviving. I couldn't help but wonder about all of you. I swear, if someone didn't know I was your father, they'd swear I was a stalker. I have newspaper clippings of you and your sister and brother everywhere." He smiled, but it died slightly as he let her go, but not out of touching distance. "I heard life between you and sister hasn't been going well. Is that true?" He asked quietly, smoothing hair from her face. She looked away slightly, frowning. He said nothing, waiting for her answer. After a little while, it came, guilt laced.

"No, it hasn't. And a large part of it is my fault. I don't know. Ever since this getting into the music business, we all fell apart without you, Dad. Mom tried busying herself with our careers, Kagome drew away from the rest of us, focusing on her music I guess, I drew into myself, now I know why Kagome starting calling me selfish and conceited… and Souta…poor Souta didn't know what do to. Mom didn't seem to want any reminder of you, Souta didn't know enough about you to remember, and Kagome took him under her wing and shared her memories…our memories. We've become one big…"

"Dysfunctional," Kagome growled out

"Separated," Souta added bitterly.

"Angry," their mother added quietly.

"…family. That's been our lives." Kikyo said, staring up into her father's eyes.

"The first step of conquering these problems is admitting them. Kiki, I came here, because I heard of a huge fight between the Higurashi twins. I wasn't pleased with the history between you two, but I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. But even though it did, I'm glad you two survived." He looked over to Kagome and her gaze shifted to the floor. She was listening, good. "I came back to offer any assistance I could, not only to be here for your recovery. Most of all, I missed being here."

"We missed you too, Daddy." Kagome said, her gaze lifting to her father's. Tulip walked in, noting the family reunion.

"Sorry I have to interrupt, but I wanted to give the diagnosis before they fell asleep. Oh! And there's food!" She said happily and stood in between the beds as a large meal was delivered to the girls. "So I hope you girls thank your father, because he contributed greatly to you being alive right now. Because of the lack of energy in your bodies, you needed a serious blood transfusion. But the catch was the blood had to be from a family member with a power level higher than 3000."

"Why higher than 3000?" Kagome asked. She'd obviously missed something while she was out.

"Because that's your power level." She sighed. "Ruth! Please get in here and explain the power level thing!" A second later, Ruth walked in, explained, and walked out. Kagome and Kikyo shaped their mouth in an 'O'.

"So by the stroke of luck, he came in and he used a considerable amount of his own blood to give to both of you." she said, nodding at Logan.

"Thank you Daddy." They both said with full mouths. Inuyasha stood up and stretched.

"Well, I'll be going. I'll see you later though Kagome." He kissed the top of her head lightly and cringed when he heard the low growl in the room. No one heard it, but he knew it belonged to Logan. When Inuyasha got up and went for the door, the long-forgotten Hojo sat in his place beside Kagome, introducing himself. Inuyasha growled low and shot a look at Logan, who was also glaring daggers at Hojo. The man was defiantly a mystery. He offered a hand to Mr. Higurashi. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Higurashi. I'll see you soon." He said and nodded. The older man took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Indeed. Good-bye Inuyasha." He let go of his hand, and Inuyasha left the room, the last sound the soft click of the door.

* * *

The drive home was uneventful, though thoughts of Kagome and her father did roam in his head. How would the family react now that Mr. Higurashi was back in the picture? How would Kagome's and Kikyo's relationship change; if any? How did Inuyasha's plans with Kagome work out with a huge roadblock by the name of 'father' blocking his way? Wait, what plans with Kagome? There weren't any plans! He sighed, figuring in the solitude of his car, there'd been no one to lie to, so why bother? He liked Kagome, he knew, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Hopefully if he played his cards right, he'd not only win a game of cards against Logan, but have Kagome too. Maybe the man actually started to _like _Inuyasha. That would be a start; a big start. He decided not to think about it too long, thinking always got him into trouble, not that he thought before he reacted anyway. It was a loose, loose situation, but what did he care? As long as he got what he wanted and collateral damage was low, there was no problem.

His big house came into view as he sighed, not really wanting to play the twenty questions game his brother always played whenever he walked in the door. Maybe he could sneak in and then go quietly up to his room…He barked a laugh. Yea right, like a house of demons would allow_ that_! He parked into the garage and went up to the front door, letting himself in. His dreams of going up to his room in peace were quickly dashed by Sesshomaru confronting him in the hallway, and the _thump_ of his little sister, Shiori, bounding down the stairs to greet him. He held back a sigh. No doubt she had some smart ass remark or questions of her own.

"Inuyasha, where have you been?" His brother asked him, so the game begun.

"Duh, stupid! He's been at the hospital with his _girlfriend_." Shiori snickered as Inuyasha snarled weakly at her. There was the smart ass comment. Did he know his family or what? She ran away and he heard her run into the living room and onto his father's lap, disturbing their parents' movie. Inuyasha shut the door and took off his jacket, yawning.

"Anything new happen with our poor Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked rather casually. Inuyasha popped into the kitchen and grabbed a soda, handing one to his hovering brother as they walked into the living room where the whole family was.

He nodded, opening the pop, taking a long drink and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took a seat on another coach, side by side.

"I hope it wasn't anything bad." Shiori said, sitting in between her two older brothers. She casually reached up and snagged Inuyasha's soda, taking a sip.

"Well, Kagome and Kikyo had this weird seizure thing because they didn't have energy to help heal themselves; they'd pretty much been starving the past two days. Since their power level's 3000, they had to have a family member who was more than that to help them out in a blood transfer. If they didn't get it, they would be stuck in a coma or die." He said, futilely trying to recover his soda from his sister. She after downing half it, she let him have it back.

"Oh dear," His mother gasped, "Was their mother able to help?" He shook his head.

"Neither their mom or grandmother could help. They were both way to low." He said, looking in the soda container, than taking a drink.

"So what happened?" his father asked, eyebrow raised.

"I met their father today." The whole room went quite till Sesshomaru shifted, turning his full attention to Inuyasha.

"Did I hear you right? Last time I checked, Kagome and Kikyo don't have a father. I've done research on both of them--" He was interrupted by Inuyasha growling and almost crushing his can, which still had soda in it.

"You did _research_ on them? Why?" He asked, staring at his brother in disbelief. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"This was before we met them, I needed to know as much about our rivaling band as possible. I didn't deem it important to bring up after we met." He said coolly.

"You didn't, deem it _important_?" Inuyasha bit out, glaring. Their father cleared his throat.

"Inuyasha, let Sesshomaru finish then finish with the story, please." He said and Inuyasha sighed, pushing a hand through his hair and his brother nodded.

"As I was saying," He continued, sounding very matter-of-fact, "They have no father. There have been no records of him even being there. I found information from when they were little, and Mrs. Higurashi was always a single mother." He finished, giving Inuyasha a look that said 'Dare defy me'. Inuyasha suddenly felt smug and sat back, staring at his brother.

"There wouldn't be. Truth be told, he left before Kagome and Kikyo even became famous. He left the day after Souta was born and left Kagome's mom to take care of a new born boy, and a set of twins." He said.

"That's horrible!" His mother gasped. His gaze strayed to her as she pursed her lips. "Why would he ever do something like that? Didn't he love his children or his wife, _at all_? I can't believe he would just walk out like that!" She growled out as InuTashio patted her shoulder. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, no, it wasn't like that at all. He had to leave; it wasn't like he wanted to. You could tell, because when Souta came by because his dad was there, the man just stood there staring at Souta. When he was talking to me, his voice was really cold and soft. He was like Sesshomaru." He spared a glance at his brother, "But, when he saw his kids, he burst into tears three times. He missed them. It was really awkward being there. I even saw Kikyo crying. I swear every woman in the room was crying. He was frozen when he saw Kikyo and Kagome wheeled in. But all that aside, he was pretty cool." He finished, satisfied with the surprised look on their faces.

"What was his name? I always thought the Higurashi name sounded familiar." His father asked his gaze hardening.

"Logan; Logan Higurashi." He said, surprised slightly as his father's eyes widened and a smile broke out on his face.

"Logan, eh? Good ol' Logan's back then. I knew I knew them. But just to make certain, mind if I go to the hospital with you next time?" He asked, smiling. Inuyasha nodded and stood up, stretching.

"If there aren't any more questions, I'm going to bed. There's been way too much drama then need be." He said and yawned.

"Question…" Shiori asked. "How's Souta doing?"

"Make that two." Sesshomaru asked. "Why'd he come back? Is he staying? As much as I care about Kagome and dislike Kikyo, I'd hate for either of them to go through a separation with their father…again."

"Souta's doing fine, Shiori, he looked happier than a kid in a candy store today." He reassured, ruffling his little sister's hair. "From what he's told us, he's been keeping up with their careers and fights. He knew them as much as the tabloids did. He came back because he heard about the fight and was wondering if they were alive. He didn't mention whether or not he was staying, they stayed away from that." Inuyasha said and left. He wandered up to his room and took a shower, then headed off for bed.

Inuyasha lay in bed wondering what could possibly go on for the next few months, and how Kagome would react when she found out he went to her school. More importantly, how their father's knew each other. The constant swirl of thoughts rattled in his head till he was too tired to continue. He rolled over on one side and smiled Kagome's bright smile appeared in his mind and took him off to dreamland.

* * *

Logan sat in a chair in between the two beds where his daughters lay. His wife stood behind him, hands on his shoulders as all consuming silence overwhelmed the family. Souta had been taken away shortly after Inuyasha left, at fear of missing his bed time, and he had forced Hojo and Evan to leave. He was as alright as he was going to get with Inuyasha crowding over her. But Hojo, he wasn't even her age and he was flirting! That shit was defiantly out. He sighed lightly. With becoming a father of teenage girls, fatherly instincts and the need to protect them sometimes overgrew common sense. It didn't help that his daughters had most of the male population drooling over them. He had a few comrades who he had overheard talking about screwing them…needless to say the beast was ready to be unleashed. But damn it, he did not want boys around his babies! He had just become a father! He didn't need to be reminded that his girls were…desired. He wanted no boys crowding them…Inuyasha was ok, but as long as he kept his hands to himself. Needless to say, despite his calm outside, his insides were not nearly as orderly.

He took a deep breath and looked at his current situation. Not only would he have to go home with Allie, he would have to explain why he's been gone in detail to her. That was going to take a while, not counting the time of "catching up". That was the fun part. He suppressed a groan as he thought about the last time he got laid…but that wasn't important. Allie had somehow convinced him to have a "stern word" with the girls, now that he was here. He thought that them getting yelled at by her and Daisy had been enough, but apparently not. He took another deep breath and sighed as he took the sunglasses off, rubbing his tired eyes. "Girls?" He asked as both girls pepped to attention.

"Yes?" They both said in unison. They looked over the beds and shot each other a guilty look.

"You know what you did was wrong, right?" He asked calmly, his hand running a path over his forehead then down the side of his face.

"Yea…" they muttered, sighing.

"Have you learned your lesson Kikyo and Kagome?" He asked. Kagome scoffed.

"I have. Make music not war." She said, a hint of censure in her voice, as if cursing the past.

"Good answer. Kikyo?" He glanced at her expectedly. Kikyo nodded.

"I have too, Daddy. Nothing is worth having to go through this." She said, regret in her voice. He put the sun glasses back on.

"Also a good answer," He looked at the girls then glanced back at Allie. "I think it's safe to say they learned their lesson." He said. Kagome and Kikyo looked at each other, surprise clear on their faces. That was it? A few questions and they were off the hook. Their mother looked ticked for a second, and then sighed.

"Well I guess so if that's all you had for them." she said and picked up her coat. "Girls, we're going. We'll see you tomorrow and get some rest. There's a long road ahead for the both of you." she went by each bed and planted a kiss on each of their foreheads, as did Logan, before walking out of the room.

As the light turned out, Kagome looked over at her twin and was surprised to find her looking back at her. "Kikyo?" Kagome asked a bit timidly, but still keeping eye contact.

"Kagome?" Her sister said equally as timid. "Kagome, I think there's more than one road of recovery that we have to go on." Kikyo said thoughtfully. Kagome nodded, but figured Kikyo couldn't see it in the dark.

"Yea, I agree. And I think one of those we can start on without our bodies or powers." Kagome said the tears apparent in her eyes.

"Kagome?" Kikyo asked she heard the tears in her voice.

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

It was like they were kids again, and they were apologizing. Things would be alright after all, at least Kagome hoped. With the return of their dad, things were either going to go one way or the other. But being on the right foot with her sister was a promising start.

000000end chapter000000

Ah! That was sweet! Just to let you know, my new motto is 'Make Music, Not War.' So I hoped you liked it.

Next chapter: You Know Each Other? 


	20. You Know Each Other?

Well…big number 20. Part of me wonders how long it's going to be till I close this up. Oh well. I write because I like it, and well, yea. But I think an ends in sight!

Chapter 20: You Know Each Other?

It was early, four AM at the latest and no matter how hard he tried, Inuyasha couldn't fall back asleep. He lay there, staring up at his ceiling, having flashbacks of all the times he'd had with Kagome, but more of the sites that he saw of her. He saw her laying in a ruby puddle of her own blood, a instant reply of her fighting for her life that made him want to cringe, and of course Kagome, smiling brilliantly as she sang in front of thousands of people. He smiled faintly as that last picture formed in his head. He knew today he would walk the halls she did, but that was later, and this was now. He threw off the covers and threw his legs over, staring down at his plaid boxers. Yawning, he stood up and crossed the room till he retrieved his old acoustic guitar. It was one of his oldest, but he always did his best song writing with it, and right now, he needed one. While he was thinking, his fingers automatically found chords and started playing in a soft melodious tune.

He kept thinking of her, and was unnerving at how he couldn't possibly get her out of his head. Scratch unnerving, it was darn right scary. At that, he struck a sour chord and shook his head as the soft melody returned. Maybe it was that whole accident that had her image permanently burned in his head. An idea struck him, and he chuckled low at the brilliance of it. Today, he would talk to Sango and the others, after they got over the shock of him being there, about a concert held in Kagome's, and possibly even Kikyo's, honor. Like a get well concert. Of course it would be held after they recovered, but it was still brilliant. He kept playing and thinking and his thoughts soon wandered off to the Darkest Hour, and to his own group of friends. He thought it was kind of ironic, how everything turned out. His band and Kagome's kind of clicking like that, he couldn't explain it, and therefore wouldn't even try.

Sunlight poured into his room through the closed blinds and he closed his eyes, savoring its warmth. Wait, sunlight? He opened his eyes and quit playing as his hand snaked out and with lightning fast reflexes, grabbed the alarm clock by the bed. His eyes almost popped out of his head. What the hell; six already? He sighed irritably and set the old guitar where he kept it and walked off to the shower before his brother claimed it.

Ten minutes later Inuyasha strolled out of the shower, a towel around his waist and a hairbrush in hand. He meticulously brushed his hair and then let it air dry. Walking into his room, he closed the door and stood in front of the full length mirror and postured a bit. Once he was satisfied with the way his biceps flexed and his pectoral muscles rippled, he grinned and walked to his closet, his confidence regained. But, then again, it had never been lacking in the first place. But a little confidence never hurt anyone, especially him. After all, he had to maintain his rock-star mentality and posturing was good for that. He didn't want to get complicated, since he wanted to play it low key like he hoped the rest did. Kagome wasn't there, so he didn't need to be spiffy. Wait, there he was again thinking of Kagome, he shook his head, trying harder to banish the thought and concentrate on one thing that wasn't Kagome.

He was tempted to close his eyes and pick from his vast collection of shirts, but didn't as he chose a simple black shirt with a silver dragon on the right breast, over the pocket. It had a gray long-sleeved wife beater under it that had designs of black up the forearm on both sides. On the back it had a huge insignia which had on the top "Rock and Roll". He shrugged on both shirts and adjusted it, while he looked for pants. He pulled out a pair of jeans and put on his converse. He sighed and grabbed his black beanie with the rim and fit it snugly to his head. He kicked open his door and walked downstairs, seeing Sesshomaru in a plain snowy white button up shirt with the first few buttons open, revealing a black wife beater and black pants with red converse. His little sister was seated in Sesshomaru's lap, in a purple collared shirt with a guitar on it with a black skirt that went down to her knees and rainbow striped leggings on with red high top converse. She was humming happily while munching on a breakfast sandwich their mom had made. He grunted. "Is today red converse day," He asked absently, poking around the kitchen for any trace of a third—his father was there so fourth—breakfast sandwich for him some where, "if it is, I didn't get the message." He said, looking in the microwave.

"Looking for something Inuyasha?" His mother asked from behind the newspaper. She knew damn well he was looking for one of her godsend sandwiches.

"Nope," He said, his tone dripping sarcasm, "Nothing at all."

"That's good." She answered absently. He rolled his eyes and continued his search of the kitchen. He heard something flying through the air, in a plastic baggie by the sound of it, and coming straight for him and he whirled around, having a little slice of heaven land in his hands. He snickered. Even if his mother was human, she certainly kept up in a house full of demons. Well, more than kept up. She outdid her own demon and half demon children all the time. Hell, she outdid his dad all the time. Outdid, and outsmarted. You had to admire a woman like that.

"Thanks, Mom." He said taking a seat next to his brother and sister and opened the bag and took a bite. God, the woman could make a sandwich to die for!

"So," His father started out, trying to sound nonchalant, "I heard you playing at 4 this morning. I think your career is already booming, and I don't think you need any new songs just yet." He said gruffly.

"I didn't mean to…" he took another bite of his sandwich, avoiding eye contact.

"So why were you up at 4?" His mother asked, taking a lighter tone as she flipped the page in the newspaper and folded it, seemingly finding something worthwhile.

"I couldn't sleep." Inuyasha muttered and concentrated on his sandwich. One thing he hated more than pricks were playing 20 questions. And somehow, that was his family's favorite way of extracting information. He rolled his eyes and got up, grabbing his backpack and a loose black zip up hoodie out of the closet in the hall and slung it over his shoulder, opening the door and stepping out smoothly while calling out to his brother. "Hey Fluffy, I'm leaving. Go ahead and take Shiori to school when you go." He shut the door before his brother could protest. His brother and sister were a good 6/7 years apart yet they were closer than him and Sesshomaru. He shrugged it off, and opted on walking to school.

While walking down the sidewalk of the seemingly silent street, the haunting melody he had played this morning came back with a vengeance and replayed itself over and over in his head. He couldn't get it out, and he couldn't think of lyrics to it. The melody was beautiful, but haunting. He shrugged his backpack higher on his shoulder as he continued down the street, pulling the rim of his hat further down to shield his eyes. He already heard people gasping. Damn it. That's why he hated going into public places. Fame was great, it was a damn good life but once in a while, he really got tired of the screaming people yelling 'Inuyasha can I have your autograph?' or 'Inuyasha I love you!' and even the occasional, 'Inuyasha can I bear your children?'. Miroku loved the screaming women, and Inuyasha defiantly got his kick out of flashing a smile and watching people fall over. For once, he kind of wanted to blend it. Oh well. He guessed he could count himself lucky; his father was this huge scary ass dog demon so no paparazzi bothered his house. That was something to be thankful for. Before he knew it, the building of Fireside high loomed above him.

The place was incredible. The shape reminded him much of a theater with it's tall pillars, that had a red design dancing across the middle, in the front with large glass windows stretching from the ceiling to the floor behind them. There was a large space of red brick in between the pillars and the glass windows, and he suspected wooden beams lay between the glass windows behind the pillars. Students were everywhere, and through the large glass he could see that there was an upstairs, too, with a spiral staircase in the middle of the school, as he could see from the window, leading up to the second floor where classroom after classroom adorned the walls. The building led to a long wide hallway off to his right, and at the other end it was much shorter. He could see straight though the school and saw the glass doors leading to the back where there was a large bowl shaped stadium with no doubt a track inside.

He scanned the outside looking for his friends. On first glance, he couldn't see them. But by using his nose, he picked up on Miroku's scent and saw as it led to a tree where three boys waited, their noses in books and magazines. On the first glace, it would look like the normal goth squad, but thanks to his enhanced senses, not only was it not a goth squad but the Hardcore Dogs. He walked over inconspicuously. Miroku was leaning against tree, his nose in a book that no doubt had a Playboy magazine inside. He adorned average jeans and a dark purple button up shirt with the top buttons open and a black t-shirt under it. He had on a black cap with sunglasses, and surprisingly, his golden earrings had been taken out. The second one he spotted, which by smell had to be Kouga, was sitting on the lowest branch, one leg hung over the side, his nose in a dirt bike magazine. He had on tight faded jeans with the legs tucked inside knee-high combat boots and a black trench coat on that concealed his shirt. His black cap was turned around and his brown bangs shot out of the opening. His hair had been tied in a low ponytail that was tucked into the trench coat and he had black sunglasses on concealing his eyes. Shippo sat close by on a picnic table, facing the wrong way out and leaning against it. His bright orange hair was carefully hidden behind a black cowboy hat with a feather on it. He had black TRIPP pants with a silver outline and a red shirt with a black hoodie zip-up over it that was only zipped half way. He had dark glasses on that concealed his emerald eyes and most of his face. He had his nose in a sci-fi book. "Yee-haw," Inuyasha muttered as he leaned beside Miroku on the tree. Miroku pulled out a pair of dark glasses and handed them to him.

"Forgot the glasses this morning?" He asked quietly. Inuyasha nodded thanks and shoved them on his face, thankful for the coverage. He pulled on the black zip up and pulled the hood over his beanie, plunging his features more into the dark. He was careful to keep his head down and opened his phone, pretending to be doing something important while searching continually for his big brother. Almost immediately, Sesshomaru came waltzing through the parking lot. He almost couldn't tell because of the black trench coat he wore with the collar turned up and a black hat on. He saw him pause to study the school and then turned and saw them. He came over silently and stepped up on the bench Shippo was sitting on and sat on the table, pulling out that 500 page novel his mother had been talking about. Shippo tossed a look at Kouga, who'd returned it and tossed a pair of black glasses to Sesshomaru, who caught it out of the air and nodded, then shoved them on in haste.

"Do we have to think of everything for you two?" Shippo asked quietly, going back to his book. Both brothers grumbled and went back to looking inconspicuous.

A shadow loomed over Miroku as a raspy, feminine, obviously pissed voice said, "You guys must be new here because everyone around here knows this our tree,"

"And our bench…" Another girl grumbled. Recognition struck through all five boys as Miroku worked to conceal a smile. He reached up and tipped down his sunglasses, revealing his glittering violet eyes to Sango.

"My dear, is that how you treat all new students? If so, I'm afraid your manners need terrible work." He said calmly, his eyes drifting over her plain worn jeans and black shirt. "You're looking lovely like always, Sango my dear." He said seductively and winked at her. All four girls' eyes went wide and their faces paled as they looked at them. Each boy, one by one, lifted down their glasses to reveal themselves. Sango's mouth hung open as her face got red.

"Miro--" She yelled and Miroku's hand snaked out and clasped itself over her mouth.

"Sango, please, as much as I love hearing you scream my name, I'm afraid now is not the time." He said quietly and glanced around, making sure no one noticed. Sango blushed.

"We're trying to blend in. If you didn't recognize us, seems to me we're doing a damn good job." Inuyasha rasped, looking up from his phone.

"Oh my God," Kagura whispered, "what the hell are you guys doing here?" She asked, glancing up at Sesshomaru, who had returned to his book.

"The twins' old man transferred us all two days ago from Fireside to here. We'd decided it would be funny to see your reaction when you found out we invaded your school." Kouga informed her in Sesshomaru's absence. He didn't move a muscle, but his deep baritone vibrated throughout them. Sango sighed and lifted Miroku's hand from her mouth. She glared at Inuyasha.

"Did _you_ have something to do with this?" She growled softly, getting the inconspicuous thing and following suit. Inuyasha raised his hands in a submissive gesture, shaking his head.

"Oh no; don't even try to blame this on me. My brother and I had nothing to do with it. If you wanna pick a fight with someone," He looked around, "try my mom or dad because it was their idea." He whispered gruffly.

"He thought it would help 'speed up her recovery'." Sesshomaru said, not even looking up at the girls.

"So what are you going to do when the principle announces you're here? I mean, two bands in one school is quite an accomplishment don't you think?" Ayame said, jumping up into the tree beside Kouga, her legs dangling down.

"Simple," Sesshomaru then closed his book and looked up at them. Even through the dark glasses, each girl could feel the glittering golden gaze on them. "The bell will ring and we'll march into the office. We'll explain that we want to keep our presence to a minimum and we'll ask for him to phone all our teachers and explain. Then, we'll give them false names until we're ready to reveal ourselves." He said coolly, adjusting his hat and tucking his book back in his backpack.

"Ok and what will you're false names be?" Rin asked quietly, sitting in the grass under the tree. She pulled out a deck of cards as Sango sat in front of her and Rin dealt the cards. Shippo shot a look to Sesshomaru.

"Yea, what _will_ our false names be?"

"And why are we just hearing about this?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I had an epiphany this morning." Sesshomaru answered and Shippo rubbed his forehead.

"My name will be Kyle…" Inuyasha trailed off, looking around for something to use as a last name. He spotted a bright red Mustang pull into the parking lot. He smirked. "My name will be Kyle Mustang."

"And that means my last name must also be Mustang. Brilliant choice of last name, little brother," Sesshomaru mumbled, slightly exasperated. "I suppose my name will be Phillip Mustang." Everyone had the impression of him rolling his eyes. Shippo sighed.

"My name's Simon Walters."

"Simon, Shippo? I always hated the name 'Simon'. Change it." Rin said as she got a stack of Sango's cards.

"Fine," he looked around and spotted someone with a Tommy Hilfinger shirt on. "Tommy," he said suddenly grinning. "I'm Tommy Walters. How do you like that Rin?" she nodded her approval as he smiled.

"I'm Chad Wolf." Kouga said gruffly. He didn't much like the idea of changing his name, but he's always been told he'd look like a 'Chad', so he figured now would be the time to try it out. Ayame scoffed.

"Wolf? Might as well write, 'Hey I'm Kouga from Hardcore Dogs' on your forehead, stupid; it's totally obvious." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Kouga scooted the glasses down and glared at her.

"Keep talking like that and see where it gets you." He growled. Miroku sighed and had the urge to beat Kouga with a stick, or possibly spray him with water to get him to behave. Of course, that wouldn't get him much except Kouga ticked at him and getting his head ripped off. Possibly he should keep that thought to himself.

"No need to get hostile Kouga, just pick another last name and make the lady happy." He said calmly, adjusting his glasses.

"Fine," He agreed gruffly, "I'll be Chad…"He stumbled with some words as genius finally struck him, "I'll be Chad Kingman." Ayame stared dumbfounded at him.

"You conceited son of a bitch. Kingman?" She rolled her eyes. He almost threw down the magazine and whispered fiercely, "Well you didn't like Wolf so I chose Kingman! Take it or leave it!" He growled. She shrugged.

"Whatever, you're the idiot, not me." She said nonchalantly and went to examining her claws. Sango looked up at Miroku.

"So, Mr. Big-shot, what will you're undercover name be?" Miroku turned his gaze skyward and thought on it for a moment.

"My name will be River…The River Sango." He smiled at her. She held up her hand.

"Don't even go there. Pick another last name, now." She grumbled out.

"Fine, fine. If I must, then my name shall be River Marshal." He said. Kagura nodded.

"Nice name Miroku. I think 'River' fits you." She nodded toward him and took an overall look at the boys. "So we have Kyle and Phil Mustang, Tommy Walters, Chad Kingman, and River Marshal. Brilliant. Well girls, I think we ought to be going and leave these men to their scheming. We wouldn't want to add attention to them just yet. Plus, the bells going to ring soon," She turned around and headed toward the building. "Sango, if your late again Mrs. Aberdeen will tear you a brand new ass." She said as she walked off. Sango had to the look of complete and utter fear and terror cross her face as she picked up her bag and dashed after Kagura with speed that would have made a cheetah jealous.

"Kagura! Wait up! Don't let me go there all alone!" She yelled. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and patted his shoulder.

"Wow, man, you certainly know how to pick your women." He said lightly and stifled a laugh. Apparently so did the rest of the group with the grunts that were heard.

"So it seems, so it seems…" Miroku trailed off and shook his head. Rin giggled a bit and stood up, returning the cards to her bag as she turned around.

"See you guys around and welcome to Fireside High." She said and turned to look at Ayame. "Hurry up Ayame. Mr. Barnette's gonna tear your ass apart if you don't pass that test today. Get to!" She giggled and walked off. Ayame sighed and hopped off the branch shouldering her backpack. She stretched and started walking then she turned around and grinned at them.

"Good luck with your negotiations with the principle. Principle Barkley can be a real hard ass sometimes. Later." She said and ran off just as the bell rung. If one listened closely, they could hear her curse that her class was on the other side of the building. Oh well, she was a demon. She could handle it. Kouga jumped off the branch and landed in a crouch and straightened up to put his magazine in his backpack. He shouldered it and waited for his friends. Shippo and Sesshomaru, or Tommy and Phillip, slowly peeled themselves from the bench and Shippo tucked his book into his backpack and put it on. Inuyasha shoved his phone in his pants pocket and stretched his neck as him and Miroku shouldered their packs and they, as a group walked toward the principles office. Quite a fine plan Sesshomaru had, Inuyasha had to admit. He supposed he could stand being called 'Kyle' for a while.

* * *

Negotiations over with, they all sat on a bench outside the principles office, trying to look as bored and inconspicuous as possible, waiting for the student who was supposed to escort them around. It had gone well, considering the hardcore debating Sesshomaru had to do with Barkley to agree to their terms. But, Sesshomaru being the first son of a successful businessman had it all under control. He finally got the principle to delay the announcement of the arrival of the band and to call all their teachers to change their name on the rosters from their real names to their undercover names. Ayame was right, Barkley was defiantly a hard ass and as a group they made a silent treaty to stay out of as much trouble as possible. One bad thing from either of them, and the principle was bound to reveal them.

They sat back as a shadow loomed over Sesshomaru, who sat right in the middle, his nose in a book. He looked up as a panther demon girl was in front of them, her shoulder length deep black hair back in pigtails at the back of her head. Her dark large sunglasses sat on the top of her head and her bright emerald eyes shone with laughter. She had on a simple red tank top with black jeans and red converse. She smiled and held out a hand to introduce herself. "Hello, my name Becka Panthera and I'll be your guide for today." She said softly. Sesshomaru spared a glance to the other boys as to say 'Action'.

"Hello, Becka. My name is Phillip Mustang," He shook her head and gestured to Inuyasha who sat right next to him. She seemed to gaze into the glasses. Sesshomaru was always the silent-and-mysterious-heartthrob. "This is my brother Kyle Mustang," Inuyasha smiled.

"Hey." He said deeply, his fangs sparkling. She looked like she was about to faint. Inuyasha was heartthrob number one. Sesshomaru pointed to Kouga.

"This is K—Chad…" He trailed off and cursed himself. He forgot his last name. Lucky for him, Kouga filled him in.

"Kingman." Kouga said as his voice seemed to affect her more than Inuyasha's. He took advantage of this by smiling. "Hello Becka." He said intimately, and she took a deep breath, feeling shaken. Kouga obviously loved the affect his deep voice had on the female population; it damn near undid all of them. Kouga, was of course, heartthrob number two, but was a very, very close second. Sesshomaru nodded this thanks and pointed to Shippo on the other side of him.

"This is Tommy Walters." He said as Shippo smiled brightly. Everyone could tell she was about to swoon over how cute Shippo was. He was the cute factor in their little group.

"And next to Tommy is River Marshal." He said. Miroku nodded toward her and took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Is River your real name?" She asked, flushed. Miroku nodded.

"Indeed it is. My parents had a certain…_fondness_…for rivers." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at 'fondness'. Her breath caught in her lungs as the group had to stifle laughter. "Becka, my dear, you're absolutely beautiful. Would you ever considering…" Before he could finish, Shippo popped him in the back of the head. They all sighed. Miroku, of course, was the pervert in the group. They seemed to all balance out and Becka shook all their hands and they all stood up.

"Hey…Wait, why is everyone wearing glasses and hats?" she asked, finally noticing the strange trend in the group. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had their hair to worry about, of course, and Inuyasha wouldn't dare show his ears. The group exchanged looks.

"All of his have this strange, rare eye disease where we have to either where special contacts or glasses when we go out because their extra, ultra sensitive to light." Miroku said calmly. "We seemed to all choose the sunglasses this morning." He nodded to put emphasis on his point. She nodded in understanding.

"What about the hats?" She asked. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to give an over complicated reason like they all knew him to do, but Inuyasha cut in.

"We all really like hats and if the sunglasses slip they help shield the sun or light till we get our glasses back on." He answered coolly and walked past her as she turned around, watching him. He put his hand on the small of her back and took her hand. "So," he growled seductively, "are you going to show us around or not?" She had the grace to flush.

"Yea, yes, of course. Come on." She squeaked and started down the hall, the group grinning to themselves and following her. This might actually be fun after all.

* * *

First period and her mind was in scrambles. She damn near threw her pencil down and put her hands to her temples, trying to calm down the raging headache that threatened to consume her. How was she supposed to last the rest of the day when she could even properly decipher a 'b' from a'd'? And if she couldn't do that, how could she _possibly_ even decipher Edgar Allen Poe from Dr.-fucking-Seuss? She growled and put her head on her desk as she felt Kagura's hand rubbing circles on her back. The soothing circles suddenly stopped as she felt Mrs. Aberdeen hovering above her.

"Ms. Sango. Is there a problem here young lady? Do you possibly have an excuse to miss my class yet again? I understand young Kagome is in the hospital but that doesn't mean you get to doze off in my class." Her high pitched whiny voice lectured, making Sango want to strangle her even more than when she first met the damn woman. She looked up and plastered a smile on her face. She felt her blood boil as she mentioned Kagome. Damn the woman, damn her to fucking hell!

"Mrs. Aberdeen, there isn't anything wrong here." She smiled wider, but her eyes held death. "My feeble sixteen year old brain just can't handle your excellent instruction, that's all." She said her voice light and carefree. But if looks could kill, well, she

wouldn't be having this conversation. The old hag would be dead and buried, ten times over. Mrs. Aberdeen shook her head, and looked appalled.

"Sango! Are you using sarcasm on me?" She asked. Sango had the urge to say 'damn right' and walk out, but didn't, instead mustering the strength to look surprised.

"Course not!" She exclaimed and received a dirty look as she walked back to the front of the class. Sango glared bloody murder at her back and put her head down again. Damn Miroku. Damn him to hell! If he hadn't shown up at _her_ school, looking so damn sexy and leaning up against _her_ tree, she wouldn't be this worked up right now! Was it even legal for a man to look that good? She didn't think so. And when he said, _"Sango my dear,"_ and _"The River Sango," _she damn near came apart and turned to mush in front of him. Another thing that really shook her confidence was that voice of his. Damn that…the door opened and the devil him-fucking-self waltzed in the room looking just as sexy as always. Behind him, Inuyasha strolled in and all the girls turned to stare and gawk at them.

"Class," Mrs. Aberdeen started, walking over and place a plump hand on Miroku's shoulder. She had the urge to growl. "We have new students our class transferring from Oceans High. Please meet," She looked at the boys for their names.

"Kyle Mustang," Inuyasha rasped crossing his arms over his chest and nodding. You couldn't even see his face and girls started to go crazy just by the rasp of his voice.

"River Marshal." Miroku said, looking at Sango. She felt herself start to swoon and caught herself, returning his stare. The teacher's eyes widened as she realized the cover names and she smiled to the class.

"Ah, yes, Kyle and River. Please do not ask them about the glasses because they both have rare eye conditions that limit the light. Please be kind and courteous to your new classmates. You may take a seat…" She trailed off, searching for some seats. Kagura raised her hand.

"Mrs. Aberdeen," She crooned sweetly, "We have three open seats behind us." She gestured to the seats. Mrs. Aberdeen nodded.

"Of course. Kyle, River, you must know Sango and Kagura from…that band."

"The Darkest Hour," Miroku whispered, scooting down his glasses to wink at Sango, "Yes, we know them. They are, after all, the hottest girl band in the history of girl bands." He and Inuyasha made their way over to the seats at sat down, Miroku behind Sango and Inuyasha behind an empty seat behind Kagura.

"Welcome to Fireside High, boys." The teacher said and resumed her lesson. Great, just great; as if she wasn't feeling enough pressure with Miroku in the same building, now he's sitting _behind _her! God, she swore she was going to have a breakdown. As if seeing the tension in her shoulders and sensing her turmoil, Miroku put his large hands on her shoulders and gently massaged them. She immediately melted into his touch and leaned back in her seat.

"Sango, babe," He purred in her ear, "you have to relax," Sango almost froze. She knew he was going to mention something about him and her. He always does it. She closed her eyes, ready for the blow to her ego, "it's only English." He laughed softly as she rolled her eyes, a smile coming to her lips. _That ass_, she thought gratefully as he continued massaging her shoulders.

Little did they know Inuyasha sat reclined in a seat behind them, watching the scene unfold. He shook his head. A match made in heaven.

* * *

Ayame sat in class, hearing Mr. Barnett's voice drone on and on. Her head lolled back and Rin poked her skull with her pencil, and her head shot up. Damn it, the boys' arrival must be really getting to her. She stared down at the test in front of her; trigonometry. Damn it. However, the longer she stared, the face of the handsome wolf demon appeared in her head, the same way he did when he was up in her tree this morning…on _her_ branch. He just looked so sexy just sitting up there like that. She'd been a lot of places and seen quite of bit of guys and Kouga was, by far, the finest specimen of a man she'd _ever _seen. She was actually quite grateful that he would have glasses on today. She honestly couldn't handle those ice blue eyes boring into her all day. But curiously, she liked it. Of course, Kouga would never and will never know of her secret feelings of him. But the only feeling he would know would be, and she made sure, that he knew she enjoyed every time she beat him at something. He was so adorable when he was angry.

"Begin." Mr. Barnett said as she was sucked violently back into the real world. Back to the stupid-ass trig test in front of her. She took a deep breath, picked up her pencil and tapped into the Rin in her. With that, she began the test.

Rin, on the other hand, was done with the three page test within a matter of minutes. She sat back, and straightened out the chains on her jeans and crossed her arms over her plaid corset. She sat, studying the class while they were taking their test as her thoughts shortly drifted to the newcomers at their school, but to one in particular. Whenever she thought about Shippo, she wanted to laugh, and now, she let herself smile. He was amazing. And absolutely adorable, who cares if he's a high school boy, he's absolutely adorable!

She realized that everyone had a romantic connection with someone in the opposing group. Kagome and Inuyasha, Rin could tell, were going to be inseparable. She had the urge to giggle thinking about how they probably had to throw Inuyasha out of Kagome's hospital bed. Sango and Miroku were damn near made for each other, although if Miroku didn't clean up his perverted ways soon, Sango was going to snap and it wasn't going to be pretty. Sango would end up with a broken heart, and Miroku would land himself square in a hospital bed because four very angry girls had him on the top of their shit lists. If Miroku was as smart as she gave him credit for, he would clean up, fast.

Kouga and Ayame damn near spoke for themselves. Kouga didn't like getting beaten by Ayame and she loved nothing more than watching him squirm. However, counting her current behavior, she was crazy about the man. Rin had to admit, all the boys of the Hardcore Dogs were particularly fine. But Kouga's voice was probably Ayame's downfall. Rin saw the way Ayame melted when he spoke her name. Priceless! Hm, Kagura and Sesshomaru were a pretty interesting. Not as dynamic as Miroku and Sango, but not horribly complicated like Ayame and Kouga. They were more of a subtle couple, Sesshomaru not being a real…go getter, for lack of a better word. She supposed he sat and make his move when the time was right, unlike his rash younger brother, going after what he wanted and expecting to get it, now. She supposed Sesshomaru's way of dating was like a game of chess: plan, plan, and plan then attack. He was certainly an interesting one.

But, Shippo and she weren't really a couple. They were like a long lost set of twins. They were close but not romantic close and she accepted that. Even though he was adorable, she didn't expect a relationship because everyone else had one. She glanced across the room at the hazel haired beauty that sat in front of the class. He had cool emo glasses that shielded glowing teal eyes. He was human, and the only boy in school to not fawn over her and her friends. His hazel hair was long, falling in silky threads along his shoulders and wore white shirt underneath an open light blue collared shirt and jeans. He never said a word to her, but she always found time to fawn over him when he was in the vicinity. Sean Marques, the sexiest, country listening, genius in the whole damn school and he wouldn't even talk to her! What the hell was the point of being famous when the boy of her dreams didn't so much as glance at her! Damn it! At this time he had finished shortly after her and was gracefully reading a Steven King book. The class had already finished and the door had opened, Shippo and Kouga walking in. Rin, like everyone else, turned to look and saw, with a grin, all blood drain from Ayame's face.

"Class," Mr. Barnett said softly, walking over to the two boys, "We have two new students today." Shippo raised his hand.

"My name's Tommy Walters." He said softly and Rin finger waved a bit at him and he smiled and returned it. Kouga's deep baritone soon filtered out Shippo's light voice.

"Chad Kingman." He said, obviously enjoying the girls swooning over his deep voice. He spotted Ayame and scooted his glasses down and winked at her as Shippo elbowed him.

"Ah, Tommy and Chad, welcome to Fireside High and please take a seat next to Ayame and Rin and the back there." He said and waved to the general area. Kouga grinned and Shippo gasped.

"Oh wow. Do you mean Ayame from Darkest Hour?" He asked and the teacher nodded. "Well, well," He said smoothly, strolling over and sitting beside Ayame, "must be my lucky day. She is so hot." He said and smirked her. Several wolf calls hollered out, in agreement and Ayame's blood came back in a rush and she turned away.

"Class, simmer down! Be quiet! Class isn't over yet!" Mr. Barnett yelled over the hooting boys.

Shippo took a seat next to Rin and extended a hand. "Hi Rin, I'm a huge fan. My name's Tommy!" He said cutely and she could see his emerald eyes glittering with laughter. She giggled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tommy. Glad you like our music." She said, smiling widely. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sean eyeing them and looked away. Immediately she sobered.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Shippo asked concerned. Rin shook her head and looked after Sean.

"See the guy right there?" she pointed to him. "Brown hair, glasses? Steven King book? His name's Sean Marques and I've had a crush on the kid ever since last year and he's never once talked to me. I'm running out of options." She sighed, exasperated and put her head down. Shippo rubbed her back and when she came back up to look at him, he grinned. "What's so fucking funny?" She whispered fiercely, her cheeks warming. "Do I amuse you?"

"No, no. I just think I can help you out with you're Sean problem." He grinned wider. Rin stared wide eyed for a moment.

"You can? How? Why would you do that?" She almost bolted out of her seat. Shippo can get her a chance with Sean? Finally, her luck has arrived!

"Yea, since I'm not a rock star, I'll just talk to him for you. Because Rin, you're a friend and if you want something that I can get you, I'll do it." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. She stared for a minute and hugged him.

"Thank you Shippo!" She said and let go of him as he did and nodded. Rin glanced over to see Ayame's progress and wasn't surprised to see her hot faced and arguing with Kouga over some no doubt stupid shit. She nudged Shippo and pointed toward them.

"A match made in heaven." She whispered and Kouga and Ayame both turned to them and glared as Shippo laughed and Rin held her hands up in a submissive gesture. "I call em as I see em." She nodded and giggled with Shippo while feeling the dirty looks they were receiving.

* * *

Damn, it had been a long day and he damn sure had his share of couple drama. He'd defiantly seen more than enough of that from Miroku and Sango, and from Kouga and Ayame. Most of the time while they were all together, those four were squabbling amongst themselves and Shippo and Rin were off scheming, he could tell, and his brother and Kagura were off having their own intellectual conversation. All this couple stuff really made him miss his spunky counterpart.

Maybe it was the fact that he had to introduce himself to the countless girls he met as 'Kyle' and had almost forgotten his own name and almost blew his cover more times than he could count. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had decided that when they got home, they were going to dye their hair some color to keep themselves hidden, possibly get some colored contacts, too. Their silver hair and golden eyes would give them away in a minute. Maybe it was all the days' activity's that made him miss her. He certainly wasn't that romantic type and the fact that he was turning so now made him slightly question his sanity. He wasn't sure what compelled him to write that poem, but he didn't dare examine it too closely. He remembered that tonight he was supposed to bring his dad in to see her father. His head hurt. Way too much crap for one day for one guy who just wanted to see his girlfriend…wait, not girlfriend, his sexy friend, in the hospital.

Sango said her and the crew would stop by right after school, to give flowers and chat. They all decided to keep the element of surprise and not tell her that they all went to one big chaotic school now. They would save that for later. Sango and the girls liked the concert idea, and they said they would start working on songs next time they got together. When they saw Kagome today they would tell her too. After a long walk home, Inuyasha promising to take Shiori to school the next day, and picking up Shiori, Inuyasha collapsed on the couch when he got home.

"How was school, guys?" His dad asked. Inuyasha groaned in response.

"It was fine." Sesshomaru said, walking up stairs. Their dad smiled as Shiori bounded over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hi Daddy!" She yelled, giving him a hug. He kissed the top of her head.

"Hi Sweetie, how was school?" he asked

"It was so cool! At lunch, Souta and I…" Inuyasha didn't bother to listen. He was too damn tired.

"I always wonder why your brother's never talk to me about their day." he mused to his daughter.

"Because Yasha's a grump and Fluffy's too quiet to talk." Shiori said, nodding.

"You want to know how today went? It was dramatic; damn dramatic, dad." Inuyasha said and flung himself off the couch and up the stairs.

"Told you Yasha was grumpy." He heard Shiori say as he had the urge to stop and beat his head into the wall.

"No, Shiori, he's not grumpy. He's lonely. Leave him alone, he'll get better." He heard his dad whisper and he growled.

"_I can hear you!_" He yelled and marched loudly up to his room. "_And I am _not_ lonely!_" He yelled. Shiori shook her head at her father.

"What's got his undies in a bunch?" She asked, glancing up at the stairs. Her father patted her shoulder.

"Hormones," He answered, shaking her head. "trust me dear, hormones are not one to be messed with."

* * *

Today had proven more hospitable than the last. Yesterday all she had to worry about was getting well. Today, today they expected her to actually work. Damn it, she was too tired to work. Work on her spirit balls, work on getting out of bed, work on anything but sleeping! She was too tired; yet, these damn people didn't understand that. Ms. Waters had come in that morning to give her spiritual boot camp for a while that morning, sending both girls into a world of pain for three hours until she left them for a little while of sleep. They were rudely awakened by other specialists, and doctors giving them food and water and checking all the machines they were hooked up too. While in their down time, they sat and chatted with their father, who was there when they awakened that morning. Somehow, a couple crazy paparazzi had managed to get in there but were thankfully quickly tossed out of the room, literally, by their father.

They got a nice surprise as everyone, Kikyo and Kagome's friends, came by. Well, every one of Kagome's friends except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, which she thought strange. She didn't dwell on it and let herself be consumed by her friends' concern and laughter and love. They had stayed for a while, and were introduced to her mysterious father, and just left before she ate dinner. Now that they were gone, she found it strange that she hadn't seen any hint of Inuyasha at all. She began to worry, and tried to tell herself that if he didn't visit, that didn't mean anything was wrong. It wasn't like they were attached at the hip or anything. He didn't have to come. But she couldn't help but wonder what happened to him. She didn't have to wonder long though, because three tall silver-haired men strolled into the room, taking their places in front of her bed. She recognized the first as Inuyasha immediately, then Sesshomaru, then it was they guy who had given them their record deals. Who was he again? Oh that's right, he was—

"Kagome, I'm sure you remember my dad from battle of the bands." Ah, that's right. His dad. It was quite amazing. All three of them looked like triplets. Hard to believe one was their father. He had his back to the door.

"Hello again Kagome," He said softly, smiling. His voice was low, but reminded Kagome of a clear stream of water running over smooth rocks embedded in the earth. It was strangely comforting. It had the rasp of Inuyasha's voice, but the coolness of Sesshomaru's. Amazing. "How are you feeling?" He asked. She nodded, not able to find her voice. He smiled and looked around. "I heard your father was back, where is he?"

"That depends on whose looking for him." A male voice asked from the door. Kagome looked and saw her father staring closely at Inuyasha's father. "You wouldn't happen to be InuTashio, would you?" He asked, taking a step in. InuTashio stiffened and turned, looking at the door. For a minute, it seemed like the world had stopped and tension levels in the room skyrocketed. Even Evan and Kikyo had stopped talking. InuTashio walked over to the door and stood in striking distance in front of Logan. It was like having two large wild cats pacing each other, ready to rip each other's throats out at any given moment. A shiver ran up her spine.

"I would. You wouldn't happen to be Logan, would you?" He asked coolly, staring blankly at the other man.

"I would. So you're the big bad son of a bitch everyone's afraid of. You don't look too big or bad to me." Logan said, still keeping eye contact with InuTashio. Kagome looked at Inuyasha to find him staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Logan. It defiantly didn't look like someone spoke to his father like that too often. Even Sesshomaru, Mr. Ice King, had a shocked, and if she wasn't mistaken, amused look on his face.

"And you're the cold smartass assassin that has everyone running for their life. You barely look like a girl scout let alone an assassin." InuTashio replied coolly. What the hell! Her father was an assassin?! That's what he's been doing all this time? And did he just say her dad, in all his dark mysterious glory, looked like a _girl scout_? Was she loosing her mind? After a few minutes of deafening silence, the stone faced men broke out in smiles and laughter. They clasped hands then gave each other brief hugs. InuTashio held Logan by his shoulders and looked at him. "God damn, buddy! Where the hell have you been? It was like you just got wiped off the face of the fucking planet! People were staying you got abducted by aliens and shit!" He yelled, laughing.

"Ah, InuTashio, it certainly has been a long time." Calm, as usual, though the joy in his eyes was almost frightening. "Knowing the people we worked with, they would say something like that. Always believing aliens abducted someone when they took a lunch break." He smiled, but his eyes sobered a bit. "I've been with the SDO."

"The SDO? You're still with them? I thought you retired years ago."

"Believe me, I would've liked to." Logan noticed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and the back and took off his glasses, staring at the boys. "InuTashio, are those boys yours? Those can't be those pups that used to crawl all over each other, are they? And don't tell me that Inuyasha is the same one who threw macaroni in my hair, is it? And that tall, silent thing over there isn't the shy little boy who cowered behind his father's legs every time I showed up, is it? "

"Yep, those are them." He laughed. "I can't believe you remember them."

"Of course I remember them! It's hard to think they grew up so much. They look just like you, InuTashio. Damn you and you're not ageing, you three look like triplets. Somehow I knew you would end up like that." He smiled. Sesshomaru laughed, and Inuyasha started at his brother not believing his ears.

"Sesshomaru, are you laughing?" He asked, poking his brother.

"Scary Assassin Man!" Sesshomaru laughed and walked over to Logan. "I remember you now! You were the scary assassin man!" Logan raised an eyebrow and chuckled deeply.

"The…'Scary Assassin Man'? So is that why you starting crying every time I smiled?" He asked, chuckling. Sesshomaru blushed, and Kagome's and Inuyasha's jaws almost dropped out of their heads. Was Sesshomaru actually blushing? What are all these emotions coming out of the Ice King? Good God, it must be the apocalypse!

"Yea, I remember that. Little Sesshomaru was a little cry baby." InuTashio smiled affectionately at his son, nudging him.

"Sesshomaru, a cry baby? I can't believe it." Kagome said, shaking her head.

"Sesshomaru's code name is…"

"Mr. Ice King." Inuyasha helped her supply.

"Really?" Her father looked interested. "He was full of emotion when I knew him. He was always falling over stuff, and crying to his father, and running into still standing objects. I always used to watch him and laugh. T and I used to say he was more entertaining than pro wrestling." He chuckled again.

"T?" Sesshomaru asked, "Do you mean dad?" Logan nodded.

"Yes. We used to call him T instead of InuTashio because when you're on a mission, it's easier to say 'T' through a walkie-talkie; short and quick." He said. InuTashio sobered suddenly and turned the full force of his silver gaze onto his friend.

"Logan, we've been best friends for a long, long time." He said. Logan sighed, seemingly sensing what was coming up.

"Yes, T, longer than two people should know each other." He answered calmly.

"Eleven years is a long time to disappear off the face of the planet, Logan, and it's cruel to leave your family in friends with no way to reach you. Not paying me my five bucks is even crueler." He said with a straight face. Kikyo sighed.

"Way to ruin it." She said, rolling her eyes. Logan rolled his eyes, mimicking his daughter. He gave his friend a dead pan look.

"You can't still remember that." He said calmly, rubbing his head. By this time, Inuyasha had taken a seat on the side of Kagome's bed, taking her small hand in his much larger one, threading his fingers through hers with one hand, while rubbing the top of hers with the other.

"What happened?" He asked, distracted. Logan sighed.

"He bet me five bucks that I couldn't get the hottest girl in the bar that night, and I did." InuTashio said, smiling proudly. Sesshomaru ran an eyebrow.

"Who was she?" He asked quietly and his father turned to Inuyasha, who was watching intently.

"Your mother." He said with a straight face as Inuyasha turned his horrified gaze at Logan. Kagome giggled.

"You asked my mother out?" He asked and Logan shrugged.

"She said no. So she ended up as you're mother instead of Kagome's." He said, noting their linked hands. He was about to say something, Inuyasha could tell, but his father's voice cut in.

"Anyway, Logan," He gave his friend a pointed look, "Eleven years is a long time to be gone; to disappear just like that," He snapped, "What happened, Logan?" The said man sighed, and turned the chair that rested in between his daughters' beds around and straddled it. InuTashio sat in a chair across from him while Sesshomaru sat on the edge of Kikyo's bed. After a small silence, he began.

"I didn't want to leave, but duty called, and as much as I begged, it couldn't have been refused or handed off to anyone else. As you know, I'm an assassin for the SDO, I was working in South America, Middle East, Africa, and places similar to those. It was the day Souta was released from the hospital; I hadn't spent one moment with him alone yet when I went in to tell Captain that I was taking a few days off because my son was born. Unfortunately, something had come up. I will never forget those words. He said, 'Logan, you were called to Duty last night, that boy of yours will have to wait.'

"I hated him. In that moment I hated him, and everything that came out of his mouth. I hated the SDO, I hated life, I suddenly _hated_ myself, that I had let myself be caught it that position. It was like I was suddenly possessed. I never have felt such intense hate for anyone or anything before. If there weren't witnesses, I still swear to this day that I would have ripped his head from his very shoulders and not have a second thought about it." He lost his fierce cool for a second. His eyes flashed with sudden anger, his clenched hands were shaking with controlled anger, his knuckles white. "Captain and I had become fairly good friends over the years, but all that suddenly meant nothing to me. It was the way he said it that got me going. Like he didn't care about my son was just born and I wouldn't have a minute with him. To him, it sounded like I would drop all that and go for a mission willingly." He stared blankly out, caught in his memories.

"Dad…"She whispered. He took a deep breath and continued.

"He explained my mission and objective, my weapons and teammates, my place and identity and went through the whole thing. I wasn't listening. I vividly remember having visions of different ways I could take him out right there and then. Aside from anger, I felt lost, and faintly scared at what Allie would say, or how the girls would act, or how everything would happen. I was scared for Souta. It was like a battle between my kids and the mission. _Fuck _the mission when my _child _is involved! No one seemed to understand that. What father honestly wants to leave his newborn for a mission?" He paused. It was a rhetorical question, but InuTashio felt compelled to answer. He gripped his friends shoulder and smiled sympathetically and Logan crossed his arms on the top of the chair that he sat in and put his head down, taking deep even breaths. Kagome was worried. She didn't really know her father, but he seemed pretty calm and collected. Right now, he was the solar opposite of that and he looked like he was barely holding on to sanity.

"Not a good one. I remember when Shiori was born. Everyone at the SDO went to hell when Shiori was born. I left a sticky note in Captains office saying I would be gone for three months. No one was getting in the way of me and my little girl." Logan looked up at that, questioning.

"Shiori? Who's Shiori? What little girl?" He sounded so lost; it almost broke Kagome's heart to hear it. Inuyasha answered him.

"Shiori's my little sister. Now that I think about it, she was born a little while after Souta. They're around the same age." He said quietly. His father took over.

"A few months after you left, I noticed a bump in Izoyai's stomach. We took her to the doctor and found out she was a month pregnant." He paused there, his eyes searching the floor, "When I found out, I almost passed out. They had to lay me down on the bed in the room there. It was difficult knowing my best friend wasn't there to share the good news." InuTashio's voice got softer and Logan looked up at his friend.

"How's she doing? Everything went alright, right?" He asked. InuTashio nodded.

"Oh believe me, Mr. Higurashi, she's alive and kicking. The little brat called me grumpy after school today." Inuyasha scowled and Logan chuckled.

"Looks like you and me turned out to be a lot a like from the beginning." He said.

"Daddy, finish the story. What happened next?" Kikyo asked, now sitting up in the bed. He nodded toward his daughter and took a deep breath, plunging back into his memory once again.

"I went home to try to explain to Allie what I had to do. The mission was, he said, a six month to a year long, but later when I thought about it, I shouldn't have been getting them. When someone had a family the SDO strictly cut them down to missions that will last a month at the latest. But, somehow I was stuck with that one but was too wound up and pissed off at the time to notice. It was almost as if she knew, because when I came home we stayed outside. As expected, she had a fit. She was yelling and screaming and crying… I felt so bad I wanted to shoot myself. I told her I had one day to spend with my family, and to pack and get ready to go. She spent about the next hour yelling and cursing at me for all I was worth, which at that time wasn't much.

"The next day I departed, and ironically it was raining. I told everyone I loved them, and left, no questions asked or answered. A year went by, yet I couldn't go home. 'You are a soldier first and foremost, a husband second, a father last.' He told me." A low growl echoed the room.

"What? He told you that? It's the other way around. Father, Husband, Soldier. Captain is loosing his fucking job tomorrow." InuTashio growled out, his golden eyes spitting fire.

"It was mission after undeniable mission that kept popping up that I, personally, had to do. Even my team went home but I couldn't. I had sometimes ten months down time but I couldn't be allowed to leave. A year came by, then another, and finally, eleven years came by and I open up the newspaper to see the headline 'Pop Stars Go At It!' and see two girls…battered and bruised and bloody. At first, I didn't believe it was them. But I knew it was.

"Immediately and I took it to the Captain, and I pleaded my case. Three hours I sat negotiating with that twit. Three hours where I could have used on a plane to my girls." His voice got softer, more menacing, "He said they were stupid and deserved whatever they got for doing this. They reap what they sow or some other bullshit. Before I knew what was happening I had my hands around his throat. I wanted to kill him, I wanted to kill him so bad but I dropped him, and I'll be damned if that wasn't the largest urge to kill I've ever had."

"Fuck loosing his job, I'm snipping his ass." InuTashio muttered again.

"After, I turned and walked out. I figured I didn't need his permission and I did what I deemed necessary. I went back to my room, packed my bags, and left. I left the newspaper article on bed, just so he would know that I went without his god damned permission. I expect Hojo to call the Captain and tell him where I am, but I honestly don't care anymore." He looked lovingly at his twins, "I let him take me away from them once, and I don't know what kind of father I'd be if I let them take me again."

"Daddy…" Kagome said, her voice breaking, tears quickly gathering in her eyes. "Daddy, I'm so sorry!" Logan smiled and rubbed his daughter's leg.

"Nothing to be sorry for baby," He said softly, "I did what I had to do and I'm not leaving again. We'll have plenty time to catch up."

"Logan, I still work for the SDO, I can get you a job and a rifle, and we can blow Captain's head off together if you want." InuTashio said. Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"I'm sure everyone's wondering, but what the hell is the SDO?" He asked, looking at his father for the answer. Logan and InuTashio sighed simultaneously.

"The SDO is Specialized Demon Operations. It deals with all the missions Special Ops won't, and can't, handle. All the supernatural things that go bump in the night are the things we go after. Our missions mostly consist of the most secret and, most of the time, most dangerous missions." Logan answered quietly, and calmly, with a sigh at the end. It sounded as if he was getting really tired off his job.

"We're a branch of the military that no one knows about. Therefore, we don't get a lot of publicity for being the dare devils we are." InuTashio said and shrugged.

"Wait, Dad, why are you in the Specialized _Demon _Ops? You're a human, right? Or are Kagome and I part demon?" Kikyo asked, staring intently at her father. If they weren't mistaken, Logan had a faint blush on his cheeks. Because of this, InuTashio answered.

"Oh no, Logan's human alright. But he was just so damn good, he surpassed Special Ops. They feared that if he went rogue, he'd take out everyone in the god damned team. So, they gave him to us. He fights like a demon, he's the strongest priest on base anywhere, and a gun, a sword to, is like an extension of his hand. In all my years of living I've never seen anyone nearly as good as him, well, except myself of course." He chuckled then, "But seriously, girls, your dad is damn good. In truth, I'm not surprised you're both so strong. And when Souta comes of age, he'll be one for the history books, just like the rest of you." He nodded almost solemnly, thinking about it.

"Dad, you're an assassin?" Kagome asked. He nodded.

"Yes." He answered, almost shyly. InuTashio chuckled again.

"No. Not only is he an assassin, he's a computer tech, navigations officer, new recruit trainer, secretary, the best strategist I've ever seen, possibly the best the SDO has; pilot, and he reeks hell in an office. This guy gets a months work done in a 5-day week." He said, nudging Logan. Logan sighed.

"Yes. I do that, too." He said.

"Wow…" His twins said, gaping. It made sense, she thought, that her and her sister were so strong. Their dad was not only strong, but he was smart too. Learning this, she wondered how Souta would turn out in his quest to control his newfound powers. Him starting to go through puberty would prove interesting, also. Good thing their dad was there now. Maybe he wouldn't feel so alone. She was glad their family was complete now, that maybe his life would be a bit easier having someone to turn to. If they were lucky, Souta would turn out to be another Logan.

"Dad, what are you going to now that you're back? Once we recover are you going to go again? Leave?" Kikyo asked bitterly. Logan turned to Kikyo and smiled softly.

"No, not if I can't help it." He shook his head, looking down. "As a matter of fact, I'm not leaving again." He turned to InuTashio. "T, what do you do?" He asked. His friend shrugged.

"This and that. I have my own company now, but I still do a bit of work for the SDO sometimes. Since I'm immortal, they do call on me every now and again for missions, but it's like hit and run kind of thing. We go in, do our job and get out. At the most it's a week long. I'm sure I can get you into that program too." He said.

"Do you do office work?" His friend nodded.

"Yes, I did what you did in your off time; when you weren't in the field."

"You're not going to work with the SDO again, are you?" Kikyo asked, her voice on the edge of hysteria. Logan faltered in his answer. In all truth, he really did want to no matter how much they annoyed and infuriated him sometimes. How was he going to explain that he got his kick out of the thrill of the kill and the feel of being on the edge of death? How was he going to explain those primitive feelings to his pretty-in-pink daughter? He glanced at Kagome, who was staring at Kikyo with disbelief in her eyes. Kagome would understand. She was like him in that sense; she loved danger and was an adrenaline junkie. Kikyo on the other hand…she liked to start fights. She didn't actually want to engage, and that's why he was surprised when he heard about this. Kikyo didn't do fights, Kagome did. He still hadn't answered, thinking of a way to explain when Kagome spoke.

"Of course he is." She answered, looking at him. He froze, searching her eyes for a hint of condemnation, betrayal, hurt. He found nothing but acceptance, and was that pride?

"What?" Kikyo all but screeched. "How can he when they sent him away from us for all this time? Would he really leave us again when we need him the most?" She hissed the last sentence at her sister, glaring, then she looked at her dad, almost pleading him to say no. "You wouldn't, would you?" she sounded so hurt, so lost; he almost wanted to say he wouldn't just to take that look out of her eyes. He felt stuck between a rock and a hard place: between what he wants and loves and between what his daughter wants, and possibly needs. He held in a groan as he debated his answer. 'No, but…' or 'Yes, but…'

"Kikyo, he loves doing this. He loves his job! Could you really see him doing some ordinary job like being stuck in a cubical somewhere or working at Wal-Mart?" Kagome said, almost like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He would never be happy doing that." She stole a glance at her dad, and then turned to her sister, "He would like coming home everyday to see us, but he would never be happy with his job. He likes danger, the adrenaline. There's no better place for him than the SDO. Now that he's found us, I don't think he'd be gone for too long." She said, smiling, then turned back to Logan. "Isn't that right, dad?" He was successfully shocked and stared at Kagome. She just took the words right out of his mouth. Kikyo might not like it, but his place and passion was at the SDO. He defiantly recognized pride in her voice

Kagome laughed quietly. She saw the expression on his face, and was pleased that she guessed it right. When she thought about Mr. Big-Bad-Assassin Man-Logan sitting up in a cubicle, the picture of Mr. Incredible working at the insurance place came to mind. It was hilarious, and it didn't even fit right. Her father sighed.

"It is true, Kikyo. As much as I can wish that I could work a civilian job, I can't." His deep voice was weighted down with guilt. "But I do promise you, that I will never be gone as long as I have. You have my word." He said sincerely looking at Kikyo. Tears shown her eyes, and he felt like hating himself. He never meant for her to cry! Evan was instantly there, comforting her. He felt like a horrible father! Maybe he should just give up and work, as Kagome put it, 'in a cubicle somewhere'.

As if reading his thoughts, Kagome shook her head and almost bolted from the bed to him, but was weighted down by her various injuries and came crashing back down to the bed with a cry. Inuyasha was instantly there, helping her back down to the pillows, and rubbing the muscles she jarred. Still, she tried to speak to him. "No, Dad…"she moaned in pain as Inuyasha touched a sore muscle on her arm. "You can't give up…what you love. Don't worry about her…she'll get over it. As long as you don't leave for a year… and come home every night… we'll be fine." She grunted out.

"Kagome," Logan said, smiling. "Please, for both our sakes, remember your injured, and don't ever try anything like that again. You're going to get both of us sent to the emergency room." He said, trying to force his heart into a normal rhythm. It felt like it was going to burst. He turned his attention back to his other daughter. "Kiky, are you alright?"

"Don't you love us dad?" She asked quietly. He was quite taken back by the question. He thought it was rather self explanatory that he did. What father who didn't love his children jump ship from an eleven year mission because they were hurt? He was thoroughly devoted to his children, no doubt.

"Of course I do." He answered softly.

"Then why would you leave us?" She asked.

"Kikyo, Captain's breathing his last breaths as we speak. No one's sending Logan anywhere he doesn't want to go. Now that he's back, I'm going to do all I can in my power to keep him near you. What kind of godfather would I be if I didn't?" he said. All four teens' eyes in the room almost popped out of their heads.

"Godfather?!" they all screamed, looking at disbelief at the two men. The two men looked confused at each other.

"You didn't tell them?" Logan asked, calm as usual.

"No! Did you?" InuTashio asked, his voice depicting the mood: hysterical.

"No…I thought Allie did." Logan said, and sighed.

"Wait, Inuyasha is my god-brother?" Kagome asked InuTashio. "And you're my godfather?" Her eyebrows were stretched toward her hairline and Inuyasha looked ready to die. Sesshomaru's look said 'why didn't anyone tell me' and Kikyo looked confused and angry. InuTashio nodded.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Kikyo cried. "If you are my godfather, shouldn't you have known we were here? Shouldn't we and the Tashio twins met before? Shouldn't we already be old friends?" She asked, staring at her father and godfather.

"Well, funny story…" InuTashio cleared his throat. "When you two were born, you were somewhere else, a town or two over I think. Anyway, a while after Logan left I went out to the apartment you lived in with my boys to find out how your mother was doing. When I got there the whole place was cleaned out. I had no idea where you all went. And I defiantly didn't know that his parents lived here. Hell, you all would have met already if I did." He muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me I had god siblings?" Sesshomaru asked. He liked knowing everything about everyone and not knowing he had another three other siblings really put a dent in his armor. Not knowing one of the three other siblings were in a rival band really didn't fit his fancy at all. His father shrugged like it was nothing to get bent out of shape over. Fuck that, he was supposed to know everything! This was huge!

"It never came up." He said. Inuyasha scoffed.

"'never came up'? We're supposed to know these things, dad!" At least his brother got his point. Kagome held up her good hand.

"Wait! So I can technically marry Inuyasha and there would be nothing wrong with it because we're not related?" She asked her godfather. At that moment, all the conversation in the room stopped. Logan was suddenly red in the face, his cool calm demeanor dashed. He looked like he didn't know how to even begin to answer that question. Sesshomaru had a look of utter disbelief on his face and Kikyo had buried her face in Evan's chest, probably of embarrassment.

"Kagome," She drawled, "You're not supposed to ask that while they're in the room!" Yep, that was embarrassment. Inuyasha's face made her want to smirk with satisfaction. His eyes were big, and his golden eyes were swirling with emotions. His mouth had hung half open, not even knowing what to say, like she had successfully shushed him. The color had swept from beneath his shirt, up the back of his neck and had spread throughout his face. His ears were red too.

"You're right. You're not blood siblings, so it wouldn't be incest and you're not cousins. So you two are free to get married." His youngest son looked him, as in disbelief that he answered and InuTashio grinned. "Should you choose too." Inuyasha looked extremely embarrassed, and as a father, InuTashio felt satisfied with that. His oldest just looked uncomfortable, but that would have to do. Logan put a hand over his face.

"I can't believe you just answered that." He said, rubbing his temples.

"I don't see why not. You weren't going to." He answered.

"InuTashio and I are best friends and were back then when you were born. So it seemed at the time that they other would be the best one to raise the other's children should things go wrong." Logan said.

They all sat and talked to one another, just catching up with what happened over the years. Logan shared some entertaining war stories, some that made her cry laughing and others that just made her want to cry. Even though it was late, her mother had come in with her little brother and they explained what happened, with them all being god siblings. He took it better than they did, Kagome thought, not sure if she was irritated or impressed…maybe a bit of both. Along with bringing Souta, who sat comfortably in his father's lap most of the visit, her mother also brought Kikyo's and Kagome's song writing notebooks and Kagome's old guitar.

"Mom…Thank you!" She exclaimed as she was handed the case. Her mother just shrugged.

"No problem. I figured you all needed something to do while you were healing." She had said with a bright smile. Kagome took it as a blessing and set the guitar standing up by the bed, her notebook on the dresser next to her. It was obvious her mother expected both of them to write a song together, but while Kagome sensed her and her sister were getting closer, she doubted miracles like that would happen.

It was a little after nine when her family had left, saying that by the time they got home, it was going to be way past Souta's bed time. He had grumbled, of course, and bid his sister's goodnight and luck, and had exited the room, their father blowing both girls a kiss and trailing after his wife and son. InuTashio had walked Logan out, saying he'd meet the boys at the hospital entrance. They had nodded idly and went to talk with Kagome and spared a few short words with Kikyo, who had bid her boyfriend goodbye shortly before her family left. At the end, parting was bitter, like always as Inuyasha kissed her forehead, that sent warm chills racing through her body, and wished her a good night, and he'd see her tomorrow. He and his brother walked out and Kagome took a long silent sigh. Well, until Kikyo interrupted.

"You're head over heels, aren't you?" she asked softly. She wasn't being mean, nor annoying about it, but it was a simple question. Kagome stiffened.

"What?" Her sister sighed.

"Come on Kagome. Don't play dumb." She almost took offense to that. But seeing how she was acting, she figured she deserved it…this once. "You're damn near in love with the boy so why don't you just ask him out already, I'm sure he'd pass out if you did." She answered.

"Isn't it some kind of taboo to date your sister's ex?" She asked, not really meaning it.

"Not if your sister gives the okay first." She was about to respond, when the door opened, and Hojo's hazel head popped in, scoping the room.

"Hello Hojo." The twins said absently as he came fully in, a bouquet of roses behind his back.

"Hello girls." He blushed, looking at Kagome. "Hello Kagome. I'm sorry I came in so late but I had a lot of paper work to fill out this morning and my mother always said business before pleasure. Then I went to you're house to try to find Mr. Higurashi but he wasn't there and then I had to inform the Captain and he wasn't happy. You're father kind of deserted the Captain, if you didn't know. But I was wondering if your father was anywhere around…?" Kagome had to admit, he might be a babbling buffoon sometimes, but he was cute when he blushed. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"No, Hojo, he isn't here." She said slowly.

"In fact, you just missed him." Kikyo had finished for her examining her immaculate nails. She glanced behind him. "And are those roses for my father?" She asked smugly, as Hojo blushed a deeper red, bringing the flowers in front of him.

"Oh, no they aren't. Mr. Higurashi has never been too fond of roses, of flowers actually. One time he got thrown into a rose brush and swore off them. It was a pretty nasty fall; he had thrones in his skin and everything. He defiantly was really cranky for a while which had everyone on the base stay away. For a lot of SDO guys they sure got scared when Mr. Higurashi was mad." It seemed as if he'd realized that he'd gone off the subject again and walked over to Kagome's bed, and handed them to her. She smelled them and smiled. "I got them for you. I read in a website about you that you really liked roses so I decided to get you some to make you feel better." He said and smiled. So besides the rambling, he had a dashing smile too.

"Thank you Hojo." She said softly, flashing him one of her smiles that made men faint, and was satisfied when he swayed a bit. "Hojo," She said sweetly, "if you're human, why are you in the SDO?" She asked. He looked surprised for a minute.

"Well I'm not sure why you know about it but I suppose since your father was in it he'd tell you where he's been. But since you already know I guess it's no harm to fill you in. I'm intelligence personal and you're father's personal assistant and to be that you really don't have to be a demon because you're not out doing all that dangerous stuff. My mom never wanted me to join because she was afraid Mr. Higurashi was going to throw me out of a plane because I talk too much. I can't believe she said a thing like that because I don't believe I talk too much, do you?" He asked. His brown eyes were wide and innocent, and she just couldn't bring herself to say what she really thought so she simply nodded, not particularly trusting her voice. But that's what Kikyo was for.

"Of course not," She drawled sarcastically, sparing him a glance. "You, talk too much, never!" He looked confused, which, Kagome had to admit, was kind of cute also.

"Was that sarcasm…?" Before Kikyo erupted into her parade of insults, Kagome cut in.

"Hojo…" She looked for something to say, "My dad isn't here, he went home a little while ago. But I don't think you should go get him now. Wait till tomorrow and I'm sure he'll listen." She said brightly. Kikyo scoffed.

"Yea…right." She murmured but before Hojo could say anything about it, Kagome spoke again.

"So we'll see you tomorrow, bye Hojo!" She said, and smiled again. He forgot everything he was going to say, which was no doubt a lot, and waved and walked out the door. As it shut behind him, Kikyo snickered.

"God, Kagome, you're just dragging them in, aren't you?" She said, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Shut up." Kagome said, shaking her head.

"You have to admit, he does talk an awful lot." Kagome nodded absently. "You know…" Kikyo picked up her song book. "I've had this tune in my head since dad came back," she flipped to a page and started writing, "And I was wondering if you'd like to work on the lyrics and music with me. It's slow and dramatic…" She trailed off, looking at her sister. Kagome picked up the guitar, and strummed a little, though her left arm hurt.

"Yea, I suppose I could help you out," she grinned, "If you promise to let me sing with you." Kikyo laughed.

"Deal." Maybe miracles do happen.

000000end chapter000000

Well, it's done. Sorry if it's so long. In truth, it wasn't supposed to be this long. But it is, and I can't break it up without feeling guilty. And yes indeed they _do _know each other! Amazing! Thanks for reading and please review!

Next chapter: The Road to Recovery 


End file.
